lost then found
by moonlit-leaf
Summary: When he was very young, Legolas's party of elves were attacked by a group of spiders and orcs and he was thought dead. He was then raised in the wild without any memory of his parents. One day he runs across Estel and the twins. What will happen to Legola
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR character and never will. I only own the characters I made up.

**Chapter 1**

_He could see it all as if he was there himself. He could hear the cries of the wounded and the dying, the cries of his people and those of the enemy. The sound of battle reached his sensitive ears and he could also hear the war cries of both forces._

_He raced to the sounds of the battle, his sun-blond hair flying behind him, his emerald-green eyes searching for anything that will indicate what was happening._

_At last he reached the battle field. The sky was red, like freshly spilled blood. The trees from the forest that were present where crying out in sadness, but he ignored these things. His eyes fell to the battle that was being fought in front of his face._

_Elves and orcs, were going at it in the middle of a clearing in the dark forest. The spiders of the dark woods were there as well, helping out the orcs. There were few elves left, seeing as most of them were on the ground or they were dragged into the woods by spiders, never being seen again. It seemed to him that the less elves there were, the harder they fought. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they fought, they were still largely outnumbered and they quickly fell._

_The elves had formed a circle around something, he couldn't really see what it was. He found it strange that everything and everyone seemed to ignore him as if he wasn't there. He didn't move towards the battle, something was holding him back. Nothing physical, just a feeling that screamed at him to run away before it became to late to do so. He didn't pay attention to this feeling, but he didn't move from his spot._

_Meanwhile, the elves continued to fight but their numbers quickly dwindled. A couple of orcs would team up on a single elf and make him move away from the safety of the others. By the time the elf would realize this, he would be to far from the circle and would be on his own. A group of either spiders or orcs would then strike from behind and the elf would then find himself surrounded. It wouldn't take long for the lone elf to die at the end of a weapon or at the of a spiders strike. The scream would then fill the forest and the orcs and spiders would leave to find another victim._

_Soon the elves realized that if they stayed where they were, they would all die. The one he assumed was the captain shouted out an order, even thought he couldn't hear what he was saying, which was strange. Slowly the group began to make its way to the edge of the forest so that they would be able to escape. There was only a little more then a dozen elves left, fighting desperately to get whatever they were protecting to safety._

_Just as they were about to reach safety, more orcs appeared out of the opposite side with hort bows. They quickly took aim and when the elves registered this new threat, the orcs let their arrows fly. More then half of the elves died and he finally saw what it was that they were protecting. His blood ran cold, as if the heat was robbed and he couldn't breath._

_In the middle of the circle there was another elf. This elf wasn't a warrior nor a male. This elf he knew all to well. It was a she-elf. Her sea-blue eyes were wide with fear and here pale-blond hair went down to her waist. She was clutching something to her chest as if her life depended on it. He also knew what this bundle was. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew it was an elfling. A child with bright blue eyes, the brightest he had ever seen and with hair the same color as his, only lighter. Oh yes, he knew exactly who both these elves were._

_He was brought back to reality when he saw the captain yell something to her and the remaining elves. They abandoned the fighting and raced to the forest. Unfortunately a new wave of arrows flew from the orcs and killed the remaining elves, with the exception of the she-elf. She made it to the forest, but the spiders and orcs were quick on her heels._

_All his senses were screaming their heads off, telling him to turn back and not follow. They were yelling at him that he still had time to turn around, to leave and not to relive this nightmare. He again ignored this feeling and took off after them. As he ran after those in front, everything around him began to dissolve and soon everything was black. He couldn't see anything in front of him nut he knew he was going the right way. Slowly he could make out a figure in front of him and he increased his speed, desperate to catch up._

_Soon the figure became clear enough to make out. He realized with a mixture of both joy and dread that it was the she-elf, still holding onto the bundle in her arms. She was still running and her breath was coming in as short gulps of air._

_He was forced to stop when a sudden quake made him lose his balance and the ground in front of the she-elf began to form a giant hole. The she-elf continued to run as if nothing happened, and she was running straight into the gapping hole. He quickly ran after her, intending to stoop her. He opened his mouth to shout at her when a shriek cut him off._

_To his horror, he noticed that she was at the edge of the hole and had about five arrows embedded into her back. She turned around to face him and seemed to see him for the first time. Fear gripped him like never before when he saw her reach an arm out to him and fall back at the same time. Time seemed t freeze as he reached the edge and tried in vain to grab her hand. He tried to scream, only to find that he had no voice._

_He saw her fall into the darkness with one arm still outstretched towards him and the other wrapped around the bundle. He watched as the darkness soon threatened to cover her completely._

_He watched as his wife and child disappeared into the darkness... _

Thranduil woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat and was clutching the sheets in a vice-grip. He looked around the dimly lit room until he felt sure enough that it was only a dream that he had. Slowly, he got up from his bed and made his way to the washroom.

After washing and dressing, he returned and sat on his bed. That was the third time this week that he has had that dream. He didn't understand why he was dreaming about the event when it had happened several hundred years ago. He knew with past experience that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried, so he walked over to a window and stayed there until the sun peaked over the horizon.

Later that day, Thranduil sat in his office, working on several papers he had to fill out. As king of Mirkwood, it was his duty to make sure everything was running smoothly and to solve any problem that might arise. His thought, however, were not focus on the work in front of him, but on the dream that he had the last night

"My lord!"

The sound of the voice snapped Thranduil out of his thought and he turned to the direction from were the voice came from. Talan, Thranduil's chief advisor and best friend, was looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Thranduil, tell me, what is wrong. Talan's grass-green eyes were full of concern. He had silver-gold hair that was tied in a high ponytail and reached to the middle of his back. He was also wearing a silver robe with swirls embedded into the helm of his sleeves. Right now he was standing next to Thranduil with one of his hands on his shoulder.

Thranduil let out a small sigh. "I was thinking about my wife and child," he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. "I have been having dreams lately. There is always fighting and death in them, and then there is running. I run after her, but it's as if I'm not there. Then the ground shakes and the ground breaks in front of her, but she still runs." At this point he puts his head in one of his hands. "Then she is shot from behind as I see them both falling into the darkness."

Talan didn't say anything for a while. Finally he walked to the front of Thranduil's desk and looked at him in the eyes. "Thranduil, you must put the past aside. I know you still grieve, but you must not let it interfere with ruling the kingdom."

"You're right my friend." He was silent for a while so that he could compose himself. "What is there for me to do today?"

Talan smiled at him. "Well, for starters, I think you should send a patrol out today. The spiders have been venturing closer to Mirkwood. I suggest you send out a party to ride us of this problem, eh?"

"Very well. Inform captain Raindul to get ready and find himself a group of warriors to go and face this threat." That said, Thranduil returned his attention to the pile of papers in front of him.

"As you wish, my lord." Talan bowed and made his way out of the study to find Raindul. He assumed that the captain would be in the training grounds, making sure that the warriors were training. He was correct in his assumptions, for when he reached the training grounds, he found captain Raindul working with a couple of fresh troops.

"Captain Raindul!" Talan quickly made his way toward him so that he could deliver the order and return to his other duties.

"Advisor" Raindul greeted Talan and make a quick bow. He then straightened and, though on the outside he didn't show it, wondered what the advisor had to tell him. Usually Talan would be found in the palace, so what made him come seek him out. "Something you have to tell me, I suppose?"

Talan smiled at the captain. "As a matter of fact, yes. The king has ordered you to take some of your best men and get ride of a bug problem. Oh, and captain, don't take so long." That said, Talan turned around and made his way back inside the palace.


	2. chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you all! This is my gift to yall... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Chapter 2**

Raindul gathered up his best soldiers and then headed out into the forest. Once they made it out to the other side of the gates, Raindul split his force into two separate groups. Each group consisted of about ten elves, including the captain of each group. _Hopefully, _thought Raindul, _we won't need more than that. _

"We are to head out and exterminate any and all spiders and orcs that we encounter. If we are lucky, we might run across their lair and we can finish them off for good." the elves cheered at the thought of having the forest freed of the darkness that was there.

Raindul quickly gave out orders and said to report back in two hours, incase one of the two groups traveled a little further then they had to. "You have your orders. Now, lets see if we can locate the spiders so that we can roam our forest without fear of being attacked." Raindul, along with his half of the warriors, slowly made their way along one of the paths in search of any evil forces that have ventured too close to the elven realm.

They decided to travel a little off the main road, seeing that if there were any spiders around, they would most likely _not_ be found traveling on the main road.

"Make sure that you don't lose sight of the road incase anything should go amiss. We don't want to be caught out here as if we were lost." This statement brought small chuckles from the group. The thought of getting lost in their own woods was quite silly.

Raindul and his troops had covered pretty much the whole path without running into to much trouble. They did run into a group of about orcs, and even if it was a number a little more then average, they were still easily killed. Other then that, they haven't ran into anything.

"Captain!" One of the elves that was in the back made his way to the front so that he may be able to speak. "Captain, our two hours are almost up. I suggest we begin heading back."

Raindul looked up to see the position of the sun, which wasn't very easy, seeing as the tree tops were very think so that sunlight rarely made its may into the forest. We he finally found it, he realized that the soldier was right. Sure enough, the position showed that their time was almost up.

"Very well." He turned to face the rest of his patrol. "We head back now. The others are probably headed back as well."

They haven't traveled twenty feet when the trees began to cry out their warning that danger was near. The group of elves pulled out their bows and some pulled their swords and quickly took position. Long years of battling taught them how to take position as quickly as possible. No sooner had they taken their position that spiders, dozens of them, began to spew out of the surrounding forest.

When the spiders got close enough, Raindul let out the command to attack. "Fire at will! Don't leave any of them standing!"

The archers let their arrows fly and immediately reloaded, took aim, and fired. They killed many, but for every one they killed, two seemed to take its place. Soon the spiders got to close and the archers were forced to put down their bows and take up their swords. And just like the arrows, for every one they killed, two took its place. It wasn't long before the cries of a wounded elf joined those of the dying spiders.

Raindul was facing about five of the disgusting things. Luckily for him, he was an expert fighter and managed to take out three of them without problem. The other two kept their distance, so he was able to sneak a peak to see the other soldiers from the corner of his eye.

The others were doing well and to his relief, no more spiders were spilling out of the woods.

A screech behind him made him turn around and he raised his sword just in time to stop the spiders fangs from piercing his skin. The other spider, seeing that the elf was too busy with his partner, charged at Raindul from behind and succeeded in tackling the elf to the ground.

Raindul hit the ground with a thud and felt pain race up from his right side. Looking down, he saw the ever growing red stain on his tunic. Somehow, he managed to land and pierce himself with his own weapon. He silently let a few colorful curses in elvish before he remembered about the danger he was in. He reached out for his weapon and managed to grab he hilt before he was face-to-face with one of the spiders he was facing.

Time seemed to slow down for him as he watched the spider rush him. He could almost feel the fangs digging into his skin, the poison in his veins. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the face of the spider, and waited for the strike.

It never came.

Instead, he felt something flash by his head, then the sound of a spider screeching in pain rang in his sensitive ears. Then, beside the nosie coming from the other elves and spiders, quiet.

He opened one of his eyes and looked around. The other spider that he was facing was on the ground, not moving. It was obviously dead. Then he turned his attention to the spider that was going to strike him. It too was lying on the ground, dead. There was also an arrow sticking out of its head.

Looking around, he notice that the rest of his team were finishing of the few spiders that were left. Most of them were wounded, but as far as he could tell, they haven't been too injured. A couple teamed up against the last remaining spider and, forming a circle around it, the creature was brought down in no time.

One of the elves saw Raindul on the ground and quickly ran over. "Captain! Captain, are you alright? Did you get stung?"

Raindul waved one of his hands in a dismissive gesture. "No, I'm quite fine. Only a minor injury. Nothing to serious. How about the others? Are they well?"

The elf looked over at the others. "We lost four of our numbers," Raindul swore at that, "but other then that, no one was injured too badly."

The elf extended a hand and helped Raindul up onto his feet. "I believe that we have found our group of spiders." Raindul looked up, trying to locate the sun, when a slight movement to his right made him turn in that direction.

There were many shadows in that area, and anything could be hiding there. He kept his eyes and ears open, hoping to hear or see anything, but he heard nothing, saw nothing. He was just about to walk over and check himself when a shout from one of the elves demanded his attention.

"Captain, take a look at this." One of the elves walked over, holding an arrow in each hand.

Raindul took one and his eyes widen. The arrow wasn't one of theirs. In fact, it wasn't even a Mirkwood arrow! The arrows of Mirkwood were made of wood, like all arrows, but let the natural color of the wood show. Rivendell arrows were painted a silver color, and has little swirl designs on them. Arrows from Lothlorien were painted with a light gold hue. The arrow that Raindul was holding was gold.

"We found it embedded in the head of one of the spiders. Another spider had an arrow from Rivendell stuck in its head." The elf looked around and whispered so quietly Raindul almost didn't hear. "Captain? You don't think that there are other elves wandering the woods, do you?"

Raindul looked at the elf standing next to him, then back to the arrow in his hand. "I'm not so sure. I don't think that an elf from another realm would come sneaking into the woods when they know of the dangers." Looking around as if it might help, Raindul let out a sigh and handed the arrow back. "Keep the arrow. We must show this to the king. Hopefully he will know what to make of it." He turned to the rest and raised his voice so he could be heard more clearly. "We head back now."

After gathering their weapons, the elves of Mirkwood made their way back to the kingdom. Unknown to them, they were being watched from a tree not to far away.

Legolas made sure that the elves were far away before he jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. He had heard everything that was said and was close enough that he heard what the captain had said to the elf holding his arrows.

Legolas had been sneaking around the forest for awhile and had decided that there wasn't anything to do when he heard the sound of battle a little distance ahead. He moved through the trees without making a sound, even though he was going at a fast rate. When he was close enough to see the battle, he searched around for a good tree to shoot from.

He had found a good branch when he saw he captain get attacked from behind. Without wasting any more time, he loaded his bow and let his arrow fly. His shoot, like all of them, was true and he killed the spider in one hit. He then targeted the one behind the elf and took it down as well.

After the elves finished off their attackers, Legolas was tempted to make an appearance. That idea was canceled when he was almost spotted and when he heard what the elf said. So, he stayed in the tree until they left.

He quickly made it to the border without any problem and began to wander around the open fields. He has done this many times in the past and was familiar with all the land and most of the villages that could be found.

He wondered what they will make of his arrows. Would they travel to Rivendell and Lothlorien to ask questions? Well, it wasn't his problem anymore. He could always get new ones.

He never stole any of the weapons that he carried. Some of them came form groups of men and elves that he came across and helped. They were gifts to him.

Most of them, however, came from the dead. Every know and then, he would come across and area were a mini battle was fought. Sense the survivors have long left, he would bury the bodies and pray for their souls. He would then fill his quiver with arrows, that's all he ever took, and thank them for what he took.

That was also the way he got his clothes, except he took clothes form the bags they brought if they were dead. He would never take clothes off a dead man. It was against everything he believed.

Right now, Legolas was enjoying the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. He really didn't know were he was going, nor did he care. He would just let his feet take him wherever they led him.

After almost a week of walking around, Legolas found himself just outside the border of another elven realm.

_Rivendell._ He remembered this place. He had traveled here years ago with a man, couldn't remember his name, but didn't walk up to the gates. He has never been inside any of the realms, humans or elven, just in their borders.

_Perhaps, _he thought, with a sudden urge of excitement, _something will happen on this visit. One could only hope._ With that though, he walked into the borders of Rivendell.

Tbc..

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can. In the next chapter Legolas meets Estel and the twins!


	3. chapter 3

AN: Sorry if I took so long to get this chapter posted. My life was busy and I didn't get much time to write.

**Chapter 3**

It was a clear day. The sun was shining brightly in Rivendell and somewhere inside the border, three figures were enjoying the day.

An hour away from the Last Homely Home, the sound of splashing and laughter could be heard. Three figures, two elves and one human, were having fun at a nearby lake. It was located in an area where the tress were tall and green. The trees were spread far apart enough to let plenty of light to shine through and illuminate the area.

"Come on Estel, jump off!" Elladan was swimming near the middle, where the water was deepest. Elrohir, his twin brother, was floating on his back, not far from Elladan, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Elladan and Elrohir were twins, though Elladan was older by a few minutes. They both that gray eyes and brown hair that reached pass their shoulders. When they were both elflings, they had nearly driven their father mad, pulling pranks on the staff and each other. Now they play pranks on Estel.

"All right, all right! Hold on!" Estel was on a tall tree that was conveniently located near the edge of the lake. He had climbed as high as he could and was about to jump off into the lake. _I hope ada never finds out about this or who knows what he'll do._ With that in mind, Estel jumped as far out as he can and, much to his amusement, landed near Elrohir.

After Elrohir recovered from his shock, and after Estel came up for air, he rounded on the human and gave him a glare. "Estel, next time you do that, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Estel gave him a smug grin. "No you wouldn't. You love me too much."

Elladan, who was listening to this little exchange, burst out laughing at the face his twin brother made. "He got you there, dear bother of mine. You can't even bring yourself to touch him in a threatening manner." Then he and Estel laughed again.

Estel was a twenty-one year old human. He was adopted by Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, when he was a baby and has lived with the elves practically all his life. He stormy-gray eyes and black, wavy hair that when down to his shoulder.

They stayed at the lake for the better part of the afternoon until they decided to head back home. After drying and dressing themselves, they made their way back the way they had come. Since orcs rarely ever appeared in Rivendell, they were allowed to run across the forest, as long as they didn't go pass the border.

Estel put his hands behind his head and smiled. "That was quite relaxing." He loved spending time with his brothers, even though they played pranks on him. He didn't really mind because he always got them back, always.

"Yes, the afternoon was rather relaxing." Elladan sighed as he looked out into the forest. "Too bad we can't do this very often."

"Ha! If we did this often, ada would call us lazy!" Elrohir remarked. "We also wouldn't need all those lessons in history and stuff. Which reminds me, don't we have lessons today?"

Both Elladan and Estel stopped in their tracks. They both looked at Elrohir and said the same thing at the same time: "WHAT!!"

"I thought the lessons were tomorrow!" Elladan took off running as he said this. Estel and Elrohir weren't far behind.

"Lets take a shortcut. We could get there fast that way." Elrohir called out his opinion. Not that he really cared about the lessons, but he didn't want another lecture from his father.

That said, the three brothers headed down another way, which took them through the forest. They were also going to get a surprise.

Legolas was quietly making his way from tree to tree. He liked it here, were the sunlight showed through the tree tops and shone on his face whenever he looked up. He passed a group of elves that were on patrol duty, but didn't hang around to see where they were going.

He jumped off the tree he was in and leaned against the trunk. _It's so peaceful here._ He slid down until he was sitting and relaxed. So far, nothing interesting has happened and he honestly didn't think anything will happen.

Maybe he should go to Lothlorien and annoy the captain of the guards, what was his name? Ah yes, Haldir. He liked messing with the captain, it fun. Legolas chuckled to himself. Yea, after this, he was traveling to Lothlorien to mess with Haldir.

He left all of his supplies except for one of his two long knives hidden further back. He didn't see why he needed to bring his weapons with him if orcs almost never came here.

Legolas was brought out of thought when he heard the light steps of feet hitting the ground. Quickly, he got up and hide behind the tree he was leaning against. Pretty soon, three figures appeared. They slowed down and Legolas was able to hear their conversation from his hiding spot.

"This is all your fault Elrohir! Now we're going to be even more late then we were going to be if we took the other way. Some shortcut!" Elladan was glaring at his brother and stopped in front of the tree Legolas was hiding behind.

"Well it's not my fault you listened to me! Shesh, you have to learn to take responsibility for your actions." Elrohir just looked at his brother calmly, as if nothing wrong had happened.

Estel just rolled his eyes. Those two always blamed each other for everything. Sometimes it surprised him that the other hasn't killed the other yet. That thought made him chuckle a little.

Both Elladan and Elrohir turned to look at him. "And what," Elladan began, "little brother, is so amusing?"

Estel looked to Elladan, who was frowning, to Elrohir, who was grinning. "Oh, umm... nothing." he then turned his attention to the trees around him.

Legolas, who was crouching low to the ground, almost jumped up from behind the tree when he heard Estel's voice. It sounded so familiar! Or at least, it reminded him of a certain human he traveled with for a while.

Ever so carefully, so that he didn't make any noise, Legolas stuck his head around the truck and let his gaze fall on Estel. He was surprised by what he saw. That young man looked almost like the man Legolas traveled with!

He must have made a noise cause he noticed that the two elves were looking at him. _Oops._ He did the only thing that he knew to do in these kinds of situations, he decided to make a run for it.

Legolas only made it several feet before he was tackled to the ground by Elrohir. Elrohir wrapped his arms around the struggling elf's waist and waited until Elladan and Estel showed up. The elf he was holding was actually strong for someone as slim as him. Elrohir had to tighten his grip to hold him down. Carefully, so he didn't hurt himself or the elf, he stood up.

Legolas cursed his luck. He really didn't want to be caught, he knew what would happen if the two elves and the human decided to take him to the lord of the land. He would be asked thousands of questions that he wouldn't know the answers to and then they'll must likely throw him in a dark, dank dungeon.

Suddenly, Legolas was hit with an idea that he learned while traveling with a group of elves a few years back. It would probably make the elf that was holding very angry, but it was worth the risk. Legolas stopped struggling and went limp. It had the desire affect, cause the arms that were holding him loosened.

Elrohir felt the elf in his arms go limp, and thought that he had given up. His arms were getting tired from holding the elf in a tight grip and loosened his arms a little. That was a bad idea. No sooner had he done that, the elf he was holding suddenly spun in is grip and smashed his palm into his nose. Elrohir immediately let go with a cry and Legolas jumped away from him.

Elladan, who had arrived when Legolas went limp and had seen what happened to his brother, decided that it was not a good idea to grab the elf the way his brother did. _What to do, what to do!_ For all he knew, this elf could be here to cause mischief. Elladan watched the elf wary as he made his way to Elrohir, who was on his knees and giving the new elf a death-glare. Elrohir's nose was also bleeding, but that wasn't a surprise.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elladan notice that Estel was standing in the shadow of a tree. He was looking at Elrohir with such worry in his eyes. He turned his head slightly and nodded in Estel's direction to let him know that Elrohir was alright. Then Elladan notice that the elf had turned his attention to his Estel.

Legolas notice Estel standing in the shadows only after the caught the older twin looking in that direction. Why did this human remind him of someone else he had known? Well, he couldn't really see his face that well, sense he was in the shadows, but that could be arranged. Slowly, so as not to frighten him, Legolas made his way over to Estel.

Both Elladan and Elrohir, who was back on his feet, exchanged looks of fear when they saw the elf headed towards their little brother. _By the valar, he's going to do something to Estel! He might kill him! Dose he know who Estel really is?_ Elrohir was panicking as these thoughts raced in his head.

There was no way Elladan was going to let that elf touch Estel, not if he could help it! Quickly, before he even knew what he was doing, Elladan charged toward the unknown elf. He was stopped in his tracks when the elf suddenly pulled out a long knife that he had been hiding.

"Don't move." Legolas didn't turn to face the twins when he said this, but kept his eyes on Estel, who couldn't move as fear and terrible thoughts crawled into his head. _Oh my god, he's going to kill me! And I don't have anything to defend my self with!_

When Legolas reached Estel, he grabbed his arm and brought him into the light to get a better look at him. Then to every ones surprise, Legolas put his weapon in Estel's hand and backed up a little.

Estel, needless to say, was shocked beyond belief. Elladan and Elrohir had their mouths hanging open, and Legolas was tilting his head this way and that as he examine Estel.

Then Legolas broke into a huge grim. "I knew you reminded me of someone! For a moment there, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me." He walked back to Estel, who was looking confused, took his weapon back, and headed to Elrohir. When he was standing in front of him, he tore a piece from his tunic and handed it to him.

Elrohir looked at the cloth, then to Legolas, then back to the cloth. Legolas rolled his eyes. "It's for your nose. I case you forgot, it's bleeding"

Elrohir, having had forgotten about that, snatch the cloth out of Legoas's hand and gave him a glare. "In case you forgot, its because of you that it's bleeding!" He should have been beating the crap out of Legolas, but then, Legolas had a weapon and he didn't. So he decided to play it safe.

Legolas just smiled. "Yes, well, you got to do what you got to do in order to survive." He turned to Estel and motioned him to come. Estel walked over cautiously, and when he was close enough, went behind the twins. Legolas looked at the three beings in front of him. Then, as if suddenly remembering, said: "Oh yes, my name is Legolas." He held out a hand to Elladan.

Elladan looked at Legolas with uncertainty in his eyes. He looked to Elrohir and Estel, but they just looked back. _Looks like I have to make the decision._ He looked back at Legolas, who was looking at him curiously. He didn't look evil, and he didn't kill Estel. Elladan slowly took Legolas's hand. "I am Elladan, this is Elrohir, and this is Estel." As he said their names, he pointed to each one. "We are the sons of Lord Elrond."

Legolas eyes widen at that. "Sons of a lord?" He quickly turned to Elrohir. "Please forgive me. I didn't know, and if I did, then...well I wouldn't have...you know." Legolas found the ground very interesting at that point. _Smooth move. Now they'll probably throw me in a dungeon for sure! I hate my luck!_

Estel nudged Elrohir's side. "You should say something. He looks really sorry about your nose." Now why was he defending Legolas? That confused him. He focused on Legolas for a moment. _I guess he didn't know who we are. That's strange, I thought every elf knew about Elrohir and Elladan, being ada's kids. How come he doesn't?_

The same thing must have ran through Elrohir. "It's alright, um, Legolas." Legolas looked up and the relief could be seen in his eyes. "Where do you come from?"

Legolas gave a small smile at the question. "Around." That was all he said.

Elrohir looked like he was going to ask more, but Estel beat him to it. "Earlier, you said I reminded you of someone. Who?"

Legolas switched his gaze to Estel. "Yes, I did say that didn't I? What was his name again?" He sat on the ground with a look of concentration on his face.

Elrohir turned to Elladan. "You don't think he will notice, do you?" There was a look of alarm on his face.

"Hope not." That was all Elladan said before Legolas jumped up to his feet, a large smile on his face.

"I remember!" Legolas pointed to Estel. "You remind me of Arathorn!"

sorry if this chapter sucked. I had this great idea, but it didn't come out right.

I would like to thank those of you that liked my story so far and thanks for your reviews. I will try to get the next chapter faster. Hopefully I will have time to write it.

Happy New Years!


	4. chapter 4

AN: Thanks you guys, I feel so loved! sniffles thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I took so long, school started again and work got in the way. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 4**

"Arathorn? Who's that?" Estel reminded Legolas of some guy? He didn't really know how to feel about that one.

Legolas gave Estel a warm smile. "Well, Arathorn was this man I meet several years ago. I'm guessing about, oh, thirty years. Anyways, I meet him and you reminded me of him a lot." Legolas took his weapon out and looked at Estel. "You look more like him holding a weapon."

While Legolas and Estel talked, Elladan and Elrohir had their own little conversation.

"Elladan! We have to get him to shut up! He might say something Estel isn't suppose to hear!" Elrohir hissed in a whisper. Ada would surly kill them both if something happened to Estel when he wasn't prepared. And right now, he didn't think Estel was ready to learn the truth.

"I know that! Now, will you be quiet, I'm trying to think." Elladan glanced over to Legolas. He was still talking and Estel kept asking questions. He had to think fast!

"So, as I was saying," Legolas continued, "Arathorn was a nice guy and all. Before we went our separate ways, he said something about being ki-" Legolas was cut off at this point when Elladan tackled him down.

Estel rushed over to the figures on the ground. Why did his brother do that for? Elrohir, who had also witness what happened, was right behind Estel. Together they managed to pull Elladan off before Legolas, sense he had a weapon, did any harm.

Once off the ground, Legolas turned on Elladan with a mighty glare. "Why did you do that for?!"

"Well, umm," Now Elladan was stuck. He didn't really know what kind of excuse to give. And he was a terrible liar. Luckily for him, Elrohir decided to intervene at that point.

"...he thought you were going to harm Estel here, cause you were holding your weapon." Elrohir gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Legolas just looked at him. Elrohir was beginning to get a little nervous. He relaxed when Legolas gave a sigh. "Look my lords, I meant Estel no harm. And why would I harm him with you two standing not even ten feet away?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look. They hadn't thought about that. "Umm..."

Estel rolled his eyes. Sometimes those two just don't think. He turned towards Legolas, only to see him walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" He saw Legolas stop and walked over to the elf. The twins followed behind.

"I'm going to get the rest of my things. I left them near the border. No sense carrying so many things when you don't have to." Legolas then continued on his way.

The three brothers looked at each other, then silently followed Legolas.

After some time, Legolas stopped by a bush and began searching through it. He pulled out another long knife, a bow, a quiver with arrows, and a small pack.

Elladan looked at the different things Legolas had. He then notice that the arrows were different. Looking closer, he notice that Legolas had arrows from every elven realm. "Where are you from again?"

Legolas put his pack on, put the long knives away, and swung the quiver and bow over his back. "Around."

Elrohir had also notice the arrows. "You know what he meant. Are you from Mirkwood?"

"No."

"Rivendell?"

"No."

"So your from the Golden Woods?"

"No."

Elrohir opened his mouth, then closed it. Estel was curious. Then were did Legolas come from? Elladan walked up to Legolas and took out three different arrows. "Then how did you get these?"

Legolas looked away. He didn't want to tell them, he never told anyone. They would just leave the question alone when he gave them the answer. _I guess nobles aren't the same._ How should he put it? "I took them from those who needed them no longer."

"So they let you have them?" Elladan had to ask that, otherwise curiosity would get the better of him.

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "I suppose you could say that." If you asked him, that went well.

Estel's attention went back to the knives. "Even those?" He pointed at one of the knives.

"These?" Legolas gestured to the knives. "No. These were gifts, like the pak and everything in it."

Elladan rose an eyebrow. "Really? And who gave them to you?"

Legolas smiled. "The same man that Estel reminds me of. Arathorn. I saved his life once and he gave these to me as a gift. They were his and I had a sword back then." His smile grew as he recalled what happened. "I was traveling with him for a time. Nice fellow, unlike some other humans I meet. Anyway, we were heading here. He said he had some business here, and that wasn't my first time here in case your curios. About two days before we reached the border, we were attack by a group of orcs. I'm not a bad fighter, but I can't really use a sword. One of the orcs had a poison arrow and managed to hit him a little about the heart with it. I don't know how he lived, but he did. After killing the last of the things, he collapsed. Traveling around the country can teach you many things, and I managed to save his life. I took him to the border and left him under a tree." He stopped when he saw that one of his audience was about to interfere.

"Wait! You mean you just left him under a tree and left?" Elrohir asked. He would never do such a thing! He couldn't understand how Legolas did.

"I never said I left, now did I?" When he saw Elrohir shake his head, Legolas continued. "I didn't leave him there alone, but I didn't stay in sight either. Everyday I carried him a little closer to the palace. There were more patrols back then too, now that I think about it. Any who, I left him in the path of a patrol that I heard coming our way and hid in the trees. The patrols found him and carried him back. I left the next day."

Elladan frowned at that point. "Then how did you get your weapons?"

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't done yet. I ran into Arathorn about two months later. He said that he wanted to repay me and gave me his knives. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. He also said that it would likely by easier for me than the sword. After thinking about that for a while, I gave him my sword, saying I wouldn't need it anymore. I didn't see him after that. He died a couple years later."

Legolas shifted his eyes to Estel before he continued. "You reminded me of him. It funny really. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two could ne related!" Legolas bursted into laughter, Estel looked somewhere between confused and embarrassed, and both Elladan and Elrohir went pale beyond belief.

Elladan cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone, before he began speaking. "I think that we should all head back to the palace before it gets any later."

Truth be told, it was late in the afternoon, and the sun would be setting in another four hours. So the four of them made their way in the forest toward the Last Homely Home.

After a while, Estel decided to break the silence that had settled in. "Legolas?" He waited until Legolas looked at him before continuing. "You said that you traveled the country. Were did you go?"

The question got both the twins attentions as well. "Yes Legolas, do tell."

Legolas looked at them with amusement. "You want to know where I have traveled to?" He watch the three nod. "Okay then, lets see. I have traveled to all the elven realms and I plan on visiting Lothlorien after I leave here. It's been awhile sense I last snuck up on Haldir."

Elladan's eye grew and he turned to Legolas with a look of shock on his face. "You snuck up on Haldir?!" No one has _ever_ snuck up on Haldir, ever!

Elrohir had the same look on his face, but all he said was, "How?"

Legolas chuckled. "Yes I have snucked up on Haldir. I do it every time I go to the Golden Woods. As to how, I use the trees to my advantage. I could be quiet stealthy if I want."

Estel was the first one to recover form the shock. "Where else have you been to?"

"Lets see," Legolas folded his arms. "I have visited both the realms of Gondor and Rohan, but I did not go into the towns or villages. I could probably sneak in if I want, but I don't really want to."

Estel looked impressed. "You visited both the human realms as well? My, you must have a lot of spare time."

Legolas just smiled. "You could say that. Anyway, I have also traveled to Fangorn Forest and the Misty Mountains. I, might I add, I even went to the Black Gates of Mordor before."

"WHAT?!" That was the only response that the three brothers can think of.

"I know. Luckily for me, I wasn't seen."

The three brothers were just staring at Legolas as if he were mad. Who in their right mind would travel to Mordor?!

After telling the three brothers about some other placed that he had traveled to, Legolas said something none of the others wouldn't have suspected. "Hey, didn't yall say that there were some sort of lessons today?"

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel all groaned.

"I completely forgot about that!" Elladan cried out in despair

"Well, that's new," Elrohir said as he watch his brother, "usually you don't forget things."

Elladan glared at his twin. "Well, if _somebody_ hadn't mentioned a short cut earlier in the day, this would have never happened!"

Legolas moved over so that he was standing next to Estel. "Are they always like this?"

Estel looked at his brothers. "Yup. You'll get use to it in a while."

They continued on their way back, the twins blaming and arguing the whole time, while Legolas and Estel talked and occasionally laughing at the twins. When the Last Homely Home came into view, Legolas suddenly stopped, and the others continued until they realized he wasn't with them.

Estel looked at Legolas questionably. "Legolas? Why did you stop, we're almost there."

Legolas shook his head. "No. This is as far as I go."

Elladan gave him a confused look. "Why? Come on Legolas, I can introduce you to ada. I'm sure he won't mind if you hang around for a while." He saw Legolas shake his head again.

"I can't say that I don't want to go, cause I do. It's just that...I have a feeling, I can't explain it. The closer we got, the stronger it became and I have learned to trust my feelings. I'm sorry." Legolas looked at the ground. He really didn't know what to do. "I have to go."

"You're leaving already?" The question came out of Elrohir's mouth before he knew it. Despite what happened, he came to realize that Legolas was a really fun elf to hang around with.

Legolas rubbed the back of his neck. "Not this moment. I'll probably leave tomorrow or something. I could find someplace to lay low until then." He gestured towards the surrounding forest when he spoke.

Elladan couldn't help himself. He had to ask. "Where will you be going?"

"I believe that I will head to Lothlorien. It has been awhile since I've been there." Legolas grinned.

"Can we come?"

Everyone looked to the person who spoke, Legolas with amusement, Elladan with a wide-eye stare, and Elrohir with a poorly hidden grin and a eyebrow raised.

Legolas chuckled. "I suppose you can come, as long as you have permission."

"I may be young in elven standard, but I am a grown man you know!" Estel snapped.

Elrohir put an arm on Estel's shoulder. "Well, we can't help it." He turned to Legolas. "I'm sure we could come along on your little trip. Should we find you or will you find us?"

"I'll find you, don't worry." Legolas turned to leave, before stopping and giving each of them a serious look. "I would appreciate it if you do not mention me around anyone."

The others looked surprised. "Why not?" Elladan really wanted to know.

"I have...a feeling, that's all. Promise you won't say anything?"

The three brothers exchanged glances. "Promise." They meant it too.

Legolas seemed to relax, and then smiled. "Thank you. I'll find you tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. Now I suggest you head on home."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel nodded, then turned and headed home. Estel turned around to say 'good bye', but when he looked back, Legolas was gone.

* * *

**MoroTheWolfGod:** I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can. I have the story planned out, it just takes some time to write.

**Elven Kitten:** Thank you so much for the review. I just decided to try a cliffie-sort-of-thing. Glad you liked it.

**K'lara7:** I'm glad you liked the idea. I thought it turned out weird.

**KeshieShimmer:** Like I said above, this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I guess it turned out better then I thought. Glad you picked this story to read. Cheers!

**Kelly:** Did I really make it that predictable? Yes, an interesting way to met.

**Sindauviel:** No, aragorn doesn't know who he really is yet. Elrond was planning on telling him when he reached his twenty-fifth b-day.

**Jen: **Thank you for the support. I guess the last chapter didn't sux. :)

**Turiel:** I agree with you there. I wonder why no one else thought of it.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 4 reviews:**

Ok people, I think it would be better for some people if I give some background information on Legolas. That way, if your confused I will hope that it would clear up.

Legolas doesn't remember anything about the attack and doesn't really remember much about his childhood. The only thing that he can remember is his first name, not his last. He lived his life in any place that he found comfortable. Because of this, he developed a grace that was rare even among the elves and could communicate with the trees and nature like none other. He could also move extremely quiet if he chooses to. He also developed a sense that will warn him if something in a person is evil and it also warns him if something is about to happen. Since he doesn't really have anything to hide, he often gains the trust of those that he travels with. He has traveled with both humans and elves to wherever their destination is.

I hope that this information will help clear some things up. On with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The twins and Estel made it back to the Homely Home about an hour before the sun went down. After leaving Legolas, they had ran back, hoping to get inside without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

Not trusting to go in through the front of the building, they decided to try and sneak in through the back. They didn't think that anyone was there, and imagine their surprise when they ran into Lord Elrond's chief advisor, Erestor.

Erestor was dressed in black formal robes and had his midnight-black hair that reached the middle of his back tied in a lose pigtail. His eyes were the same color of his hair and showed intelligence. He also had a glare that could make the strongest want to run.

When Erestor saw the three of them standing at the door, he stared at them. That's all he did, stare.

It didn't take long for them to grow uncomfortable and nervous.

Erestor, finally taking pity on them, let out a sigh. "Come, your father wants to talk with you three." Saying that, Erestor turned around and began walking off.

"Lets go" Elladan really wasn't looking forward to seeing his ada at this moment. He could almost feel his ears ringing from the lecture that they were about to get.

Apparently, Elrohir felt the same way. When Erestor had spoken, he had flinched and had gone a little pale. Oh the horror.

Estel just followed the advisor. "Hurry up you two," he couldn't help the evil grin that made its way onto his face. "Unless you both want to be even more late then we already are?"

That, needless to say, got the twins going and they both took off after Erestor, leaving Estel behind to catch up.

They all walked in silence until they reached the door leading to Elrond's office.

Erestor opened the door and motioned for the brothers to enter. Once inside, Erestor shut the door behind himself and waited for Elrond, who was looking over a document, to acknowledge them.

After a few minutes, Elrond looked up. "Ah, there you three are. Tell me, where were you three today?" He raised an eyebrow as he waited for one of them to answer.

The three shared a glance before Elladan spoke. "Ada, we were, um, enjoying our day off...? So we went out for a swim...yeah, a swim." Out of the corner of his eye, Elladan saw Elrohir roll his eyes.

"Yes, well, next time do tell someone where you go." Elrond leaned back in his chair and motioned for his sons to take a seat. "Now that you're here, I have some news to tell you. Tomorrow, we are going to have visitors from Mirkwood. From the note that they send, they want my opinion on something that they found on one of their patrols. I want you three present here in the morning."

There was an awkward silence. Finally Estel decided to break it. "Um, ada? You wouldn't mind if we're not here, right?"

Elrond turned his gaze to Estel. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, 'Dan, 'Ro, and I wanted to go to Lothlorien to visit grandmother tomorrow." Estel made sure that he didn't mention anything about Legolas. After all, he did promise.

"I'm sure your visit could wait a little longer." Elrond turned back to his desk and began looking at more documents. "I don't see any rush."

Estel's face fell. The twins shared a look.

Erestor, who was standing near the door, noticed this, but didn't say anything. He'll find out sooner of later, he always does. It's hard to keep a secret from him. This thought brought a small smile to his face.

Elrohir saw the smile on the advisors face and felt his hopes get crushed. If Erestor smiled, it probably meant that he was planing something.

"I will see you three at dinner. Don't be late." With that, Elrond dismissed his sons. He still had some work to do before dinner.

Erestor stayed behind and once he was sure that the brothers were out of ear-shot, he sat in a chair facing Elrond, the smile still on his face.

"You do know that they're hiding something, don't you?"

Elrond looked up from his work to face his advisor and one of his best friends. "Is that so?"

"It is so" Erestor looked back at Elrond. He let the smile disappear from his face.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose they are hiding."

Erestor shrugged. "Its anybodies guess with those three. It could be something small, or something large. Who knows?"

Elrond picked up another document. "Are you going to go find out? You are talented in that. Finding out information, I mean."

Erestor waved his hand, as if to dismiss the question. "No need. One of them will make a mistake and then it will be a matter of time before someone finds out."

Elrond nodded. Those three tried to hid secrets often, but one always makes a mistake. Putting those thoughts aside, he turned his attention to Erestor. "Yes, well, there is a lot of work to get done, and as my advisor, you have to do some as well."

Erestor just nodded and took a stack of papers from Elrond's desk. Both of them worked until dinner was ready.

* * *

"This is just great!" Elrohir was pacing in his room. Elladan was lying on the bed, his chin in his hand, and Estel was sitting on a couch. None of them were very happy, but none of them knew what to do, especially when Elrohir told them that he saw Erestor smile. 

"Calm down 'Ro. I'm sure we'll think of something. We have all of today and some of tomorrow to think of a good excuse." Elladan rubbed his temples. Sometime his twin gave him a headache.

Elrohir turned to face his brother. "Are you forgetting that today is almost done? Not to mention that tomorrow, the most we will have is, say, about three to four hours!"

Estel, who had stayed quiet the whole time, decided to speak up. "You don't have to act like it's the end of the world! I'm sure Legolas would understand if we tell him. All we have to do is go out and wait till he finds us, then tell his what's going on. I'm sure he can wait till whatever it is that ada and the other elves have to talk about to end."

That seemed to calm Elrohir down somewhat. "I guess. I mean, we have nothing to lose."

Elladan got up and patted Estel on the back. "I'm proud of you Estel, you actually used that head of yours and got Elrohir to calm down!" When he saw both Estel and Elrohir give him death glares, he wished he didn't open his mouth.

Anybody who was walking by the door would have heard someone screaming for mercy and two different voices laughing and saying 'never'.

* * *

Dinner was the same as usual. The twins and Estel sat to the right of Elrond, who was at the head of the table, and Erestor and Glorfindel sat to his left. Glorfindel wasn't there yet, seeing as he was on patrol duty. 

Elrond and Erestor were discussing about political things and were sharing reasons as to why the elves from Mirkwood would come all the way here just to show them something that they found. The brother, well, they were acting childish.

Every once in a while, one of the three brothers would flick a piece of food to the others. They would also tease each other and remember some of the things that they did when they were younger.

About halfway through the meal, the doors to the dinning room opened and Glorfindel walked in, looking refreshed. But that was to be expected, seeing as he washed before coming to get dinner.

A choir of "Hey Glory!" greeted him when Glorfindel took his seat next to Erestor.

After Glorfindel sat down, he looked to his two best friends before turning his full attention to Elrond. "Elrond, I think that there is something in the woods of our land."

All noises ceased and everyone turned there attention to Glory.

"Did you see this, something?" Elrond asked. The thought that something was walking around somewhere in the forest wasn't very pleasant.

"I didn't see it clearly, just out of the corner of my eyes. It stayed in the trees and seemed to follow us. I wasn't the only one who saw it. Some of my men would begin to whisper to each other and cast directions into the woods. I sent some of them to go check out the area again, but they would return and say that they didn't see anything. The closer we got to the palace, the more often we would catch sight of it." Glorfindel shook his head. "The thing is that the horses didn't seemed bothered and the trees didn't give any sign of trouble."

The table was quiet for a while longer. Everyone had there own thoughts. The same thing, however, ran through the brothers mind: _Legolas._

The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence.

Finally Elrond addressed his sons. "Boys, I think it's time to turn in for tonight. You all have to get an early start tomorrow morning."

Each of the brothers got up, and after saying their good-nights, went to their own room. After washing and getting ready for bed, they got into bed with two thoughts in mind. The first one was that tonight was going to be too short and the second thought was that tomorrow was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

There you go. In the next chapter, the elves of Mirkwood arrive. 


	6. chapter 6

In case anyone is wondering, this is my very first story in FanFiction. I couldn't get this story out of my head, so I decided to write it. Glad so many people are enjoying it!

**Chapter 5 reviews:**

**Katlyn: **well, you have to wait no longer, they're here! Enjoy!

**Elven Kitten:** thank you for the review. It's always nice to know that people think so highly of your writting. P

**Solo23: **wait no longer because the next chapter is here! And I'm writing as fast as my life is letting me.

**MoroTheWolfGod: **more? Here you go!

**Kelly: **yes, we have leggy sighting! Sneaky little elf ain't he?

**Angelbird12241: **I'm glad that you found and love this story of mine. Please enjoy this chapter as well!

Now, on with the story!!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

The following morning was a rush. Servants were running around, trying to get the guestrooms ready for the elves that were to come today. A large meal was also being made in the kitchen, seeing as there was going to be a feast in the honor of the Mirkwood elves arrival.

Elrond was trying to finish his work in record time, so that he wouldn't have to worry about it later in the evening. He had some help from Erestor, but he had to leave to get some of his own work done.

Glorfindel had canceled the patrol duty today, seeing as one day of no patrol really didn't matter. He wanted his troops to be ready when the Mirkwood elves arrived.

Everyone had something to do, that is, except the twins and Estel. Seeing as all the lessons were cancelled, they really didn't have all that much to do. The Mirkwood elves would be arriving in another few hours, and if they decided to have a little "fun," they were more likely to get a lettuce about how to act from their ada.

Right now, they were in Elladan's room. Estel figured that since the elves will be arriving, there was no way that their ada was going to let them leave. So right now, they were trying to decide who was going to be the one to look for Legolas and tell him what was going on.

"But didn't he say that he will be the one to find us.?" Elladan didn't think that they should just go and look for the elusive elf. He didn't think that they would be able to find him.

Elrohir sighed. "One of us has to go. If all three of us go, it will look suspicious."

Estel raised his head. He was laying on the bed. "Well, which one of us will go? I would go, but I'm not as quiet as an elf." He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I think that Elrohir should go. After all, it wouldn't be unusual if you arrive late for something."

"He has a point, brother. Everyone knows that you like to arrive late, unless it is something _very_ important." Elladan smiled as he said this. Elrohir was giving Estel the glare-of-all-glares, but then turned his attention and glare to Elladan.

"Fine! I'll do it. Just back me up, ok?"

Estel nodded his head. "Of course, you don't have to worry about that. Elladan and I can come up with a convincing lie." _Hopefully_. Estel didn't say thins out loud.

Elladan grinned. "Great! Now all we have to do is find something to do to pass the time."

As they began to make plans for the rest of their free time, there was a knock at the door.

Elladan, seeing as it was his room, called out. "Come in!"

Erestor entered the room and shut the door softly behind him. He was wearing a silver robe instead of his normally black robes. When he saw the three brothers, he frowned. Estel was now again laying on the bed, Elladan was sitting on the windowsill with his back against the wall, and Elrohir was sitting on a couch in the room with his legs on a table.

"And just what do you three think you are doing?" There was no anger in his voice, but there was annoyance.

Elladan looked surprised. "What do you think we're doing? We're relaxing, cause there is nothing else to do."

Erestor, for his part, didn't look to happy with that answer. "What do you mean there is nothing to do? There is plenty to do! Now as your tutor, I order you to get off your lazy butts and go _look_ for something to do!" Here he paused before continuing. "Actually, forget that. Elladan, you will help me with work that needs to get done. Estel, you will help your ada in whatever he needs help with. Elrohir, you will go look for Glorfindel and help him in whatever it is that he needs help with."

Erestor turned and opened the door, at the same time motioning Elladan to follow. "And if I hear one complain out of anyone of you, I will find some more to do for you at your next lesson." With that said, he left.

_Well, _thought Elladan, _at least we all have something to do now._

* * *

Legolas was resting up in a tree near the Last Homely Home. He was patiently waiting for the others to show up. Long years of waiting has taught him to be patient. He could wait for days if it was necessary. After all, patients was vertu.

Yesterday he came across a group of patrols commanded by a blond haired elf. He had followed them all the way back and occasionally let himself be seen. It amused him the way they became nervous after a while. Once they got to close to the palace, he fell back. Just in case he was actually seen, and to be safe.

But that was all yesterday. He put all his things except for his bow and arrows in a hole near the base of the tree he was in. _You could never be to careful, _he thought as he fingered the string on his bow to make sure it wouldn't snap anytime soon.

He has been sitting in this tree for several hours straight. Just as he was about to go down to stretch his legs, the sound of hooves reached his ears. Silently, like a shadow, he moved closer to the main road.

At the head of the group, riding a chocolate brown stallion, was a elf with silver-gold hair that was tied in a high ponytail. If Legolas looked hard enough, he could make out the grass-green eyes of the elf. Next to him, on a proud black stallion, was an elf that Legolas has seen before.

This elf had dark brown, almost black, hair that was a little past the shoulders. It was tied in a warrior style braid to show that he was a warrior. His eyes were the same color as his hair and had a look that made it look as if he didn't miss anything. Legolas remembered this elf. It was the captain that he saved when he was in Mirkwood a week ago.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Legolas softly whispered to himself. He crept closer to the elves, keeping to the trees to avoid being seen. He saw the two elves at the front talking to each other, but wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying.

He kept his eyes on the two in front. He felt something nagging at the back of his head, but he ignored this. As if sensing that they were being watched, the elf with the green eyes _looked _straight at him.

Legolas felt the air in this lungs come out as if he was punched in the stomach and he momentarily lost his balance, but managed to catch himself before he fell out of the tree. As he stood there catching his breath, he let the group of elves travel ahead.

He had no idea what just happened. He couldn't explain it, even to himself. It was almost as he had known that elf before. _But how?_ The thought sent shivers up his spine. _Forget about that, you still have to go and wait for the others._ With one last look to the group of elves, he made his way back to the tree he was in.

* * *

Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Estel were all standing in front of the Homely Home waiting for the Mirkwood elves to arrive. The lookout had spotted the group and said that they should arrive in a few minutes.

"Elladan" Elrond turned to look at his oldest son, "where is your brother? He should of been here by now."

Elladan turned his gaze to Glorfindel and raised an eyebrow. Estel, who was next to him, copied his brothers motion and also raised his eyebrow at the blond haired elf. Elrond and Erestor then turned their gazes to Glorfindel.

"What?" Glorfindel was starting to feel uncomfortable under all the looks. "Just because he was with me doesn't mean that I would know where he is!"

Elladan let a "humf" escape his mouth, as if he didn't believe him. When he saw Estel look at him, he gave a wink.

Estel had to hold his laughter in. It wouldn't help if he suddenly burst out laughing for no reason.

After a few more minutes, a group of elves arrive at the Homely Home. All the elves were on horses and two of them came to the front and swiftly got off.

The elf with the green eyes came forward and bowed with on hand over his heart. The elves behind him soon followed suit. Elrond and the others returned the bow.

The green-eyed elf looked at Elrond before speaking. "Greetings from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond. I am Talan, King Thranduil's advisor."

Elrond smiled. "Well meet Talan. Now, if you please, leave your horses here to be taken care of and follow me. Servants will come and show your escorts to their rooms."

Talan followed Elrond into the palace, with the captain, Erestor, Glorfindel and the other Mirkwood elves not far behind.

When they were sure that no one was around to hear them, Estel turned to Elladan. "Do you think Elrohir found Legolas yet?"

Elladan shook his head. "I'm not sure Estel. With him, you can never be sure."

With that, both of them headed into the palace.

* * *

Elrohir managed to get to the forest without being seen. He carefully snuck past the lookout and headed deeper into the woods.

He walked for a few minutes, not going to far from his home. He didn't think that Legolas would be somewhere to far. He walked to the nearest tree and sat at the base. He hoped that Legolas would hurry up, his ada would get suspicious if he returned to late. He let his eyes drift close for a while.

Where was Legolas? He couldn't stay out to long, it wouldn't be smart. He opened his eyes, only to come face to face with bright blue eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elrohir jumped up and knock Legolas off his feet.

"Owww! You should give out a warning next time your going to do something like that!" Legolas got up and dusted himself off.

Elrohir was clutching the area above his heart. "Don't do that!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Legolas was looking at him with amusement written all over his face. He should get this over with. "Legolas, we can't come with you, we "

Legolas didn't look surprise. "Elves from Mirkwood, am I correct?"

Elrohir looked at him, curiously. "Yes,...how did you know?" His eyes widened when he thought he knew the answer to his question. "Wait, you didn't!"

Legolas smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't follow them. I heard them approach and decided to take a peak. Forget about that though. I understand the fact that you can't come. As a lords son, I'm sure that you have responsibilities to see to. If you want, I could wait for a few more days until you are ready to go, ok?"

Elrohir just stared at him. Wow, he didn't think that Legolas would understand so quickly. "Sure, I guess you could wait. It shouldn't take to long to get this meeting out of the way."

Legolas nodded his head. "I suggest that you head home. They might begin to wonder where you ran off to."

Elrohir smiled. "I do think that you are right. One of us will come back in a couple of days to tell you if we will be able to go or not." He turned around and ran back the way that he came from.

Legolas stayed where he was until Elrohir disappeared from sight. Once he was out of sight, Legolas frowned. He hoped that the meeting with the other elves didn't take to long. He didn't want to be here to long. The elf with the green eyes had made him both nervous and curios. He wanted to be away before he saw him again. Shaking his head to clear it, Legolas jumped back into the tree to go back and wait.

* * *

"Now tell me Talan, why did you travel all the way here?" Elrond asked the advisor, who was sitting across his desk. They were in Elrond's study room. They were the only ones there, except for Estel and Elladan, and the captain.

"Well, my lord, before we begin, may I ask you a question?" Talan needed to know the answer. It would make things much easier for him.

Elrond looked a little confused. "Of course, ask away."

"Thank you my lord." Talan cleared his throat. "My lord, have you sent anyone to Mirkwood this past week or so?"

"What?" Elrond eyes went wide when he hear the question. "Of course not, why would I?"

Now it was Talan's turn to look confused. "Are you sure, because we found something that belongs to you." Talan motioned for the captain to come forth.

The captain was holding something wrapped in a cloth. "My lord, my name is Raindul and I am the captain of the Mirkwood army. About a week or so ago, a group of my elves and I went to go and get ride of a few spiders that were getting to close to our home. After the battle, a soldier found this in one of the spiders." Raindul undid the cloth and pulled out two arrows, one belonging to Rivendell and the other belonging to Lothlorien.

Elrond felt as if his jaw was going to come off. "How can this be? I have sent no one to Mirkwood!"

Estel and Elladan, unknown to the others, shared a look. They knew whose arrows those belong to.

Talan looked at Raindul, who just shrugged. "My lord, do you know if Lothlorien has sent any of their elves to Mirkwood?"

Elrond shook his head. "I don't think they would, unless you ask for aid." He carefully picked up the Rivendell arrow. "How? How did this get there? It doesn't make any sense!"

Raindul cleared his throat, which got the attention of everyone in the room. "My lord, if it would please you, perhaps we could discuses this tomorrow, so that you have time to come to terms with this?"

Elrond nodded his head. "Yes, yes that would be a good idea." He turned his attention to his sons. "Elladan, Estel, would you show our guest to their rooms?" They both nodded and left with the other two elves. Once they were gone, Elrond sank into his chair.

None of this made sense.


	7. chapter 7

**AN:** sorry about the long wait people. School was starting to take over my life with endless amounts of homework. Well, anyways, I'm writing now so here you go.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Elrohir made it back inside a little late. Quickly going through the way that he left, he made it to his ada's study room only to find it empty.

"Nice to see you, son."

Sitting in the chair behind his desk, Elrond gave Elrohir the famous death-glare.

Elrohir cringed inward. He didn't like the looks of the conversation, and it only just started!

"My dear son, you know that you missed the guest, don't you?"

Elrohir lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yes ada."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. You were mumbling."

"Yes ada." Elrohir lifted his line of sight from the floor to his ada's eyes. He knew full well that his ada heard him the first time.

Elrond let out a sigh and stood up. He walked over to his child and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Son, where were you?"

"I was outside," Elrohir answered sheepishly. "I had one thing left to do, it just took more time then I thought it would take."

Under normal circumstances, Elrond would have given his son a lecture, but he had too much to think about, with the arrows and the thing that Glorfindel saw in the woods. _That reminds me,_ he thought, _I have to ask if they saw anything following them._

He turned his son to the door and herded him out. "Very well, go look for your brothers. They could tell you what happened since they were both here."

With that, he shut the door, leaving Elrohir to stand in the hall and stare at the shut door confused.

Shrugging his shoulders, Elrohir made his way to Elladan's room. That would be the most likely place that his brothers would be.

At least he managed to get out of trouble without having to go through a lecture about being late and what-not. That thought put a smile on his face.

* * *

Elladan looked at his twin brother. "So, what happened?"

Estel was leaning against the wall next to Elladan, who was sitting in a chair near a window.

Elrohir had went to his older brothers room, like his ada suggested, and sure enough, both of his brothers were waiting for him to get back.

Elrohir was sitting on the floor with his back resting on the side of Elladan's bed. "Nothing much happened."

Estel raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Hmm... did Legolas say anything we should know?"

"Not really." Elrohir shook his head. "He did say that he was going to wait for a while since we had guess and all."

Elladan looked surprised. "So he knew that they were coming?"

"No, he said that he heard them coming and took a peak. Nothing else though." Elrohir let out a yawn. "I'm tired. Don't know why, but I am."

Estel moved from his spot on the wall and walked over to his brother. "Why don't you go take a nap? It will make you feel better."

Elrohir nodded and stood up. As he headed for the door, his twin brothers voice made him stop.

"Wait! Did you run into ada?" When Elrohir nodded, Elladan gave a small smile. "And? Did you get in trouble or something?"

"No. Ada let me go without a lecture or anything. Maybe just a warning or something like that, if you wish to know."

Elladan jumped off his chair. "That's it? No lecture or anything? That's not fair! Every time I do something, ada ALWAYS gives me a lecture or finds some other way to punish me!"

Estel bursted out laughing. He quickly got his breath back long enough to talk. "What did you expect? You are the oldest and you might rule the realm one day. He has to be a bit rougher with you then with us." Then he began cracking up all over again.

Elladan glared at his adopted brother. "It is not that funny Estel." Then he switched his sight to his twin, who was trying not to laugh out loud. "Don't you dare make a sound!"

Elrohir just nodded his head and left the room. When the door shut, both Estel and Elladan could hear him laughing on his way to his room.

* * *

Instead of having a regular dinner that evening, a large feast was held for the Mirkwood elves. The cooks were busy making just about every single thing that they could think of so that there was enough food for all,

There was music playing in the room and many elves were enjoying themselfs. Dancing was taking place in the middle of the large dinning room and you could hear much talking and laughing as the elves exchanged stories from there realm.

It was a wonderful evening for all. The twins and Estel were talking and laughing with Raindul and a group of soldiers, Erestor and Glorfindel were arguing about different matters while the elves around them laughed.

Elrond and Talan were with others and were discussing the state of the realm and giving each other hints to help make the realm a better place.

Nobody wanted to talk about the mysterious things that were going on. Tonight was a time for fun and relaxing.

The feast was more of a buffet. Anyone could get food whenever they wanted so that they wouldn't have to what for the next course or sit at a table when they wanted to go do something else.

There was also wine and water to drink. Since elves don't really get drunk, they had nothing to worry about, but the twins made sure that Este didn't drink to much, seeing as he wasn't a elf.

In the practice area, some of the younger elves were having a little tournament to see who was stronger. They had different competitions such as sword using, archery, and use of long knives.

The feast lasted long into the night, way pass the normal time that any sane person would had gone to bed and even pass the time when someone who was working late into the night would have called it quits and gone to bed.

But the music, dancing, talking, and laughing continued on through the night.

And somewhere in the surrounding woods, and elf was annoyed and tired.

Legolas groaned and he heard the music, even from where he was. He got up slowly and started looking for a more peaceful area to sleep, well away from all the noise. "Man, I'm just glad that I'm not royal and have to attend things like this when they should have gone to bed hours ago."

Walking towards the lake where the three brothers were the day he meet them, Legolas found a comfortable spot at the base of the large tree Estel jumped from. Almost immediately, he fell asleep.

**

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is short, but give me a break. I'm falling a little behind in my school work and don't have that much time to write. If I'm lucky, I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow. Hopefully, I will and maybe I'll catch up with my school work.**

One can only hope.


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 7 reviews:**

**solo23**: thanks for the review. Yup, poor Legolas, but I couldn't resist! Glad to know that I' m not the only one behind in school.

**Jo**: yeah, well, I didn't know that and besides, this is my story. I didn't want estel to be too young in this story.

**Kel**: oh don't worry, he'll find out!

**KeshieShimmer**: true, that's one of the reason why it took me so long to update. And that is one reason why I hate school. Glad to know that you like m story.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: no cause pretty much all the elves were at the party. And the lake that Legolas was at is deep in the woods. The patrols don't really go that deep into the woods and Legolas would have heard if they were coming cause he is a light sleeper.

**Elven Kitten**: here you go! The next chapter!

**Jc**: updating just as you asked!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The following morning was calm. Most of the elves were still in bed sleeping in. Servants ran around cleaning up the Last Homely Home and rearranging everything until it was as it was before the feast.

The soldiers were getting into groups so that they could go continue their patrol and keep the area safe. The warrior-in-training were up or just getting up to prepare for their day.

Yes, the whole area was pretty peaceful, with the sky clear and the early birds chirping.

Every place in the Homely Home was peaceful, every place but one.

Elrond's study.

Inside the study, it was everything but peaceful. The lord of Rivendell still had to solve a problem and the Mirkwood advisor was still looking for an explanation. So much still had to be done.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel stood against the wall closes to the door. Glorfindel and Erestor stood next to Elrond, Glorfindel on the left and Erestor on the right.

Talan and Raindul stood on the other side of a desk the Elrond used. Actually, they were sitting down across from Elrond.

On the desk, the objects the whole discussion was about lied. The two arrows, one for Rivendell and the other for the Golden Woods.

"Lord Glorfindel," Raindul cleared his throat. "are you sure that you didn't send anyone to our borders?" Raindul picked up the arrow with the Rivendell designs on it. "These arrows can only be found here and I know that none of my elves would steal for you."

Glorfindel shook his head. "I know I didn't send anyone. I take a roll call every other day and we all know that it takes more that two days to reach Mirkwood no matter how fast you run. They only way we can reach you that quickly would be if we fly." He shook his head again. "No, it can not be from us, it is impossible."

Raindul slowly let out a sigh. _So much for that idea._ He put the arrow back on the table and relaxed further into the chair.

Talan put a hand to his head. He could fell the beginning of a headache coming. "I don't get it. I just don't get it! Were can these arrows come form if not from you?"

Meanwhile, leaning against the wall, the three brothers each shared a short look between each other. They knew where the arrows came from of course, but they promised not to tell.

Erestor, with his eyes-that-see-all didn't miss the quiet exchange between the three. _Just as I thought, those three have another secret. And they made a simple mistake too. I told Elrond that sooner or later one of them would make a careless mistake._ Erestor mentally smiled to himself.

Erond, who had remained silent during the whole exchange, felt like smacking his head against the table really, really hard. Of course he couldn't do that, it would make a bad picture and he did have an image to keep.

Sometimes he wished that life could be much more simpler. That would make _his_ life much better. But unfortunately, not everyone can get his or her wish.

Just what is going on around here? First the arrows, then the shadow that was following Glorfindel that disappeared...

Elrond sat up straight and practically shouted. "Wait a minute!"

The whole room became quiet and all eyes turned to Elrond.

"Talan," Elrond got the advisors attention. "Do you recall a shadow following you or something similar to that?"

Talan closed his eyes as he thought back to the day that they arrived. He remembered talking to Raindul, who was next to him, but only for a moment. They were riding through the woods, he remembered that. Then what? Ah! He felt as if he was being watched!

His eyes shaped open. "Yes, no, not really. I remember feeling as if I was being watched and when I turned in the direction I thought the look was coming from, I think I saw the branches move. I can be sure because the wind was blowing and it could have been the wind that made the tree move."

Elrohir made a choking sound.

"Glorfindel," Elrond turned his attention to him and then to Raindul. "would you and Captain Raindul take a few of the scouts and search the area?"

Both Glorfindel and Raindul nodded.

"When would you like us to begin?" Glorfindel asked.

"As soon as you can. I don't want some unknown creature lurking around the nearby woods." Elrond didn't want to take to many chances. Hopefully the thing in the woods would still be asleep and the scouts would be able to sneak up on it.

"Ada?" Elladan called out. He didn't like the idea of what would happen to Legolas if the scouts found him. When he got his fathers attention, he continued. "Can we go?" He pointed to himself, Elrohir , and Estel. "We could use this time to learn more about tracking."

Before Elrond could say anything, Erestor put one hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Yes, go and learn. You three can learn something new that way."

Elrond was about to protest then felt Erestor squeeze his shoulder. He gave his a questioning look out of the corner of his eye before replying. "Yes, that is a good idea. Hurry now." Before he finished his little sentence, the three brothers were already out the room and running down the hall.

That only left three people in the study room: Elrond, Erestor, and Talan.

When the door closed behind the three youngsters, Talan sank into his chair. This was when Elrond got a good look at the advisor. He had seen the advisor, but now he actually _looked_ at him.

Talan looked tired, as if he didn't get that much rest. It put the impression that he might as well had the whole land on his shoulders. That or he had so much that took his time that he couldn't get a good amount of rest for even a night.

"Talan?" Elrond called out softly, with worry in his voice.

Talan turned his attention to Elrond, and sat up straighter. "Yes my lord?"

Elrond waved his hand. "Please, no titles." Talan looked a bit startled, but nodded anyway. "Are you well? You look as if you don't get enough rest."

Talan rubbed his temples. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired."

Erestor walked from behind Elrond and sat in the chair that Raindul has occupied. He took a good look at his fellow advisor before nodding to himself. "You are right my lord, he is tired-looking."

Talan shook his head. "It is nothing, really. Do not bother yourselves with me." He thought he head Erestor mumble under his breath something about 'stubborn elves'.

Elrond stood up and walked towards Talan. "Now Talan, I am a healer, and as such I want you to tell me what you have been doing to make yourself so."

"And don't say "nothing" cause we all know that's not true." Erestor added.

Talan sighed. "Things in Mirkwood have not been...easy."

Elrond nodded. "They have never been easy before."

"No, they haven't." Talan sat up in his chair. _Might as well get this over with._ He took a breath before continuing. "Do you remember Legolas?"

This was not something Elrond thought Talan was going to ask and it caught his off guard. He blinked a bit before answering. "Yes."

Erestor smiled. "Ah yes, the little blond-haired blue-eyed elfling. Adorable child."

Elrond chuckled a little. "Yes he was. Good spirit complete with a kind soul."

Talan gave a sad smile. "Mm. I was there the day he was born." He got lost in his memories until a soft cough brought his back from his daydreaming. "Sorry about that. Now, you know King Thranduil, correct?" When the other two elves nodded, he continued. "Well, Thranduil has been having dreams about his wife and child, and they are beginning to mess with his concentration."

Elrond frowned. "I had thought that he had finished grieving for the death of his wife and child."

Erestor spoke softly, almost to softly to be heard. "One never stops grieving for those that one loses."

Elrond just nodded. He didn't know what else to do.

Talan gave Erestor a sympathetic look before continuing. "Anyways, he would tell me some things that he sees. He told me that he always has the same dream with something new happening at the end. After his wife and kid fall into the darkness, he told me that he feels as if there is someone behind him. At first when he would turn around he wouldn't find anyone."

Elrond looked a bit confused. "All this is in his dream, right?"

Talan nodded. "Yes. Before we can here, he told me that he saw some of the features of the one that was behind him." He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "He said that the figure was lean and on the tall side. He couldn't see much of the face only that he had bright blue eyes and blond hair, like his only lighter. The figure was that of a young adult and even though he couldn't see, he told me that he knew that the figure was smiling at him."

Erestor tilted his head to the side a little. "That description reminds me of Legolas."

Talan nodded his head so much that Elrond was afraid it might fall off. "Exactly! This affected Thranduil quite badly. His concentration wasn't on his work as much and he would get these blank looks on his face."

Elrond shook his head sadly. "That is not good. Then who has been running things in Mirkwood?" He looked at Talan, who slowly nodded his head. "You? Ah, now I understand why you look so tired!" Elrond shook his head again before walking straight to Talan. "Well, that can easily be taken cared of. All that you need is a good rest. If you want, I can make a drink to help you get to sleep faster and let you sleep deeply."

Talan gave a small smile. "That actually sounds good to me. I will retire to my room. Lor- uh, Elrond, I would appreciate the drink." He gave a small bow and left the study. Now that he told someone else about what has been happening in Mirkwood, he felt free of one of his burdens.

When Talan left the room, Elrond turned on Erestor. "What was that all about!"

Erestor had a startled look on his face, which quickly turned to one of confusion. "What was all what about my lord."

"What was that whole thing about letting my children go out into the woods looking for some creature!" Elrond was so close to being in a rage, so close!

"Oh, that," Erestor relaxed some muscles that tensed up unknowingly. "you mean that you did not notice?"

Now it was Elrond's turn to be confuse. "Notice what?"

"Your children know something."

Elrond was taken aback a bit. "About what?" Was it one of those secrets?

Erestor shrugged. "I do not know." He made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, he looked back to Elrond. "But I intend to find out." With that, he left.

* * *

Well, there you go, the next chapter. I finally caught up with my work. Sorry if it took so long to update, but I had to study for four test. FOUR test! Then the stupid computer caught a virus and my friend came over. So much happened, but I managed to update! Hurray to meeeee! 


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 8 review**:

**MoroTheWolfGod**: okay! Here you go!

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you! Reviews like yours keep me in good spirit.

**Solo23**: Thanks for your concern. We got ride of the virus so the computer shouldn't have anymore problems with them.

**Jc**: I could, but I have school work to work on and I don't have much free divide divided cause I have to study for the TAKS test.

**Rebell**: Thank you soo much! I love it when people who read my story want me to continue and tell me that they enjoyed it.

**KeshieShimmer**: Yeah, well I was going to make them blurt it out, but was is the fun in that? I think it would be better if they kept it secret for as long as they could.

**Katquest2000**: here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Other reviews:**

**OfPiratesAndElves**: updating as fast as my life will let me

**SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever:** yes, must study. Have to keep up my grades so that I won't have to worry about them later.

**Randa-Chan:** I agree with you there. I was thinking of trying to explain everything, but when I tried it, it turned out all wrong. And besides, sometimes the easier-to -read stories turn out better!

**Kelly:** I'm sure that lots of people have never hear of the taks test. See, TAKS stands for **T**exas **A**ssociation of **K**nowledge and **S**kill... see? **TAKS**

**Solo23:** nope, I don't go to fmhs. I don't even think I ever heard of it. I might have, but if I have, I don't remember.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The woods were quiet except for the sounds of the birds singing to each other. A couple of deers walked along the path, nibbling on the grass that grew there. Several squirrels ran around in the tree tops, making barely any noise.

Not far from were all this was taking place, in a small clearing, Glorfindel and Raindul had gathered some of Rivendell's best scouts so that they can go and check out the surrounding area.

"You are going to be divided into small groups. Do not come back here until you have checked every single spot in the area you were assigned. Is that understood?" Glorfindel asked.

Even thought he didn't show it, this whole creature in the woods thing had him uneasy. It's not everyday something that disappears into the woods comes into Rivendell. Glorfindel shook his head to clear it before turning towards the three brothers.

"You three," he pointed to Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, "are coming with me and Raindul."

Raindul quickly assigned groups and told them which area to check. "If you do not find anything, return and hour before the sun sets. Understood?"

The elven scouts nodded their heads and, after getting into their groups, disappeared into the woods.

"Well," Raindul said, "that only leaves us."

Glorfindel nodded. "Then lets get going!"

With that said, the four elves and human made their way into the woods as well.

* * *

Legolas didn't move, he didn't even think he was breathing.

He was standing on a branch in a thick tree. Near him, there were two elves. Each one was carrying a bow and arrow set and a couple of small throwing knives. They looked as if they were searching for something.

Normally he would have jumped down to greet them, but something was warning him and telling him that that would be a bad idea.

So there he was, not daring to move in case they saw him, standing on a tree branch in a thick tree. Oh joy.

Luckily for him, he was also standing in the shadow, helping him hide.

He watched them from his hiding spot. Every now and then, they would say something to each other, but they spoke so softly Legolas couldn't hear them.

To be honest, he was getting really tired of not moving and standing in the same spot.

_But if I want to move,_ he thought to himself, _I have to time my movements very carefully._

Using his advanced stealth, which he developed by living the way he did, he moved with agonizing slowness to a higher branch. He never took his eyes off the elves, who were moving towards him, slowly but surely.

By the time Legolas had moved two branches up, the two elves were directly underneath the tree he was in.

If he wanted to, Legolas could have knocked both elves unconscious before they realized what happened, but if they were found, that could bring all sorts of trouble. No, that would not be a good idea.

So instead, he continued making his way up. While he was climbing, he was also asking the tree to help cover his movements.

Once in a while, one of the two elves would look up, as if looking for him. When this happened, Legolas would stop moving completely. He wasn't going to take any chances.

After what felt like an eternity for him, Legolas managed to get high enough so that he didn't have to worry about being seen from below.

_Great, now I just have to find a way to make those two leave._ Legolas let out a sigh. Sometimes he really hated his life.

Looking around, he noticed that the tree next to him had a couple of acorns. _Well, that was convenient!_ Carefully, so as not to shake the branch to much, seeing as he was on a thin branch, Legolas made his way towards the tree.

When he judged himself close enough, he closed his eyes and gently touched the tree with his mind. Because Legolas had lived practically his whole life in the wild, his ability to talk to nature was stronger that an average elf.

'_Hello?'_

The tree seemed to shake when it heard Legolas's mind voice. Legolas also felt a little surprise come from the tree when it responded. '_Oh!'_

Legolas couldn't help but smile at that._ 'Yes, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?'_

The tree seemed to just now get over its surprise at having an elf talking to it. _'Ah, and elf. It has been a long time since an elf last spoke to me.'_

Legolas frowned. _'What do you mean. There are elves here in this area. Surly one has spoken to you before?'_

The tree gave what Legolas would say was a mental sigh. _'Yes, there are elves here, but they can't actually **talk** to us trees. The most that they can do is read our feelings and things that run along the same line.'_

'_I am sorry to hear that,'_ Legolas said, _'I did not know.'_

The tree gave a hearty chuckle. _'You do not need to apologize. How could you know that which you don't? But that is not important. You said something about needing a favor?'_

Legolas grinned sheepishly. _'Why yes, I did. I was going to ask you if you would let me borrow a handful of your acorns?'_

Legolas could feel amusement come from the tree in small waves. _'Of course! But may I ask what you need them?'_ Even as the tree asked Legolas the question, it moved one of its branches to were Legolas was able to reach them.

'_I just need them to make a distraction.'_ Legolas said, as he got a handful of acorns. When he got what he needed, he mentally smiled and waved. _'Thank you!'_

'_Hold on, young one.' _The tree said. Legolas raised an eyebrow. _'What is your name?'_

'_My name?'_ Legolas looked a bit surprised at the question, but replied anyways. _'Legolas.'_

When the tree didn't stop his from turning around, Legolas cautiously made his way back near the stump of the tree he was on. Looking below him, he saw that the two elves have moved a bit further, but not much. Legolas made his way down quietly until he was about three branches above those that were on the ground. Looking around, Legolas decided to lead the elves west from where he was. Taking careful aim, he threw the first acorn into a nearby bush. It got the desire affect.

The two elves, drawn by the noised, readied their bow and cautiously made their way towards said bush. When they got a bit close, Legolas threw the next acorn a bit further, and once again, the elves made their ways towards the sound. Legolas continued this until he ran out of acorns, and by then, the two elves were long gone from sight.

Legolas stayed in his spot for a few minutes, just sitting their and listening to see if he could hear anything that might tell him if the two elves were coming back. After hearing nothing, Legolas jumped from his hiding spot and walked in the opposite direction.

"I going to have to ask the twins and Estel if they know what's going on." After thinking about what he just said, Legolas hit his head with his hand. "What kind of stupid question was that? Of course they know what's going on! It is their land and all. I should ask them what they're looking for!"

His mind made on what he was going to ask, Legolas began his search for the three brothers. As he walked around, he asked the nearby trees to tell him if they had seen the three brothers and if they could keep a look out for more elves that were walking around the woods.

Legolas smiled to himself. Sometimes it really helps to have been raised in the wild.

* * *

hey guys, I really, really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. But now my school s giving me way too much work if you ask me. Why do they give us so much work to do near the end of school? Oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I think it might take a while. 


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter 9 reviews:**

**Eterien:** I was thinking about that, but I changed my mind. I'm going to make them meet in a different way!

**Rebell:** yeah, tree talking is cool. Don't worry, I don't plan to stop writing, I like this story to much. Glad you like my writing.

**Kel:** yeah, it's amazing isn't it? I wonder why I made Legolas so naive. Oh well.

**Elven Kitten:** glad you liked it so much. I didn't think that it was so good. I could of done better, I think.

**Me here:** I have to agree with you. I didn't think it was good either. How sad.

**SalanTrong: **It has? I doesn't seem that long.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Elrohir, your making to much noise!"

"I am not! You're the one making noise! You couldn't keep quiet if your life depended on it!"

"WHAT! How dare you!"

Glorfindel grounded his teeth together. Elladan and Elrohir have been arguing ever since they reached the deeper part of the woods, and they have been getting louder and louder. Estel was practically laughing his head off.

"Lord Glorfindel, shouldn't you tell them to keep there voices down?" Raindul was looking at the twins with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"I am not loud!" Elladan was practically shouting.

"Yes you are!" Elrohir was just as loud.

Estel had one hand over his mouth, trying hard not to laugh out loud. He had a few tears gathering in his eyes, from trying to hold it in and his sides were starting to hurt. A few moments later he couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM N–"

Glorfindel couldn't take it anymore. He was pretty sure that everyone in the woods could heard the twins. "BE QUIET!"

The twins shut their mouths and Estel stopped laughing. Raindul was looking at Glorfindel with wide eyes. He didn't think that Glorfindel was that loud!

Glorfindel marched up to the twins, who shrunk back. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! This is suppose to be a stealth mission and you two are making more noise than a group of orcs!" With each word, Glorfindel poked the twins in the chest.

Raindul clicked ths tongue to the roof of his mouth. _Well, this is interesting!_ He was about to speak, but movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw Estel looking at his, shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no'. Raindul nodded to show he understood.

By the time Glorfindel finished poking the twins and lecturing them, they had their head bowed and looked humiliated.

Glorfindel made his way back to Raindul's side. "Sorry about that. Those two act more like elflings then prince's."

Raindul chuckled. "Don't worry my Lord, I just find it entertaining." He let out a small sigh. "You're luck your realm had two prince's."

Glorfindel didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Mirkwood had no prince, since the prince was said to have died when he was an elfling. _I wonder why the king doesn't take on a new wife._ He would of asked, but it wasn't his business. Instead he said something else. "Please, no titles. I would like it better if you just called me by my name."

Raindul smiled. "Very well, Glorfindel."

While both Glorfindel and Raindul continued to chat at the front, the twins and Estel kept their eyes on the surrounding woods.

"Do you think he heard us?" Elrohir asked as he kept searching the woods.

"I don't see how he couldn't hear you both. You guys were very loud." Estel chuckled as he said this.

Elladan frowned. The only reason that they were shouting was so that Legolas would be able to hear them. They needed to find him before the others elves did so that they could tell him what was going on.

Estel poked Elladan in the side. "Don't worry 'Dan. I'm sure that Legolas heard us. He's probable heading here even as we speak."

* * *

Indeed Legolas had heard them. 

He was walking slowly and keeping an eye out for any movement. He was also listening for anything that might tell him if he was about to run into another pair of elves. He hasn't ran into any after the pair that he had to trick to get away form.

So far, everything was clear and there wasn't anything around. Every now and then, he would ask a tree if they have seen any elves passing by. The answer was always no.

He was about to relax when–

"AM NOT!"

Legolas almost jumped five feet into the air.

"ARE TOO!"

Legolas put a hand over his heart to find it beating fast.

"AM N–"

"BE QUIET!"

After that, the woods got quiet again. Legolas quickly calmed down. "Sheesh, what was that about?"

He was about to turn around when something clicked. The first two voices, they belonged to Elladan and Elrohir!

"Well, how lick am I?" A goofy grin crossed his face and he began to head towards were he heard the voices. As he got closer, and he tell that he was getting closer when he heard someone talking but couldn't make out the words, he realized that the twins were probably with someone else. Legolas frowned at that thought. That meant that he was going to have to be careful, incase someone else heard him, which he doubted.

As he got closer, he hid behind a tree and heard what he believes is Estel say "– even as we speak."

Poking his head out from behind the tree, he caught a glimpse of the twins and Estel, and ahead of them he saw two other elves.

Looking around the ground, he found and picked up a small rock. Looking back towards the group, to make sure no one was looking, he threw the rock at Estel.

* * *

Estel was walking a little ahead of his brothers when he felt something hit him on the side of his head. 

"Ouch!"

Hearing the cry, Glorfindel and Raindul turned around quickly and headed back to Estel.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.

Estel rubbed his head and turned to glare at his brothers, who were looking confused. As he turned back towards Glorfindel, he saw movement behind a tree. When he looked closer, he saw a hand wave at him, followed shortly by a head.

His eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at. _Legolas!_ Turning back to Glorfindel, who has raised an eyebrow, Estel gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. Don't worry, it wasn't anything important."

Glorfindel nodded and began to head back to were he was when Estel called him back. "Glorfindel, can we take a break?"

Glorfindel looked surprised. "A break?"

Estel nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't have to be long, just so that we can rest for a while."

Glorfindel looked at Estel, then to Raindul, who shrugged, then back to Estel. Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Elladan and Elrohir gave each other confused looks. They both knew that Estel wasn't tired. He could go waaay longer that the amount that they have traveled. They both looked back to Estel, who was headed towards a tree. Elrohir shrugged and followed Estel with Elladan behind him.

When all three got to the tree, they sat down underneath in the shade. About ten seconds later, they heard a voice.

"Hey guys!"

Elladan and Elrohir both jumped up and began to look around.

Estel grabbed both of them and quickly pulled them back to the ground. "Stop it you two! You might make Glorfindel or Raindul look over here!" Then in a quieter voice he said "It's Legolas!"

Elrohir was the first to snap out of his surprise/shock. "Legolas?"

"Yeah?"

Elladan looked around. "Where are you?"

There was a small chuckle. "On the other side of the tree that your sitting under."

"Oh" Elladan said.

Elrohir smiled. Then opened his mouth to ask a question, but Legolas beat him to it.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Estel asked.

"I saw a pair of elves sneaking around in the woods. It looked like they were looking for something."

Elrohir barked a laugh. "They were looking for something. Or rather someone."

"What do you mean?"

Elrohir let out a sigh. "Legolas, they were looking for you."

"Me!"

Elladan nodded his head, even though Legolas couldn't see it. "Yes, you."

"But why?"

Estel held his head in his hands. "Some elves saw you several time and they think that you were spying on them or something. Elrond thinks that you might be a treat to the elves that live around here."

There was silence for a while.

"Legolas?" Elladan called.

"Yeah?"

Elladan shook his head. "What are we suppose to do with you?"

Suddenly Elrohir grinned. "I know!"

"What?"

"We can make it look as if you ran off" Elrohir was thinking of a plan as he spoke this.

Estel looked over at Elrohir. "How are we suppose to do that?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that, I have an idea."

* * *

Well, there's the next chapter. School ended yesterday, so I had plenty of time to write this chapter. Hope you guys like it. 


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 10 reviews:**

**Mearas**: Glad to know that you like my story! It makes me happy to read things like that.

**A. NuEvil**: Do not fear, for you are forgiven! I don't think that you are the only one doing that, so I can't blame you. I do that sometimes. Which reminds me, I have to go review!

**Rebell**: I think im going to make the plan work, for the most part. Glad you think the twins are funny. I was going to make them more serious, but I like this better!

**Kel**: smacks head Have I ever told yall that I have bad grammar? Well, know you know! Thanks for pointing that out.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: Glad you think the story is interesting. This is what happens next!

**Eiluj**: I should thank you for pointing that out to me. I don't deserve to be a fan! Anyways, I guess that I didn't really make things so clear, did I? Well, next time I'll try and not make the same mistake again.

**Elven Kitten**: Your probably still in school cause you started later than I did. We start school in August. You, I guess, probable start in September.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Estel and the twins, along with Glorfindel and Raindul, were headed back to the Last Homely Home, where they were to meet up with the other scouts so that they could give their report to the two Captains.

"Are you sure the plan will work Elrohir? I mean, what if something goes wrong?" Estel asked as he followed the twins.

Elrohir chuckled. "Don't worry Estel! All my plans are fool-proof!" He hear Elladan make a ride noise, but decided to ignore it. "If something does go wrong, which I don't think will happen, then Legolas can always improvise something."

This answer seemed to satisfy Estel, because he stopped worrying and began to hum an elven melody.

During the small talk with Legolas, the twins and Estel had explained what was going on and they also told, or rather Elrohir told, Legolas a way to make it look as if he had left the woods. Legolas, after asking a few questions to see if he understood everything, had agreed to the plan, saying that it sounded like fun.

After that, Glorfindel had said that the 'break' was over and that they should head back so that they could meet up with everyone else.

The journey, if it could be called that, back to the meeting ground was uneventful and for most of the way back, it was quiet.

Ahead of the three brothers, the two captains were having their own conversation.

"Glorfindel? What should we do when we get back?" Raindul was looking into the woods, as if hoping to see something that shouldn't belong.

Glorfindel sighed. "I have no idea." He turned around to look at the three behind him. They were walking together, not really paying attention to what was around them. Glorfindel frowned at that. _Those three really need to learn to pay attention to everything that goes on around them, even if everything seems peaceful._ Every now and then, Estel would say something to one of the twins. Then one of them would try to hide the fact that he was laughing by putting a hand over his mouth. Glorfindel wondered what they were talking about. They have been like that ever since the short break that they had a while ago.

He looked back to Raindul, who had been talking without him noticing.

"...and then we are going to have to travel to Lothlorien." Raindul didn't even seem to notice that Glorfindel hadn't been paying attention.

That got Glorfindel's attention. "Your traveling to Lothlorien as well?"

Raindul nodded. He had never been to the Golden Woods before, but he had heard that it was a beautiful place. "Yes. If we are lucky, we might leave tomorrow in the morning. We still have to ask the Lord and Lady of the Woods if they have any idea how an arrow form Lothlorien came to be in Mirkwood."

Glorfindel scratched the back of his head. "Are all of you going?" It really wasn't any of his business, but he was curios.

Much to his surprise, Raindul shook his head. "No, just me and a handful of the warriors that we brought. Lord Talan has to return to Mirkwood, and he is taking the rest of the warriors with him."

Glorfindel just nodded his head. It made sense. Mirkwood had become a dangerous place to be by oneself, and the best and safest way to walk through the woods was with a group. "I see."

Meanwhile, a bit behind the two, Elladan was grinning as if he had received a new sword. He had heard the two captains talking. Call it a habit if you will, but Elladan couldn't help but eavesdrop on conversations. He has done that since he was an elfling. So naturally he had heard the next destination for the Mirkwood elves.

He nudged his twin, who was talking to Estel, in the ribs. This caused both of them to look at Elladan. "Hey, guess what I just heard!"

"A bird?" Elrohir said, causing Estel to grin and Elladan to narrow his eyes.

"No." Elladan crossed his arms over his head and walked a bit further ahead. "It has something to do with Legolas, but since you don't seem interest, I'll just keep the information to myself."

Estel and Elrohir practically leaped on Elladan. "Don't!" they shouted at the same time. This caused the two elves in front of them to stop and look back at all three. Raindul has his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, while Glorfindel was frowning.

All three gave sheepish laughs. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and pulled Raindul back into whatever conversation they were having.

Estel grabbed Elladan bu the arm. "Well?"

"Ok, ok, this is what I heard." He motioned for the others to get closer. "It seems that Captain Raindul and a few elves are going to Lothlorien while Lord Talan and the rest of the elves are going back to Mirkwood."

Elrohir looked confused. "So? What's so important about that?"

Estel pushed Elrohir lightly. "Don't you remember?" When he saw Elrohir shake his head, he rolled his eyes. "Legolas said that he was going to Lothlorien after here!" Elrohir made an "Oh" shape with his mouth.

Elladan put an arm around both of his brothers shoulders. "Now all we have to do is convince ada to let us go with Raindul."

* * *

Not wanting to stand outside and hear the other elves make their reports, the twins and Estel had excused themselves, saying that they had to go look for their ada, which was true. 

But first, they stopped by the kitchen so that they can get something to eat, seeing as how they missed lunch. Then they began looking for their ada. The first place that they looked was his study room, which was empty, much to the brothers surprise. Then they looked in his office, which was also empty. That left three more places were their ada liked to spend his time: the library, his room, and the healing hall. They didn't think that he was in the healing hall, so they crossed that out. They checked the library, but he wasn't their either. That only left the bedroom. So that was where they were headed.

As they turned a corner that brought them closer to the bedroom, Erestor seemed to step out of nowhere and block the path.

"Ah! There you three are! I was looking for you. Come, I have something that I want you three to do for me." Erestor motioned for them to turn around.

The three brothers exchanged glances. Elladan cleared is throat, causing Erestor to look at him, and only him. This made Elladan feel very uncomfortable. "Ah, Lord Erestor, we would love to help you, but um, we need to talk with our ada."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm also sure that the talk could wait for a few more minutes." Erestor was gently pushing them towards his study room, where he spent most of his time working.

"But Erestor!" Elrohir protested, "This is important!"

"Yes," Erestor began pushing a little harder. "But what I need you three to do is important as well."

Not having anything to say to that, the twins and Estel, being pushed by Erestor, quietly made their way to Erestor's study. Once inside, Erestor motioned for them to take a seat and, much to their horror, Erestor shut the door and didn't move from standing in front of it.

The three sitting down exchanged uneasy glaces while Erestor stood there looking as if he was studying them. After a few minutes of silence, and where the brothers thought they might go crazy with the silence, Erestor decided to speak.

"Well!" All three pretty much jumped out of their chairs. "I've been thinking about you three for quite a while now."

"R-really?" Normally Estel would like to help Erestor out, seeing as he could answer most of the question that Estel had, but when Erestor got like he was right now, Estel wished he was miles away.

"Really." Erestor couldn't help it, he smiled. It was a bit funny watching them fidget under his stare. He moved away from the door and walked until he was right in front of them. "I noticed some things that I sure none of the others have."

Estel sunk into his chair while the twins exchanged glances. A bad idea.

"You see? I saw you exchange glances while we were in Lord Elrond's study room." He watched as all three paled a little. "Your hiding something, and I wish to know what it is."

Elrohir's eyes looked like they were about to pop out, Estel had grown very pale, and Elladan was opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish.

Elladan was the first to recover. "We can't tell you that."

Erestor raised an eyebrow. "Why not."

"Because," Estel began. "it's a secret. And we promised not to tell anyone."

Erestor looked surprised, and a bit pleased. "I see. Well, you don't have to tell me, but perhaps you can tell me if I'm right in my guess, ok?" He watched as they once again glanced at each other. "Your not breaking your promise because you didn't _tell_ me, I just guessed." They once again glanced at each other. Finally they nodded.

"Very well, now, let me see here." Erestor walked back and forth in front of the three on the chairs. "Does this have something to do with the arrows?" He got a nod. "You promised not to tell, so I'm guessing that you know someone who also knows about the arrows, yes?" He got another nod. Erestor nodded to himself. He had spoken with Talan about the arrows. Talan had said that he was going back to Mirkwood, but that Raindul would continue and go to Lothlorien. _Hmm, maybe..._ "Does whatever it is that you have to ask your adar have something to do with going to Lothlorien?" He was meet with silence, but judging by their expressions, which he thought were priceless, he figured that he was right. _By the Valar Erestor, your good!_ Erestor chuckled at his own thoughts.

_How did he know, how did he KNOW!_ That was the only thought in Elladan's head at the moment. He had always known that Erestor could figure something out if he really wanted to, but this was different. Well, not really, but Elladan could still hardly believe it.

Erestor motioned to the door, as if telling them that they could leave, but they didn't move. What if he told someone, or worst, what if he told their ada! That would be a disaster!

As if reading their mind, Erestor chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you want, I can help convince your adar to let you go to Lothlorien."

Estel's face broke into a wide grin. "Would you really do that Erestor?"

Erestor laughed. It was a rich sounding laugh, too. "Of course! I don't see why not."

Elrohir jumped out of his chair. "Thank you Erestor! You're the best!"

Erestor just chuckled. "All right you three, get out of my room, don't you have to go find you adar?" With that, all three of the brothers ran from the room, acting like children. As they headed towards their ada's room, Erestor's voice made them stop. "Oh, and by the way, you adar is outside!"

Erestor watched as the twins and Estel quickly changed directions and ran to a hall that led outside. He continued to chuckle until he heard a voice behind him, as he was standing in the middle of the hall. "Erestor, what is so amusing?"

Turning around, Erestor almost broke out laughing at who he saw. It was none other than Lord Elrond. "I was just watching you son's, my Lord" With that, Erestor quickly went back into his room before he lost his composure.

Elrond stood in the hall for a while longer, staring at Erestor's door. If he didn't know any better, he could of sworn that he heard chuckling coming from the other side of the door. Shaking his head, Elrond made his way to his own study room.

* * *

Wow, it hasn't even been a week since I last updated. I'm sooooo proud of myself. hugs myself. I'll see if I can update faster from now on. 


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter 11 reviews:**

**Elven Kitten**: Good for you! See, that makes all the difference.

**Kel**: Ok, let me see here, Estel is 21, but because of the elven blood in him, he looks around 18 years, in human standards. Elrohir and Elladan are both 400 years, and they look around 20 in human years. Legolas is 300 years and also looks 18 years. Hope that answers your question.

**Nimwen**: I love reviews like yours, they make me feel fuzzy. So good to hear that you have taken an interest in my story. Thank you!

**Mearas**: yes, well, Erestor _is_ smart. Glad I made your day better! D

**A. NuEvil**: yeah, well I was a bit tired of Erestor always looking stiff, so I decided to change that! I think that the story is better like this.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: thank you for the review, it makes me feel better knowing that there are reviewers like you out there. Now, to answer your questions. Well...if you really want to find out then yes, you are just going to have to be patient. Lol!

**SalanTrong**: I made you laugh? Yes! I was aiming on something like that, hoping to make other people laugh. Glad to know I have succeeded!

**IwishChan**: Erestor is probably the smartest elf. I didn't he is the smartest, just one of them. Oh, and Elrond wasn't on the other side of the door. "He continued to chuckle until he heard a voice behind him, as he was standing in the middle of the hall." Erestor was in the hall, and Elrond was on the opposite side of the hall that the twin and Estel were in. Hope I'm not confusing you. I'm not to good at explaining things.

**Black as the Shadows**: wow! You didn't have to wait long at all, did you? Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Erestor is such a jerk. Making us go outside for no reason!" Elladan mumbled as Elrohir and Estel just nodded their heads in agreement.

That is exactly what happened. After their little run in with Erestor, who promised that he won't tell anyone about what he figured out, he had told the three brothers that their adar was outside. So, naturally, they had headed outside and asked a guard if he had seen Elrond. The guard had just looked at them for a while, then said no. That was what they did for at least an hour, run around and asking anybody if they have seen Elrond outside. At last, a servant had told them that their adar hadn't been outside all day, except when he went out to take a walk around the garden.

Now they were headed back to Elrond's study, were the servant had said Elrond could be found doing work. And they were not in the best of moods.

After walking back inside and turning a couple of corners, they made their way to the door of the study room. Knocking on the door, and waiting for a "come in," they walked inside.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here" Estel whispered.

Inside the study were Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Talan, and Raindul. They all turned to look at who has come in, and seeing that it was Estel and the twins, turned back to the discussion. The brothers glared when Erestor looked at them and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face before turning back to the discussion as well.

"So," Elrond began, "you are headed back home tomorrow?"

Talan nodded his head. "We only came to see if you knew anything about the arrows. And I believe that we have received our answer."

Elrond nodded his head before asking another question. "Are you not going to see if Lothlorien know anything about this?"

Raindul was the one who answered this question. "Yes. I, with a handful of warriors, will head out for Lothlorien while Lord Talan and the rest of the warriors head back home."

As the adults continued to have their talk, Elrohir, as he was in between, nudged both of his brothers in the side. "This is our chance to ask ada if we could go with the Mirkwood elves to Lothlorien!" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan thought for a bit before agreeing. "Your right. This could be our last chance."

Elladan cleared his throat, causing the adults to turn and look at him. "Ada," Elladan began, "can we go with Lord Raindul to the Golden Woods?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. They couldn't keep quiet on a scouting mission, and here they wanted to know if they could travel to the Golden Woods? He shook his head. Youngsters sometimes confused him.

Both Talan and Raindul looked a bit taken aback. After a few seconds, the small shock gave way to amusement. Raindul looked over to Talan, who looked at Raindul and shrugged. Talan didn't really mind. After all, it wasn't his decision.

Erestor gave a small smile, luckily no one noticed.

Elrond just looked at his sons. _They're joking, right?_ His eyes were a bit wider that normal, and his mouth was open. And he just continued to look at his sons.

The three brothers were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"What?" Elrond practically shouted. This made almost everybody jump. "Of course you can't go! Why bother asking!"

"But ada!" Elrohir whinnied. "Please? I'm sure Lord Raindul doesn't mind!"

Elrond turned his gaze to Raindul who, still looking amused, just shrugged, showing that he didn't mind or cared.

Elrond looked like he was going to argue some more, but a voice spoke out before he did.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

All the heads snapped to Erestor, for he was the one who spoke.

"What do you mean." Elrond demanded. He did not expect Erestor to side with the three. He looked over to Glorfindel, who looked quite shocked himself.

"Well," Erestor began, "think about it my Lord. This trip might help your sons for the future. And they might learn a thing or two from Raindul and the other Mirkwood elves that will be traveling with them." He then turned to look at the twins and Estel. "And did you not also say that you wanted to visit your grandmother and grandfather?"

Estel was the first to respond. "Yes, we did say that." He turned to look at his ada with pleading eyes. "Please ada? Erestor is right, we might learn something and you promised that we could go see grandmother and grandfather. You wouldn't break a promise, would you?"

_Everyone is plotting against me,_ Elrond thought as he looked between his sons and Erestor. He put his head in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, Elrond let out a sigh and looked at his sons, who were moving nervously. "Fine."

The twins and Estel, wisely, didn't cry out in joy or do anything foolish. They just thanked their ada and left the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Elrond turned to look at Raindul. "I apologize if you didn't want them with you on your journey."

Raindul smiled. "It is no problem, my Lord. We could us a few more warriors. One could never be to safe. And besides, having those three should be, hmm, interesting."

"True," Glorfindel said, "you can never know what those three are up two." He chuckled after he said this.

Erestor put a hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I think that you should take a break." After a moment of thought, were everyone in the room was looking at him, Erestor smiled. "I believe that you should travel with Talan to Mirkwood."

"W-what?" To say Elrond was taken aback was an understatement.

"You are good friends with Thranduil, correct?" When Elrond nodded, he continued. "And Talan said that Thranduil is still suffering, right?" Another nod from Elrond. "Then I think you should go and see what you can do. You are a healer, after all."

Talan brightened up at the thought. "That is a great idea!" He quickly ran over to Elrond. "You can come and maybe, with your healing abilities, you will be able to help him!"

"I suppose..." Elrond looked at Talan, who had hope shining in his eyes. "But then, who will look after Rivendell?"

Glorfindel laughed. "Don't worry your head off Elrond. I'm sure that Erestor and I would be able to keep things under control until you return."

"Very well. I will travel with you back to Mirkwood." Elrond said as he looked at Talan.

* * *

Legolas was sitting in a tree, watching the sun setting in the distance.

_Only a few more minutes until the plan takes place._ Now that he thought about the plan, it seemed easy enough. Elrohir had said to wait until it was dark before he began. It would make it easier for Legolas.

Elladan had returned earlier and had given him a cloak. He also said that they were allowed to travel to Lothlorien, and that they were leaving tomorrow.

_That gives me only tonight to get ready._ He thought as he packed his bow and twin knives in a pack that he had. Elladan has warned him to not pack any of the arrows that he had with him, so that left Legolas arrow-less.

He had spent the rest of the day making his own arrows. An elf scout had taught him how to make them about two hundred years earlier. All he needed was the arrow heads from the arrows that he had with him.

Now he had a quiver full of arrows that were with the rest of his supplies and he was waiting until the sun went down.

A couple of hours later, it was dark. Legolas jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and began to make his way to the Last Homely Home.

* * *

Wow, I put the next chapter up! I'm on a roll! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it makes it easier to write the next chapter when I know that so many people are interested in my story! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 reviews:**

**KawaiiWhiteWolf**: thanks, and here is the next update.

**AgnesSophia**: well, here you go! Glad you like my story.

**Elf of life**: oh, why thank you! D Good to hear that.

**Kel**: yes, the moment you have been waiting for is about to begin! Well, not quite...

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** insane reviewers are cool. Think you know, do you? Hehehehe, well just see about that!

**A. NuEvil**: you know, I really don't know if he is feeling paranoid. Sad, huh? Erestor is just looking out for the well-being of others, as you will see (or read) in this chapter.

**Mearas**: I had to update it fast, the idea wouldn't leave me alone! And now this new chapter won't leave my head!

**Elf of life**: did you write me two reviews? Oh and don't worry about rushing me, I like it when people tell me to hurry up with the next update. It makes me work faster than I usually do.

**SalanTrong**: yes, I know that the chapter was short, but I had to go somewhere, so I kinda rushed things, if you can tell. Are you sure about Erestor?

**IwishChan**: Nope, it won't really ruin anything. I wasn't planning on sending Elrond to Mirkwood by the way, it just sort of made its way into the story while I was writing this. Hehehe...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Darkness had descended and the only noise to be heard were those of the night creatures. Most of them were insects and a couple of birds, such as owls. It was late, and if they had clocks back then, it would have been about one thirty in the morning. But alas, they didn't have clocks, so they didn't know that. All they knew was that it was late.

The only ones up at this ungodly hour were the guards that took watch at the gate and the others that were on the lookout around the Homely Home.

Out in the woods, another elf was wake as well.

Legolas had put on the cloak, which was a green-gray color. At the moment he was walking around the wall that surrounded the Homely Home. He stayed in the wooden areas, of course. It wouldn't do to get caught walking around the wall. It would look suspicious.

Legolas looked around at the trees and ground. "Where did he say it was?" Legolas gave a sigh of frustration. He was looking for a particular rock, which was not that easy, seeing as the more he walked, the more rocks he saw.

He remembered what Elladan told him, though.

**Flashback**

Elladan was explaining to Legolas a path that he and his brothers usually took to get out of the palace and go walk around the woods without anyone finding out.

"When you get to where you see the gate that leads to our home, go West. After that, follow the wall until you get to a rock that reaches the height of your knee. It's gray with a blue tip."

Legolas raised his brows. "A blue tip?"

Elladan shrugged. "Elrohir painted the tip blue." Legolas nodded his head. "Anyways, after you get to the rock, look around until you spy a tree that has no leaves. It's dead in case your wondering. Head in that direction. Once you reach the tree, you should see a path of half buried stones that will bring pretty close to the edge of the woods, so your going to have to be careful or else a guard will see you." Here, Elladan handed Legolas the cloak.

"What's this for?" Legolas asked as he held the cloak in front of him to take a better look at it. It was made of fine material, something that resembles silk, in a way. In other words, it was an expensive thing.

"This will help you blend in better." Elladan said. "After you find the path, it will take you to the opposite side of the wall, across from the gate. There is a crack in the wall somewhere around there. That is where you can get in, understand?"

Legolas recited the directions to Elladan, who nodded. "Then I think I got it." Legolas said with a smile.

Elladan headed back home, but after a few steps, turned around and called out to Legolas. "Good luck!"

Legolas waved back, then left in the opposite direction.

**End of Flashback**

"Where is that stupid stone!" Legolas was not in a good mood at the moment. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but if he had to make a guess, he would say that he had been walking for about half an hour. "How hard is it to find a tall, blue tipped rick?"

The only thing that was worrying him was the fact that he could of missed it. Legolas growled and kick the closes thing, a small rock about the size of his palm. He watched as it flew above the ground and smacked into a rock that was way taller than it was.

Legolas quickly walked closer to the stone, and he noticed as he got closer that the rock was about the height of his knee. Quickening his pace, Legolas reached the rock and began to search for a blue tip.

He spent about two minutes looking for anything blue, but didn't find it. Letting out a tired sigh, legolas used the stone as a chair, an uncomfortable chair, but a chair non the less.

"I was pretty sure this was the rock." Legolas rubbed his eyes with his hands. "What if I passed the blasted rock without noticing?" He quickly shook that thought out of his head. It didn't do to think negative.

Looking at the ground, Legolas kicked another rock and watched it as it rolled on the ground and came to a stop at the base of a larger rock. Letting his eyes roam the rock, Legolas noticed that it was about the same height as the rock that he was sitting on. Before he got his hopes up, Legolas looked behind the rock to notice that there were about half a dozen rocks about the same height.

"Well, I guess one of these rocks has to be the right one." With that thought, Legolas got up from the rock he was sitting on and made his way over to the next one. "Better get started."

About fifteen minutes later, Legolas found the right rock and was at the moment looking around for a dead tree. The fact that it was night and quite dark didn't help, seeing as it made all the tree sort of look the same.

"This just isn't my day...or night...whichever." Legolas mumbled as he looked around. _Maybe I should look at the branches instead of the trunk._ Nodding to himself, Legolas began looking for a tree without leaves, which he found a short while later. He began to head in that direction.

Once he reached the tree he moved his gaze to the ground and began to look for half buried stones.

"Lets see here. The path is suppose to take me close to the wall, so I should look somewhere close to the edge of the woods." And that's what he did. Keeping on hand on the tree, Legolas began to walk a bit closer to the edge in hopes of finding the path.

In a short while, he found a path of stones that looked half buried and began to head in that direction when a sudden thought hit him._ What do the stones look like?_ Legolas groaned. "Elladan didn't tell me that."

Again Legolas began to search the ground, but this time he looked everywhere. Much to Legolas's relief, the stones he was headed towards were not only the only half buried stones, they were also the only stones around. Quickly, yet quietly, he began to follow the path of stones.

Just as Elladan said, the path took Legolas very close to the edge of the woods and he had to constantly pause when he noticed that a guard on the wall looked his way. "Thank the Valar Elladan gave me the cloak." He mumbled this just about every time a guards eyes swept past him.

Usually he leaned up against a tree to avoid being seen, but a few times he had to fall to the ground to avoid being spotted. Thanks to the color of the cloak, it blended well into the ground and the trunks of trees.

Legolas continued to follow the path and couldn't help but wonder two things (1 who put the path down in the first place and (2 how come none of the guards know it was there?

Legolas shook his head. "Oh well, can't think about that right now." He followed the path, one eye on the wall, the other on the ground. Soon he found the crack that Elladan spoke of. He also noticed that there were no guards anywhere nearby. "That's weird."

When he reached the crack, Legolas noticed that it was more of a hole than a crack. _I bet a horse could fit through this gap!_ With a shrug, Legolas stepped through.

The plan was actually very simple. All Legolas had to do was alert the guards, lead them on a chase (without getting caught) and make it look as if he ran out of Rivendell. Legolas didn't really think it was a plan, more of an idea that just happen to pop into Elrohir's head at the time.

Legolas looked around. It looked like he came out somewhere behind the stable, judging by the smell of horse that reached his nose. To his left he saw a large building. "That must be where Elladan as his family lives."

Legolas suddenly became aware of two emotions that were making there way in him. Jealousness and loneliness. Elladan had a family, something Legolas doesn't remember ever having. Sure, he traveled around with others and spent time with their families, but he never really thought about it back then. But here, where he was alone outside the house of a friend, Legolas couldn't help but feel that way. Quickly, he crushed those thoughts. Now was not the time to lose concentration. A guard could pop out at any minute.

"All I have to do is get the guards attention." Quietly, he moved beside the stable and kept to the shadows. Just as he was about to come out of hiding, a sudden idea made its way into his head. He couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face. Instead of walking out to let the guards see him, he made his way to the stable doors, open the doors quietly so they wouldn't squeak, and slipped inside.

The inside of the stable was darker than it was outside. It took a few moments until Legolas's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once they did adjust, he looked at the different pens. Each pen had a horse in it, and every pen was full. And all the horses seemed to be sleeping. That didn't surprise Legolas. He was just hopping that one of the horses was awake. He walked to the other end of the stable, looking at all the horses, before heading back to the stable doors. He was about to open the doors when a snort on his right made him jump.

Looking to his right, Legolas saw a black stallion looking at him almost curiously. Cautiously, incase he frightened it, Legolas made his way towards the animal. The stallion just flicked one of its ears and continued to watch him.

Reaching beside the doors, Legolas found a lamp and, luckily, something to light it with. After lighting the lamp, he brought it up so that he could get a better look at the stallion. It was lean, but had large muscles, probable for endurance, Legolas figured. The horse was also completely black and, from what Legolas could tell, young. Bringing the lamp to the pen door, Legolas found a plate with the name of the horse on it.

"Shadow." Looking up at the horse, Legolas noticed that Shadow had moved his head until it was only a few inches from his own face.

Shadow just stared at Legolas, then nudged his snout to Legolas's cheek. Legolas chuckled softly and patted the side of Shadow's neck. Shadow neighed and snorted, which woke his neighbor.

Legolas smiled and scratched between Shadow's ears. "Hey Shadow, what do you say to a late night ride?" He didn't expect Shadow to answer, but to his amazement, Shadow stomped one of his front legs and bobbed his head up and down, as if nodding. That caught Legolas completely off guard. _Wow. Either this horse is really smart or it understands me._ Legolas didn't give to much thought. Now he had a horse to ride, all he needed now was to get its gear and get out.

Lifting the lamp higher, Legolas looked around the stable and located a few saddles and bridles. He made his way towards them and picked out a medium sized saddle and made his way over to Shadow's pen. When he got to the door of the pen, Shadow snorted and shook his head from side to side. Legolas raised a brow. "What, you don't want to wear a saddle?" Shadow surprised him again by nodding and nudging his cheek. "Well," Legolas began, "what about a bridle?" Again Shadow shook his head.

_That is one really smart horse._ Legolas put the saddle back and walked back to the pen. "You want to be bareback?" Shadow nodded and began to pace in place. Legolas grabbed the lamp and blew out the light. Then he carefully made his way back to Shadow's pen and opened it. He had half expected the stallion to bolt out, but Shadow didn't move. Legolas easily got on and using Shadow's mane, steered the horse to the doors. Once at the doors, Legolas pulled the cloak tighter around himself and quickly pushed the doors open. He then nudged Shadow to a quick gallop and made his way behind the stable, back to the hole he came through.

Behind him, he could hear the shouts of guards, but he didn't turn around to look. He urged Shadow to move faster and headed back the way he came. First through the path of hidden stones, then to the dead tree, followed by the knee high rock with the blue tip. Behind him he heard the sound of hoofs, meaning that the guards were chasing him. "That was fast!"

Suddenly something whizzed by his head and struck a tree in front. An arrow. "Ah damn! They're shooting at me!" Several more arrows whizzed by, one grazing his cheek. Legolas made Shadow take a sharp turn and then urged the horse faster. Shadow, sensing his riders urgency, quickly sped up.

They continues to weave between the trees, making their pursuers confused at points. The guards didn't give up though, and broke into two groups. One group continued to follow Legolas and Shadow, while the other group ran ahead to cut off the escape.

Legolas continued to steer Shadow in between trees and anything else that he could find. He looked down at Shadow to realize that the horse didn't seem tired. _I bet this horse is probable having the time of his life!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when an arrow whizzed by. _Now is not the time to be wondering in my thoughts._

Legolas took a look around and realized that they were near the area where he hid his belongings. _Can't leave that stuff behind!_ Quickly, he steered Shadow towards his stuff. Lowering himself as low as he could against Shadow, Legolas carefully removed his hands from Shadows mane and moved his hand to the horses shoulders. They were quickly reaching the area were his stuff was. Carefully, he began to lean more to his left until he was almost riding sideways. His hands were becoming clammy, but if he let go, he would either fall off or fall and get trampled by Shadow's hooves.

Slowly he reached out his left hand. He could see one of the straps from his pack that had all his things inside and reached out further so that he would be able to have a better reach. When Shadow ran by, Legolas quickly grabbed the strap and was almost pulled off when his pack was momentarily stuck on a bush. The only reason he was still on was the fact the he had wrapped his legs tightly around the horse.

He quickly got back on and slipped his pack on his back, but not before he pulled out his arrows and bow.

Just ahead, he could see the end of the woods and the beginning of the plains, meaning that he was almost on the border of Rivendell. Just as he was home-free, Legolas noticed that there were about a dozen guards between him and freedom. _Come on Legolas, think of something!_ He was about to slow down, when an arrow whizzing by reminded him that there were still guards behind him.

_Hope this works..._Instead of slowing down, Legolas sped up and headed straight towards the guards in front, who had bows ready. He watched the guards and their movements, realizing that they were about to fire. He saw them pull their bows back and saw them release. And at the last second, he steered Shadow to the right, barley avoiding the arrows. Behind him, the hear the guards that were chasing his shout out warnings and a few of them curse as the we hit in the arm or leg, seeing as none of the shots were made to harm the horse he took.

He rode around the dozen guards and out into the plains, where he and Shadow blended in with the darkness.

Once they reached a safe distance away, Legolas slowed Shadow down to a trot and looked back. "Note to self: never do that again." Legolas than steered Shadow towards the direction of the nearest village, which was a good three miles away.

* * *

Morning came to Rivendell. Today was the day that Raindul, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and a handful of Mirkwood elves would travel to Lothlorien while Talan, Elrond, and the rest of the Mirkwood elves traveled back to Mirkwood. Everything was fine, until... 

"What do you mean he stole my horse?" Elrohir roared.

Estel couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Oh Elrohir, you know how much that horse hated you!" That was all he managed to get out before he burst out laughing again.

"Elrohir," Elladan said in order to calm his brother down. "Don't worry, we'll get Shadow back. But until we do, just ride a different horse." Elrohir stormed off, mumbling unkind words about a certain horse and rider.

"Well, that was...interesting" That was all Elrond could think of saying at the moment. He turned towards Erestor and Glorfindel. "I hope you don't find thing to difficult."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Don't worry Elrond, everything will be find. I am more worried about you." Elrond smiled.

Not long after, both parties of elves left through the gate and went their separate ways. Both Glorfindel and Erestor stood at the front of the gate until Glorfindel decided to break the silence. "Well, what so we do first?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel from the side of his eye. "Pardon?"

"What do we do know that we 'rule' Rivendell while Elrond is away?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor just stared at Glorfindel before turning around and heading back to the palace. "Your on your own for that Glorfindel. I never agreed to any of this. I have to much work as it is. I don't have time to rule Rivendell and do my work!"

"But Erestor!" Glorfindel cried, "I don't know much about running a realm!"

"That's your problem." Erestor called from over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

"Erestor! How can you be so cruel to me?" Glorfindel called back before chasing after Erestor, who had disappeared inside the building.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have written. And it took me forever to write! Well, not really. You want to know something, having Elrond go to Mirkwood wasn't in my original plans. That just kinda wrote itself into the story. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 reviews:**

**A. NuEvil**: Yes, finding a rock with a blue tip in the middle of the night is not easy. I know, cause I tried it once. And Erestor leaving Glorfindel on his own? Poor Erestor. I think I'll make him suffer, for fun!

**Rockpaperscissor**: Don't worry, I don't plan on making anyone find out his secret until later.

**Ilaaris**: Glad you like my story. I'm updating faster than I use to, so you don't have to wait about a week until I update.

**Kel**: I'm sure Legolas would love to go with you!

**SalanTrong**: I just want to please my fans!

**Elven Kitten**: I loved this chapter too. I think it was my favorite one to write!

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: Shadow knows what he wants, what can I say? You won't know if you theory is wrong until later, so who knows, you might be right!

**IwishChan**: I know, Erestor can be so evil sometimes, but its funny. Its sad, Elrohir's own horse hates him. Lol!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: More? Here you go!

**Xiaoweisan**: I think that's a cool saying. And it could be so true, too!

**Xoxoxoxo**: Yeah, Elladan is a cool twin. I think I like him a bit more.

**Mearas**: Shooting at a horse? Never! And besides, Shadow belongs (or did belong) to Elrohir. I don't think that the guards would want to shoot a horse that belong to one of the princes.

**Rebell**: That's ok. No harm done. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The two groups had gone separate way once they go on the other side of the gate. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel had bid their ada a final farewell, then followed Raindul and the few Mirkwood elves that were going with them. Elrond, Talan, and their Mirkwood elves left in a different direction than that of the other party.

Now the group that was headed towards Lothlorien was on its way. Raindul was in the front, followed by the twins and Estel, and behind them were the Mirkwood warriors. They were all riding horses. The elves from Mirkwood, those that didn't bring a horse, were given one. Estel and Elladan rode their own horse, while Elrohir rode a different horse, all the while mumbling under his breath.

At the moment Elladan was riding right behind Raindul, trying to learn something and wanting to start a conversation. Estel was next to Elrohir, trying to calm him down before he took out his anger on the poor horse, or on Estel himself. The warriors traveling behind would look at Elrohir and try not to laugh, which wasn't easy.

Estel patted his brothers shoulder. "Elrohir, calm down. There is no need to get upset over this."

Elrohir brushed his brothers arms off. "But it was my horse!"

"How was he suppose to know it was yours!" Estel was quickly running out of patients. Sometimes his brother could be so thick-headed. "And besides, it's not like you'll never see Shadow again. Before you know it, you be looking into the face of your horse!"

Elrohir let out a small sigh. "I guess your right. I mean, how was he suppose to know Shadow was mine." He stopped talking for a while and turned to look at the plains around him. "Maybe next time I should tell him not to take my horse" Estel just shook his head.

Up ahead, Elladan was having his own conversation.

"What is Mirkwood like?" Elladan had never traveled to Mirkwood and he was curios to know what it was like.

"Well," Raindul began, "Mirkwood was once a place of endless green. One could travel into the surrounding forest without fearing attack. But that changed. At one point of time, a nameless evil began to change the woods. Creatures of evil began to move into the woods and if anyone went into the woods without protection, they were never seen again." Raindul had a look of sadness on his face. "Recently, the evil in the woods began to grow stronger, and the creatures, which are large spiders with a deadly toxic, and sometimes a few orcs, began to grow more daring. We are always having to keep an eye out and every time a group goes out to do battle, we lose elves."

"Oh," It wasn't much, but that was all Elladan could think of to say at the moment. "I apologize if I brought up unpleasant thoughts."

Raindul shook his head. "Don't not apologize. I assume that you have never been there, judging from you question." He was silent for a moment. "Someday, Mirkwood will be rid of the evil that plages the woods, until then, we will fight for our home." Raindul had such a look of determination in his eyes that Elladan couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps," Elladan said, "that day is not to far in the future." Raindul smile at that. "And, if my ada allows, I could go and see Mirkwood someday."

Raindul laughed. "Ah my friend, I think that you and your brothers will cause mayhem if you go there." Elladan fidgeted a look of hurt. "I have hear, during my short stay, that you and your brothers like to play around."

Elladan rubbed the bad of his head. "Hehe. Yes but we try not to take the jokes to far." Raindul just nodded.

* * *

In a different direction, a second group of elves were heading towards Mirkwood.

Talan and Elrond were the only ones riding horses in this group. The rest of the elves walked on foot, not that they minded. Once in the woods of Mirkwood, it was better to be on foot, for horses made more noise than a group of elves.

Elrond would look back every ten minutes or so, as if looking for something. He couldn't help but worry about his sons. What if they got injured. But they were trained in the art of healing and Estel was a great healer. _Arg! Stop worrying so much! They are old enough to take care of themselves. Worry about other things, like what your going to do once you reach Mirkwood._

Talan looked over at Elrond. He had notice that the Elf Lord would look over his shoulder. "Worry not about your sons, I'm sure that they would be find" He said as if he had read Elrond's mind.

"I know that." Elrond said. "It just that whenever those three go out for something, even if it is a short patrol around the realm, they pretty much always get into trouble."

Talan smiled. "Ah, then perhaps it is right to worry a little." Elrond looked at him as if asking for an explanation. "Raindul and his bunch look for danger, so there is a good chance that your sons might find something interesting to do on their journey. But fear not! Raindul knows what he's doing and would avoid the danger as best as he could seeing as he has company." Raindul quickly added when he saw the look on Elrond's face.

Elrond let out a small breath of air. "I hope that you are right. Those three are like a magnet to trouble, even in their own home!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I am sure that they are perfectly capable of handling many situations." Talan gave Elrond a reassuring smile.

Elrond smiled back. "Yes, those three can be quite a team together. Hopefully they won't run into anything to dangerous while they are on the road."

"As I said, don't worry about it." Suddenly Talan started to chuckle. "I would worry more about those two that you left behind at your home."

A picture of the Last Homely Home on fire flashed through Elrond's mind. Quickly he shook the thought out of his mind. Things couldn't get that bad, right?

Talan, seeing the look on Elrond's face, laughed out loud.

* * *

Legolas had camped a small distance away from the village the night that he took Shadow. In the morning, he and Shadow had traveled to the village so that Legolas could gather supplies that he might need. He was planing on meeting up with the twins and Estel on the way to Lothlorien.

He had traded the cloak that Elladan had given him and got a large amount of silver, some copper, and about two pieces of gold for it. _Yup._ _I knew that cloak was expensive, _he thought as he put the rest of his money in a pouch around his waist that he had bought.

He did some shopping around the market for a while. A new knife here, some string for his bow there, and other things that he would need on his journey. He even bought a new cloak, thou it was a brown instead of green-gray, and made of cotton instead of the silky material the other one was made of.

Now he and Shadow were making their way towards a stable shop, where one could buy equipment one need for a horse. Once outside the shop, an elf with raven black hair and same color eyes came out to greet them.

"What can I do for you sir?" The elf asked.

"Just came to get some grain, a brush, a bridle, anything else I can't think of, and perhaps a saddle." Legolas answered. Shadow, after hearing the words bridle and saddle, shook his head as if to say 'no way'.

Both Legolas and the stable store owner rose their brows. "Know you listen here mister." Legolas said as he patted the animals head. "You don't have to have a saddle, but I need to get you a bridle, that way I won't have to use your mane every single time I ride you." Legolas let a grin show in his face. "I'll even let you pick which bridle you want!"

The store owner just looked at Legolas as if he was the strangest elf he had met, which he was. He just shook his head and lead them to the back of the shop.

"Inside are different saddles and bridle." The owner said once they reached the back of the building, which was a small stable were one could put his or her horse inside to try out different saddles.

Legolas lead Shadow into the small stable. "Alright Shadow, go pick a bridle."

The owner watched as Shadow made his way to the wall filled with different bridles, and after moments of looking and even sniffing a few, Shadow nudged a bridle that was on the left, near the bottom. The owner could only stare. "That," he said, "is one smart horse."

Legolas grabbed the bridle that Shadow nudged. It was black, a deep midnight black, and instead of being new, the bridle was a bit worn, making it more comfortable. It was made of leather and soft rope, so Legolas didn't thing that it would hurt Shadow if he accidentally pulled to hard. "This is a nice choice Shadow!" Legolas than proceeded to congratulate the horse by scratching behind and between Shadow's ears.

After buying everything that he believed he would need, he placed the bridle on Shadow, which was a perfect fit, and made his way out of the village. He still had a few coins left in his pouch. _It could come in handy later, _he thought.

"Come Shadow, they couldn't have gone that far ahead, perhaps a half day ahead of us." After getting up on Shadow, Legolas nudged the horse into a trot and made his way towards Lothlorien, and hopefully in the same direction that Estel and the twins took.

* * *

Erestor was working in his study. Glorfindel had followed him into the Homely Home and had continued to complain about not being able to handle all the paperwork and such without Erestor's help. Erestor had finally managed to get ride of Glorfindel by reminding him of the fact that his morning class was waiting for their captain to show up.

Now Erestor was enjoying the peace that he had at the moment, knowing that after the morning class, Glorfindel would most likely come back and bother him.

He sighed. Why couldn't life be fare?

Just then, the door to his study opened up and Glorfindel walked in.

Erestor put his pen down and looked at Glorfindel, who was sitting across from him. "Glorfindel my friend, you really should knock before you come into a room."

Glorfindel shrugged. "I would, but I figured that you would know it was me and would have told me to leave you to your work."

Erestor smiled at that. "You know me to well." Glorfindel gave a shrug, but a smile made its way into his face. "You want me to help you, right?" Glorfindel nodded. Erestor sighed and rubbed his temples. "Glorfindel, I already told you. I have enough work as it is. I don't have time to do the paperwork of both the Lord and Advisor."

Glorfindel held up a hand to stop Erestor from talking. "I know that. I have thought of something else thou. I figured that I would do all the paperwork I can, and just give you the work that I don't understand or the work that I know I will screw up on." He saw Erestor's eyes as they lost a bit of focus, show that he was thinking. "I'm a captain, remember? I know enough about work to know what I can and cannot do. This way you don't have to do that much extra work, and if the question I have on the paperwork isn't that important, I could ask one of the elves from the council to help me on it."

"That, my friend, is an excellent idea!" Erestor said with a large smile on his face. "I had half feared that you would have left me to do all the work."

Glorfindel chuckled. "No Erestor, I would have never done that. I know how busy you are, and I didn't want to add to the load. And seeing as I have plenty of free time, I think its fair that I do most of the work."

"Ah Glorfindel, you have made me one happy elf today. Now get out of my study so that I might finish with my own work." Glorfindel made a mock bow, and before Erestor could find anything to throw at him, Glorfindel had already left the room, his laughter ringing in the halls.

* * *

There, all done. I had some trouble with the beginning of this chapter, so don't be surprised if the beginning of this chapter sucks.

Anyways I want to thank all my reviewers. I know have 100 reviews! I didn't think that I would get that many! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 reviews:**

**Elven Kitten**: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Kel**: Doesn't everyone wish they were a good bargain shopper? I sure they would be glad. Wouldn't you be glad if someone you thought was dead wasn't and came back?

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: I don't think he's getting his horse back either. Oh well. I don't mean to torture you, honestly!

**IwishChan**: Oops, I didn't see that. Thanks for pointing out that mistake! Elrond is just nervous, so his imagination is playing every horrible scenario that could happen while he's gone. Elrohir doesn't really want the horse back, they never got along. It's more of a pride thing. The fact that his horse just let anyone take him wounded Elrohir's pride. I was thinking of doing that, but I changed my mind. I don't want people to think that I made Glory stupid or anything, cause I think that he's smart. Not as smart as other elves, but still smart, especially when it comes to wars and fighting and making plans and things like that. Hope that answers most of your thoughts/questions!

**Rebell**: I still think the beginning sucked. Happy to know that you disagree. Makes me feel better about my writing skills. ) For Chapter 13: lots of people liked chapter 13. That was also my favorite chap. so far. It was fun! For Chapter 12: I think that he needs to go out for a while. He's always working, working, working. Poor thing.

**Xiaoweisan**: Well, it was in detail cause I really didn't have anything to write about Legolas. If I didn't write the way I wrote it, it would have probable been at the most, half a page long. I wanted every section to at least be a page long. That scene doesn't have anything to do with the future...I think.

**Mearas**: I'll get to Elrond in Mirkwood in the next chapter, or if not in that chapter, the one after that. Hehehe, lets see what happens!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Estel yawned. After Elrohir had stopped mumbling and complaining, there wasn't really anything for him to do. Elladan was still talking to Raindul, and Elrohir was looking just as bored.

He had never thought that traveling to Lothlorien could be so boring! But maybe that was because they were traveling with warriors who liked to be serious, at least in his opinion.

_What I wouldn't give to have some entertainment around here!_ Estel looked around. There really wasn't all that much to see, seeing as they were still on the plains. He could see mountains in the background, but they were really tiny, meaning that they weren't going in that direction. He had been to the Golden Woods once before, when he was younger. He didn't really remember much about it, except that it was a really beautiful place, where the trees seemed to give off their own light. But other than that, he really didn't remember much. He let out a sigh.

Elrohir wasn't faring much better. He could probably fall asleep in his saddle if he wanted to, but he would also probably fall out of his saddle as well. Couldn't let that happen!

_If I ever find Legolas, I'm going to beat him, then thank him. _He didn't really care that much for Shadow. The feelings between them was mutual. Both of them hated each other. It was as simple as that. _Maybe I should just give him Shadow, that way I could finally be rid of him. _He smiled at that thought.

Suddenly he was brought out of his little world by one thought. _Legolas!_ He had forgotten about him! For all that he knew, Legolas only knew that they were headed toward Lothlorien, but he probable didn't know which way he and his brothers were going. He groaned and rubbed his head with one hand.

Estel heard his brother and rolled his eyes._ He's probable going to complain, again._ Estel really wasn't in the mood to try and calm his brother down, but he wasn't in the mood to hear him whin either. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve brothers like the ones he had. Maybe he was cursed.

"Elrohir," Estel said, not looking at said brother, "please, don't complain. I'm not in the mood."

Elrohir shook his head. Estel looked sooooo bored! "Estel!" Elrohir didn't raise his voice over a whisper, after all, he didn't want the elves behind him to hear. He also moved his horse closer. "Did you tell Legolas which road we were talking to reach Lothlorien? Cause I didn't."

That caught Estel's attention. "No." He didn't talk any louder than Elrohir. "The last time I talked to him was when we were looking for him with Glorfindel and Raindul." _This can't be good._ As far as he knew, Legolas was probably running around looking for them. He might have gone in a different direction. "Elladan was the one who spoke to him last, ask him." Elrohir nodded and rode ahead.

As Elrohir got closer, he hear part of the conversation that the pair in front of him were having.

"That long?" Elladan asked. Raindul nodded his head. "Every male is taught how to use a sword. Training starts as soon as they are old enough to move out of their parents home. We need everyone we can get to help defend our home." Raindul said, though there was sadness in his eyes. The thought of your home being taken over by evil is not a happy thought.

"And these spiders you were talking about?" Elladan said. Anything to change the subject was good, in his opinion.

"Ah yes, the spiders. Most of them are the size of a man, both in height and width." Raindul said. He saw Elladan's eyes widen. "The smallest are about the size of your palm. Those are the most dangerous. They could easily sneak up on you without you knowing until its to late." Elladan's eyes got bigger, if that was possible. "But do not fear for us," Raindul said, "for those only live deep in the forest, an they don't hunt in groups, like the bigger ones do. I don't know why, I don't think anyone knows why, but that's better news for us." At that time, Elrohir was riding next to Elladan.

"Elladan, I need to speak with you." Elrohir put a hand on his twins arm, showing that he wanted to talk were no one could overhear.

Elladan got the message. "Of course." He turned to Raindul. "Could you excuse me?" Raindul nodded and both the twins fell behind until they were riding next to Estel. "What is this about?"

Estel began. "Elladan, did you tell Legolas where we were going?" He asked the question in a low whisper.

Elladan, understanding the need for secrecy, answered in a voice just as low, if not lower, than Estel. "I told him that we were leaving today in the morning. Why?"

Elrohir spoke next. "Did you tell him how we were going to get there, as in, which road we would be taking?"

There was a long silence as Elladan went through his last conversation with Legolas. Finally he looked at his brothers, who were just staring at him, waiting for his answer. "Oops, I knew I forgot something."

* * *

Legolas had slowed Shadow down to a walk so that he would be able to study the ground better. So far he hadn't been able to find any clue as to which direction the twins and Estel had taken. He let out a tired sigh.

Shadow, seeing that his rider was looking for something, had been sniffing the air, trying to catch the smell of anything in the air. But the wind wasn't blowing, so he wasn't much help.

Finally Legolas stopped Shadow and jumped off, wanting to stretch his legs, which still stung a little from the little stunt he did in the woods. He grabbed the bridle and pulled the horse behind him.

It was a little late in the afternoon by the time he stopped to take a break. He let Shadow walk around and niggle at the grass while he tried to think of all the different ways one could get to Lothlorien. And he knew so many ways to get there. He took a seat on a low rock and let his mind wander for a brief moment.

Shadow watched as his new master sat. He wanted to help him, he really did, but without the wind blowing, and not being able to catch a smell in the air except for the smell of grass, he wasn't doing his master much good. Shadow let our a frustrated snort.

Legolas looked behind him at Shadow, thinking he might of found something. As if reading his mind, Shadow shook his head and bend down to eat the grass. Legolas turned back around, put his elbow on his legs, and rested his head in his hands. Then he closed his eyes. It helped him think better.

Shadow wandered further away for Legolas, not that he noticed. Bending down to get some new grass, Shadow stopped as the smell of horse reached his nose. Looking over at Legolas, Shadow decided to find out where the smell was coming from. No use bringing his masters hopes up only to bring them back down if they didn't find anything. No, he better not tell his master.

Shadow moved further away from Legolas, all the while keeping alert for any sound that might mean danger. After a few more feet, he took another whiff. The smell was getting stronger. Quickly, he traveled a few more feet and took another whiff. Yup, he was going in the right direction. He did this several more times before he found himself in an area that looked as if the ground had been step on. Bending down until his nose almost touched the ground, he took yet another whiff. He head shot back up. He knew those scents! They belonged to a few of the horses that were in the same stable as he was!

Glad that he found the trial that his master must have been looking for, he turned around to head back. His master was just a speck in the distance. No wonder they couldn't find the trail! Quickly, Shadow galloped back over to Legolas, all the while neighing his excitement.

Legolas looked up when he heard Shadow coming back towards him. Once the horse reached him, Shadow began to shove him with his head, and after Legolas just sat there looking as if he horse had gone mad, Shadow grabbed the cloak, which Legolas had put on, and began to drag his new master over to the trail.

"Shadow! Stop it! I demand that you stop dragging me!" After Shadow stopped, Legolas managed to get up, and dust himself. "What was that for?" Legolas asked. Shadow began to paw the ground and walked around Legolas in a circle. "What? Did you find something?" At that, Shadow nodded his head. Legolas's eyes brightened up immediately. "Really! Where!"

Soon, both Legolas and Shadow were at the trail, Legolas bent down, trying to figure out which direction the group they were following went. "Looks like they went North. This trail is probable just a few hours old, meaning that we aren't that far behind." He turned to look at Shadow. "When we stop for the night, I'm going to give you several apples and carrots." Shadow neighed happily. He loved apples and carrots.

Quickly getting up on Shadow, Legolas set Shadow at a smooth gallop. "Come on Shadow, we could catch them by sundown!"

* * *

Darkness had set in. The small group from Mirkwood, along with the twins and Estel, began to set up camp near a couple of rocks. They managed to locate fuel for the fire, and know everyone was seated comfortably. Raindul had put sentries around the camp, just in case.

Elladan was staring into the fire, Elrohir was staring at the sky, since he was laying on his back, and Estel was just staring at both of his brothers. There was a lot of staring going on in the camp. The Mirkwood elves were staring at the brothers, at each other, or at the fires. To put things simple: they were all bored.

Estel coughed, which startled everyone. "Sorry." After that, everyone went back to what they were doing. At that time, Raindul came back from talking to one of the sentries.

"What are you all doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Came the response from everyone. Raindul sweat-dropped.

Raindul took a seat next to Elrohir. "Elrohir, how long has it been since you visited your grandmother?"

Elrohir looked over at Raindul. "A long time. Probably around three hundred years, five or take a couple of years."

"Who's your grandmother?" One of the Mirkwood elves asked.

"Galadriel." Elladan answered.

"She's your grandmother!" A different elf spoke this time.

Soon, conversations and the sound of voices could be heard coming from the camp. It was a nice and welcomed break from the silence that was there only a few moments ago.

Suddenly, one of the sentries came running back to the camp. "Captain Raindul, a rider approaches!"

Raindul immediately began to call out orders. "Put out the fire. With sand, not water! Water causes smoke!" The fire was quickly put out. "Hide the horses and yourselves! We do not want the rider to know that there are more than," here Raindul pointed to Estel and the twins, "four of use!" The other elves hide behind the rocks, taking the horses with them.

By the time the rider, who had a hood over his head, appeared, the only ones visible were Raindul, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel.

Raindul held a hand out. "Halt rider!" The rider stopped his horse.

Elladan poked Elrohir's arm. "Hey look! It's Shadow!"

Raindul overheard this comment. "Tell me, where did you get this horse?"

The rider got off Shadow and walked till he was standing next to Shadow's head. "This horse? I saved him. The man that was with him was treating him wrong. The poor thing looked miserable." The rider said as he petted Shadow. "I managed to get him away from the man that had him. After that, the horse followed me, wherever I went." Here, he scratched Shadow between the ears. "He's a smart horse."

Raindul still didn't look completely convinced. "Remove that hood from your head." Raindul expected to hear some sort of complain, most who have hoods on their heads complain when someone tells them to take it off. Oddly, the rider didn't. Instead the rider reached up for his hood, almost gladly, and quickly slipped it off. Raindul just stared. "An elf?"

The rider gave Raindul a friendly smile. "That feels so much better. It can get pretty warm wearing a hood and cloak on a night like this." The rider then turned his gaze to Estel and the twins. "Hi, I'm Legolas."

The three brothers gave their own greetings, then Legolas turned his gaze to Raindul. "And you are?"

But Raindul wasn't listening. _Legolas...why does that name sound familiar? I feel as if I should have already known who he was..._ To say the least, Raindul was confused. That name sounded so familiar, as if he had heard it before, but from where? Feeling someone poke his arm, he snapped his attention back to reality. "Yes?"

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "He asked what your name was."

Raindul looked back to Legolas, who was patiently waiting with a small grin on his face. "You can call me Captain." He left it at that. He wasn't about to give his name without finding out what this elfs intentions were.

Legolas frowned, then shrugged and turned his attention back to Elladan. "I couldn't help but overhear what you said. This horses name is Shadow?" Soon after the twins, Estel, and Legolas were in a conversation, as if they were old friends.

Raindul shook his head. He wondered if the three brothers were like this to all strangers. _If anything happens, I'm sure they can handle it._ With that, Raindul went back to start the fire, signaling to his warriors to keep an eye on their 'guest'.

* * *

All done. I don't really like this chapter. Woe is me! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 reviews:**

**Grecian**: Why, thank you! I'm glad you think that. Here is the next chapter!

**Silver20**: Wow, you're the first person to say that! Others just use easier words, hehehe. Thank you for the review!

**A. NuEvil**: I personally think that I could have done better. Oh well. Tell your daughter that I thank her for thinking my story is "dorky"! I added the sweat-drop thing because I don't think many people do that. Makes my story unique, ya know?

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: See, I told you that you could still be right. Ro does whine a lot, doesn't he. (Scratches head) I didn't do that on purpose, it just wrote itself in, besides, it goes with the story better.

**IwishChan**: what? You didn't want him to meet them so quickly? Maybe I moved to fast...sigh. Your just gonna have to read to find out!

**Kel**: why thank you very much! Yup, now they're all together!

**Rebell**: You really think that? I'm so touched! Yes, I know I messed up my spelling, I realized that after I posted my story. Have I ever mentioned that I have terrible grammar? Well, now you know! Yes, pride is important! I have losts of pride, but I can lose it really fast. Oh the shame. I bet I took more tumbles than you.

**Xiaoweisan**: Well, lets see...Legolas is 300 right? He was lost when he was about 10 (that's like 4 in human years) so he has been missing for about 290 years of his life. Raindul is about 5 years older than Legolas, yes I know he is young, but he has had plenty of experience in his short life. When Legolas went missing, noone spoke about him, fearing that the king might break down and do something terrible, like fade from grief. Raindul, being the little boy he was, didn't know what was going on until later in his life. Since then, noone has spoken Legolas's name in Mirkwood. Hope that answers your questions!

**Arialas**: He'll probably drag Leggy home. I would. But that might not happen in the story, but maybe it will. Who knows?

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When Raindul was far enough, Elladan gave Legolas a hug. He didn't think that he would see him so soon, especially since he didn't tell him which road to take. But he put that thought behind him. It wasn't important anymore. "How did you find us?"

Legolas chuckled. "Well, Shadow was the one that found your trail." Hearing his name, Shadow walked over and nuzzled Legolas. "Then all I did was find out which direction you were traveling in and follow it."

Elrohir shook his head and smiled. "A man abusing my horse, huh? My Legolas, I didn't think you could come up with a lie so quickly and make it sound true."

Legolas looked startled. "Your horse? Oh! I didn't know! If I have known, I would have never taken him! I'm sorry if-"

Elrohir cut him off. "Don't worry about it. In a way, I'm kinda glad you took him. I don't think I would have been able to ride him this far." Seeing Leogolas's confused expression, Elrohir pointed at the horse, then at himself. "We don't like each other." As if agreeing to Elrohir, Shadow shook his head.

Legolas made an "Oh" shape with his mouth, while Elladan and Estel chuckled. "You should have seen them when they were both younger." Elladan said. "They would do so many bad things to each other, it was funny." As if to prove his point, Elladan began to laugh, which caused Estel to chuckle again, and make Elrohir fume.

"Well, I'll make sure to keep Shadow away from Elrohir than." Legolas said as he patted Shadow's neck. "Then I'll return it to one of your brothers."

Elrohir waved his hand. "Don't bother. I don't ever want to see that horse unless my life depended on it. He like you, you like him, keep him. I don't want that horse trying to run me over just because I took him away from you." Legolas looked taken aback while Elladan and Estel had goofy grins on their faces.

"Aw Elrohir, your so kind and giving." Estel said, grin still on his face.

Elrohir shrugged. "What can I say? It's a curse." Then something that never happened before happened. Shadow walked over to Elrohir, who became weary when he saw the horse walk towards him, and nuzzled his cheek. Elrohir eyes almost popped out while the other three laughed.

Raindul, hearing the others laugh, turned his attention to the group. All he saw was the black horse, Shadow, nuzzling Elrohir. He couldn't see his face, but he guessed that that was the cause of the laughter. He shook his head and turned back to stare at the fire that he rebuilt. Legolas. That name kept nagging at him. He tried to ignore it the first few minutes, but the nagging continued until he returned his attention back to it.

Raindul let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. The new elfs name also triggered a memory, but he couldn't grab it. It always seemed to be just out of reach. Whatever the memory was, it happened a long time ago, that much he knew. Raindul turned his attention back to the fire and added more sticks to keep the fire high. He turned back to the group of four that were still standing out in the open where they had meet Legolas. _They seemed to be getting along._

Getting up, he made his way over to the other four. Estel was the first to notice his approach. By the time Raindul got to the group, Elladan, Estel, Elrohir, and Legolas were waiting for him. "It's late, get some rest. We have an early start in the morning." With that, Raindul made his way back to the fire, but not before eyeing Legolas one last time.

When Raindul reached the fire, Legolas frowned. "I don't think he trusts me." He reached into his pack and pulled out two apples and two carrots and handed them to Shadow, who happily gobbled them up.

"Well, you did just ride up to our camp and stuff. I would be suspicious if I didn't already know you."Elladan said. "Don't worry Legolas, he'll get over it. Now lets go get some sleep."

* * *

Elrond stared into the fire. He couldn't help but wonder about Estel and the twins. _I just hope that Estel remembered to pack plenty of bandages and medicine._ He looked around the camp. Most of the elves were already asleep, a few were up, but they were walking around the camp, making sure that no harm came. 

He didn't hear Talan walking behind him until he was sitting next to him. Talan looked at Elrond, who was still looking into the fire, then rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep Lord Elrond. We have to get up early to continue our journey."

Elrond still didn't look away from the fire. "I know."

Talan frowned. "Elrond, I know that your worried, but please, I'm sure that they're fine. I told you this already." He placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder and gave him a light shake. "Go to bed."

Elrond looked over to Talan and gave him a small smile. "Do you think I worry to much?"

Talan let a small laugh escape. "To tell you the truth, I do. I think all this worrying is going to be the death of you." He got up and held out his hand to help Elrond up. Then they made their way to their own sleeping areas. As they parted, Talan spoke over his shoulders. "If I were you, I would worry more about those two left behind. You don't know what they might do."

Elrond groaned as he got into bed. He had enough worrying for today.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for the group headed towards Lothlorien. They quickly got rid if any evidence that they had made camp at that spot and were soon on their way. 

Legolas wasn't surprised when he saw more elves this morning. He had seen this before. Raindul seemed a little surprised at Legolas's lack of shock. Legolas just looked over at him and shrugged. The other elves gave Legolas a curios look, before returning their attention to their surroundings. The trip was quiet at the beginning. The twins, Estel, and Legolas rode in the middle, the Mirkwood elves (except for Raindul) were behind them, and Raindul rode ahead, losts in thought.

It didn't take long for Legolas to get bored, so he decided to start a conversation. "So, where is your ada?"

Elladan shrugged. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was probably worried sick about us. He left with Talan and the rest of the Mirkwood elves the same day that we left."

"Really?" Legolas asked. "How come?"

This time Elrohir spoke. "They went to Mirkwood to see the king. That's what ada told us later. He and Thranduil are good friends. He went to help the king deal with his grieving for his wife and child. They died a long time ago, but-"

Raindul, who was drinking water at that moment, began to choke and cough. Estel, who was the closes, rode over and began to pound on his back, until Raindul was able to breath normally.

"Raindul, what happened?" Estel asked. But Raindul wasn't listening.

Raindul was looking at Legolas with wide eyes. Now he understood why the name was so familiar! He also managed to remember why the name was familiar as well! He just stood their, staring at Legolas, who was getting uncomfortable. "Legolas..." Even though he whispered it, the other Mirkwood elves, who didn't know Legolas's name till now, turned to stare at Legolas with wide eyes.

Legolas was beginning to get nervous. _Why are they staring at me like that?_ Shadow, sensing his masters nervousness, began to snort and stomp the ground with his foot. Legolas was also able to hear some of what the other elves were saying, things like "it's him," "he's alive," and "I thought he was dead!"

Elladan and Elrohir were also able to hear the whispers. "Elladan, what's going on?" Elrohir asked. Elladan shook his head. He was at a lost, and Legolas looked like he was getting ready to bolt.

Estel rode over to Legolas. "What's going on, why is everyone looking at you like that?"

Legolas quickly calmed Shadow down. "I don't know! I don't know why the other elves are looking at me as if they know me! I've never met them before!" Estel grabbed onto Legolas's arm, to keep him from running off as much as to try and calm his nervous friend down.

Raindul was the first to snap out of his shock. "How?" That was the first word that left his mouth.

Legolas looked confused. "How what?"

Raindul opened his mouth, then closed it, before he continued. "How did you get here? How did you survive? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your father? Do you know how crushed he was when he learned that you 'died'?"

Legolas's head was spinning. "Stop asking so many questions!" Raindul, who was about to ask yet another question, quickly closed his mouth. "Now, what? My father? Huh?"

Raindul looked a bit surprised. "You don't remember your father, the king?"

Now it was the twins and Estel's turn to look surprised. "Wait," Estel said, "you mean to tell us that Legolas's dad is a king? So that makes him a prince?"

Legolas was more confused then ever at this point. He was about to speak, but Raindul beat him to it.

"Yes, Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood."

* * *

Well, this chapter was fast...hope yall don't mind. I know, this chapter was short, but I didn't want to much, that's for the next chapter! See ya soon! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 reviews:**

**Ilaaris**: Thank you for the review. Here is the next update!

**Elven Kitten**: Glad you loved it!

**Kel**: Lol, I don't think yall mind, but it never hurts to ask!

**KyLaaa:** Ah yes, the terrible cliffy that keeps people guessing. Well now you can read some more!

**Pocky**: I'm glad that you loved it. It's always nice to hear from someone new.

**Meekah Greenleaf**: Glad that you think that! Don't worry! I tend to update faster now that there is no school and all.

**A. NuEvil**: Yes, poor Legolas. Wouldn't you be confused as well? I think I'm being to cruel on Elrond. I should make him stop worrying so much, it's bad for you.

**KawaiiWhiteWolf**: Oh, why thank you! You don't have to wait to long for the next update, unless my life doesn't allow me to get close to a computer!

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: You want to know the answers to you questions? Well, I won't tell you, your going to have to read to find out! (Begins to laugh evilly)... (begins to cough) sorry about that, I got carried away. Glad to know you aren't a hobbit, I was beginning to think that you were, with all your questions and all.

**Xiaoweisan**: Don't worry, I knew what you meant when you wrote your numbers. I haven't read the book, but I did hear that he was 1000. But that sounds to old for me, and besides, I didn't want Legolas to be too old, cause he still has a lot to learn.

**Rebell**: You are too kind! -blush- Anyways, I don't think that I will put any flashbacks about Elrohir and Shadow in the story. I thought about it, but I couldn't find a good place to put them. But since you asked, I'll tell you some of the things that went on. When they first meet, Elrohir accidentally smacked Shadow. Shadow didn't take to kindly to that and bit Elrohir. Then Elrohir, when it was time to feed the horses, dumped water over Shadow's head, which resulted in Shadow head-butting the younger twin. What a way to meet your new horse! Thank god I never had to dance just because the principle called me out. I don't even know how to dance! Sad, right?

**Arialas**: Oh, you poor thing, how can parents be so cruel! You should write about something that is interesting to you, that's how I started my story. Thanks for the review!

**IwishChan**: Right, we can have Legolas be a criminal, now can we? I really, really need to stop Elrond from worrying to much!

**SalanTrong**: Yup!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Now it was the three brothers turn to turn and stare at Legolas, and that didn't help Legolas at all. He was confused enough as it was. It's amazing what a few words could do to someone.

_What?_ That was the only thing that Legolas could think of at that moment. To find out that you have a unknown dad somewhere in the world who is a king while thinking for almost all of your life that you had no family can really mess up your own reality.

Elladan broke out of his shock and amazement first and rode over to Raindul. "So Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood?"

Raindul raised an eyebrow at Elladan. "I just said that, did I not?"

Elladan gave a sheepish smile. "Yes you did, but it's hard to believe, you know? Meeting a prince in the middle of nowhere and all."

Raindul just nodded. "We are fortunate that we found him." Here, Raindul smiled. "It will be good to see the king and his son reunited."

Estel and Elrohir were still looking at Legolas, though they were looking at him with curiosity. "Hey Legolas," Elrohir said, "you never told us that you were a prince." Elrohir expected Legolas to shrug or something like that. What he did shocked him. Legolas shot Elrohir a dark glare, as if daring him to ask another question.

Estel gave Elrohir a sharp push, but made sure that Elrohir wouldn't fall off from the horse that he was riding. "That's because he didn't know that he was a prince, right Legolas?" Instead of answering, Legolas turned his gaze to the ground and began to absently pat Shadow's neck. That was answer enough for Estel.

Legolas's mind was a mess. He didn't know why he glared at Elrohir, after all, all he did was ask a question. _A question I knew the answer to, but couldn't answer...wait, that doesn't make sense, does it?_ He was beyond confused at this point.

The other Mirkwood elves that were accompanying Raindul snapped out of their awe and rode over to their captain. One of the elves, named Amarid, rode next to the captain. "Captain, what do we do now. Should we continue on our journey or should we head back home with this news?"

Raindul thought about the question for about a forty-five seconds before answering. "We will head back, and tell the king about this." Raindul was smiling a large smile when he said this. _It will do wonders for the king to know that he still has someone from his family alive._

Legolas overheard this. For the first time in a long time, he felt anger race through him. _They're talking about me as if I'm not even here!_ This did not make him happy, not at all. He didn't like the fact that some captain was deciding what to do with him just because they thought he was some prince.

_Its like they're deciding my future or something!_ Legolas had never had to deal with people telling him what to do without asking his opinion first. But that seemed to be the case now. _That captain is just going to make some decision and probably expect me to agree with him and go with him without asking any questions!_ Legolas had unconsciously began to grin his teeth together and he clenched his hand hard, making his knuckles go white.

Both Elrohir and Estel noticed this reaction. Neither had seen Legolas angry, let alone this angry. They slowly began to back their horses away from the silent raging elf. "I've never seen Legolas this angry. It's scary." Estel whispered so quietly Elrohir had to strain to hear. Elrohir didn't dare to answer, afraid that if he spoke too loud, he might catch Legolas's attention. So he just nodded his head in agreement.

Legolas was giving the mother-of-all-glares in the direction of Elladan and Raindul. Said elves didn't notice. Legolas then made Shadow walk in their direction, never changing his expression. If anything, the anger in him began to raise the closer he got to the small group that contained the Mirkwood elves, Raindul, and Elladan.

"But what about the arrow? Don't you have to go and ask the Lady Galadriel about that?" Elladan couldn't help but ask. After all, that was why the were having this trip in the first place.

Raindul waved the question aside. "We will go ask about that after we return the prince to his father. He is more important, after all." At that point, Legolas reached the group. Shadow, sensing that the elves in this group were making his rider unhappy, shoved and bitt any of the horses that were in his way.

Legolas rode until he was face to face with Raindul, his anger clearly showing on his face. With one quick move, he grabbed Raindul by the collar of his tunic and brought him even closer to him. The other Mirkwood elves didn't know what to do. On the one hand, their captain was being threatened, but on the other had, it was their prince that was doing the threatening. Elladan eyes had gotten so big, it made you wonder how they didn't fall out.

"Who do you think you are?" Legolas said in a low, dangerous tone. "What makes you think that you can just tell me where to go?" Legolas tightened his grip on the tunic, making Raindul winch when it cut off some of his air.

"But my prince-" Raindul began but was cut off when Legolas tightened his grip even more.

"Don't call me that! You don't know if I'm a prince or not! You have no proof!" Legolas gave Raindul a hard shove, making him fall off his horse. Shadow bared his teeth at the captains horse, making the poor animal move away in fear of getting bitten. Shadow walked around Raindul, who was laying on his back, and continued on his journey to Lothlorien.

Elladan's shock was soon replaced by his own anger. He quickly rode in front of Legolas, making his stop Shadow. "Legolas!" He hissed, "What do you think your doing? Didn't you hear what Raindul said? We have to take you back to Mirkwood. You're a prin-"

"Don't say that word." Legolas looked calm now, unlike a few moments ago. For some reason, this made Elladan more nervous. "Did you hear what I said Elladan? They have no proof that I'm their so-called prince. I don't think that I'm the only Legolas in the world." He then steered Shadow around Elladan and continued as if nothing happened.

Estel was helping Raindul off the ground when Elladan got back to the group. Elrohir was talking to the Mirkwood elves off to the side. Elladan could see the stern look Elrohir was giving them, almost as if he was giving them a lecture.

Elladan got off his horse and walked over to Estel and Raindul. "Are you ok?" He asked Raindul.

Raindul nodded his head, though he was shaking a little. He had one of his hands around his neck, rubbing it, and he was also a bit pale. Estel shook his head sadly. "I don't think it would be wise for the both of you to talk to Legolas for a while." Estel turned to look after Legolas, who was slowly becoming smaller the further he went. "And I wouldn't say the word 'prince' anywhere near him. Now, hurry up before we get left behind!"

Soon everyone was back on their horse and riding after Legolas.

They ride in silence for a while. Legolas, Estel, and Elrohir were at the front. They were followed by Elladan and Raindul, who didn't want to get to close to Legolas at the moment. And behind them were the rest of the elves, who were looking at anything except for Raindul and Legolas.

After almost three hours without anyone talking, Elrohir got bored and began to have a conversation with the two he was riding next to. That seemed to brake some silent command, and soon the sound of elves and a human talking filled the air.

When the sun began to set, Raindul ordered a halt so that they could set up camp. No one complained.

Everyone got off their horses and began to brush them down. Elrohir went to find wood for the fire with Elladan. Raindul began to pick out sentries to keep watch for the night. Estel and Legolas stayed with the horses, getting them food and water.

Estel looked over at Legolas. "You know, you didn't need to act so harshly." He watched as Legolas began to look through his pack for something.

Legolas stopped his search for a short moment before resuming it. He pulled out a carrot and gave it to Shadow, who happily munched it. "I know." That was all he said.

"Legolas?" Estel asked with concern in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Legolas patted Shadow's neck before looking over to Estel. "I'm fine."

Estel sighed before walking over to Legolas. _Stubborn elf._ "Legolas, tell me the truth. There is no need to lie."

Now it was Legolas's turn to sigh. "It's frustrating." Estel motioned for his to continue. "I spent all my life doing as I pleased. I always though I was alone in this world. I mean I don't remember my parents or any family that I could have had. For someone to just come up and say that I have an ada was a shock."

"I know how you feel, sort of." Legolas gave him a questioning look. "I never knew my father and my mother died when I was around five years of age. I don't really remember her." Estel offered Legolas a small smile, which was returned.

"You know," Legolas said after a moment of silence, "in a way, this is kinda good news."

"How so?" Estel asked.

"If I am a prince, which I don't think I am, at least I know that I have an ada." Legolas smiled over at Estel, who just raised his brows. "I always wanted a family."

"Didn't you have a family when you were younger?" Estel looked at Legolas when he asked this. It was hard for him to imaging someone living all their life without someone to help.

"Not really." Legolas answered. "Once in a while I would find someone who would take me in, but I never stayed long. I felt sort of like I was trapped. The rest of the time I would walk around outside. Sometimes I would find a party of either elves or humans and I would join them. I learned most of the thing I know from parties like that." Legolas chuckled. "That's where I learned the trick I used on Elrohir when we first meet."

Estel laughed at that. He remembered. "Did they also teach you how to use weapons?" Legolas nodded his head. Estel turned his attention back to the horses. _Sounds like Legolas had an interesting life._

Legolas smiled as well. He was feeling much better now. _I think I'll go and apologize to the captain. What was his name again? Was it Raindul? Oh well, I'll just have to ask him._ With that in mind, Legolas made his way over to Raindul.

Estel watched as Legolas headed over to Raindul. He noticed that when the captain caught sight of Legolas, he stiffened up. This made Estel laugh quietly to himself. He watched as Legolas rubbed the back of his head as he talked to Raindul._ If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was nervous._ Even though Estel couldn't hear what was being said, he could almost imagine what Legolas was saying. Suddenly Raindul laughed, while waving a hand. He smiled at Legolas and said something to him, looking way more relaxed.

Estel smiled to himself and decided to go and look for the twins, who were taking their sweet time getting wood for the fire. _I bet they're arguing about which stick would burn better._

* * *

In Rivendell, at the Last Homely Home, dinner had just ended and most of the elves were heading to the Hall of Fire to listen to music before calling it a day.

Key word: most.

Glorfindel had kept his promise to Erestor and at the moment had a nice pile of paperwork lying on his desk, in his room.

Normally, he would have gone straight to the Hall, but now that he had work to do, he couldn't. He managed to fit everything in his schedule. He taught his first warrior class after breakfast, his second class after lunch, and now he had something to do after dinner, instead of always going to listen to music, although he did miss it.

He eyed the pile on his desk from the corner of his eye. _Better finish this tonight if I don't want to get up earlier than usual to finish it. _Glorfindel let out a sigh before continuing his work.

The work itself wasn't hard, it just took a while to finish. _Erestor probably takes care of the harder work, seeing as he is always working._

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" Much to his surprise, Erestor came in. Erestor must have noticed Glorfindel's look because he gave his friend a small and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Erestor, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or something?" Glorfindel asked as he watched his friend move to a couch and take a seat.

Erestor gave Glorfindel another smile. "I would be working, except for the fact that I have already finished my work for the day." Glorfindel raised a brow. "I didn't have much to do today, either that or it was all so simple." Erestor eyed the stack of papers on Glorfindel's desk. "I think that your going to be up for a while before you finish that." Erestor said as he pointed to the work on Glorfindel's desk.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "I already know that Erestor. You still haven't answered my other question. Why are you here?"

Erestor got up and walked till he was next to Glorfindel. "I just came by to see how you were doing. Just in case you didn't understand something."

Glorfindel gave Erestor a smile. "Actually, this is all pretty simple. The only thing is that it takes forever to finish." Erestor nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back." Erestor said, and before Glorfindel could say anything, Erestor had left the room. Glorfindel just shrugged and continued to work. A moment later, Erestor came back with a glass of water in one hand and an apple in the other. Glorfindel gave Erestor a look. "What? I was thirsty, and I decided to get a little snack. Nothing wrong with that." Glorfindel shook his head and continued to work.

**Crunch!**

Glorfindel looked up, started by the noise.

**Munch, munch, munch...**

He looked behind him to where Erestor had moved after placing his water on the desk. He was looking over Glorfindel's shoulder to make sure that he mess up. In his hand was the apple, with a bite mark on it. _That apple must have been ripe._ Glorfindel thought as he returned back to work.

**Crunch!**

**Munch, munch, munch...**

This continued for a while until Glorfindel put his pen down and turned to Erestor, who was about to take another bite from his apple. "Erestor, you mind?"

"Hm?" Erestor had moved the apple away from his mouth.

"Can you not stand there and look over my shoulder? It makes me uncomfortable." It really did make him feel uncomfortable, almost as if he couldn't make any mistakes as long as Erestor was there.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Erestor moved from behind his friend and made his way over to the couch he was on earlier. "Better?" Glorfindel nodded his head.

**Crunch!**

**Munch, munch, munch...**

Glorfindel looked over at Erestor, who was looking as if he was lost in his own thoughts. The munching was starting to annoy him.

**Crunch!**

**Munch, munch, munch...**

Glorfindel tightened his grip on his pen.

**Crunch!**

**Munch, munch, munch...**

Glorfindel began to grin his teeth together. He looked back over to Erestor, who still looked as though lost in his thoughts.

**Crunch!**

**Munch, munch, munch...**

"Erestor! Do you mind!" Glorfindel almost shouted and he slammed his hand on the table. Erestor jumped and turned to look at Glorfindel with a confused expression. "Don't make any noise! It's annoying."

"Oh..." Erestor fell silent after that.

It stayed quiet for awhile until...

**Crunch!**

"ERESTOR! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Glorfindel threw the first thing he got his hands on, which was the glass of water Erestor had brought in earlier, after Erestor. Erestor managed to shut the door after fleeing from the room before the glass shattered as it hit the spot his head would have been if he hadn't shut the door.

On the other side of the door, Erestor stood leaning up against the wall next to the door. He heard the glass hit the door and shatter. He stood in front of the door and shook his head sadly.

"What was that all about?"

Erestor turned around to find Lindir, one of the musicians, standing behind him. "I think that our dear friend Glorfindel is a little stressed." Lindir just stared at the door, then gave a soft sigh.

"Erestor, would you be joining the rest of us at the Hall of Fire?" Lindir asked.

"I believe I will." With that, Erestor and Lindir made their way down the hall, to the area where they could hear music and talking.

* * *

Hahaha, I'm so cruel to Glorfindel! Sorry if I made some of you wait so long, but apparently, everyone had to use the computer. The only way I could even get on is if I woke up at like 10:00 and get on. I don't wake up till around noon, so, yeah...

This chapter was so easy and fun to write. Hope yall enjoy it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 reviews:**

**Rebell**: Yes, manners are important because...well, they just are. And your welcome. The electric cha cha tells you what to do? I didn't know that! Erestor is going to drive Glorfindel crazy, you just wait. Hehehe, making crunching noises while eating an apple. I got that idea when I was eating an apple and my dad told me that the noise was annoying.

**Kel**: Legolas just doesn't know his own strength.

**Elven Kitten**: Poor Glorfindel indeed. Oh the torture!

**Redleef**: Glad you think the chapter was funny!

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith:** Thanks, I was going for that. Yes, Shadow is over protective of his new owner. Wish I had a pet like that, -sigh-

**KyLaaa**: That was my favorite part. When I was thinking about what to write, that came to mind, and I started laughing. My sister, who was with me, gave me a weird look.

**A. NuEvil**: You don't want to mess with an angry Legolas. Look what he did to poor Raindul! I do believe that he was just really confused. Erestor is evil. Bwahahaha!

**Mearas**: I'm the one who does the munching in my family. It annoys the rest of the family. I wanted to write something realistic with Legolas. I don't think someone would just do what you said, that's just dumb. Glad I succeeded there. I know how you feel, when Ffiction won't let you review. Its so annoying!

**IwishChan**: You don't know how right you are! He'll torture Glorfindel in later chapters as well. I think it's nice to know that you have an adar that still loves you somewhere when you thought you were alone in the world. I don't know if I should make Estel right or wrong. I'll think about it while I write.

**Arialas**: You should hit him in the head, but use a plastic cup cause I don't want you to accidentally send your brother to the hospital. It would be better if you knock him unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Estel studied the ground, looking for any traces of the twins. He soon found a set of footprints, with a bit of difficulty, and followed the tracks until he heard the sound of two elves talking, or yelling, at each other.

Not being able to resist, Estel made his way towards were the sound of his brothers voices could be heard. He followed the sound until he reached a small clearing and couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. Both of the twins had leaves and twigs stuck in their hair and they also had smudges on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as soon as he was able to calm down a bit.

Elladan had Elrohir pinned beneath him. He was sitting on Elrohir's back, while Elrohir was struggling to get out. They hadn't heard when Estel walked over and, amazingly, they hadn't heard when he had started to laugh. They did hear him when he asked his question, thou. They both looked over to Estel, who had a large grin on his face and had his arms crossed over his chest. There was also amusement in his eyes.

"Nothing." Both the brothers said at the same time. Estel just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Estel walked over till he was standing next to the twins. "You do know that everyone is waiting for the fire wood so that they could cook something to eat, don't you?"

The twins exchanged looks before slowly getting to their feet. Estel had helped Elrohir up. "Have we been gone long?" Elladan asked. It didn't feel like they were gone to long, in fact, it only felt as if they have been collecting wood for about ten minutes. _Ok, maybe more like thirty minutes._

Elrohir ran his hand though his hair, pulling twigs and leaves out of his hair as he did so. "If we're late, its all your fault." Elrohir stated as if it were a wide known fact.

"What do you mean! That's a lie and you know it!" Elladan almost yelled.

Estel looked confused. "What are you two talking about?" Sometimes his brothers confused him. They could fight over some of the smallest things, making it hard to know when an argument would brake out between them.

Elrohir crossed his arms. "I saw Elladan getting thick twigs and asked him why. He said to start the fire. I told him that it was better if you used small, thin twigs to start a fire with, cause they catch faster and all." As Elrohir continued to tell the tale, Elladan would brake into the story and point something out.

Estel just stared at the twins before rolling his eyes. _I guess I was right. They can be so immature sometimes._ He then began to gather firewood himself, ignoring the twins, who were shouting at each other at this point. As soon as his arms were full, he made his way back to camp, leaving his brothers behind. _They'll get to camp eventually._

* * *

The next morning came quickly for the small group.

After clearing the campsite and making it seem as if no one was ever there, the elves and human got on their horses and continued on their journey.

Elladan rode over to where Raindul was, which was in front of the line. "If we continue at this rate, I would say that we would have to travel for at least three more days. Four at the most."

Raindul looked over to Elladan and nodded. "True, but do not worry. There is no need to travel in haste. As long as we get some sort of answer, the king would be glad."

A comfortable silence followed. Behind them, Elladan could hear his two brothers and Legolas talking. About what, he had no idea, but judging from the laughter that he was hearing, it was safe to assume that they were having fun.

He looked at Raindul from the corner of his eye. _Well, it's now or never._ "Raindul, you plan on returning to Mirkwood when this is finished, right?" Raindul nodded his head. "What are you going to do about Legolas?"

This made Raindul snap his head so that he was looking at Elladan. _That got his attention for sure!_ Elladan watched as Raindul turned in his seat to look at Legolas. Elladan turned around and caught Legolas's eye. When said elf looked over, Elladan and Raindul both gave him a small nod of their head and a small smile. Legolas returned the favor with a bigger smile and a wave of his hand.

They both turned back around and Raindul gave out a sigh. "I was thinking of taking him back to Mirkwood with us. It would both him and the king. It would give him a chance to know his adar and to know that he has a home, and it would do the king wonders to know that his son is still alive."

Elladan nodded his head to what Raindul said. "Do you think that Legolas would want to go?"

Raindul glared at Elladan, as if to say 'how dare you ask such a question!' "Of course he would want to go! Who wouldn't want to be able to finally met their own adar? Besides, once he gets back, he can take his rightful place as the Prince of Mirkwood."

"But does he want to be a prince?" Raindul opened his mouth to speak, but Elladan beat him to it. "If his reaction yesterday is anything to go by, he doesn't seem to thrilled about being a prince." Raindul closed his mouth and looked away. Elladan put a hand on his shoulder. "To become a prince is to lose ones freedom. Sure, you can do some things that you couldn't do before, but you would not be able to leave the palace. I don't think that Legolas would be able to deal with that."

Raindul let his head drop. "Then what am I suppose to do?" This was said in a whisper. "I can't just go to the king and said that I found his son, but that Legolas was unwilling to come home, and I can't just drag Legolas back to Mirkwood with my patrol."

"Why don't you just not mention Legolas to the king?" Elladan asked. It made sense to him. After all, if you don't tell someone something, then they won't have to think about whatever it is that you tell them.

"If I don't tell him, then one of the other soldiers that is traveling with us will probable tell him, then the king will ask why I didn't tell him and I would begin to feel guilty and that will probably make the king feel ever worse and I'll probable get the title taken away from me and-"

"Okay, okay! I think I get it." Elladan shook his head. _I didn't think that keeping a secret like this could cause so much trouble._ "I think that you should ask Legolas what he wants to do when we get to Lothlorien."

Raindul looked at Elladan for a while before nodding his head in agreement.

They rode in silence, the sound of talking and the occasional laugh from behind being the only sounds the broke the silence that fell around the two.

* * *

Eerie.

That was the only word that could describe the woods that now stood in front of Elrond. _That along with freaky, scary, evil and some other words that I can't think of at this moment._

Elrond, Talan, and the rest of the Mirkwood elves that travel with them were now standing in front of the entrance that led to the realm of Mirkwood. Unlike Raindul and the others, they had rushed so that they could reach Mirkwood in the fastest way possible.

Talan got off his horse and got out a sword that Elrond didn't even know he had. "Lord Elrond, I suggest that you get off the horse. It would be much easier if you pull the animal along instead of ridding it."

Elrond quickly got off his horse. He gave the animal a pat on the neck and turned to face Talan, who was holding a sword on a strap out towards him. "I assume that you know how to use one of these, yes?"

"Of course I know. One does not forget how to use a sword that easily." As if to prove himself, Elrond quickly and easily strapped the sword to his waste. Talan gave him a smile.

"From this point on, we must travel quietly. Do not speak louder than a whisper. Do not let your horse or yourself drink any of the water that you find, no matter how clean it looks. Do not travel off the path unless you want to get lost or eaten by spiders and other dark creatures that lurk in the darkness. Keep you horse close to you, do not allow it to wonder off. We will not stop once we begin walking, to do so is foolish. Do you understand?"

By this time, Elrond had raised his eyebrows so that they almost disappeared at his hair line. But he recovered quickly and gave a nod to show that he had understood what the advisor told him.

With that done, they quietly entered the woods. Elrond walked next to Talan in the middle of the path with the other elves making a living shield around them.

_Sheesh, they don't take things lightly here, do they._ Elrond thought as he watched the elves around him on high alert. _Well, I can't blame them. They have to live in a place that is slowly being consumed by darkness, while I get a realm that doesn't see this much danger in a week._ Elrond let out a quiet sigh. He felt a bit sorry for the king of Mirkwood, but at he same time he was amazed that the king was willing to defend his homeland and the fact that he hadn't fled.

A tap on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to his side, Elrond saw Talan motioning him to get closer.

"If we are lucky, we won't run into anything on our way back." Talan whispered when Elrond had gotten close enough. "Hopefully they still remember what happened when they attacked last time."

"You were attacked?" Elrond asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Talan whispered back. "When we first left to travel to your realm, a group of spiders attacked us before we were able to reach the end of the woods. None of us were hurt, and the few spiders that managed to get away each bore a gash or were missing a leg."

They continued in silence.

After a while, Elrond began to notice that the further they traveled, the darker it became. Looking up, Elrond saw that the leaves and branches were so close together to each other that they blocked out all the light. There were a few spots were light managed to slip threw, but the light was small and didn't really help much.

Talan noticed that Elrond was studding the branches and leaves above them. "When we get to the palace, there will be enough light, so don't worry." He whispered when he got Elrond's attention.

"I wasn't worried, I was just wondering how a tree could grow so large with so little light." Elrond whispered back.

Talan just shrugged. He didn't now the answer to his question. He didn't think that anyone knew the answer to his question.

_This place is dangerous. It's a good thing that I didn't bring my sons with me._ Thinking about his sons made Elrond made him start to wonder if his sons were alright. _Don't begin to think about them. They are fine, after all, Glorfindel was the one who taught them how to fight and use weapons. _That made Elrond feel much better. _I hope they're enjoying themselves._

* * *

I got past my writers-block as was able to produce this chapter for you all to read. I hope yall liked it! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 reviews:**

**Rebell**: Yes, I hate writers-block. It's like hell. Well, Mirkwood is overrun by evil, isn't it? But don't worry, I'm sure that when Sauron is destroyed, the woods go back to normal. That won't happen till the war of the ring, but who cares. I can't tell you what Legolas will do, it would ruin the story!

**Crecy**: It probably says that because you reviews the Authors note, which, at that time, was chapter 18. Of course they're always fighting, that's what siblings do. It's their job.

**Kel**: Hmm...this is strange. First people tell me that I make Elrond worry to much, and now you say that making him worry is cute. What am I to do now?

**Redleef**: Hurray! Let's all dance! (Music in background)

**IwishChan**: To me, the twins and Estel are always enjoying themselves, except when they're being attacked and things like that. I wonder which size does burn better...I have to go find out someday!

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: Glad you like my description. I had no idea how to write this, seeing as they never showed it in the movies and I haven't read the books, but I think that I did a good job. Well duh! I mean which would you rather have? Rings of power or evil enemy strongholds? Your going to have to read if you want to find out what Leggy wants.

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you very much!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Elrond, Talan, and the other Mirkwood elves continued walking throughout the night and the next day. On the way, they had to walk over a river, where Elrond's horse bent down to get a drink. If it wasn't for the fact that Elrond gave the horse a sharp tug on the reins, the thirsty animal would have bent dead.

The water, Elrond noticed, also had a green tint to it.

More than once, the group hear sounds coming from the surrounding woods, even from the tree tops. At one point during their travel, the branches above began to shake, as if something were moving above them. One of the soldiers that were traveling in the group pulled out his bow and an arrow. Elrond watched as the arrow flew into the branches and almost immediately hit something. A shriek of pain was heard before whatever the arrow hit ran off.

The group ate and drank as they walked, seeing as they weren't going to stop.

"Darkness approaches." Talan whispered. They have been walking for what felt like forever.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the branches above his head, then back down to Talan. "How can you tell? I can't tell the difference between night and day in these woods!" Elrond whispered back with curiosity.

Talan gave Elrond a smile. "When you have lived in these woods for as long as I have," Talan said, "you can tell the difference between night and day." He stayed quiet for awhile before speaking again. "We should reach the palace sometime tomorrow. Most likely by noon, but earlier if we move faster."

Elrond nodded his head. They could move faster if it meant getting out of the woods. Though he would never admit it out loud, the woods and noises that he heard where beginning to freak him out.

The nigh passed uneventfully as did the next morning. At around an hour before noon, the trees began to let more sunlight filter though, making the darkness from the deeper woods seem even darker, not that any from the group cared, they just wanted to get back as fast as they could.

After getting pass the watch at the gates, they made it inside. A pair of young elves came running and took the thirsty horses to the stable, where they would be feed and watered, as well as brushed down.

It was at this time that Thranduil came out to greet the returning elves.

He looked a bit tired, as if he didn't get enough sleep, or if he did, his sleep was troubled. Other than that, he looked fine. He walked up to the group and greeted Talan with a friendly hug, then dismissed the soldiers so that they could go and rest, then he turned his attention to Elrond. "My dear friend, it has been so long."

Elrond smiled and chuckled. "True, it has been awhile since we have last met. How do you fare?" He asked with a touch of concern in his voice. Thranduil caught that.

"I will tell you all in due time, but first, let us head inside. I am sure that you would prefer sitting instead of standing." With that, Thranduil led them inside.

As they made their way to Thranduil's study, Thranduil turned to Talan. "Where is Raindul?"

"He headed towards Lothlorien," Talan said, "while I traveled here with Lord Elrond. The rest of the group is with him as well."

Thranduil nodded his head until a thought came to him. "Elrond, if you're here, who is running Rivendell? Are your sons running it?" The thought of the twins left in charge of a whole realm made Thranduil shake his head. He had met the twins when he had traveled to Rivendell when they were younger. He could remember some of the pranks that they pulled. He had wished that he could leave sooner or later.

Elrond shook his head. "No, they went with Estel and Raindul to Lothlorien. I left Erestor and Glorfindel in charge while I am away."

"Those two? Last time I went to your home, I got the impression that those two annoy each other." Thranduil said, thinking back.

Elrond shook his head. "No, I think that it's Glorfindel that likes to annoy Erestor. Said that Erestor works to much and should loosen up and take some breaks."

At that point, they reached the door that led to Thranduil's study, and after opening the door, they went inside.

It was a cozy room, with plenty of space, seeing as sometime Thranduil had small meetings in the room. The room was also nicely light because of three large windows on the side of the room, meant to catch the sunlight. Pretty much everything in the room was made of wood, and it was a light colored wood, too. There was a large desk with a large chair behind it, where Thranduil sat, and in front of the desk, there were plenty of chairs. Talan and Elrond grabbed their own chair and took a seat facing Thranduil, who was now sitting in his own seat.

Thranduil folded his hands and put them under his chin, then looked at Elrond. "Tell me, what brought you to my fair realm?"

Elrond pointed with his head to Talan. "Your advisor told me that you were having trouble sleeping and that at some points, you would seem lost in thought and such. I came by to see what I can do to help, seeing as I'm a healer." He paused for a moment. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

Thranduil didn't say anything for a while. After a few minutes, Elrond was beginning to think that the king would never speak. "My sleep is haunted." Thranduil spoke in a soft voice.

"Haunted by what?" Elrond said, trying to get Thranduil to speak some more. He always believed that talking about ones problems helped one overcome them and face them head on. It also gave on a sense of relief knowing that he or she does not have to be alone. (A/N: I should know, it happened to me!)

"By my family." Seeing Elrond's confused expression, Thranduil continued. "I keep seeing my wife and child. Always seeing their death, knowing that I can do nothing, just watch. It started happening about a month ago. Why? I do not know. Recently, they have become more vivid and have come almost every night."

Elrond looked a bit concern. "You do not know why?" He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Thranduil seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well.

They were both startled when Talan cleared his voice. "I don't know if this has anything to do with the subject, but the prince's birthday is approaching. In fact, its next week."

Elrond raised his brows. _What does that have to do with anything?_ He looked over to Thranduil, who was looking extremely sad. "Thranduil? Are you ok?" _Ugh, what a stupid question!_

"My son died on his birthday. My wife and him were returning from their visit to your realm, remember?" Thranduil asked.

"Ah yes, I do remember that visit now that you mention it." Elrond said. _The prince was such an adorable child. To bad that the twins were on a camping trip with Glorfindel._ _Their visit was a surprise._

They continued to talk after that, but about different subjects. Mostly it had to do with how Elrond was doing and about Estel, who, he told Thranduil, was his adopted human son. Thranduil seemed a bit surprised by this, but it passed.

They continued this until late at night and they would have probably continued had it not been for Talan, who said that they should head to bed, seeing as they could continue this the next day.

"True." Thranduil said. "Very well. Talan, I believe you would like to take Elrond to his room?" When he got a nod, he continued. "Good night then, until tomorrow." Thranduil left the study and went to his room, to get ready for bed and hopefully a good nights rest.

Once they left the study, Talan motioned for Elrond to follow. They walked down the hall, took about two turns, and walked down another hall before stopping in front of door.

"I hope that you find this room to your liking Lord Elrond. A servant will come to in the morning to fetch you for breakfast. Until then, I bid you a good night." That being said, Talan gave Elrond a smile before heading off to his own room.

The first thing that Elrond saw was the bed, waiting for someone to sleep on it. Next to the bed was his travel bag. How it got there he didn't know or care. Quickly changing, he practically jumped on the bed and was asleep before you could say "boo".

* * *

I know, I know. Very, very short chapter. But I wanted this chapter to be just about Elrond's visit to Mirkwood and also to give you a bit more information about Legolas's "death". Next chapter will be longer, so don't worry. Bye! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 reviews:**

**Elven Kitten**: I know! Why do I torture him so! Anyways, thanks for the review!

**KyLaaa**: Yes, an update! After almost a week, I finally updated! To answer you question, no, he doesn't. In fact, not many remembered that it was the princes's birthday. Most just think of it as the anniversary of his death. How sad.

**Rebell**: Now that I think about, having the twins in charge of Rivendell is a scary thought. I can't even imagine them ruling! Yes, it happened on his birthday. Lets all pity Legolas for a moment. "Dying" on your birthday must be horrible.

**Kel**: Hmm, you have a point. Lets make Elrond worry some more! Well, maybe not for a few chapters or something. And yes, that is depressing.

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: Glad you think my chapter was good. I liked too! True. Tough elves are harder to kill. And it will give the elves plenty of time to think of new ways to kill evil creatures!

**Yavie Aelinel**: Thank you! Glad to know that you still love my story. And I will update, maybe not as soon as some of yall would like, but I will still update! Can't keep my fans waiting forever, right?

**Silverkonekotsukari**: Aww, thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Crapoholics**: Yes sir, or mam! I can't tell...

**Cvn**: Well, I'll try to get my language back up. I was thinking of making Legolas arrive home on his birthday. Won't that be fun?

**Arialas**: He would, if he knew that Legolas was still alive and headed towards Lothlorien. But since he doesn't, he can't go. Poor Thranduil.

**Redleef**: Yes, green water means bad water. Remember people, if you ever see green water, never drink it, unless you put food coloring in it yourself, or if its Kool-aid. Mmm, Kool-aid.

**IwishChan**: Ok, I will, and I'll make sure you're the first person I tell when I make my discovery! They're not the kings of pranks for no reason. And the poor victims won't be able to do anything because Elrond's not there to lecture his sons. Wouldn't you do what he did if you were walking for what seemed like forever without a break and no sleep for like two (I think) days? I know I would! Yes, cheer-up Thranduil, you will get a surprise!

**Yavie Aelinel**: I know, I am not the best in grammar and spelling, let me tell you! We think the same? Awesome! That is sooooo cool, in my opinion. You're the only one to notice that. I didn't notice that it was like anime until you pointed that out! How cool.

**Crecy**: You really want to know? Well, I can't tell you! It would ruin the story and it won't make it any more fun to read. And that's not fun.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The sun rose the next day and the sky was clear, with only a few clouds. Everything was peaceful. The sounds of birds flying overhead and the fresh breeze that was blowing made the day seem almost perfect. It was days like this that made many believe that nothing could go wrong.

Raindul and the others had already packed up camp and were continuing on their way. This time, though, they were not riding the horses. They had all decided that the day was to good for riding and that the horses would like a day without being ridden.

The horses were all walking around, but they never strayed to far from the group walking. They were loyal.

Estel stretched his arms above his head, then put them behind his head. "It feels good to be walking again."

Elrohir, who was walking next to him, chuckled. "Aye. With all that riding, I was beginning to forget how it felt to walk."

Legolas raised an eyebrow from were he was. He was walking in front of Estel, next to Elladan, and behind Raindul. "But don't you walk every morning? How else would you get to your horse. And don't forget that you walk when you go in search of firewood. And when you have to help pickup the camp. And-"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Elrohir said, resisting the urge to push Legolas. "I was just saying! Anyways, besides all of that stuff that we have to do, when do we ever get to walk on this journey. We're always riding the horses the whole day."

Elladan smiled. _That's true._ "I'm sure that the horses are all happy that they don't have to carry us today. And my legs were beginning to stiffen from riding day in and day out." He turned his head to look at the scenery.

Now that they were getting closer to Lothlorien, they had passed a few tress. Ahead of them were some more trees, but not enough to count as a wood. It was more as patches of tress. Some where by themselves while others were in groups of about two to five, but they were all spread out. In the distance the sound of running water could be heard. Well, it could only be heard by the elves.

They had left the plains yesterday, to the happiness of everyone.

"Hey Raindul!" Estel called. When the captain looked behind and spotted Estel, he continued. "How long till we reach the Golden Woods?"

Raindul looked out into the distance, as if he was able to judge the distance just from looking at it, which wasn't so far from the truth. "I would say that we should reach our destination by tomorrow, around late afternoon."

Elladan turned so that he was facing Legolas. "Hey Legolas, I have an idea. How about, when we reach Lothlorien, we ask Galadriel if you could look into her magic bowl."

Legolas looked a bit surprised. "What?" Now he just looked confused.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Elrohir said. "Her bowl lets others see their pass and what could happen in the future. You could see what your ada looked like so that when you meet him, you'll be able to recognize him!"

Legolas had stopped walking, making the others stop. Raindul and the other Mirkwood elves were giving them questioning looks, as if asking 'what's wrong'?

"Wait." Legolas then looked at the twins. "What?"

"Don't you get it Legolas?" Estel asked. "What they're trying to say is if Lady Galadriel lets you look into her magic bowl, you can finally find out some answers about your pass! I'm sure that you have some questions about your pass that you want answers for, right?"

Legolas, after starring at the three brothers for about a minute, finally nodded his head. "I have been curios about my pass ever since Raindul said I was a prince." _I wonder why I don't remember anything about my pass though. Maybe something happened to make me forget?_ Legolas shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

Raindul walked up to the group. "Are you guys alright?" He was answered with nods from each of them. "Well then, lets get going! Lothlorien won't get any closer if we, or should I say you all, just stand here." That being said, he turned around and continued walking.

* * *

"Wow, it sure got dark really fast, didn't it?" Estel asked as he looked up at the sky.

The sky, which had been clear earlier, was now covered with dark clouds, telling the group on the ground that a storm was approaching.

"I didn't think that it could get that dark so fast. Usually one would be able to tell if a storm was approaching." Elladan said as he turned his gaze to look at the clouds.

"Well, flash storms are different." Raindul said. "They don't happen often, but when they do, you don't have any warning that they're on there way until they're right above you."

"At least it isn't raining!" Legolas said in an oddly cheerful way.

Now everybody knows that you shouldn't say things like that. Cause if you do, whatever you said will happen, and everyone will be mad at you for saying whatever it was that you said.

And this happens to be true for our elven friend too. Almost as soon as those words left his lips, the clouds opened up and it started raining. And now the others were glaring at Legolas. Even the horses looked as if they were glaring at him.

"Nice going Legolas." Elrohir said, in a sarcastic way.

"At least we got the trees for shelter." Estel said as he made his way to a tree, but was stopped short when Elladan grabbed his arm.

"Never go under a tree when its raining. Lightning could strike it at any minute. Did you forget that Estel?" Elladan asked looking at Estel as if he was dumb.

Estel rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Don't worry guys! A little rain never killed anybody." Legolas said in a cheerful way, despite the fact that he was still being glared at.

"That's true. I haven't heard of anyone being killed just because it rained." Elrohir said, after he stopped glaring at Legolas.

"Besides," Legolas stated, "it could be worse. I mean it could start thundering and lightning could start lighting the sky, threatening to strike us down where we stand."

Not long after he said this, thunder could be heard. Everyone, even the horses, looked up and sure enough, they saw lightning lighting the sky. Now everyone was glaring at Legolas twice as hard as last time.

Legolas gave a sheepish smile. "What do you know! Its thundering and there's lightning." Here he gave a nervous chuckle.

Raindul let out a slow breathe. "Come on, we should go see if we can find a cave to wait out this storm."

After grabbing the rein of their horse, the small group slowly made there way, looking for anything that could provide shelter.

Suddenly Raindul stopped, causing the others to stop as well.

"Hey Raindul, why did you stop?" Estel asked. He didn't want to be in the rain longer than he had to.

"Quiet!" Raindul hissed, causing Estel to back up a little. "Listen."

At that, all the members of the small party went on instant alert. They didn't move. Even the horses were on alert. The area was completely silent, the only sounds being the rain when it hit the ground and the thunder.

Legolas, who's senses were more sensitive, due to years spent in the wild, slowly turned to the right, then to the left. When he turned to the left, however, alarm bells rang in his head when lightning lit the sky and he caught the sight of something shinny coming from between two tress. It didn't take long for him to recognize what that shinny thing was.

Legolas did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the closes one to him, which happened to be Amarid, and yanked him to the ground, at the same time yelling, "Get down!" He had just managed to pull Amarid down, when an arrow flew right above his head, embedding itself on a tree trunk on the opposite side.

Immediately everyone pulled out their weapons just as orcs came running out from behind trees.

Pretty soon, the sound of metal on metal sounded through the air. The horses had ran off so that they wouldn't be in the way and to stay clear of any danger.

"How did they get so close without us knowing?" Elladan asked as he cut the head off of an orc who had his back to the elf.

Elrohir, who was fighting close to his twin, quickly moved out of the way as an orc swung its sword where Elrohir stood a few moments ago. "They probably followed us from the plain and didn't get close until the storm broke out!"

Estel was fighting his own battle, not to far from the twins. He shoved one of the orcs when he saw an opening and the orc, not being graceful and the wet grass making it hard to keep ones balance without stumbling, fell backwards into a group of its partners, making all the others fall to the ground as well.

He allowed a smile to touch his mouth as he watched the orcs try to get back up, without much success. _Being raised by elves has some advantages. It wouldn't have taken me this long to get back up._ Quickly he ran off to help others.

Raindul was further off, meaning that more orcs came after him, thinking that he would be an easier kill. But Raindul was a trained pro, skilled in fighting, and he often had to go out into the woods of Mirkwood to keep the dark creatures away. To bad the orcs didn't know that.

He quickly cut down the small group that was attacking him before nimbly moving off to take care of the other orcs that had appeared.

Legolas was fighting his own battles as well. He was using the twin knives that he kept on his back instead of his bow and arrows. The rain might ruin the bow string and the orcs were to close for the bow to be of any real use.

He was also used to fighting in the rain, so it didn't really bother him. He wasn't worried about the other, knowing that they probable had professional teachers to teach them how to fight.

So he concentrated on his own battle. He blocked and avoided the strikes that the orc threw until he found the perfect opening, then he made his own move. After being stabbed in the chest and face, at the same time, the orc died and Legolas turned to face his newest opponent.

Elladan and Elrohir, who were know fighting back to back, quickly took down any orc that got to close.

"Hey Elladan." Elrohir said as he took the arm off of an orc, then watched as said orc cried out in pain, holding his new stump.

"Yeah?" Elladan answered as he blocked two orcs at the same time. He then pulled out a small knife from his belt and threw it into the face of one of the orcs while swinging in an up stroke slashing the other orc.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I got to admit, I'm having fun." Elrohir said as he plunged his sword into the gut of an oncoming orc. Elladan just chuckled.

Slowly, the battle began to die down, as the remaining orcs began to flee or were quickly killed by one of the elves. At this time, the horses began to make their way back from wherever they were and cut off the orcs escape. They lashed out with their hooves and smashed the bones of whatever orcs happened to get to close.

Soon the battle was over and the horses walked to their owners to be rewarded with pats and words of praise.

Raindul looked around and soon found out that none of his men had been killed. Some had a few cuts and such, but he was just glad that no one had a serious injury.

Estel was leaning against a tree, and his brothers, thinking that he might be injured, quickly rushed to him.

"Estel, are you ok? Are you injured?" Elladan asked, concern filling his voice.

Estel waved at them. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. This was my first real battle, you know?"

Elrohir chuckled and gave Estel a hug. "You did very good, too. I'm proud of you."

Estel felt himself blushing and Elladan broke out into a laugh. "Aw, look what you did Elrohir. You made him blush!" Estel threw his a glare, but something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

_What is that?_ He thought to himself as he saw the tip of something dark. He followed until he saw something that reminded him of a crossbow. _A crossbow? But that means-!_ He quickly followed to where the bolt was pointed at and saw Legolas, who was busy patting Shadow and praising his horse.

Estel quickly jumped up. The twins, who were surprised when their little brother jumped up, looked at him and saw the panic that was clearly showing on his face. "Legolas!"

Legolas, who was too busy with Shadow to be paying attention to his surroundings, turned around when he heard his name called out. When he saw Estel, he opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance.

Time seemed to slow down as Estel heard the _thwack_ that signaled that the bolt was fired. He watched as it flew and hit Legolas in the chest. He also watched as Legolas's eyes opened wide with shock and pain before he fell to his knees, clutching the bolt that now stuck out from his chest.

"LEGOLAS!"

* * *

Wow, I can be so cruel to Legolas, huh?

For those of you who don't know what a flash storm is, it's a storm that can appear out of almost nowhere without any warning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 reviews:**

**MaddyPaddy**: I'm glad to know that you liked the blood part. I'm not very good with fight scenes and all that stuff.

**Elf of life**: No he is not. Thank you for the review! Glad you think my story is great!

**Crapoholic**: Very well then, mam. I thank you for liking my chapter. That makes me happy!

**Darklink231**: -Gasp- Me, evil? Never! Ok, just sometimes. Especially with friends. I like to torture them.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Forgive me for harming your Leggy, but I must so that the story could continue! Stop your crying now, -pats you on back- The story is starting again!

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck**: I would love to apologize to the elf, but I can't. I have to make him suffer a bit more. Yes, leaving stories at cliffy's is evil, but fun. Keeps the story interesting. I have HORRIBLE grammar! I got like so many reviews telling me that I messed up "pass" and "past". I'm sorry about that, I was a bit distracted when I was writing that chapter. I believe that you were the only one who noticed the "now" and "know" thing as well as the "ground" and "grind" thing. You have such a good eye. I didn't even notice that, and I'm the one who wrote it! Woe is me! I'm so glad my story isn't predictable. Those kinds of story annoy me sometimes, unless they're really good, then they're cool and not annoying. I thank you for your review and I'll keep in mind to check the grammar over, and over, and over until I get it right.

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: That's ok. Have fun!

**Animebishieluver**: Really? That's cool. I'm glad that you found my story to your enjoyment. But I can't die. If I did, then who will finish my story (without messing it up)?

**Elven Kitten**: Even though I love Legolas, it is fun to torture him the way I did. Thank you for the review!

**Barlog**: I know, so many of the reviews said that I misspelled pass and past. The computer didn't say anything about misspelling curious thou. Stupid computer, can't trust them!

**Crecy**: Yes, poor Legolas. I tortured him so much this chapter. You want to know what might happen? Legolas will either die or live, depending on my mood. I might make this a tragedy story. It could be more fun. Hahahaha!

**Silver Mirror**: Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you decided to read my story as well. You won't have to wait anymore cause the next chapter is here!

**KyLaaa**: I'm going, I'm going! You didn't have to 'shoo' me! Again with the spelling...I hate my grammar...

**Redleef**: Actually, I found it easy to be cruel to Legolas. Yes, I am evil!

**Kel**: Yes! Legolas was hit!

**Illeanah**: You like the quick chapters? That's good to hear. I should proof read better. I hope I do better with my grammar in this chapter.

**KeshieShimmer**: Read. It's good for you. And that way you can find out what will happen.

**Rebell**: So that was the sound that I heard! Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, at least you get to climb a mountain! But you will have to wait until you read the next chapter so...yeah... You've actually heard someone say that before it rained, or were you the one who said it. That has never happened to me! Being shot at was his punishment. I am a big fan of Leggy, so I won't kill him off...maybe.

**IwishChan**: Before I go and respond to your review, I have to tell you what I discovered. Remember when you told me to go see which stick burns better? Well, it just so happens that smaller sticks burn better than bigger sticks. And just as I said, you're the first person that I told (or in this case wrote to) about what I discovered! Anyways, on to the review. Yes, Leggy jinxed the weather. And I think know would be the perfect time to make Elrond worry about his sons.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It was raining at Rivendell as well. It came as a surprise to the residents, seeing as the sky was clear one moments and dark with storm clouds the next. Many of the elves had to hurry inside or risk getting wet.

There were several kids playing in the rain, getting wet and dirty, while their parents (mostly mothers) yelled at them through windows and/or doorways to get inside. Some even went outside, grabbed their kids buy and arm, and dragged them inside.

Glorfindel had canceled the training for today, so the soldiers-in-training were enjoying themselves. But not Glorfindel. No, he had a pile of paper sitting on his desk that was just waiting to get finished.

Last night he didn't get to finish before the urge to sleep grew to strong. So today, he had to finish yesterdays work and today's work..

He sat in his chair and began to work. But he found that he couldn't concentrate on his work. Every now and then, he would look out his window and stare at the rain falling for a while before he realized what he was doing.

This continued for a while until he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. He put his hands behind his head and let out a yawn. He didn't get much sleep last night. He had fallen asleep pretty late, probably later than Erestor, and that was saying something. It was known that Erestor stayed up late at night so that he could continue his work.

But this isn't about Erestor. This is about Glorfindel.

Then Glorfindel had to wake early, a bit before the sun raised, so that he could show up for morning training class before the soldiers did. So it was safe to say that he didn't get the rest that he was used to.

With a final yawn, Glorfindel turned back to his work.

_How can Erestor stay up that late and still act as if he got a full night of sleep?_ Glorfindel thought to himself. But then again, he friend was probably used to it.

He continued to work, but the lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. The sound of the rain hitting the window was soothing and the air in the room was warm. It wasn't long before Glorfindel fell asleep.

He had been asleep for about half an hour before the door to his room opened and Erestor came inside with a few sheets of paper in one hand.

Erestor quickly yet quietly walked over to the desk where Glorfindel had fallen asleep on. Erestor put the papers he was holding on the desk and reached out to shake his sleeping friend awake. When his hand was about an inch away from Glorfindel, Erestor suddenly stopped and pulled his hand back. A very uncharacteristic evil grin played on his lips before he walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Only to return a few minutes later with a glass in his hand. Unlike the last glass, there was no water inside. Instead, there was ice. Again, Erestor made his way to Glorfindel and stood next to him. Then quickly, before Glorfindel even fully woke up, Erestor pulled the back of Glorfindel's tunic up and threw the ice down his back.

The entire realm could have sworn that they had heard a loud shriek coming from the Homely Home, though they would have never gusted that the sound came from their Captain of the Guards.

Erestor watched as Glorfindel jumped around the room, trying unsuccessfully to get the ice out from under his tunic. Erestor was also chuckling. _This is fun!_

"Erestor! What was that for?" That was the first thing Glorfindel said the moment he managed to get the ice out. He also gave Erestor a glare that promised a slow and painful death.

Erestor just looked at Glorfindel calmly, unflinching. "You should know that you shouldn't fall asleep while working. Besides, you missed lunch."

Glorfindel blinked. Then blinked again. "You mean to tell me that you threw ice down my back just because I fell asleep!"

"And because you missed lunch." Erestor said as he pointed at Glorfindel.

"You could have just shaken me!" Glorfindel almost yelled. He had his fist balled at his side.

Erestor nodded. "I could have, and I was going to, but this was much more fun." The last part was said with a smile on his face. Glorfindel felt his eye twitch.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you some more work to do." Erestor said as he walked to Glorfindel's desk and picked up the papers he had brought with him. "Now you have more work to keep you busy! Aren't you lucky!"

Glorfindel watched as Erestor put the papers he brought on top of the ever growing pile on his desk. "What about you?" He asked as Erestor was just about to leave.

"What do you mean?" Erestor asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be working instead of coming here?" Glorfindel asked as he made his way to his desk.

"Well, I would have been working if I had any work to do. But seeing as I don't, I came to give you your work." Erestor said as if that answered everything.

Glorfindel felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "How in the Valar did you finish all that work so fast!"

Erestor stepped away from the door and walk to Glorfindel. "As an advisor, I don't actually get that much work. Usually all I have to do is translate this or write that. Most of the work that I do isn't mine. It's Elrond. I had asked if I could do some of his work, seeing as he is a father and a healer and doesn't have much time to worry about signing a few sheets of paper. Since you are neither, I don't have to do your work, so I finish faster. Now if you will excuse me, I have to head to the Hall of Fire. Lindir said he had something to show me." With that, Erestor left the room, leaving Glorfindel standing next to his desk with his eye twitching madly.

* * *

"LEGOLAS!"

The cry drew the attention from everyone. All they saw was Legolas lying on the ground, clutching something on his chest.

Shadow, seeing his new master, who had treated him very nice, fall to the ground, made him fly into a rage.

He looked over at Estel, who had the orc that had shot Legolas in his grasp. He quickly galloped in that direction, and before Estel took the orcs head off with his sword, Shadow crashed into the orc and proceeded to smash the creature under his hooves.

Estel, who was a bit dazed at having a horse almost crash into him as well, slowly made his way to his fallen friend. All the others were already there, ignoring the cries or the orc that was being smashed to a pulp.

He made his way through the small circle until he was next to his brothers.

Raindul had removed Legolas's tunic so that he could get a better look at the damage done. The bolt was in pretty deep, a few inches to the left of his heart.

Elladan turned to Estel and tapped him on the arm to get his attention. "Estel, you have medicine in a bag don't you?" When he received a nod, he continued. "Well, go get it!"

Elrohir kneeled next to Legolas's head. Then he turned to Raindul. "Can't we just pull the arrow out?"

Raindul looked over at Elrohir. "We will, just as soon as Estel returns." Just as he finished saying that, Estel reappeared carrying a small pack that had bandages and other things that you could find in a first aid pack.

"Estel, come sit next to me. That way you could help stop the bleeding and hand me anything that I might need." Raindul said. Estel quickly moved from next to his brother and sat next to Raindul.

"First thing first. Got to get rid of this." Raindul mumbled to himself as he grabbed the body of the arrow and placed his other hand on the injured elf's shoulder to keep him still. He gave the arrow a small tug, just to feel how deep it was.

Suddenly Legolas let out an ear splitting cry. Startled, Raindul quickly let go of the arrow. _I barely moved it!_ "Legolas, what's wrong!" _Oh my Valar! That was such a stupid question!_

Legolas clutched the arrow in his hands. "Don't. It hurts."

Estel turned to Elrohir. "What happened? Raindul barely moved the thing." Concern was plainly heard in his voice.

Elrohir just shook his head. He didn't have any idea of what just happened. "Legolas," he whispered, "I need you to move your hands."

Legolas just looked at him, tears and pain showing in his eyes. But he moved his hands never the less.

Carefully, Elrohir looked over the arrow, then he slowly slid his finger over the arrows body. He didn't find anything until he got close to the wound. He felt something prick his finger, but the blood was making it hard to see anything. "I need some water!" Quickly, Amarid took his canteen off and handed it to Elrohir.

Elrohir began to pour the water over the wound, washing away the blood and revealing what had pricked his finger. He began to curse and say foul things in elvish, causing more that one elf's eyes to widen. You would have never thought that a prince knew how to say such things!

"What's wrong?" Elladan demanded. Elrohir usually didn't curse unless something bad happened.

"It's barbed!" Elrohir almost shouted. "No wonder he cried out! If Raindul had pulled the arrow out, he would have ripped Legolas open from the inside!" Now it was Elladan's turn to cruse.

Estel pulled out a piece of cloth from the medicine pack and poured some water onto it. Then he placed the cloth on Legolas's head. "How do you feel?" He whispered.

Legolas moved his eyes until the fell on Estel. "Horrible." He said as his eyes slowly closed. "And dizzy, and sick. Shadow?" He asked as he opened one of his eyes to look as Estel.

Estel turned to look at Shadow, who was tossing and shaking pieces of the orc with his mouth, just like a dog with a toy. The sight made Estel feel nauseosus. "He's fine." He didn't want to tell his hurting friend what his horse was doing.

Legolas just nodded and closed his eye. He felt so tired, and he didn't know why. Sure, he was shoot near the heart, but that doesn't mean that he should be feeling this tired. That wouldn't happen unless...

Suddenly his eyes shot open and his arm reached out and grabbed Estel. Estel gave a startled yelp, getting the attention of almost everyone. Legolas pulled Estel close to his face suddenly feeling far dizzier than before.

When Estel was close enough, he spoke, or more like whispered. "Poison!" At Estel's confused look, he began to explain. "Check for poison!" He was forced to let go when he felt all the strength in his arm leave.

Estel grabbed Raindul by the arm, cause he was the closes one and told him what Legolas told him. Raindul's eyes grew big and he turned his attention back to the wound. Putting one hand on either side of the wound, he slowly began to put pressure. He did this a few times before something black and thick began to come out from around the arrow. "Ah shit!" That got everyone's attention. "He's been poisoned! He need medicine quickly! Estel, do you have anything in that pack of your's that could help?"

"Let me check!" Estel, in his hurry, just dumped everything out. Elladan and Elrohir helped him search, but they didn't find anything. All the different things in that pack and not one of them could help Legolas!

"We need to get him to Lothlorien quickly!" Raindul said as he picked Legolas up bridle-style. "I'll ride ahead, you all make sure to clean this area up. If we leave this mess, it might attract other creatures. Bring me my horse!"

One of the Mirkwood elves ran to fetch Raindul's horse. Quickly, the horse was ready to ride and Raindul began to try and put Legolas on the horse. Shadow, seeing his master being put on another horse, ran over and shoved Raindul's horse out of the way, leaving behind a pile of goo that use to be an orc.

Raindul just raised an eyebrow and looked at Shadow. Much to his surprise, Shadow got down so that he was pretty much lying down, waiting for Raindul to put Legolas on his back. After a moment, Raindul got the picture and carefully placed Legolas on the horses back, then got on himself. Shadow stood up, and with a swift kick on his side, took off at a quick gallop.

The other elves and human were left behind. Raindul's horse tossed his head, as if insulted.

Elrohir turned to Elladan. "Do you think Legolas will be ok?"

Elladan gave his twin a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. He has a strong spirit."

Estel approached his brothers from behind. "Are you two just going to stand there or help? We have a job to do."

The three brothers looked towards the way that Shadow had ran down, before turning around and helping the other elves with 'clean-up duty,' while the rain continued to pour.

* * *

I am soooooooooooo sorry I made yall wait so long for the next update. School starts on the 16th, so I had to go get supples, and then I was over at my friends house for three days and I was also very distracted. Forgive me? Also I apologize if this chapter sucked. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 reviews:**

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you!

**Crecy**: I can torture, as long as I don't kill him. Hmm...

**Avion Jade**: Thank you! Glad I succeeded in making the character life-like. Shadow is overprotective, ain't he? Ah well, it makes the story better! Yes he will, maybe even the day after tomorrow!

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: So glad that you think that of my chapter. Feels good to survive something, doesn't it.

**Kel**: Yes, they are mean. Such terrible things that can cause so much pain!

**MaddyPaddy**: Ah, now I know what to write so that you have fun with my story! You start on the 1st? Good for you! I'm actually glad that school is about to start. I have more fun there then I do at home.

**KyLaaa**: Don't worry about it. I like it when people rush me! I think I said that before...well, here is the next update!

**Silverkonekotsukari**: re-reads chapter 21 that IS ghastly. I never noticed it till now. Wow, I am so slow. Well, thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Rebell**: You liked the chap.? So proud of myself! I didn't think that I did so good a job on it. I've always wanted to bike up a mountain. Sounds like fun! It rained the whole five days. Tsk tsk! Well, now you know to never say anything like what you said every again, or else you will be punished! I don't know if I will kill him or not, you'll just have to find out. Oh, and good luck with volleyball!

**Illeanah**: Ah! Know I see why you like quick chaps. I'll see if I can keep them short, but with lots of action! I'm pretty sure that if it were me, I would have died of pain. Be strong Leggy! Be strong!

**Darklink231**: I wonder if Shadow is a demon. I like torturing Glorfindel, it's fun. But I still love him!

**Silver Mirror**: I can come up with some painful weapons, even more painful then the arrow. But since they're not part of the story, I won't describe them. Thank you for the review!

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck**: The human spellchecker you say. Hmm, I don't know if that friend of yours has read my story, and if your friend did, I don't remember. I have bad memory, you see. I thank you a thousands thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I knew that I spelled 'bridal' wrong, but I forgot how to spell it and told myself that I'll get back to it later. Guess what! I completely forgot about when I finished writing the chapter. Told you I had bad memory. I wonder which anger management class would let a horse in? Boromir was the one being ripped? How evil! That's ok though, I'm not really that big of a fan of Boromir. You don't think that I will kill off elf-boy, do you? You'll just have to read to find out! (Insert evil laugh) Learn to fear my evil writing!

**Elf of life**: I'm cruel to make the story more enjoyable! That's why. Drama is always good for a story, even if it's a little drama.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Suddenly appears in front of you There is no need to cry! Everything will turn out better, you'll see! (Maybe) These should make you feel better. hands you chocolate they always make me feel better!

**Arialas**: The 16th of August. But that's ok. I like school. I have more fun there than at home. Besides, I can catch up with my friends and they might give me some ideas! I'll probably be able to update during the weekends. I'm not going to stop writing just because school start. Never!

**IwishChan**: Well, think about it. If you were going to start a fire, would you use large, fat sticks, or long, skinny sticks. I didn't go camping, but when I was younger, my friends and I went into their backyard and started a fire. We tried using big sticks, but they wouldn't light, so we used small sticks, and they lit! I didn't remember that until I really began to think about what kinds of sticks burned better.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Elrond watched the rain fall from the window of his room. He had washed himself earlier and was feeling refreshed after the sleep he got. He had also gotten up late, much to his annoyance.

_Why do I get the feeling that something happened?_ He had learned long ago that whenever he got the feeling he was getting now, which was concern and confusion, for no reason, it usually meant that something happened.

Before he could continue with his train of thoughts, a knock was heard on his door. Moving away from the window, Elrond made his way to the door.

When he opened the door, Talan stood on the other side. Smiling at Elrond, Talan gave a small bow. "King Thranduil asked me if I can show you around the palace. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be stuck in the guestroom for your whole stay here."

"I think that's an excellent idea." Elrond said as he stepped out of the room he was given and followed Talan down the hall.

Talan showed him the way to the kitchen first, that way they could get a small snack and something to drink before continuing. They continued walking around the palace, while Talan told Elrond how he could remember which way to go buy looking at the ceiling.

Each part of the ceiling had some sort of design on it, so that visitors could have an easier time walking around without the fear of getting lost. It was sort of a map that, when read right, can tell you which way to go so that you can get to your destination.

A symbol of a crown tells someone that the way to the kings meeting room is through a certain door, while a picture of several elves carrying plates to a table can tell one the way to the dinning area. Of course, to anyone who doesn't know what the pictures mean, that's all they are to them, pictures.

After Talan finished explaining what each picture or symbol represented, Elrond looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "That is quite clever." He said.

Talan shrugged. After all, he was used to it. "We don't tell all the visitors about this. And it has been a while since our last visitor." Then he turned around and headed to a hallway that lead to the kings study hall. "Come Lord Elrond! We mustn't waste time."

Elrond just arched an eyebrow before quickly following. "Is there some reason for us to hurry?" He asked.

Talan shook his head. "No, not really."

"Then why do you want us to rush?" Elrond asked with a frown starting to form on his face.

Talan looked at Elrond from the corner of his eye. "Well, the palace is a big place. I just wanted to show you as much as I could, and the best way to do that is to set a nice quick pace. That way, once I show you everything, you can take your time and look at the palace on your own pace."

Elrond turned his head slightly to look at Talan. "That doesn't make much sense."

Talan only shrugged.

* * *

The sound of hooves hitting the wet ground was muffled by the storm, which had grown stronger.

While it had been raining earlier, it was now pouring, and the rain was making it a bit hard for Raindul, holding a mostly unconscious Legolas in front of him by the waist, to see what was in front of him.

Twice, they had almost ran smacked into a tree, and only Shadow's quick reflexes saved him from a broken neck.

"Damn rain!" Raindul whispered as he tried to wipe the rain from his eyes without letting go of Legolas or the rein. He could hear Shadow panting from underneath him.

_Come on Shadow! Just a bit more! _The muddy ground was making it hard for Shadow. Raindul looked up at the storm clouds, hoping to see a break in them, but instead, all he saw was more dark clouds and lightning a bit further ahead.

"Come on Shadow!" He yelled over the thunder. "We should be reaching the border on Lothlorien in a short while!"

Shadow gave a snort and increased his pace, ignoring his aching muscles.

They continued racing through the rain, and at some point Legolas was completely knocked out. This sent Raindul into a panic and urged Shadow to go even faster.

In a short while, they pasted two thick tress that marked the beginning of the Golden Wood realm. With the knowledge that they had made it into Lothlorien, Raindul felt hope whelm up in him.

Suddenly, without warning, a bolt of lightning landed right in front of the racing horse, leaving a pretty large hole in the ground.

Shadow, who had freaked out seeing the bright light, tried to slow down, but the ground was completely muddy, making it hard to slow down in. Having no other choice, the black horse tried to jump the gap, but didn't have enough momentum.

Instead, what happened was that both of Shadows front legs hit the edge of the gap, causing the horse to flip over, and throw both of his riders off before landing on it back.

Raindul lost his grip on Legolas when he was tossed off the horse. Legolas landed on his side and skid a few feet before coming to a complete stop.

Meanwhile, Raindul flew into a nearby tree with a thud, then blacked-out.

* * *

In Lothlorien, a blond haired elf with dark blue eyes stood near a large rock, trying, unsuccessfully, to find a spot were said rocked blocked the wind from hitting him. This certain elf was named Haldir and he was the captain of the warriors of Lothlorien.

At the moment, he was waiting for several elves to come back with reports on the area they were assigned to watched.

The storm that came without warning was pretty strong and he didn't want to let any of the scouts stay out in it to long. Didn't want them to catch a cold.

After about five minutes of waiting, a shout was heard. "Haldir! Hey Haldir!"

Haldir quickly made his way towards the sound of the voice, which was coming from one of his brothers.

Orophin ran over to Haldir before he continued to speak. "A scout found two elves and a horse lying motionless on the ground near the border!"

Haldir's eyes widened. "What? Are they dead? Did any of the scouts stay behind to find out?"

Orophin held out a hand to stop the questions. "No, they are not dead. At least not yet." At Haldir's confused look, he explained. "On of the elves is lying under a tree. He's bleeding from the head, but it's not bad. The other though, the other has an arrow in the chest and his breathing is labored. I think that he might die soon without help."

Haldir grabbed his brothers arm and began to drag him behind. "Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and the rest of the Mirkwood elves were, to say the least, miserable.

They had, after many, many trials and errors, managed to set the orcs on fire. Then they had to keep a constant watch to make sure that the fire didn't go out. It went out several times, making them have to re-light the mound of bodies. Finally, after what felt like forever, the bodies managed to burn until they turned black.

Now they were tugging their horses behind them and walking in sticky mud so that they would be able to reach Lothlorien before nightfall. Of course, on couldn't really tell if it was night, seeing as the clouds covered the whole sky.

"Elladan?" Elrohir said. "You remember this trip better than I do. How far do you think until we reach the border?"

Elladan looked around for a while, then thought back to the last time the came through here. After a moment, he spoke. "I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to make a guess, I would say another four hours at this pace."

Estel just groaned.

But sure enough, after four and a half hours of walking in the rain and getting feet stuck in the mud, they made it to the very edge of the border. Now all that was left to do was walk on and hope that one of the Lothlorien elf scouts would be kind enough to show them to the realm where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are at.

Another half hour of waking and they arrive at the area where Shadow and his two riders had their little accident. Both Legolas and Raindul had been taken away, but Shadow was still there with several elves with horses with them. They also had some sort of sled made out of wood with them.

Elrohir let out a cry of horror, and without thinking, ran to Shadow's side. This of course made all the Lothlorien elves stop working and go for their weapons.

Elladan and Estel quickly followed their brother, but at a slower pace. The Mirkwood elves followed after them.

Elrohir began to pat Shadow on the neck. "Oh Shadow, what happened?" He also had tears forming in his eyes. Yeah, Shadow and him didn't always get along, but he still liked the horse, and it was his!

Shadow just looked up at Elrohir with pain filled eyes and let out a sort of horse-like whimper.

One of the Lothlorien elves walked over and kneeled next to Elrohir. "Do you know this horse?" Elrohir nodded his head.

"Yes." He said.

Elladan stood at the other side of the Lothlorien elf. "There were two elves on this horse. Do you know where they are?"

The Lothlorien elf looked at Elladan. "Do you know the two who were riding the horse?"

This time it was Estel who answered. "Yes we do. They are both friends of ours. One had an arrow in his chest while the other volunteered to take him here so that you might be able to help him."

The Lothlorien elf gave Estel a curios look. It had been a while since their last human visitor, after all. "And who are you?"

Estel pointed to himself. "I'm Estel." Then he pointed to each of his brother in turn. "These are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir."

The Lothlorien elf practically flew to his feet and gave the brothers a dip bow. "I didn't realize! I apologize for questioning you-!"

Elladan held out both of his arms. "Ok, ok! We just want to know were to two riders are."

The Lothlorien elf stood up again. "They were both injured and had been taken to the healers. We are now trying to get the horse onto that," he pointed to the wooden sled, "so that we can drag it back to the stable. That way we can heal the horse as well."

Elrohir looked up. "They were both injured? Then you must take us to the healers as fast as you can!"

The Lothlorien elf quickly nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

The three brothers and the Mirkwood elves stood in front of the Healing room. Inside, they were told, were Legolas and Raindul.

Raindul had come out a few minutes after they arrived, holding his head. Before he knew it, he was being hugged to death by some very worried elves and human. Now all that they needed to do was wait until they heard news about Legolas's condition.

They stayed out until well past night. Finally, one of the healers came out. The healer, who was female, was looking at the ground, hiding her face.

Estel was the one who spoke. "Lady? Is he...can we...?"

The healer was still looking down, but the two words she said made all of them feel dread.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

There, all done with this chapter! This was a bitch to write. I had this really great idea, but I'm not sure if it came out right. Oh well, you be the judge!

School starts this Tuesday for me, so I probably won't be able to update as often. I'll try to update on the weekend, but yall probably won't get to read the next chapter until next week.

Oh! What's the name of Haldir's other brother? You know, the one who's name starts with an 'R'? I forgot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 reviews:**

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: O.O' -nervous laughter- don't worry, there won't be any need for that. As for Legolas dying, your going to have to read to find that out.

**Rebell**: Four and a half hours of volleyball, everyday? Bring on the ice! That was your first day of school? Wow, you started late, in my opinion. Glad you thought the chapter was great. I didn't really have much of an inspiration for that chapter.

**Elf of life**: Should I tell you what happens? ...nah, your going to have to read to find out if Leggy dies or not.

**Silverkonekotsukari**: Hehe, well I don't if I should kill him off. It might make the story harder to write, but still...

**Gilraen Aclamense**: But I don't wanna burn! Anyways, that thing you wrote for a review was cool. I didn't get it until I saw the last word of each line.

**Crecy**: No! Evil puppy eyes! Must resist! Can not tell what is going to happen..

**Elven Kitten**: well, I've never been so insulted in all my life! Lol, jk!

**BlackFlameUnicorn**: Thank you for the review! My story's suspenseful, huh? Good to hear.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Hey there, no more crying, I'm not good with people who cry, seeing as I don't know what to do. And don't worry about Leggy, he's on his way to a better place.

**KyLaaa**: Who knows? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I'm not telling. I know it has been a while since I updated, but government class gives us so much work. At least I have this weekend free of work. Sort of.

**Avion Jade**: Sorry about the cliffy. Its good for the story however. Good thing you didn't fall off the chair though!

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck**: Oh, forgive me for breaking your heart, but I have to in order to make the story go on. You wrote something like this? Hm, maybe I should go read your story, just so that I can compare them. Hah! I'm getting better with my grammar! I'm so proud of my self! You do that.

**Galimeril**: Thank you for the offer! Glad you're a fan of my story!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: -whispering to self- Darn, how did she know? -out loud- of course not! I would never do such an evil thing!

**Kel**: Thanks for the info, and yes, I can kill him. Bwahahahahaha!

**MaddyPaddy**: -sniff- why do you tease me so! Woe is me, going to school while you have cake and get presents.

**Silver Mirror**: Glad you think this chapter was awesome. That just made my day.

**Poke-the-penguin**: Hey, what can I say? Besides, that cliffy will drive people crazy until they find out if he died or nor.

**MoroTheWolfGod**: You shall get what you desire, as soon as I finish writing.

**Illeanah**: -sheepish smile- Hope you didn't have to wait to long for this update.

**Arialas**: Yeah, well at least the school has air conditioning, so I'll be nice and cool. Playing an instrument in the sun, during July? Oh the torture! And just so you know, I did have fun on my first day of school, and I got to meet new people to! No, my great idea wasn't to kill Leggy off, that just happened to happen. I didn't read the contract, so I wouldn't know.

**Animebishieluver**: You don't hate me, you hate the cliffy! Bad cliffy, look what you made one of my reviews say. -cliffy pouts and goes away-

**Foxhiei**: Ok! Thanks for the info!

**IwishChan**: You just keep hoping until you read this chapter. Then you can stop hoping!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Nobody move, nobody dared to move. It was almost as if someone had cased a spell over the group, making them unable to move. Of course that wasn't true, but that's beside the point.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but was actually about two minutes, the silence was broken by Elladan.

"He's dead?" Elladan asked. He had tears building up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall until he knew for sure that Legolas was dead, or alive, which ever it was.

The healer looked up in surprise. Her face was one of confusion. "Who?"

Now it was the groups turn to look confused.

"Isn't Legolas dead? Isn't that why you said you were sorry?" Elrohir asked. He felt a small flash of hope when the healers face only grew more confused. _Maybe Legolas isn't really dead! But still, I shouldn't get my hopes up to high._

Suddenly the healers face turned from one of confusion, to one of understanding. "Oh! You mean the elf that had an arrow in his chest, right?" The group nodded. The healer smiled, a nice warm smile that made those that were still concern calm down some. "Your friend is fine. Unconscious, but fine. He's a fighter, I'll give him that."

Estel's eyes were beaming with joy. "Can we see him?"

At that the healer shook her head. "Sorry, no can do. That's why I told you all that I was sorry. You won't be able to visit him till tomorrow. Your friend still needs to be taken care of and we are going to need peace and quiet. Now, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. You can come back tomorrow." With that, the healer turned around and went back inside the room where they were keeping Legolas.

"You heard the healer, time to go." Said a voice from behind the group.

They all turned around to find Haldir standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. He motioned for the group to follow his away from the healing house and towards the heart of the Golden Woods.

Right before they actually got to the heart of the realm, Haldir and the group ran into both of Haldir's younger brothers, Orophin and Rumil.

"Haldir! There you are, we were searching for you!" Rumil said with a smile on his face. He walked over to his brother and looked behind him to see the group behind him. "So these are the guest that the Lord and Lady of the woods told us about."

Orophin came up behind Rumil and smiled at the twins. "Elladan, Elrohir, it has been a while since we have last met."

The twins smiled back. It had been a while, about one hundred years at the least since they had last seen each other.

Orophin then turned to look at Estel and Raindul. "And may I ask who these two are?"

Elladan turned and motioned to Raindul. "This is Captain Raindul, the captain of Mirkwood. He came on some business." Then he motioned to Estel. "And this is Estel. He is our adopted brother."

Haldir's, Orophin's, and Rumil's eyes widened a bit at this news. "So this is the human that Lord Elrond took under his wing." Haldir said.

"I heard a lot about you Estel." Rumil said still smiling.

Estel looked a bit surprised and confused. "How?"

Rumil laughed. "You don't think that Lord Elrond would keep out of touch with us, did you?"

"Haldir," Orophin said, turning his attention back to his brother, "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish to talk to the brothers and the captain." Haldir nodded his head.

"You two wouldn't mind showing the rest of the elves to a place to rest, right?" Haldir said looking at his two brothers. They both shook there heads.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Raindul, you four follow me." Haldir said and began to walk away. Said four quickly followed. They could hear Orophin tell the rest of the group what to do.

"The rest of you follow us to your rooms."

* * *

Haldir led the group of four into the heart of the realm, seeing as that was were the Lord's and Lady's living quarters was.

The twins, Estel, and Raindul couldn't help but gap at the sight that greeted them when they entered the area were most of the elves lived. The trees were glowing with an inner light, making the leaves appear different shades of green, silver, and gold. There were also the biggest trees that any of them have ever seen.

Because of the glowing that came from the tress, the ground was shining ever so slightly, making it seem as if they were walking in a dream of some kind.

The houses that the elves lived in were located in the trees, and if the house was a part of the tree, which could have been the case.

Some of the elves that lived in Lothlorien stopped to look at them as they made there was deeper into the city.

Haldir couldn't help but notice the reaction that his home had on the guest. He smiled to himself while keeping his back to the guest. The Golden Woods often had that effect on those that have never been into the realm.

"We're almost there. Not much longer now." Haldir announced while they continued to walk.

Estel nudged Elladan in the ribs, trying to get his attention. "You've been here before, right?" He asked both of the twins.

Elladan nodded his head.

"It has been so long, I forgot how beautiful it was here." Elrohir said, mostly to himself.

"I have dreamed of visiting the Golden Woods when I was a child. I never thought that I would actually be able to visit ever since I became a Captain." Raindul said and he continued to gaze around him in wonder.

"Looks likes your dream came true, captain." Elladan said with a playful wink.

They continued this conversation until they found themselves climbing stairs that took them around the trunk of a large tree and stopped at a platform that seemed to sprout from the tree itself. At this point Haldir excused himself and retreated back down the stairs, leaving the three brothers and Raindul alone.

"What do we do know?" Estel asked.

The other three shrugged, showing that they were just as clueless as the human.

So, they made themselves comfortable and sat on the ground, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Elrond stood outside the conference room, where the king and his councils were having a meeting. He wanted to begin helping Thranduil get though the grieving that he was still going through since his wife and only child died.

But to do that, he had to speak to the king, who was, at the moment, in a meeting.

Letting out a sigh, Elrond turned around and headed down the hall, making his way to one of the gardens that surrounded the palace.

Sometimes it still surprised Elrond that gardens and tress still managed to grow in a land that was slowly being taken over by evil shadows.

_Stop thinking about such gloomy things. Think about something else._ His thoughts turned to his sons. It has been doing that lately. Every time he had nothing to think about, his thoughts would turn to his sons or to Rivendell.

Rivendell.

He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body as he thought about all that could have happened in his absence.

_Elrond was returning from his trip to Mirkwood. He had been able to help the king and had gotten a letter from his sons saying that they wanted to stay in Lothlorien for a bit longer, so that they could do some catching up with both of their grandparents. He was riding back home at a lazy pace. As he came closer to his home, his horses ears perked up and gave a snort. Suddenly his horse was dashing off at a gallop back to the Last Homely Home. When his home came into sight, Elrond almost died of a heart attack. His house, his home, was burning down to the ground. He stiffly got off his horse and slowly made his way as close to the building as he dared. The other residents of the building were all outside and slowly made a path for the Lord. When he got as close to the building as he could, he heard the voices of two elves that he knew. Turning his head in the direction that the voices were coming from, he found himself looking at Erestor and Glorfindel._

"_Nice job Glorfindel! Now how do you expect to explain this to Elrond when he gets here!" Erestor almost shouted._

"_Oh please! You know it was your fault as well!" Glorfindel shot back. He looked like he wanted to strangle the other elf._

_Elrond slowly made his way towards the two bickering elves, without either one of them noticing. They didn't notice he was there until he was standing right next to them, literally. They still didn't notice he was there until he let out a growl, a very un-Lord like sound. When they turned to look at the elf who made the sound, all color drained from their faces as they came face to face with a very angry looking lord._

"_Ah, Lord Elrond! Your home early." Erestor said with a nervous laugh._

"_We didn't expect you back for another week." Glorfindel said holding Erestor in front of him like a shield._

_Elrond was shaking with rage. "Who is responsible for this!"_

_Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other for a moment, then took off running, with Elrond right behind._

Elrond quickly shook that scenario out of his head. Those two can take care of Rivendell without setting the place on fire... right?

* * *

Here is the next chapter for yall. And I would like to thank all the reviewers who answered my question. Thank you, thank you!

It appears that I will be able to update only on the weekends. I know, that sucks, but there is nothing I can do about that. I will try to update as soon as I can and as much as I can, but I can't make any promises about that.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!And by the way, I know that this chapter is short.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 reviews:**

**animebishieluver**: I'll try to update as much as I can, but I realized that government class gives out sooooo much work! I spent 8 hours working on a project for that class and I didn't even finish it!

**Silverkonekotsukari**: It would be great if they did set Elrond's home on fire, but I don't think that they would. Even I don't think that they could be that reckless. I'll go see if I can buy some of those popsicle's, just to see what they taste like!

**Mearas**: True, to kill off a confused elf would be cruel. Can't let that happen. Making Elrond worry is so much fun! It brings me joy. Thank you for the comment for the golden woods. I thought I did pretty good myself!

**Elven Kitten**: I think that everyone loves the end of the chapter. I surprised even myself! I wouldn't put it pass them either.

**Rebell**: Yes only on weekends. I know, it's sad. But that's the only time I actually have time to write my story. -sniffles- How are you not regular?

**Silver Mirror**: Glad you loved it. I did too! And that was my favorite part as well.

**A. NuEvil**: To true, after all, if I kill off a major character, I won't have anywhere to go with the story. Maybe I should make it so that both the king and Elrond get mental help!

**MoroTheWolfGod**: Okie-dokie! Here you go!

**Arialas**: I think I should get a tan. I'm so pale, well compare to the rest of my family. And yes, I love the weather here. (Notice the sarcasm) I'll do more of those flashback-thingys whenever the chance appears, so don't worry.

**KyLaaa**: Yeah, I know it was short, but I like it like that. I'll try to make this chapter longer.

**Avion Jade**: It seems that everyone loved that part. I should write things like that more often! September 12? That is no fair! You still get to be lazy and not worry about turning work in on time! I don't mind, as long as you don't make the story to similar to mine.

**Illeanah**: Well, from your reaction I think that it's safe to assume that you enjoyed the chapter. Flooding sounds like fun. I wonder how Elrond would react to seeing his beloved home flooded with water.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: There! I let Leggy live so that you can be happy, and so that I don't have to make the story a tragedy. I think I'll make Leggy wake up in the next chapter if he doesn't wake on in this one.

**IwishChan**: Look on the bright side, if Elrond imagines the worst that can happen, he won't be so surprised if it really did happen! Running from their lord, I would love to see that.

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: Oh, you don't need to beg! And I couldn't kill of Leggy, that would ruin the story.

**Elven hope**: That's nice to know! Thank you for the review!

**MaddyPaddy**: I'm really starting to think that I should let them burn down Rivendell. Everyone else thinks that that would be fun to do. I already took several test, and so early in the year too! Ah well, can't do anything about that.

**TheAmazingTecnoColorRingWraith**: Stupid underlings, can't trust them to keep their mouths shut! Me? Going to a rehabilitation clinic? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I am perfectly fine. Besides cliffies keep people interested!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The three brothers and Raindul had just gotten comfy when they heard the sounds of voices getting louder. After a bit more listening, they figured out that it was just two people, or elves in this case, that were doing the talking.

They quickly got off the floor and stood next to each other, facing the stairway. After a moment, two elves were seen. One was a male, with silky silver hair that went to his waist and light blue eyes, which were not to common for elves, making Lord Celeborn even more intimidating.

Standing next to him, holding his hand, stood Lady Galadriel. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blond, a deep blond, that was wavy and reached to her waist as well. Her eyes were a deep, bright turquoise color that held wisdom.

They were both dressed in white robes and glowed with inner light. Lady Galadriel also wore a circlet on her head. The made quite a sight.

The brothers and Raindul found themselves staring at the couple before averting their eyes, not wanting to seem rude.

Galadriel smiled and broke away from Celeborn to stand in front of the visitors. "It has been a long time since you two have last visited us." She said as she took the twins hands. They both smiled at her.

Celeborn then walked up to stand next to his wife and looked the twins over. "You two have grown."

Elladan felt his cheeks flush with a small blush. Then he cleared his throat. "Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, I'm sure that you two have heard of our brother Estel?" He pointed at Estel as he spoke.

Estel felt as if all eyes were on him at that moment, and couldn't help but shift, showing how nervous he had become.

The Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods exchanged knowing glaces. Celeborn walked up to Estel. "It is a pleasure to finally met you Estel. Elrond spoke highly of you in the letters that he wrote us."

Estel couldn't help the blush that broke out on his face, and gave a sheepish smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you both as well."

Elrohir pointed to Raindul. "That's Captain Raindul. He came here on business for the king." Raindul just nodded.

"The king?" Celeborn asked. Again, Raindul nodded. "I haven't heard from Thranduil in a long while. How is he?"

Raindul turned his gaze to the floor. "Something has been bothering him for a while now. He has been getting little sleep and sometimes appears to be seeing something we can not." At the concern look both rulers of Lothlorien gave him, he continued. "You need not worry for him. Lord Elrond has journeyed to Mirkwood so that he could assist him."

Celeborn smiled at that. "Its good to know that Thranduil is being looked after. He can be to hard on himself sometimes."

Galadriel looked turned her gaze from the twins to Raindul. "You said that you came to discuss something with us. I suggest that we all head back to our home so that we can hear what you have to tell us."

The rest on the platform quickly agreed and made their way down the stairs and through Lothlorien until they came across a large building that also seemed to glow with light, just like pretty much everything else here.

They made their way inside were several elves were walking around doing chores and chatting. They guest looked around the large building at all the pictures on the walls and everything else inside the building. They saw a picture that showed a younger looking Elrond kissing the twins mom, Celebrian.

The twins snickered while Estel and Raindul looked at each other and shrugged.

Galadriel and Celeborn lead them to a room that had a long table with six chairs on each side and two chairs at the head of the table. Celeborn and Galadriel took the head chairs while the twins sat on the left, next to Galadriel, and Raindul and Estel took a seat on the right, next to Celeborn.

"Now," Galadriel began, "tell us what has brought you to our realm, captain."

Raindul quickly cleared his throat. "About two weeks ago, me and a group of warriors were sent to go and eliminate a group of spiders that have been getting to close. We found them, or should I say, they found us." Raindul retold what happened as if it happened yesterday.

**Flashback**:

The archers let their arrows fly and immediately reloaded, took aim, and fired. They killed many, but for every one they killed, two seemed to take its place. Soon the spiders got to close and the archers were forced to put down their bows and take up their swords. And just like the arrows, for every one they killed, two took its place. It wasn't long before the cries of a wounded elf joined those of the dying spiders.

Raindul was facing about five of the disgusting things. Luckily for him, he was an expert fighter and managed to take out three of them without problem. The other two kept their distance, so he was able to sneak a peak to see the other soldiers from the corner of his eye.

The others were doing well and to his relief, no more spiders were spilling out of the woods.

A screech behind him made him turn around and he raised his sword just in time to stop the spiders fangs from piercing his skin. The other spider, seeing that the elf was too busy with his partner, charged at Raindul from behind and succeeded in tackling the elf to the ground.

Raindul hit the ground with a thud and felt pain race up from his right side. Looking down, he saw the ever growing red stain on his tunic. Somehow, he managed to land and pierce himself with his own weapon. He silently let a few colorful curses in elvish before he remembered about the danger he was in. He reached out for his weapon and managed to grab he hilt before he was face-to-face with one of the spiders he was facing.

Time seemed to slow down for him as he watched the spider rush him. He could almost feel the fangs digging into his skin, the poison in his veins. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the face of the spider, and waited for the strike.

**End of Flashback**

"The strike never fell and I didn't find out till later that an arrow had killed it. The thing was that the arrow didn't belong to any elf that was with me. There were two arrows that didn't belong to us. One belong to Rivendell. We traveled there, but Lord Elrond told us that non of his people have left the border to travel to Mirkwood. The other arrow belongs to Lothlorien." Raindul finished.

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged glances. This was new.

"Perhaps we should send for Haldir. He is the one that keeps track of were each warrior goes." Celeborn said.

Galadriel nodded her head, then closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she reopened them and nodded to her husband.

They sat in silence until a they heard a knock on the door. At a "enter" from Celeborn, Haldir came into the room, a questioning look on his face.

"Haldir, did anyone leave the border about two weeks ago?" Galadriel asked.

"No." Haldir answered as he shook his head at the same time. "The last few months have been peaceful with very little sighting of orcs and goblins. There was no reason for anyone to leave the border."

The twins and Estel exchanged looks. Of course they knew who the arrows belonged to, and said owner was, at the moment, unconscious in the healing house, recovering from an arrow to his chest.

Celeborn looked to Raindul, who had a look of defeat on his face, to Haldir, who just looked confused. _Why do something's have to be confusing?_

_I heard that. _The voice of Galadriel sounded in his head.

He shot a mock glare in her direction, causing her to smile.

"Haldir, can I speak to you alone?" Raindul asked. Haldir nodded his head and motioned for the other to follow him.

"I think that it would be safe to assume that those two will probable be able to solve this little mystery about the arrow." Galadriel said. "So tell me, boys, how have you three been?"

They continued this conversation, telling the rulers of Lothlorien what has occurred during the passed years of their lives. In return, Celeborn and Galadriel told them what has happened the last several years. They continued this till the dinner bell rang, telling them that dinner was about to begin.

Once in the dinning room, were the rest of the Mirkwood elves were already chatting with their neighbors, they met up with Haldir's brothers and asked them to join them for dinner. It was a very merry dinner.

The twins didn't even try to stop Estel when he began to drink to much elven wine, which I might add, was pretty strong stuff.

And for the first time in five days, they finally got to sleep in a real bed, after a long soak of course!

* * *

The next morning, all the guest were treated to a special breakfast, except for Estel, who was suffering from a major hangover and couldn't even stand on his own feet.

"So Raindul," Elrohir said, "what did you and Haldir talk about?"

Raindul put down his drink. "I told him the same thing I told you all yesterday and I asked him if he could double check to make sure that noone left the borders." He then sighed and put his head in his hands.

Elladan patted him on the back in an reassuring manner. "How come its so important to find out where the arrows came from?"

Raindul looked at Elladan from the corner of his eye. "The king wanted to give his thanks, among other things. It has been a long time since we had help from the outside."

The twins just made an "oh" shape with there mouths before continuing to eat.

A while later, Rumil came running over with a large smile on his face. He was a bit out of breath when he reached the area where the twins and Raindul were having their breakfast.

"Guess what you guys? That elf that you brought with you woke up a short while ago!" Rumil said.

Raindul pretty much jumped out of his seat, while Elrohir went off to tell Estel the news. Elladan watched as Raindul ran out the room. _Well, Legolas is his prince. _He then followed after the captain at a much slower pace, with Rumil walking beside him.

"Where's Orophin?" Elladan asked.

Rumil looked up as they stepped out into the morning light. "He stayed behind with the elf. You know, you never did tell me what that elf's name was."

Elladan shrugged. "You will find out soon enough."

When they entered the healing house, Raindul was already kneeling beside Legolas, who was still pale and looked tired. But he was smiling.

Legolas looked over at the doorway when he heard it open. "Elladan." He acknowledged with a nod of his head.

_He even sounds tired._ Elladan walked over to the edge of the bed that Legolas occupied. On the other side, Orophin stood with an amused look aimed at Raindul. "How do you feel?" He asked Legolas.

"Like I got ran over by a horse." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Where is Shadow? Is he alright?"

At that moment, Elrohir and Estel showed up. Seeing the look on Legolas's face, they both turned to Elladan.

"_He want to know where Shadow is."_ He mouthed the words to his brothers. Estel and Elrohir exchanged looks. They haven't seen Shadow since the time they saw him in the woods.

Legolas tried to sit up, but his body was to tired and didn't have the strength to hold him up. "Where is he?"

Orophin, who had been watching the whole thing without saying anything, finally spoke up. "Who's Shadow?"

Legolas turned his gaze to Orophin. "Shadow, my horse. He's black and doesn't like saddles." He would have continued had Rumil not interrupted him.

"Oh, that horse! He's in the stable, recovering from an injured leg and sore back." Rumil said, thinking about the black horse that was giving all the stable boys trouble.

"He's hurt? How?" Legolas asked, looking at Raindul.

Raindul smiled at his prince and patted his hand. "I'll tell you later, but for now, I think it would be best for you to get a bit more sleep." Legolas huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh come now! It's obvious that your still tired!" Legolas huffed again, but did as he was told. Not long after his head hit the pillow, his eyes unfocused, showing that he had gone to sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter up, I'll try to get the others up faster! Well, there is the next chapter. This is also not my best work, but it will do. Legolas woke up! See you next time! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24 reviews:**

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**: You know Legolas, never likes to admit that he is hurt. And besides, I can't leave him unconscious forever!

**Elf of life**: That's ok, at least you reviewed this chapter. That makes me happy! Yes, Leggy lived. It wouldn't be much of a story if he died.

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: Well, we wouldn't want you stuck to the floor, now would we? And like I said last chapter, I updated faster! Let us all cheer!

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it.

**Jfjkf**: Why thank you very much for the review! I'm updating faster than last time, so you don't have to wait to long for the next chapter!

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Yes, he woke up, but I didn't think he was angry. Maybe you saw something that I missed. Oh well. Estel is probable still sick, maybe I should make him suffer a bit more.

**Redleef**: Forget about my fans? Never!

**Kel**: The joys of being awake after being thrown from a horse. Life is good.

**Silver Mirror**: So glad that you liked this chapter. Well, the story isn't going to end for a few more chapters, but I already have another story planned. The only one, are you telling the truth?

**Avion Jade**: I personally think that Legolas would be more worried about other thing instead of his health. Being the prideful elf that he is. They will, perhaps in the next chapter or the chapter after that, I'm not sure.

**Rebell**: I don't think that anyone could be kingly after a hangover. And yes, Leggy did wake up, though not for long. Aww, you poor thing! That's okay, cause one time I went about two months before I updated one of the chapters for this story. They won't meet till somewhere near the end of the story, I think.

**MaddyPaddy**: Ah yes, Gandalf and his fireworks. Well, at least I know what we're learning next, so I won't be surprised.

**Illeanah**: I believe that if someone had lost as much blood as Leggy, then they wouldn't have woken up for a few more days, but he's an elf, so that gives him an advantage.

**Silverkonekotsukari**: I think it's kind of obvious that your restless. Shadow is cool, I like him too. Maybe I should put some Shadow action in this chapter.

**IwishChan**: Blame the care-takers! That would be fun to read! If they were home, they would have told Estel to stop drinking, but since daddy wasn't there... Legolas would be on his feet in this chapter or the next one.

**Arialas**: The arrows that started this whole thing. Kind of strange that something like this can come out of arrows. They'll find out soon enough, so don't worry.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Legolas didn't wake again after that, but it was to be expected. The healer, the same she-elf from before, quickly kicked everyone out of the room and told them to come back later. Not wanting to anger the healer, they all quickly left, Estel stumbling on his way out of the room. He still hasn't completely recovered from the wine he drank last night.

Raindul has a small smile on his face. "At least we know that he's going to be alright."

Elladan nodded his head, before turning to look at his twin, who was, once again, helping Estel walk around.

"Estel," Elrohir said. "You shouldn't have drank so much wine last night."

Estel looked at Elrohir. Even though he was feeling a bit better, his eyes were still a bit glazed over.

Rumil and Orophin shared a look and smile. They have never seen a drunk human before, and being elves, they couldn't get drunk. They had admit, it was highly amusing seeing Estel stumbling around like a puppy whose paws were yet to big for it.

All six made it back into the large building. While Elrohir dragged Estel back to his room, the others made their way back to the dinning area, which was already pretty empty.

"So, what's his name?" Rumil asked. Elladan and Raindul looked at him in confusion. "You know, the elf that's in the healing house."

Finally understanding, the two visitors looked at each other. Should they tell them Legolas's name? They gave each other a slight nod.

"His name is Legolas." Raindul said.

Orophin puts a hand on his chin. _Legolas. Hmm, I think I heard that name before._ Rumil looked like he was having similar thoughts. Then they look at each other and shrug. They can figure it out later.

"Do you think we should go check on Shadow?" A voice from the doorway asked. The two brothers, Elladan, and Raindul turn to see Elrohir, slightly leaning against the doorway, with a small smile on his face.

When he had gotten to Estel's room, he was practically dragging the human around. He had set Estel on the bed and turned around to get a glass of water that was sitting on a table next to a window, but when he turned to face Estel, said human had fallen face-first into a pillow and was out like a candle in a strong wind.

Rumil nodded his head. "Of course! Just follow me." He headed back to the door that lead outside, and with everyone else behind him, they made their way to the stable.

Once inside, the first thing that anyone heard was the sound of someone cursing. The twins and Raindul look at each other, amused. The twins quickly filing away the colorful Galadrhim curses for later use.

They all head to the north end of the stable, where the large pen that was used to treat injured horses and ponies was located.

Inside the pen, Shadow was laying on the floor with one of his legs in a strange sling obviously for use on horses only. He also had a hot towel on his back, to help the soreness. He turned his head when he heard the twins, Raindul, and the two brothers nearing his pen.

Elladan looked at Shadow, and could have sworn that he saw the horse wink at him.

Standing outside the pen, one of the stable boys stood holding his left hand and muttering a few colorful words, while a few of his buddies gave Shadow wary glances.

Orophin clears his throat, making the stable boys jump. They quickly looked at Orophin and the others. The elf that was swearing paled a bit, but that was all. He was still holding his hand though.

"What's going on here?" Orophin asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

The elf with the injured hand pointed at Shadow with his non-injured hand. "That, that _horse_ bit me!"

Elrohir looked at Shadow and could see the smug look the horse had in his eyes. Elrohir just raised an eyebrow. _Strange horse._

"Perhaps you did something that annoyed the horse." Rumil said. He sounded as though he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Raindul moved to the front, so that he can be seen by the other elves. "I think it would be best if you go get that hand looked at."

The younger elf shoot a glare at the horse before he stomped out of the stable to the healing house.

The other elves that were left in the stable looked at Shadow, then at each other, then back to Shadow, all at the same time. Then they quickly left the stable as well, wanting to get away from the demon-horse and still be within the borders of Lothlorien. Some of them were seriously considering going farther.

"Well, I think that it's safe so say that Shadow is feeling better then the last time we saw him." Elladan said.

"What did he look like the last time?" Raindul asked. He hadn't seen Shadow's pain, seeing as he had been knocked out from a particularly hard-hitting tree.

Orophin, seeing the twins looking uncomfortable, was the one to answer. "Shadow was in a lot of pain when they saw him. He had broken one of his legs and his back was also hurt when he fell on it. You were unconscious under a tree and, what's his name, Legolas? Yes, Legolas was a short distance off. It looked like he had skidded from the tracks on the mud."

Raindul blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked a third time as his brain absorbed what was just said to him.

The twins looked at the captain with worry in their eyes. They didn't know how Raindul was going to take this, but hopefully it wouldn't be to bad.

"Oh." That was all Raindul said. Suddenly he smiled. "Well, at least everyone is going to be alright! I'm thirst." He then turned around and left the stable, whistling a merry tune. The others jaws dropping, but followed after him.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Rivendell. There wasn't a single rain cloud in the sky, and everyone who had the opportunity was sitting under a tree with friends or, for the kids, running around and trying to tag each other.

Those kids didn't know that they were the ones to invent the popular game of 'tag-your-it.'

Even Erestor was outside today. He was snoozing underneath a large tree with a book in his lap. Since he had finished all his work for that day, he had decided to go out and read a nice book, being the elf he was.

But the day was to perfect and he couldn't help but fall asleep at the sound of elven children laughing and birds chirping.

Lucky him.

Glorfindel was not so lucky. He still had to finish a pile of paper work, but it was a small pile. This filled Glorfindel with hope. Hope that today might be the day that he could finally get out of his room so that he can go and enjoy the day. So he spent the next hour working nonstop.

Anyone who would have gone into his room would have saw him hunched over his desk writing like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, after all those hours of working in the night and losing some of his precious sleep and being locked in his room because of a certain advisor, Glorfindel was free of work. He would have jumped around and laughed like a lunatic, but he couldn't have that, now could he?

So, instead, he went straight outside to enjoy the day. Today there wasn't any training to be done, giving him the rest of the day to do as he wanted. He decided to head towards the garden so that he can relax.

He wasn't expecting to see Erestor there.

Glorfindel stared at the figure that was the advisor sleeping peacefully under the tree that was providing shade. _Strange. I expected Erestor to spend his day in the library or studying in his room._

The fact that Erestor didn't even hear him approach was to much for Glorfindel and he couldn't help but grin as an evil idea appeared in his head.

He quickly made his way to the stable, got what he needed, then made his way to a nearby pond.

After getting what he needed from the pond, he quickly, yet quietly made his way back to the sleeping figure.

He let a couple of chuckles escape his lips as he, once again, stood in front of Erestor. "Hey Erestor!" He called out.

Erestor's eyes slowly came into focus, but before he figure out what had awaken him, he was hit in the face with water, getting his hair and most of his robe drenched.

Glorfindel exploded into laughter, holding the bucket he had gotten from the stable in one hand and holding his side with the other.

Erestor slowly brought one of his hands to his face and wiped the water off and just as slowly, stood up to face Glorfindel, his book laying forgotten on the grass.

Glorfindel had stopped laughing when Erestor just stared at him, no emotion showing on his face or in his eyes. He unconsciously swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. Erestor had never looked at him like that, so he really didn't have any idea what was going to happen.

Instead of saying anything, Erestor just walked pass him towards the palace. He didn't even give Glorfindel a second look.

Glorfindel couldn't help the shiver that he felt run up and down his back. Was it just him or had the air suddenly gotten colder?

* * *

Many miles away, Elrond felt a similar shiver. _Glorfindel must have done something stupid._

* * *

For the rest of the day, whenever Glorfindel ran into Erestor, the advisor ignored him, almost as if he didn't exist. This just made Glorfindel more nervous.

At the end of he day, he made his way to his room. He wasn't to tired, but he wanted to take an extra long bath. He stood in front of his room of a few seconds, thinking about the next day. Hopefully he wouldn't get to much work.

"Glorfindel."

Not having heard anyone behind him, Glorfindel pretty much jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned around only to come face to face with Erestor.

They stood there looking at each other. Until, that is, Erestor smiled.

"Well Glorfindel. I must admit, I didn't think that you would do something like that. I would have thought that you would try to avoid me after all those things I did to you."

Glorfindel chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Erestor just shook his head. "Well, good night Glorfindel." He turned around and headed towards his own room, but not before Glorfindel noticed the look in his eyes. Erestor had a sly smile on his face and his eyes were shining with an mischievous glint.

Glorfindel went inside his room, and after checking every inch of his room to make sure that nothing had moved, he took his bath and went to sleep.

The following morning, sunlight lighting up the whole palace, Glorfindel got up with a smile on his face, completely forgetting everything that had happened yesterday. He did notice that his door was slightly open, but thought nothing of it.

After getting dress, he opened his door, only to have something land on his head, something brown and wet.

"ERESTOR!"

The whole realm heard the shout, but didn't know what had caused it.

In the breakfast area, Erestor continued to sip his tea, all the while smiling. _Sometimes it pays off to pay attention to what the twins do._

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, the brown stuff was MUD, not whatever it is that you people think!

I would also like to thank my beta, Galimeril. Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 reviews:**

**Emily**: I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed that chapter. He will be, don't worry. He just has to wake up first!

**MaddyPaddy**: I love Shadow to. And by the way, Shadow is a guy. I wish he was my horse. Yes, poor Glorfindel's hair.

**KyLaaa**: Oh, glad to hear you like this chapter as well!

**Inwe Nolatari**: I'll add more, don't worry. And where else would you find a Japanese sword then in Japan? And thank you for the cookies!

**Kel**: Glad that you think so.

**Avion Jade**: what would the Homely Home be without its troublemakers? And since the twins aren't there, then Erestor and Glorfindel will just have to take there place. And not to mention that Legolas doesn't like to be reminded that he was hurt and will have to sit still for who knows how long.

**IwishChan**: If you ever do something stupid around people who are suppose to be watching and taking care of you, blame them! It's fun, and I would know because I did it before when I was little. And it wasn't even their fault! I'm so evil. What can I say, Shadow is very protective of Legolas.

**Rebell**: of course you would, and so would I, but Glorfindel can't have his reputation ruined! So you wrote this during school? Wow...

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Ah, that makes sense. Legolas probably doesn't like healing rooms. Yup! Shadow is feeling a whole lot better now! I'm Glorfindel will think of something. Elrond is a smart elf, how could he not know? Thank you for the review!

**Silver Mirror**: -blush- I feel so special now! The same is true for me. I use to read and find so many good stories, but now its hard just to find a story that keeps my attention.

**Arialas**: Glad you thought that. Thanks for the review.

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: I'll add more Leggy in the next chapter, which is this chapter, so don't fret.

**Elf of life**: Glorfindel can be pretty surprising. Shadow is more cool if he is evil!

**Elven Kitten**: Thanks for the review!

"_Blah" _- Galadriel

_blah_ - Legolas

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Morning light filtered into the healing room through a window and onto the bed right underneath it. The light pierced the slightly dark room and revealed a figure sleeping in the bed. Slowly, it creped up until the light was shining into unfocused eyes.

The eyes slowly focused, as Legolas blinked a few times as the light continued to blind him. Why he didn't just pull the covers over his head, no one will ever know. But the light did do something for him. It made him wake up.

He sat up as he tried to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered the bolt in his chest, then the mad rush on Shadow, and finally he remembered seeing the twins, Raindul, Estel, and two others elves. _Then that means that they're ok._ He thought.

He sat up, winching a bit as the stitches on his chest were pulled. He preceded to pull the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He wobbled a bit as he tried to get his balance, then looked for his tunic, seeing as he was only wearing his pants.

After locating his tunic, which was washed and folded neatly on a nearby table, and putting his boots back on, which were sitting on the ground next to the table, Legolas made his way out of the healing house.

It was actually still pretty early, and not many elves were out at the moment, so no one notice the figure leaving the healers room.

Legolas slowly made his way to the surrounding woods, wanting nothing more than to climb a tree and continue his nap. Of course, first he had to find a tree he could climb, which wouldn't be easy, as he soon learned. Not only were the trees the big, but with his injuries, Legolas doubted that he could even climb to the lowest branch.

So he did the next best thing. He found a nice tree and sat at the base of the trunk.

His side still hurt a little from when he fell off of Shadow and his chest wound made it hard to take a deep breath of air. He leaned his head on the trunk as he thought about recent events that had happened in his life.

_So much has happened in such a short amount of time. Well, at least several good things came out of this. I got to meet the twins and Estel, and I got to find out that I have an ada somewhere. I also got to meet Raindul and I got Shadow as well._ Legolas smiled as he thought of this. Yes, so many goods things had happened to him.

_I wonder what my parents look like. _He frowned as a thought came to him. _Raindul mentioned my ada, but how come he never mentioned my mother?_ Wasn't the Queen just as important as the King? These questions and more swam through his head as Legolas took a look around him for the first time.

The trees with an inner light seemed familiar, and so did the size of said trees. It took a bit of thinking on his part, but he finally realized why the area seemed familiar. He had meet another elf in an area similar to the one he was in. What was the name of the elf again? Ah yes, Haldir. Legolas chuckled at the memory. He had surprised Haldir when he had appeared behind him on one of his routine patrols. Legolas had teased the elf for a while before disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared. From his hiding spot between a bush and tree, he had watched as Haldir spat out colorful words and pretty much stormed back to his home or something. Legolas wouldn't know since he didn't follow.

Now that he thought about it, didn't Haldir live in Lothlorien? _Then that means that he should be nearby._ Legolas thought with a smile on his face. Once again, he slowly got back up and headed back the way he came. _While I'm there, I might as well check and see how Shadow is. Hopefully he isn't to hurt._

While Legolas was making his way back, the twins, Estel, and Raindul were making their way to the healing house to check up on Legolas.

"Do you think he's awake?" Estel asked. He was feeling much better then yesterday, and that was saying a lot.

Elladan shrugged. "Who knows. If he is, good for us. If he isn't, then we'll just wait till he wakes up. Simple as that."

"Yeah, unless the healer decides to throw us out again." Elrohir mumbled loud enough for everyone else to hear. Raindul and Estel chuckled as Elladan threw his twin a glare.

When they got there, they noticed that some of the healers were running to different places while some of them kept going into the room, then come back out, only to run back inside.

"What do you think is going on?" Raindul asked as they drew closer. A few of the healers that saw them turned to the elf next to them and whisper something while pointing at the approaching group.

Elrohir watched as a healer ran by them. "I have no idea."

When they finally reached their destination, they were greeted by the same healer that kicked them out. She looked a bit out of breath and her eyes were a bit larger then normal.

"Oh! There you all are! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." She said this all quite fast and it took a bit for the group to find out what she said.

"Uh," Estel decided to begin. "Is there a reason why everyone around here is running around?"

The healer chuckled nervously. "Yeah...do you remember that elf that had the bolt in his chest?"

The others nodded. Did something happened to Legolas?

"Well," The healer began to twiddle her fingers. "He wasn't in his bed when we came to check on him, but we thought that he might had needed to use the washroom, so we didn't worry about it. After about thirty minutes and no sign of him, we began to worry." Before she could continue, Elladan interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said. "Are you telling me that you lost him?"

The healer was now looking at the floor. "Um, yes?"

There was silence for a moment as the group of four slowly dissected what was just said.

"So you mean to tell us," Raindul began, "that you lost an injured elf and that, at this moment, said injured elf could be lying somewhere lost in the woods?"

The healer gave Raindul a look. "Uh, no. What I mean to tell you is that the injured elf is no longer in the healing room. I don't believe I mentioned anything about being lost in the surrounding woods."

"Great." Elrohir said while rolling his eyes. "Figures that Legolas would get up and walk out at the first chance he gets. We should have strapped him onto the bed."

"What should we do now?" Estel asked.

The healer cleared her throat, getting the others attention. "I suggest that you all leave and go look for that friend of yours."

The four quickly left the healers to go look for their missing friend.

"Ok, how do we do this?" Elladan asked.

"I think that each one of us should go in a separate direction, that way we can cover more ground." Estel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

Raindul patted Estel on the shoulder. "Good thinking Estel. Now we just have to figure out who goes in which direction." Raindul's captain instincts kicked in. "Elladan, you go left while Elrohir, you go north. Estel, you will go right while I will go south. Understood?" The others nodded. "Good. We will meet back here every hour. Now go!"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were in the middle of a make out session when the door to their room flew open followed by a panting healer.

The three didn't move until the Lord and Lady realized what position they were in, and blushing like crazy, separated from each other. The healers face was a red so dark, it would make a tomato jealous.

The Lady and Lord took a moment to fix their robes before Celeborn cleared his throat, making the healer, who had found the floor rather fascinating, look up. "Is there something we can do for you?" Celeborn asked.

Once again, the healer blushed. "My Lord, my Lady, I apologize for the sudden interruption," at that Celeborn raised an eyebrow, while Galadriel gave a small smile, "but I was told to tell you that the elf that was injured had gone missing."

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other, each showing a little concern. "Thank you for informing us. You may leave now if that is all there is to say." Galadriel said in a soothing voice.

The healer bowed before quickly leaving, closing the door on his way out.

Once the door closed, Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other again. "Why did I have a feeling that something like this was going to happen?" Galadriel asked.

"Maybe it's because you have the gift of farseeing." Celeborn responded. Then he got off the bed, which was where they were before they were interrupted, and made his way to the nearest window.

Galadriel followed suit a short while later, standing next to her husband.

"Why don't you just look for him using your mind?" Celeborn asked while holding his wife's hand.

Galadriel just smiled. "I already am."

* * *

Legolas, after walking around for what felt like hours, finally found the stable and went inside just two minutes after Elrohir left.

He made his way to the end to the last pen, where he found Shadow, looking as if he was dying of boredom. Legolas shook his head and smiled. "Shadow." He called out.

Shadow's ears pricked up at the sound of his name and turned his head in the direction the sound came from. When he saw Legolas, he gave out a joyful neigh.

Legolas opened the pen door and made his way to Shadow. Once he got next to his horse, he kneeled and began to pet Shadow on the neck. "Hey there Shadow. How are you doing?"

Shadow just nudged his head against his owner, making Legolas topple over. Shadow then proceeded to lick Legolas on the face.

Legolas pushed his horses head away while laughing. "Yuck. You know, you act more like a dog then a horse." As if understanding him, Shadow snorted and turned his head away. This just made Legolas chuckle. "Fine. Be that way."

"_Legolas."_

Legolas almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. It sounded like a female voice, but it also sounded as if someone had spoken in his head. _Ok, I think I'm losing it._

He heard a soft chuckle. _"Silly elf. Do you realize that you have the healers in a panic?"_

Legolas quickly stood up and began to search the area around him. "Hello?"

"_You don't have to speak out loud. I can hear your every thought just fine."_ The voice spoke again.

_Ok, either I'm going crazy or there really is someone talking in my head._ Legolas thought as he slowly turned in circles. Shadow also had his ears up, trying to catch any unusual noises.

There was a sigh from the voice. _"Really Legolas, I thought you were smarter then that."_

_Who is this?_ Legolas asked.

"_My name is Galadriel."_

_Galadriel? Wait, that sounds familiar. _Pause. _Wait! You mean Lady Galadriel? The Lady of the woods!_

A chuckle. _"The very one. You know, your friends are looking for you at this moment, and so are the healers. They're really worried about you."_

_Oh. Well, I'm at the stables right now, visiting Shadow._

"_Thank you for telling me. I will call your friends and tell them were you are. Good day Legolas, and I will be seeing you soon." _And with that, the voice was gone.

_Hello?_ Legolas waited for a response, but when none came, he sat back down next to Shadow.

"You know what Shadow? This place is really weird."

Shadow just nodded his head.

* * *

well, there is the next chapter. Hope yall enjoy it.

I have some bad news. Next week I might not be able to update. You see, a club I'm in is going to stay in school from 8pm to 8am, a whole 12 hours, doing nothing but art work. So I might be to tired to make an update. Just giving you a heads up so you won't be surprised if I don't update.

Well anyways, bye!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 reviews:**

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Yeah, now I have to write the sad story of how Leggy's mom dies. How sad. I think I'll do that next chapter

**Emily**: Your welcome. Glad Legolas is back in the story as well. Glad that you liked the conversation! Shocking? Maybe. I'm still thinking of ways that they can meet.

**Rebell**: That's Legolas for you! Leaving whenever the opportunity shows itself. I like the healer as well, one of my favorite parts in that chapter. It was so much fun to write! Art is cool!

**Avion Jade**: Sneaky little elf ain't he? I have an idea of what his friends are going to do to him when they find him. Having everyone around your finger and not knowing it, Legolas should be happy.

**MaddyPaddy**: I plan on making Legolas and Haldir meet again. That should be fun to write. I can be very good at hiding things. The funny thing is that the closer the hurricane got, the less scared I was. Weird.

**Illeanah**: I just want to get to the part were Legolas and Thranduil meet, but I can't. That would leave so much out of the story!

**Silverkonekotsukari:** Yeah for the insane elves! And thank you for the review!

**Silver Mirror**: So glad that you think so! This was a fun chapter to write. Glad to hear that you enjoyed it.

**IwishChan**: Glad that you like the conversation. I don't know about you, but when I wake up, I am very slow and sometimes forget what I was going to do, so I just sit there for about five minutes doing nothing. Sad, huh?

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was funny. I try to put a little humor in all my chapters. I think it would be funny to see healers running around looking for someone. The Celeborn and Galadriel making our part was just in there for fun, it doesn't even have to do with the story. I just wanted to write that in there. Don't know why I wanted to, but I thought it was funny. Sorry if you didn't like it.

**Galimeril**: I have a problem with words that sound the same but are spelled differently. I always get them mixed up! I don't think I ever heard of the Keith Urban Concert. But I am sad to hear that you didn't get kissed. Life can be so cruel!

**SalanTrong**: You did? That makes me feels very good. Tell your friends that I said thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

After being told where Legolas was, the twins, Estel, and Raindul quickly made their way to the stables.

"Elrohir, how could you have missed him?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir shot him a glare. "Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that he wasn't their when I checked!" To say the least, Elrohir was not in a happy mood.

Estel just shook his head. "Come on you guys, at least we know where he is. No need to be so immature." The twins just looked away while Raindul quietly chuckled.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the stable doors. Once there, they made their way inside and all the way to the back, where Shadow was kept. They knew that Legolas was most likely with the horse.

Sure enough, when they got to the pen, Legolas was sitting next to the horse, petting it's neck.

Legolas looked up with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! Took you all a while to get here."

Elrohir quickly opened the pen and made his way to the sitting elf. Once he stood in front of Legolas, he grabbed said elf by the shoulders and began to shake him. "You stupid elf! Don't you know how worried we were about you? For all we know, you could have gotten lost in the woods!"

"I-I-I-I-m-m s-s-s-o-o-o-o-or-rr-ry-y-y-y" Legolas managed to get that out before they weren't able to understand him anymore.

Shadow, not liking the way his master was being treated, reached over and bit Elrohir in the leg, making said elf yelp in pain and loss his grip on Legolas, who stumbled a bit before falling to the ground next to his horse. By this time, the others were already inside the pen and were holding Elrohir in place incase he decided to go after Legolas again.

Raindul smacked Elrohir in the back of the head. "Idiot! Legolas is still injured remember? You can't just go up to him and start shaking him around like that!" He smacked Elrohir in the back of the head again to get his point across.

"Ok, ok! I won't shake him or any of that stuff. Now can you guys let go of me?" The others slowly let go of him. Once he was free from their grasp, he bent to look at his leg where Shadow had bit him. It was bleeding a little. "Damn horse! Look what you did!"

Estel frowned at his brother. "You can't blame him. After all, you where shaking his master and in case you haven't notice, Shadow is very protective of Legolas." He turned to Shadow and began to scratch behind an ear. "Aren't you Shadow? Yes you are!" The others, even Legolas, looked at Estel as if they didn't know him.

Elladan walked over to Legolas and held out a hand. Once Legolas got a good hold, he carefully pulled him to his feet. Legolas stumbled a bit, trying to catch his balance. "You ok?" Elladan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Legolas answered. He took a breath, only to winch and put a hand on his chest. The others noticed and became worried and concerned.

"Legolas," Raindul said, "I think your bleeding again."

Legolas removed his hand and, sure enough, there was a dark red stain where the stitches were. The others turned and glared at Elrohir, as if to say it was his fault, which, in a sense, it was. Elrohir just looked at the ground, mentally beating himself up.

Raindul began to pull Legolas away from the others and to the opening of the pen. "Come on Legolas, we should get you to a healer so that you can have that fixed." The others quickly followed.

The walk to the healers seemed to take longer than it should have, but that was all due to worrying. Once their, the same female healer was their to greet them. She took a look at all of them, noticing the blood on Legolas's chest and the blood on Elrohir's leg. She raised an eyebrow questioning.

"We'll explain later. Right now, can you fix these two up?" Elladan asked, although he knew the answer.

She just nodded her head and motioned for Legolas and Elrohir to follow her inside. Before the door closed, Elladan, Estel, and Raindul caught a glimpse of the healer wagging her finger in Legolas's face, as if lecturing him, while Legolas just nodded and Elrohir tried to contain his laughter from the background.

"So, what now?" Estel asked. Raindul just shrugged. He didn't have any idea what to do as well.

Elladan put his hands behind his head. "Lets go and speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They might help us decided what to do with Legolas." The others threw him confused looks. "They might tell us if he is willing to go to Mirkwood or not."

_Oh yeah! _Raindul thought. _I forgot about that._ He nodded his head, to show that he agreed. Estel looked at both of them before shrugging. He didn't have anything to do, so why not?

The three made their way to the building were they knew the Lord and Lady lived in.

"Do you think that they might really be able to help us?" Raindul couldn't help but ask.

Elladan looked over to the captain. "Who knows? I'm sure that they will be able to at least tell us a little that will be able to help us out."

* * *

Celeborn and Galadriel were siting across from one another, glare at each other as well. There was a tension in the room that was so thick, one could cut it with a butter knife, if such a thing was possible.

There was such a look of concentration in their eyes that one would be reluctant to interrupt them.

Galadriel watched as Celeborn moved his hand, which had a pen in it, to the middle of the table. After making a mark on a sheet of paper, he withdrew his hand and waited for Galadriel to make her move.

Galadriel tried to read her husband's mind, but it was blank. As if knowing what she was doing, Celeborn just smiled. Now Galadriel moved her hand to the middle of the table. With a pen in her hand, she made her mark and withdrew her hand.

Celeborn looked down to the sheet of paper and frowned. After a short while, he made his next mark and motioned for Galadriel to go.

Galadriel studied the paper for a few seconds before making her mark, then smiled at Celeborn.

Celeborn studied the paper from every angle for a few minutes. Galadriel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow with a small smile on her lips. Celeborn threw her a frown before he continued to study the paper, remembering to keep his mind blank incase his wife was trying to read it. Finally, he made his move and placed his mark on the paper.

Galadriel looked at the paper and couldn't hide her surprise. He had her trapped! No matter where she put her mark, he would still defeat her. She looked up and glared at her husband, who had a large smile on his face. Knowing that he had her beat, she just placed a mark in any available spot.

Celeborn smiled and made the last mark, claiming his victory. The tension in the room vanished, but the frown on Galadriel's face stayed. Galadriel looked at the paper lying in-between the two of them. Three X's in a row across the top. That's right my friends, they were playing tic-tac-toe.

Celeborn got up and walked around the table to stand behind his wife before embracing her from behind. "No need to be so down, it was only a game." He then placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Galadriel smiled before turning around in her seat and placing a soft, yet loving kiss, to her husband's lips.

A knock on the door interrupted the peaceful moment.

They looked at each other before Galadriel called out, "Come in."

They weren't all to surprise to see Elladan, Estel, and Raindul come into the room. They looked around the room for a while before turning their attention to the two rulers in front of them.

"Can we help you three?" Celeborn asked. Galadriel stood up from her seat to stand next to her husband.

Raindul cleared his throat. "My Lord, my Lady, we were wondering if perhaps you two can help us decide what to do with Legolas." Celeborn gave him a confused look.

"They want to know if they should take Legolas back to Mirkwood or leave him as he is." Galadriel said when she saw Celeborn's confused look.

Celeborn raised an eyebrow. "And this is important because?"

Before the others could open their mouths, Galadriel spoke. "Because he is the Prince of Mirkwood." Celeborn looked a bit surprised. The other three had eyes the size of tennis balls and their jaws were trying to reach the ground. Non of them remembered ever telling anyone that Legolas was the prince.

Galadriel smiled. "Do not forget, I can read you thoughts." Celeborn had amusement in his eyes as he watched the three try to gather themselves.

After straightening themselves out, Elladan spoke. "We don't want to force anything on him, but we don't know how to proceed. We were hoping you two might tell us something to help us out."

"It is good that you don't force him to do something against his will." Celeborn said. "That would only make things harder for all of you." He turned to Galadriel, who gave a small nod. "We will see what we can do." The three let out a breathe of relief. "Before you get your hopes up, I have to say that what we do might also make him decide to not go to Mirkwood. Do you accept these risks?" The three looked at each other before all nodding. Celeborn smiled. "Then we will do what we can."

"Thank you." Estel said. The other two said their thanks before they left.

* * *

Here is the next chapter! I know its short, but I like it. The next chapter, I believe, will also be short. It might also be shorter then this. Sorry if yall don't like that, but that's just the way the story goes! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27 reviews:**

**mesccccrg**: Hello. No I am not dead, I have just been very busy lately. And don't worry, I would never discontinue this story. I like it too much.

**MaddyPaddy**: I care about everyone of my reviewers, believe it or not. Oh yeah, I'm a pro at hiding things. I hid something from my brother about two months ago and he still can't find it!

**Redhead**: I know I'm taking so long and I apologize for that. I have been soo busy lately. I know! I broke my promise! cries but I will update, so don't worry. I'll try not to make yall wait so long next time.

**True Will**: I am so glad to hear that you enjoy my story. And thanks for the review.

**Redleef**: Well, at least you now know were I live. It wouldn't load? Oh how cruel! Thanks for putting me on your favorite list! I'll read you story, so don't worry.

**Inwe Nolatari**: You know what? I don't really know why I make them do things like that. I guess I just want to add some fun in that chapters. Glad you liked it!

**Elven Kitten**: thanks for the review!

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Yes, those poor elves. Shadow is so cool! My favorite horse of all times! So happy that you agree with my decision to write about Leggy's mom in another chapter.

**Seylin**: You liked that part, didn't you?

**Kel**: I think I write a lot of random things, but that's what I think. So glad that you liked it!

**Silverkonekotsukari**: I loved that scene as well. I wanted to make them goofy because they are usually so serious.

**Elf of life**: Glad you thought the chapter was great. The hurricane was such a joke, only about ten people died, but probably less.

**Emily**: Who knows what they're going to do with Leggy. I would make everything go faster, but I don't like to rush my stories so much. Don't know why, but I just don't.

**Avion Jade**: Let us all praise Shadow! It could be amusing, I haven't decided if I wanted it to be serious or not. Who knows, with Leggy, anything is possible. I'm sorry to hear that you went without internet, that is just so evil!

**Mearas**: Who would have thought that Galadriel could be such a cheater? Being mature at such a small age, well for elves that is. Estel would make a great king, don't you think?

**Rebell**: Elrohir can be so mean! And to poor, innocent Legolas too! Waa! Sorry! Can't tell you what is going to happen. It will ruin everything!

I**wishChan**: The radio always puts me to sleep at night, no matter what kind of music I play or how high the volume is. I think it will take more than a bit on the leg for Elrohir to learn his lesson. Estel is so funny!

**Legolas's fanatical fan girl**: You don't like short chapters? Sorry about that. I will try to update faster, if school will let me! Glad you enjoyed that chapter. You know that you can win a tic-tac-toe game in only three or four turns? It's true! That is how my friend beat me.

**Arialas**: Wow, that really is depressing. Just don't get to depress, cause pretty much nobody died by the hurricane that hit me. He should know better, but I guess he is always skipping those lessons.

**Silver Mirror**: I agree with you there! One of the reasons why I like writing short chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

After being released by the healer, after so many lectures that both Elrohir and Legolas thought that their heads would explode, the two elves headed back to the building were the will hopefully run into the other three members of their small group.

Elrohir was slightly limping, because the healer said not to put to much weight on it, while looking around to see if he could spot his brothers or the captain. While he looked calm on the outside, he was cursing Shadow with every word that he knew in his head.

Legolas was looking around them as well, but for another reason. Earlier, he didn't get such a good look at the realm they were staying at, so now he took this time to look at everything at once, while rubbing his chest at some points. Those stitches itched!

They made their way to the building, and just as they were about to open the doors and go inside, the doors opened the three other members of the small group came out, followed by Celeborn and Galadriel.

Elladan put an arm around his twin. "So, how is the wound?" This was said with a grin on his face. He couldn't pass an opportunity to mess with his younger brother.

Elrohir's face darken a bit. "It's just fine."

"Really? Your not to hurt are you? We could always go back and get you a walking stick if you want us to." Estel said, worried about his older brother. He didn't want him to hurt himself anymore than he had to.

Elrohir, of course, thought that Estel was poking fun at him. He was very self-conscious right now. Instead of saying anything though, he just glared at Estel.

Estel, being his innocent self and not knowing why his older brother was glaring at him, gave Elrohir a confused look, as if to ask "what?"

Raindul just smiled and then walked over to Legolas, with the Lord and Lady following him. "How are you feeling Legolas?" He asked.

Legolas turned his attention from the bickering brothers to Raindul. He gave him a smile. "Just fine, as always." _Except that these stitches itch like hell!_

"_You shouldn't think such thoughts Legolas."_ A voice in his head said.

Legolas looked at Galadriel from the corner of eyes, only to see her wink at him. He felt himself blush. He then notice Raindul looking at him in a weird way.

"Legolas?" Raindul asked, "are you ok? Your face is all red."

Legolas just smiled and nodded. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. Raindul eyed him for a few seconds before nodding his head as well.

Galadriel chose that time to walk forward and stand in front of Legolas. All the talking that was taking place suddenly stopped. A silence fell over the small group. The only thing that was head was the sound of other elves talking and the sounds of nature.

"Legolas," Galadriel said, breaking the silence with her smooth voice, "would you follow me, please?" She then turned around and began to walk away, her husband following. When they were a few feet away, they both turned around and seemed to wait for Legolas to follow.

Legolas looked after the Lord and Lady, then turned back to look at his friends. He then shrugged his shoulders and followed after the rulers of Lothlorien. The others made as if to follow, but a glare from Celeborn stopped them. Galadriel then turned to look at the others. "He will follow us, alone."

They began to walk away again, with Legolas in tow, leaving the others to wonder what the Lord and Lady were going to do with their friend.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Elladan asked.

Raindul just shook his head. "I don't have the slightest idea."

* * *

Legolas looked around his new surroundings.

They were in a clearing, a very quiet clearing, were the only light came from the trees themselves. He must say, the place was very pretty.

He followed the Lord and Lady down a small stairway that led to a smaller clearing that had what appeared to be a bowl placed on a stand. A small distance from the stand was an area were water flowed like a miniature waterfall. Celeborn stood to one side of the bowl, while Galadriel took a pitcher that was near the water and scooped some up. She then walked over to the other side of the bowl, still holding the pitcher, but doing nothing else.

"Legolas, what do you know of your past?" Celeborn asked in a soft voice, staring Legolas in the eyes. It made Legolas slightly uncomfortable.

Legolas shifted a bit in the spot that he stood in. "Not a lot to be honest. I remember spending much of my time walking around different parts of the area. I also remember traveling with several parties, both human and elf."

Celeborn nodded his head a bit before looking at Galadriel, who gave a small nod. "What about before that?"

Legolas bit his bottom lip. Why were they asking him these questions? "Before that?" Celeborn nodded. Legolas let out a sight as he tried to think further back. After a moment, he shook his head. "I don't remember."

"What about your parents, Legolas? Do you remember them?" Galadriel asked. She was still holding the pitcher in her hands.

Legolas was starting to get annoyed. These questions were starting to get a little to personal for his liking. His anger was starting to show on his face as well. He had unconsciously narrow his eyes and set his jaws. His hands were balled into fist at his side. He opened his mouth to reply, but Celeborn beat him to it.

"You don't remember, do you?" Celeborn said, in a voice that said no to answer. "You don't remember your parents, your home, your old friends or any of that stuff, do you? You don't remember who you were, or what you were. You only remember your name, am I correct? You don't remember anything at all, only what you want to remember, yes?"

During this little talk, Legolas felt as if someone had run him through in the stomach. He felt as if all his strength was leaving his body at every word that Celeborn said. He tried not to listen, tried to say that all that Celeborn said was a lie, but he knew it wasn't. Deep down, he knew that Celeborn spoke the truth about him.

By the time Celeborn had finished talking, there were tears streaming down Legolas's face. He looked so lost standing were he was. He felt lost as well.

Galadriel threw Celeborn a harsh glare before walking over and placing one of her hands on Legolas's shoulder, the other hand still holding onto the pitcher. When Legolas looked at her, she gently removed her hand to wipe the tears off his face. She then took his hand and pulled him towards the bowl on the stand.

"Legolas, ignore Celeborn. He doesn't know when to stop once he starts." She gave a soft smile to Legolas, which he returned after a moment. "Would you allow me to see into your past Legolas? It may help answer some of your questions." Galadriel said. Legolas nodded his head after a minute.

With the hand holding the pitcher, Galadriel slowly poured the water into the bowl. After a few seconds, to let the water still, she motioned Legolas to look into the clear water. Legolas raised one of his eyebrows, but looked into the water anyways. At first nothing happened. Legolas was about to pull away until he noticed that his reflection began to waver. A moment later, the water that once showed a reflection of Legolas now showed an image of another elf.

The elf was a female, they all noted. Her eyes were a beautiful sea-blue that glowed with inner happiness. Her hair was pale-blond and reached down to her waist. Her hair seemed to radiate in the image. She was a slim elf, without any trace of fat as far as all three could see. She also had the most heart-warming smile on her face. She was dressed in a light green dress that hugged her body in all the right places, but not to tight. She was, in one word, beautiful.

Legolas found himself starring at the image. The woman radiated warmth and happiness at such high amounts. "Who is this?" He asked when he found his voice.

"This is your mother, Legolas." Galadriel said.

_She was my mother!_ Legolas couldn't hid his shock. He moved on if his hands to the image, as if to touch the elf that it showed.

He looked up at both Celeborn and Galadriel. Celeborn was looking at anything except for Legolas and the image in the bowl. Galadriel was smiling at him, but the smile held sadness.

"Were is she?" He asked in a whisper. Galadriel just pointed back to the bowl, so Legolas returned his attention to the image.

He watched as the image changed. Now it showed a dark forest. He recognized the trees, for he had seen them before, or some that looked like the trees that were being shown. They were dark and looked as if tormented. He recognized the trees as thought that were found in Mirkwood. From the path, a group of elves were walking into the small clearing. He noticed that all the elves were warriors and seemed to form a shield around the elf in the middle, which he noticed was his mother.

They were walking quickly, yet quietly, and seemed to watched the forest at all times. Here the image changed again, to a scene that made Legolas sick to his stomach.

There were orcs and spiders everywhere, fighting against the elven warriors. Blood was flowing from wounds and formed puddles on the ground near bodies that fell and didn't get back up. He watched as a mob of the evil creatures cornered a lone elf and started to hack at it, the air filling with the cries of the dying elf.

Legolas wanted to look away, but found that he couldn't. He watched as the two sides continued to do battle, noticing that while many of the creatures were stuck down, more seemed to appear to replace the ones that fell. It was too soon when the elves were outmatched and outnumbered. The images were so stunning to the elf that watched. Legolas forgot to breath more than a few times. He vaguely noticed as one of the elven warrior shouted something to another before he was overtaken. The image changed again.

Now it showed a female elf, his mother, running from the battle. Her eyes that were so full of kindness and happiness now showed nothing but fear. He watched as she ran as fast as she could, further and further from the battle. He also heard the heavier footfalls of orcs that were giving chase. Their howls of joy filling the air and driving his mother to run even faster.

He watched with eyes wide and all his senses on the images being shown. Suddenly, his mother cried out in pain and surprise, mostly pain, and an arrow struck her back. She stumbled, but continued to run. Soon, another arrow stuck her, then another, and another two before she finally fell to the ground. It was then that he finally noticed that his mother had been carrying something. He watched as she crawled to a nearby bush and placed something wrapped up in the bushes, hoping that it would prove enough coverage. Legolas instantly knew what the bundle was. It was him.

He watched as his mother then began to crawl away from his hiding place. He couldn't help but admire his mother for showing such strength. Just as she manage to get a few feet away, the orcs that were following her showed up. They surrounded her and seemed to grin to each other. Then one grabbed her hair and gave it a hard yank, making her cry out in pain. The orcs just laughed before pulling out knives. Then they began to slash at her, cutting her deep enough to bleed, but not to cause death. They did this for a while, before the grew bored.

Then the one holding her hair began to drag her deeper into the woods, while the others followed and laughed at the pain that they caused the elf. He watched as the orc holding his mothers hair pulled out his sword and raised it high into the air.

_No!_ He saw the pain and fear in his mothers eyes. _No! _He watched as the orc brought the blade down on his mother. _No! _He saw his mothers blood flow out of the wound on her stomach, then her neck as the orc slit her throat. _No!_

"NO!" Legolas hadn't notice that he had spoken out loud. He felt arms grab him by the waist and began to struggle, crying out at the same time. The image of his mothers death continue to play in his mind, over and over again.

"Legolas! You must calm down!"

He heard the voice, but ignored it and continued to struggle, trying to free himself from the grip he was in. He felt another pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Finally he stopped. He was breathing hard and he was sweating. He opened eyes he didn't know he close only to see Lady Galadriel standing in front of him, holding his shoulders. She was crying. He turned around to find Lord Celeborn standing behind him, holding him by the waist. Even thought he wasn't crying, Legolas could see such sadness in the Lords eyes.

He turned around to face Galadriel and looked at her for a moment before throwing himself at her as he began to sob. Galadriel held onto him tightly, tears running down her own face. Celeborn walked so that he behind his wife before hugging her from behind.

All three stood there, sharing each others grief.

* * *

I almost made myself cry when I wrote this. sniff

I apologize for taking so long to update. Remember the hurricane? Yeah well because of that, we missed two days of school and everyone fell behind schedule. So everyone was working like made to get work done, take test, and all that other stuff.

I didn't update last week because that was the week we had our art-a-thon. Did art all night long. I was out cold the entire Saturday and slept for half of Sunday. The other half of Sunday was spend doing three projects that were due the next day. It was hell.

And now I have to study for finals. No! I took some time out of my busy schedule just to write this chapter. Hope that you all enjoy it!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28 reviews:**

**Galimeril**: Thanks for the complement. Sorry to hear that. I found chemistry to be fun and easy. Guess it's not the same with everyone.

**Elven Kitten**: thanks for the review!

**Redleef**: Do you really think so? -blush- Thanks for the complement and glad that you liked it.

**Inwe Nolatari**: I wanted people to feel sorry for Legolas and I also wanted them to cry. Glad I succeeded in that.

**Mesccccrg**: Don't worry, I forgive you. I hate it when people do that also, so I don't ever want to do that!

**Avion Jade**: It's okay if your sad, just don't get to sad. As for his memories, they will slowly start to come back now that he remembers something about his past.

**Redhead**: Your welcome for the update. And I forgive you, so you don't have to worry. I was kicking myself when I noticed that I haven't been writing so much as I use to.

**Emily**: I'm so glad that you think all my chapters are great! I don't like some of them, but that doesn't matter. I don't like to see Legolas sad either, but it has to be done so that the story could continue. Its good to know that you are a loyal reader!

**Darklink231**: No internet for two months? What happened? Its okay if you haven't been reviewing, as long as you enjoy the story! I wouldn't say that I enjoy torturing poor souls, more like, uh...well, that doesn't matter anyways! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Rebell**: Yes, I live! I like Halloween cause you can get free candy. Yay for candy! Must stop the teachers from having meetings huh? You could always just pull the fire alarm and cancel school. I should stop being cruel to Legolas. I feel really bad for him.

**Silverkonekotsukari**: Well, at least I know that I wasn't the only one who had to suffer. At least you got your work done. I had to do this project and I didn't even have it half done when we had to turn it in. Woe is me!

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Glad that you enjoyed yourself. And thank you for the review. It makes me happy.

**Kel**: Yes, it is sad, ain't it?

**Erenriel the Elven Canuck**: I'm happy to know that you haven't forgotten me. I was wondering what happened to you. Believe it or not, the description is easier for me. I usually have to think about what the characters are going to say before I write it down. Don't get jealous. If you want, I can help you come up with some ideas! At least you get snow. We never get snow, just snowflakes. I'm glad that my grammar is improving. I try to catch all the mistakes that I make before posting up the chapters. As long as you review every once in a while, I don't care if you can't review every chapter. And I like long review. I find them funny.

**Nasuada Moon**: I try to update at least once a week if I can. Sometimes it might be two weeks before I update.

**MaddyPaddy**: Think about it yourself and I think that you will feel even worst for Thranduil. They were his only family, after all. I can hide my emotions as well, but I'm really sensitive at times. So that makes it a bit hard.

**KyLaaa**: I will tell you one thing. He felt as if his soul was torn into tiny little bits.

**Silver Mirror**: There might be some happiness, but I don't know for sure. I won't know until I write the chapter.

**Animebishieluver**: Never say never! At least I almost made you cry. So proud of myself! You wouldn't hunt me down, would you?

**Illeanah**: Yay, I'm forgiven! Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait for the encounter either. I don't even know what's going to happen and I'm the one writing this!

**Iridia**: Well, I fixed it now. Hope that it satisfies you!

**IwishChan**: Yes, the lord and lady can be kind and loving when they are not fooling around and playing games. I feel so bad for Legolas. -sniffs-

**Arialas**: How in the world did your piccolo snap in half? I thought that those things were hard to break! The thing about my explanation being straightforward is a good thing, right?

**Seylin**: Yeah, I know.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It had grown dark, and the three elves still haven't returned.

At the moment dinner was being served. The dinning room was lit by several torches that were placed all around the room on the walls, giving the room a nice warm glow. There were several elves eating there. Most were at home, eating with their families.

Estel was just picking at his food, not really eating it. Every few minutes or so, he would look up from his meal to eye the door, hoping to see Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, or Legolas. He was starting to worry.

Elladan looked over from his conversation with Elrohir and Raindul, just in time to see Estel eyeing the door again. He gave a sight and tapped his younger brother on the shoulder. Estel turn to look at Elladan, who just gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry so much Estel. Remember, this was our idea. I'm sure that it's just taking Legolas a while to believe everything that is being told to him." Elladan said as he gentle shook Estel.

Even though Estel wasn't completely convinced, he still gave his brother a small smile, then went back to picking on his food.

"How is he?" Elrohir asked once Elladan turned back to him and Raindul.

Elladan just shrugged. "I'm sure that he is just really worried. I didn't expect them to have taken this long."

Raindul nodded his head in agreement. "I have to agree with you there. How long does it take to tell one about his or her past?"

Just as Elladan was about to speak, the doors to the dinning room opened and the Lord and Lady of the realm walked in. The elves in the room bowed their heads as they pasted. They took their place at the head of the largest table, which was the one that the twins, Estel, and Raindul were sitting in, while servants got them drinks and food.

Raindul, who was sitting closer to them then the others, cleared his throat to catch their attention. The two rulers looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

"My Lord, my Lady, would you happen to know where Legolas is? I would like to talk to him, if that were possible." Raindul said as he watched the Lord and Lady.

Now that he _looked_ at them, Raindul made a few discoveries. Even thought they showed patients, Galadriel's eyes were a bit puff and a little red, as if she had been crying and Celeborn had a look of grief in his normally calm eyes. This made Raindul want to know what had taken place.

Galadriel gave him a smile, though there was a bit of sadness in it. "Legolas has retired for the night. I believe that it would be unwise to speak with him until the morning."

Raindul took the hint and nodded, turning back to his friends to tell them that Legolas has probably gone to sleep.

Galadriel sighed and turned to look at Celeborn, who looked at her with a small, reassuring smile while gently squeezing her hand.

They had both decided to give Legolas the rest of the night to think things over after what had happened earlier.

**Flashback**

None of them knew for how long they stood there, holding onto each other, drawing strength from the other two. They really didn't care how long they stood there, seeing as that wasn't very important.

After a while, Legolas grew quiet, wanting to find out why Galadriel and Celeborn would want to show his this after so long. He pulled away from the embrace his was in, wiping his eyes, and tried to calm himself down.

Celeborn and Galadriel looked at him with sad eyes, but also with understanding. They knew that Legolas would want to find a quiet area to think things through, but they still had to talk to him before he was allowed to leave.

Galadriel walked back over to the water inside the mirror and stood next to it. Celeborn walked over to stand in front of Legolas.

"Legolas," Celeborn said softly, "would you like to see what your ada looks like?"

Legolas snapped his eyes to Celeborn before looking back to Galadriel. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to look back into the water. What if it showed something bad, like it did with his mother?

Celeborn noticed Legolas's hesitation and gently pushed him towards Galadriel and the mirror. "Don't worry Legolas. I believe that it will only show you an image of your ada, nothing more."

Legolas still wasn't completely sure, but made his way towards the stand anyways. Once again, he looked into the water, and after a moment his reflection changed to show an image of an elf.

This elf was male. He had sun-blond hair that reached a little past his shoulders and emerald-green eyes that looked as if they had once held happiness in them. The elf was dressed nicely, in a dark green robe with gold lining.

"This is your ada, Legolas." Galadriel said as she too looked at the image that was being shown. Celeborn had walked over and was now standing next to Galadriel, looking at the image as well.

_He seems familiar._ Legolas thought. Even if they hadn't told them who this elf was, Legolas's curiosity wouldn't have left him until he found out who the elf in the water was. A tap on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts.

"Your ada misses you, Legolas." Celeborn told him. "Will you travel to Mirkwood to see him, or will you continue living the way you do now?"

Legolas opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to answer right now." Galadriel assured him. "This question will take a while to answer. You can tell us your answer when your sure of what you want. That way there is no rush."

Legolas gave her a small smile. "Will it be alright if I head to bed? I feel tired." That wasn't a lie either. He felt both emotionally and physically tired. He wasn't completely healed anyways.

"Of course. We will show you to a room where you can get all the rest you will need." Celeborn said.

**End Flashback**

Celeborn gave his wife's hand one last squeeze before taking his hand away. He didn't feel like eating, but it would look suspicious if he or Galadriel didn't eat anything. _Sometimes it's not easy being a ruler._

* * *

Elrond just looked at Thranduil for a moment before remembering to blink.

Thranduil had just finished telling Elrond about his dreams. He had also told him that they had found his wife's body when they had gone looking for her and his son. They didn't find Legolas's body and didn't want to think about what the orcs had done with him.

Talan was also in the room and added a few other things whenever it seemed as if the King didn't want to speak.

"Well, I can see why your dreams haunt you, Thranduil." Elrond said.

He understood what if felt like to loose a loved one. He wife died, so he knew what the king went through, but seeing the mutilated body of a love one? No, he had never experienced that, so he didn't know what went through Thranduil at that point.

Thranduil looked as if he was off in his own little world at the moment. This made Elrond concern.

"Elrond? Is there something that you can do?" Talan asked.

Elrond let out a sigh and looked around the room for a bit. They were in the kings study room once again.

"Elrond?" Talan said again, this time poking Elrond on the arm.

"The only thing I can do for Thranduil at the moment is help him sleep. I can make an herb drink that will put him a dreamless sleep. Other than that, there isn't much that I can do." Elrond responded.

They both turned to look at Thranduil, who still seemed to be unaware of what was happening around him.

"I think that will help for now." Talan said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand as he thought about his friend and ruler, Thranduil. He had never seen him so out of it.

"Perhaps we should get him to his room." Elrond said. "Or should I say, perhaps you should get him to his room while I make the drink."

Talan nodded his head, stood up from the chair he was sitting on and made his way over to Thranduil. Once there, he began to gently shake the king. "My King, it is time to go to sleep. I'm pretty sure that a bed is a better place to sleep compare to a chair."

That seemed to bring Thranduil back from wherever he was. "What was that?" He asked.

Talan rolled his eyes. "I said that you should go to sleep in your bed instead of a chair."

Thranduil just mumbled something as he got up and made to leave the room. Right as he got to the door, Elrond called out to him.

"Thranduil, I will be along in a short while to give you something to help you sleep. Is that alright?"

"Yes." Thranduil said. He didn't know how many more nights he could go on having that dream before he went mad. "I would appreciate that very much." He gave them a grateful smile as he left the room.

When Thranduil left, Elrond turned his attention to Talan. "How come your healers didn't make him an herb drink that will block dreams?"

Talan gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, to tell you the true, we never thought about that." He gave a small chuckle after that. Elrond just rolled his eyes and left to make the drink for Thranduil.

* * *

Not my best chapter, but, eh, oh well. And I know that its short.

I could have posted this up earlier, but I went to the renaissance festive yesterday. It was so much fun!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29 reviews:**

**KerowynGreenleaf**: You thought my chapter was good? Yay! I didn't really like it, but if you did, then I don't care about what I think. I write to please my reviewers! Yeah, it was kinda sad, wasn't it. Don't worry, he won't be sad forever.

**Inwe Nolatari**: I'm sure that it does suck. A cookie! eats It tastes funny, but whatever. Leggy has to make a decision that could change his life forever! And poor thranduil, under so much stress. Well, thanks for the review! suddenly turns green and collapse to the ground bad cookie...

**E. Tphonehome**: I don't really care. You can put me on your alert list if you want to! Glad that you like my story.

**Nasuada Moon**: A renaissance festival is where people dress up as knights, wizards, barbarians, and those ladies that look kind of like fairies. You know, the time where they had jousting. When people got on horses and hit each other with lances? Yeah, well, that's the renaissance festival. It was so much fun! You have to read if you want to find out about Leggy.

**Redleef**: Glad to hear that you like short chapters. I'm also glad to hear that you liked the chapter. You have a wonderful story, by the way.

**Avion Jade**: I don't think anyone would like to be in the place that Legolas is in unless they had a very bad life. Poor Leggy. I should stop being to mean to the Leggy family. I think I make them suffer to much. I doubt that he will be recognized. He has been gone for to long. They might recognize him name, but not the way that he looks. No, I wouldn't want your head to explode. If that happened, then I would lose one of my fans! Can't let that happen.

**Emily**: Makes me wonder if the healers in Mirkwood know what they are doing. So glad to hear that you liked that chapter.

**Darklink231**: Correct! No one is perfect. Can you imagine living in a perfect world? Boring! Yeah, how unsmart of the healers. Shame on them. You got a gamecube? I'm happy for you.

**Rebell**: Renaissance stuff is cool! Out in the cold? Didn't you get sick or something? I would have probably frozen to death! True, it is hard to not be mean to legolas. It just makes me love him more!

**Aranel-Calen**: I realized that Elrond's wife didn't die right after I posted the chapter. I don't know how I could forget that, but then I was like, 'oh well,' and just continued the story.

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Well, as long as you stilled liked it.

**Silver Mirror**: The story will have a happy ending, I'll tell you that much. You flatter me so! Happy to know that you liked the chapter!

**Elven Kitten**: Thank you for the review. Glad you like the chapter.

**Kylaaa**: Writing this story has improved my grammar so much more than in school. Sad huh?

**Iwishchan**: The healers care so much for their king. Don't you forget things when someone you care for is hurt? I do! Sometimes I forget so many things!

**Arialas**: Oh wow. A train wreck made out of people. Tsk. Yay! Glad that you liked my explanation! You know, that thing about them getting in a fight gives me an idea. I don't know if I'm going to follow it, but if I do, things won't be pretty! Bwahahahahaha! Thank you for the complement!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Legolas laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't moved from that spot since he came into the room. He hadn't even touched the food that a servant had brought in a few hours ago.

Everyone in Lothlorien was probably asleep at this time. And why wouldn't they be? It was the middle of the night!

But Legolas couldn't sleep. His mind was to busy to let him sleep. The images from the mirror danced around in his head and he also had to find out if he wanted to go back to Mirkwood. To meet his ada.

An ada that he didn't know he had.

Legolas rolled over so that he was now lying on his side, staring at the wall instead of the ceiling. He let out a sigh of frustration. _How come things like this always happen to me? Life can be so unfair._

He knew that he should get some sleep, after all he still had to heal. Legolas moved a hand to touch the stitches that were on his chest, seeing as he wasn't wearing a tunic. He winched when he pressed a little to hard on one spot before removing his hand.

Maybe he should travel to Mirkwood and meet his ada. But then, if he really was a prince, he would lose all the freedom that he had. He didn't think that he could stand staying in one place for the rest of his life.

But if he didn't know, if he stayed free, then what about his ada? He would never meet him, never meet the man who loved him so much. His ada would had probably faded away if it wasn't for the fact that he still had a realm to run. He would had faded because he thought that his entire family had died.

Legolas groaned and put one of his arms across his eyes. He didn't know what to do! _I can't think about this right now._ Maybe in the morning his head would be clear enough to think with.

* * *

The halls were quiet and dark, the only noise being the noises that the bugs made, and perhaps the occasional owl.

A lone figure walked down the quiet halls. His footsteps barely making a sound and his robes swirling around him. He wasn't sneaking around and he wasn't rushing to get to any place. In fact, if anyone was awake to see this figure walking in the dead of night, they wouldn't be surprised.

The figure turned a corner and soon found himself standing in front of the door that lead to his destination. There was light seeping through from under the door, so the figure could only assume that the one inside the room was still awake.

He didn't bother to knock, but instead just opened the door and walked inside, closing the door as soon as he entered.

The light came from the fireplace, were a cheerful fire was brewing. The window was open so as to let the nights air into the room, giving the room a cozy feeling. The figure let his eyes wander until they reached a desk with sheets stacked in different piles. Another figure was lying on the desk, snoring away and using his arms as a pillow.

The one in robes shook his head with a small smile on his face. Quietly, he made his way over to the sleeping figure and began to shake him.

The sleeping figures eyes, which were clouded in sleep, slowly cleared until he blinked. Once awake, he sat up and looked at the figure that had awaken him. "Erestor? What are you doing here?"

Erestor smiled down at Glorfindel, who still looked a bit sleepy. "I think that a bed would be a more comfortable place to sleep."

Glorfindel blinked before looking around him. _That's funny. I could have sworn that I was in my bed._ "I guess I dozed off working." He said with a yawn.

Erestor walked over to stand in front of the desk before beginning to look through the piles of paper work. Glorfindel just raised an eyebrow as he watched. He couldn't help but be a little suspicious. The last few days were, to say the least, odd. They would each find any reason to humiliate the other, much to the enjoyment of the rest of Rivendell.

Honestly. Who would have thought that they would see the day when the Adviser and Captain of Rivendell began pulling pranks on each other?

After a few moments of searching the piles, Erestor let out a sigh and looked at Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, which of these piles is the one with the work that you haven't finished?"

Glorfindel looked at all the piles on his desk, then pointed to the pile at the corner of his desk. Erestor just raised an eyebrow, not understanding how his friend could keep track of each pile in that mess. With a shake of his head, Erestor picked up the pile Glorfindel indicated before heading towards the door.

"What do you think your doing?" Glorfindel asked, confused.

Erestor turned to look back at Glorfindel. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking these so that you might actually get some sleep in a bed. I'm going to finish these for you as well."

To say that Glorfindel was a bit surprised would be an understatement. He opened his mouth to speak, but Erestor beat him to it. "Just go to sleep Glory. You will thank me for it later." With that, Erestor left, closing the door softly behind him.

Glorfindel just sat at his desk, looking at the door with a surprised expression on his face for a few more moments before shaking his head. He stood up and stretched, hearing a few bones pop, before heading towards a door across the room. The door that lead to his bedroom.

After washing himself and getting ready for bed, Glorfindel got in and made himself comfy. Just as he was about to drift off, a horrible and scary realization hit him. A realization so terrifying that Glorfindel doubted that he would get any more sleep that night.

He was becoming more like Erestor, while Erestor was becoming more like him.

He couldn't help the pitiful whimper that left his lips. His worst nightmare was coming true! Every night, he noticed, he stayed up later and got up earlier. He seemed to be in his study more and more instead of heading to the Hall of Fire to relax as he used to. He also noticed that he would forget about dinner and would forget to eat unless someone came to get him. He would also get moody and snap at someone if bothered him for too long.

Erestor, on the other hand, seemed to loosen up and become more relaxed. He would head to the Hall of Fire pretty much every evening and participate with the singing and dancing. He didn't snap at others like he used to and instead made small talk with the other elves. He went to sleep much earlier then he used to, but still got up at around the same time as always, if not a little later.

Glorfindel clutched one of his pillows to his chest. Why must the Valar be so cruel to him?

"Lord Elrond, I hope you return soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

* * *

Estel woke up with a yawn. Rubbing one of his eyes, he looked out the window to see that most of the elves were already up and about. Rolling off the bed, as he was feeling to lazy to get up, Estel made his way to the washroom after picking himself up and getting his clothes.

After refreshing himself, he headed over to the room the twins were sharing. He knocked on the door, and after hearing a muffled "Come in," opened the door and went inside.

Elladan was dressed, but lying on the bed with his face in the pillows. Elrohir was leaning against the wall next to the window.

Estel looked at Elrohir, then nodded his head towards Elladan with a questioning look on his face. Elrohir looked over to his twin before looking back at Estel with a grin on his face.

"Elladan is being lazy today." Elrohir said with a small chuckle.

Elladan lifted his head from the pillow only long enough to throw Elrohir a glare, before allowing his head to hit the pillows again.

Suddenly the door banged open, making everyone in the room jump and whirl towards the door, except for Elladan, who feel to the ground.

Raindul stood there with a look of amusement on his face.

"Damn it! Why did you do that for!" Elladan cried after getting up from the floor.

Raindul grinned. "No reason. I just wanted to do that." He received three glares for that answer. Raindul just ignored them. "What do you say we get us some breakfast. After that, we can go and talk to Legolas." The other three in the room brightened when they heard that.

After breakfast, the four set out to find Legolas. The didn't know where his room was so they had to check everyplace that they could.

"You know," Estel said as an hour passed without finding their elf friend, "we could ask Lady Galadriel to find him for us."

They changed their direction and began to jog in the direction that the Lord and Lady's room was. Just as they turned a corner, they crashed into someone else. When they got up, they looked down to the elf that they had ran into.

"Legolas!" Raindul cried as he helped his prince back up. "Where were you? We were looking for you!"

Legolas took the offered hand and stood up. After checking to make sure that his wound hadn't reopened, he answered. "I was speaking with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

_Of course! Why didn't we think of that?_ Elladan thought. But that was besides the point. "Hey Legolas, can we talk to you?"

Legolas just raised an eyebrow. "Yes. What is it?"

There was a silence that lasted a few moments. No one said anything. Legolas watched the other four as they glanced at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

Finally Legolas grew irritated. "If your not going to say anything then I'm leaving."

"Are you coming to Mirkwood with us?" Raindul blurted out. Legolas's eyes widen. He had expected them to ask him that, but not so soon!

They others watched as Legolas frowned, then seemed to be arguing with himself. His eyes glazed over a bit, and they doubted if he noticed if they were to leave.

"Legolas?" Elrohir reached out and gently poked Legolas on the arm. That snapped Legolas out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Oh, um, sorry about that. What was the question again?" Legolas asked.

"Are you going to come with us to Mirkwood?" Estel spoke this time, in a soft voice.

Legolas looked at each of the three elves and the human in front of him. He bit his bottom lip. _I could go, and then if I don't like it, I could probably leave._ It wasn't such a comforting thought, but what else was he going to do. _They would probably drag me to Mirkwood anyways._

"Alright, I'll go." Legolas said this in a soft voice as well.

Raindul looked as if he had won the lottery, Estel threw Legolas a huge smile, Elrohir looked pleased, and Elladan looked surprised.

"But," Legolas said, making all of his friends lose a bit of their happiness, "I want to take Shadow with me."

* * *

There is the next chapter. I made this a more happy chapter, since I was starting to become depressed with making Leggy suffer. I know, I know, what a short chapter.

Well to bad, live with it. I have too much work to do this weekend. This story is drawing to a close, I think. I don't know how many more chapters are left, but oh well.

Hope yall enjoy this chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30 reviews:**

**MaddyPaddy**: I was thinking of giving Thranduil a heart attack, believe it or not. You know what? I think that we think alike.

**Inwe Nolatari**: -gets up from the floor- Woe is me, always eating poisoned foods! Yeah, I know who Sesshomaru is. He's so cool! I think trick or treaters are free loaders. Free loaders I tell you! Glad that you liked my chapter. I couldn't torture leggy forever, that would be just wrong. And I read your story as well. Very nice!

**KerowynGreenleaf**: I don't think that there are going to be many more chapters, unless I make the story last longer. Hmm, maybe I should make the story last longer... I like messing with Glorfindel! He is so much fun to write about! Thank you for the compliment!

**Sunlit-leaf**: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked my update.

**Emily**: Well, you better start believing! I have plans for when legolas and Thranduil finally meet and how they meet.

**Emie**: I'm so glad that you like my story and that it keeps you interested. You can't find anything to tell me about! I'm shocked. I think that I have made so many mistakes! You could be right or you could be wrong. I'm not sure, I have to think about that.

**Redleef**: Legolas would never leave his faithful horse behind! Besides, I think that Shadow would have followed him even if he was injured.

**Rebell**: You know what? As I wrote this chapter, I realized exactly how unfair things are for Legolas. The Erestor and Glorfindel part didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but I thought that it was still good enough to post. Glad that you liked it!

**Avion Jade**: I'm going to try to make it as interesting as I can. I would also be more fun like that. Yes, Shadow is a 'he'. I thought I said that...? -shrugs-

**Mistx2**: You mean Raindul? Yeah, he is pretty cool. Yes, Elrond will still be in Mirkwood, but that's all I'm going to tell you! Can't tell you the rest, I wouldn't be fair to the other readers. My weekend was good, thanks for asking. Well, you didn't actually ask, but you know what I mean. Oh, and about the last sentence you wrote...huh? Such big words! They hurt my head!

**Darklink231**: I would be sunk as well. I don't think that I ever want to make a decision like that! Of course they had lottery! Usually it's the soldiers that play it, but sometimes the royalty play it as well. As if they need the money.

**ThaFroggie**: Thanks for the tip. I'll try to type better just to make you happy.

**Arialas**: Of course he has to bring the horse! He wouldn't dare live him behind. That would be to cruel for Shadow.

**IwishChan**: You could always feel sorry for both. Me, I would feel more sorry for Glorfindel. I think that he might be slowly going mad.

**Silver Mirror**: Glorfindel really, really, really needs a break. I'm happy to know that you liked the chapter. That's good to hear.

**Illeanah**: You didn't? Well, that's good! I'm glad to know that you have been enjoying yourself. But don't be sad, I still have a few chapters to write! It was suppose to be funny.

**Animebishieluver**: Glad that you liked it. I wasn't worried, I just wanted to let people know that I knew that the chapter was short before they told me that themselves. Nobody mentioned that though.

**Nasuada Moon**: Your elvish looks fine to me. I don't know that much elvish, just a few words here and there.

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Well then, tell your sis that I'm glad that she likes my story. I hope to update faster than this next time.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"You know," Elladan said as he turned to look at his twin, Elrohir. "This would go so much faster if we didn't have to bring that horse with us."

Elrohir turned around to look behind him before nodding his head in agreement.

They had departed Lothlorien that morning so that they would be able to travel throughout the day. Well, they were hoping to have departed by the morning, but they hadn't left the realm of Lothlorien until well past midday.

Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you why. First they had to get Shadow out of his pen in the stable, seeing as Legolas almost threw a tantrum, among other things, when they said that it would be better to leave Shadow behind. Legolas wasn't happy about that. And this happened before the sun even came up!

Then they had to make something like a stretcher so that they will be able to pull Shadow along. Since Shadow still couldn't walk, this was the only way to take him. Don't get me wrong, he could stand, just not walk.

Of course this meant that Legolas would have to get a different to ride. Shadow was one pissed off horse.

The stretcher for Shadow took some time to make, and during this time, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were telling the group of five, Legolas, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Raindul, some helpful things that they could do incase Shadow was misbehaving.

The Lord and Lady of the realm also told Legolas some other things that they thought would help Legolas when he finally meet his ada.

Last but not least, they all had a nice large breakfast.

Haldir had gotten the other Mirkwood elves in order and then everyone was ready to leave. They attached the stretcher, with Shadow on it, to two large elvish breed horses so that they could drag it between them.

It was a busy morning.

Now the group of five with their Mirkwood guards where making there way to Mirkwood, the birthplace of Legolas.

Estel rode up next to Elrohir. "I'm amazed that they actually allowed us to take the horse with us. I had thought that we were going to have to leave Shadow behind."

Elrohir gave a dry laugh. "With the way that Legolas acted? They were going to have to let us take that demon in disguise unless they wanted to get hit in the head with whatever Legolas got his hands on." Elladan just nodded his head.

Raindul was riding behind the three brothers and managed to hear everything that they said. He shook his head. And they were suppose to be the prince's friends. Ba-humbugs!

Legolas, who was at the back with Shadow, rode up till he was riding next to Raindul. He turned around to give Shadow a smile before turning back to the captain.

"Hey Raindul, if we keep this pace up, how long will it be before we reach Mirkwood?" Legolas asked as he petted his horses neck.

Raindul looked at Legolas from the corner of his eye. "Excited are we?" He let a grin spill onto his face.

Legolas smiled back. _No._ "Yes, very."

Raindul seemed to beam when he heard that. "That is good to hear!" He said before trying to calculate the distance from their spot to Mirkwood. "As far as I can tell, we should arrive at the border of Mirkwood about two days after your birthday."

"Oh, alright." Legolas was about to ride up ahead until what Raindul said hit him. He froze up so suddenly that Raindul thought that Legolas had spotted something.

Suddenly, Legolas wheeled around to face Raindul, his eyes blazing. "What did you say!"

Raindul actually paled and gulped, while the other Mirkwood elves that were around backed up a few steps and began to move away, not wanting to get caught in the middle.

Legolas lashed out and, once again, grabbed Raindul by the collar of his tunic and yanked him closer so that his face was just inches away from that of the captain. "What did you say?"

Raindul was beginning to sweat. He remembered what happened last time. That was a beating he didn't think his pride will ever recover from. "I-I just sa-said that w-we should reach Mirk-Mirkwood two d-days after y-your birthday...!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" With a huff, Legolas shoved Raindul away from himself. "What's all this about it being my birthday!"

By this time, the others had noticed the commotion and were making their way to the two arguing elves, or the one arguing elf and the one scared-for-his-life elf.

Raindul rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "Well, it was known that on your birthday, about 290 years ago, you, well, you died." _Wow, that was blunt._ Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, everyone thought you were dead, and since you are of royal blood, it was written in one of the books that keeps the history of all royalty." Raindul saw Legolas's eye twitching. "And besides, it's kind of hard to forget what happened that day."

Legolas felt his eye still twitching. "How come you never told me about this?"

Raindul shrugged. "You never asked."

"Wow, you died on your birthday? That must have sucked!" Elrohir said. His comment was meet with a fist to the face, knocking him off of his horse.

With a glare, Legolas urged his horse forward, leaving the others to help Elrohir, who was bleeding from his nose.

"Damn it! That's the second time he did that!" Elrohir cried out as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding. His eyes were also watery.

Estel patted his brother on his back. "Maybe next time you should be careful about what you say. That way, Legolas won't break you nose!"

* * *

Well, that's all for that chapter. I made it short because I'm going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I have economics now, and they give lots of work. I have to do regular school work and a project at the same time. Besides, every nine weeks the school changes your classes.

Well, I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that yall enjoy it!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31 reviews:**

**Redleef**: Glad to see that you enjoyed yourself. I know that the chapter was short, but that was the way that was going to write it.

**MaddyPaddy**: Arg! I was thinking that exact same thing! I swear, this is starting to creep me out. If you keep this up, then you might blow the story for me! I have found a new hobby and that is teasing Glorfindel. It is so much fun to do all the things I have done to him.

**Lelann37**: It brings me joy to know that my story has caught your interest. I try to make my readers not wait for too long for the next update.

**Rebell**: Glad that you think the chapter was so funny. I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Emily**: Shadow can't walk. Legolas was riding a different horse while Shadow was being pulled along on a stretcher. I guess I didn't make that to clear, huh? Yes, making Shadow overprotective of Legolas is cute.

**Blondi aka Lucius**: You think my story is sweet? Aw, thank you! I'm glad that you find my story interesting.

**Ovoriel**: Well, Legolas did have a tiring morning. If it helps, not think of it as anger, just think that Legolas was so pissed that he snapped at the first chance he got. Besides, he didn't know when his b-day was nor did he know that he had 'died' on that day as well.

**Inwe Nolatari**: I'm glad to be back among the living. Hell wasn't very interesting. Alright, I won't listen to your friend anymore until she has taken over the world. Happy? Good. I liked that line as well, one of my favorites. And yes, you can add me to your favorites. You didn't have to ask.

**Kylaaa**: I can't imaging him throwing a tantrum. Maybe that's why it would be funny to see that.

**Illeanah**: A boxer? Well, that's...new... I'm updating today, so don't worry your head off.

**Avion Jade**: Yes really. See, I updated! Legolas and Shadow make the perfect partners. I think that Elrohir is just jealous. Such a silly elf he is!

**Silver Mirror**: Wouldn't everyone have a fit if they had to leave a good friend (horse) behind? I believe that Elrohir's mouth works faster than his brain.

**IwishChan**: Legolas is in one of those phases were you get very emotional very fast. Reminds me of something, but can't think about that right now. And we will always love Legolas!

**Animebishieluver**: -strikes a pose- Yes! Worship me mortal! Bwahahahahaha! -cough hackle cough- Yeah, well here is the update.

**Arialas**: That was suppose to be a very serious chapter...-burst out laughing- Nah, just kidding. Yeah, it was suppose to be funny. Happy to know that you enjoyed it.

**Jule Johnson**: So happy to know that you love my story! Can't tell you what will happen, but you can just read to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The sun was going down and the group of elves, along with their human friend, were setting up for the night. They would have continues on, but since Shadow had started to complain by making noises, the group thought that it would be wise if they just stopped.

Some of the Mirkwood elves unhooked the stretcher from the two elvish breed horses, then let them wonder off, knowing that they would come back.

Shadow watched them walk off with jealousy in his eyes. It wasn't fair that they could walk and he couldn't!

The others had begun to unsaddle their own horses and brush them down with rags or brushes. As they finished that, they began setting up the camp.

Legolas watched as the twins left to get some wood for the fire. _Hopefully they won't take as much time as last time._

"I hope that they don't take to long." A voice next to him said.

Legolas almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard anyone walk up to him! He looked over and saw Estel looking off after his brother. Legolas let a smile cross his face. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Estel looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. "I haven't seen you smile since this afternoon." He said.

The smile immediately left Legolas's face. "There was nothing to smile about."

Estel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh come on Legolas, it wasn't that bad. What's so wrong about finding out when your birthday was?"

Legolas groaned. "You don't understand Estel." Legolas looked around until his eyes settled on Raindul. "He was keeping things from me. Things about myself. I don't like the fact that someone knows more about me than me." He let out a sigh. "It's like he's keeping secrets from me. I guess, in a way, he is."

Estel thought about that for a bit. He wouldn't like it if someone knew something about himself that he didn't already know. "Can't say that I know how you feel, Legolas." Estel said after a bit.

"I didn't expect you to." Legolas said as he turned to look in the direction the twins had gone. With one more look, Legolas turned and began to walk away.

"Hey Legolas! Where are you going?" Estel yelled as he caught up.

"I was just going to go and check up on Shadow. Want to join me?" Legolas asked as they made their way to a large lump that was on the ground. Estel just shrugged, after all, there wasn't anything else to do.

_That's a lie and you know it._ Estel's mind said. Estel decided to ignore the voice in his head.

When they reached the Shadow, a.k.a 'the lump', they both noticed that the horse looked bored out of his mind. Legolas shook his head while Estel just tsked.

When Shadow finally noticed them, he let out a happy neigh. Both Estel and Legolas sat down next to the horse. Estel next to the neck so that he could have something to pet, while Legolas next to the body so that he could lay his back on something that wasn't the ground.

Shadow, now happy, began to nudge Estel with his head, telling the human in his own way that he wanted to play. Estel laughed and gently pushed the horses head away.

Legolas, who was leaning against the horse, let a smile appear. At the moment, he let himself forget all about traveling to Mirkwood and meeting his ada.

He let the sounds of the night, occasionally broken by Estel's laughter and Shadows neighs, lure him into sleep.

* * *

With the twins...

"Elladan! I told you once and I won't tell you again! Thin sticks catch fire better!" Elrohir shouted as he watched his brother collect more thick sticks.

"But they can't keep a fire going! Those pathetic things in your arms wouldn't even last half the night!" Elladan shouted back as he pointed at the load of sticks in his brother's arms.

"At least my 'pathetic things' can actually catch fire! Unlike those _logs_ that you have! It will take forever before those things even get a spark!" Elrohir shot back as he too pointed to the sticks his brother was carrying.

"Oh, it's on now!" Elladan shouted as he dropped the sticks he had picked up and rolled up his sleeves.

"Bring it on, bro!" Elrohir shouted back as he, too, dropped the sticks he had and rolled his sleeves up.

A moment later, the peaceful night was filled with the war cries from the twins, followed shortly by cries of pain and anger.

* * *

Elrond sighed as put the book he was reading and rubbed his eyes.

It was late. The sun had set some hours ago, but Elrond hadn't felt like sleeping. The things that Thranduil had told him about his dreams had troubled Elrond.

He figured that if he knew more about the royal family of Mirkwood, that he would be able to help out the king in better ways. He had asked Talan if it would be alright if he looked at the history of the royal family. Talan had agreed and had taken him to the library.

The library was as big, if not bigger, then the one at Rivendell, though it was not as clean. Erestor was a neat-freak when it came to the library and would always clean it up.

Talan had taken Elrond to a locked door that lead to a small room, which was filled with thick, old books.

Talan had pulled out one of the more newer looking books without looking at the spine, as if already knowing what the book was about. He had set the book down carefully on the only desk, which was in the middle of the room. Talan had opened the book towards the end, and after skimming a few pages, pointed to a paragraph. "From here on, it will talk about the royal family since the day that Legolas was born. I hope that you find what you are looking for." He had said, and then had left to look after his king.

Elrond didn't know how much he had read, but he knew that if he continued he would most likely collapse from exhaustion. He didn't know how Erestor could stay up this late doing work without passing out from lack of sleep.

"I should head to bed. I could finish this tomorrow. It's not like the book will grow legs and walk away." He said to himself. Why he was talking to himself out loud, he didn't know. He blamed it on his exhaustion. He got up and stretched, hearing the bones in his back pop, before carefully closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

The left the small room, locking it behind him, as Talan had left the key behind and told Elrond to look the room when he left. The left the library and made his way to the guest room where he was sleeping in. As he made his way to his room, he nodded his head ro the guards that he saw. There were always guards during the night, just in case.

Once in his room, Elrond took a quick, yet refreshing bath, before going to bed. _I'll continue reading tomorrow..._With that thought, Elrond fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the group pitched up the camp and got ride of any trace that they had made came there last night. This was also the time when the twins returned from finding wood for the fire. Of course, no one need the wood now, so they just stared at the twins as they made their way into the small camp.

They were both bloody and bruised. They had several scratches and marks that looked as if they had bitten each other. Their tunics were torn in several places and they had twigs, leaves, and dirt stuck in their hair. Elrohir had a black eye while Elladan had a large bruise on his cheek and a split lip.

Raindul shook his head when he saw the twins before going back to giving orders. He wanted to get as early a start as he could. He ordered some of the elves to attach the stretcher to the elven horses, who had returned, so that they could be on their way.

When Legolas and Estel saw the twins, Legolas hid his chuckle by pretending to cough while Estel looked at the twins with pity in his eyes.

"What-" Estel began, but was cut off by Elladan.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Elladan spoke to Estel, then switched his gaze to Legolas so that he would know that Elladan was speaking to him as well. Both Estel and Legolas just nodded their heads to show that they heard and understood.

When the twins were out of earshot, Legolas turned to Estel. "You do know that you have odd brothers, right?"

Estel sighed. "Unfortunately, I know that fact a little too well." He raised an eyebrow at Legolas. "You know, I was wondering what happened to the both of them, but I think I know."

"Let me guess." Legolas said. "They probable got into a fight for no reason. Am I correct?"

Estel just nodded his head.

* * *

There is the next chapter, just like I promised. I'll see when I can get the next chapter up. Hope yall like this chapter! 


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32 reviews:**

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Why, thank you!

**Illeanah**: I agree! Boys are all the same. I don't know when they will get to Mirkwood, but that doesn't matter. They'll get there eventually.

**Rebell**: Yes, at times the characters are meant to be funny. It keeps people interested. I couldn't help but write that phrase for the twins. I think that's something they would really say if they were fighting about something like sticks. I spoil yall huh? I think I do.

**Arialas**: I couldn't let Shadow be just any horse, he has to be special! I think that everything has a personality, they just don't show it so much.

**Silver Mirror**: Thank you! Glad you like the chapter!

**Animebishieluver**: I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. I just don't know when that will be, seeing as I have several projects for school. So don't you fret, because that won't solve anything. And I can still laugh evilly. Bwahahaha!

**Emily**: Yeah, poor Estel. Let us all pity Estel! Don't worry, hopefully it won't take to long for them to get to Mirkwood. Everyone wants to read about the reunion.

**Avion Jade**: I couldn't resist. I had to bring that pointless little battle back. But no one can get the book. Elrond locked the door, remember? And I am not stalling!

**IwishChan**: They should, but I think that they would beat each other to death before they think about that. Yes, they are slow. I pity them.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: I'll see if I can fit some Glorfindel into this chapter. I was going to write about him in the last chapter, but I couldn't find the right place to put that little section in. The twins get into a fight for anything, that's what I believe. Yes, poor Leggy and Elrond.

**Inwe Nolatari**: Well, at least your cautious. Ok, I will listen to her and make her happy when she rules the world so that I don't die a miserable death. And that way I can keep writing stories!

**Nasuada Moon**: I do? I always thought that I took to long to update, seeing as I usually only update once a week.

**Popp**: I am not stalling. Blame my school for giving us so much work!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Everyone seemed to be in a better mood this day. Most of the elves were talking in small groups, while others were just relaxing and enjoying the sunshine. Shadow, who was being dragged alone and not happy about it, entertained himself by trying to grab as much grass as he could while being dragged.

Elladan and Elrohir avoided each other, riding on opposite sides. One on the left and the other on the right. Legolas kept giving them amused glances while talking to Raindul.

Earlier that day, Legolas had apologized for his behavior, blaming it on stress. Raindul had forgiven him, of course, and now the two talked as if nothing had happened between them. Estel just kept giving Legolas looks of amazement. How can Legolas just blow up at one time, then make up for it and pretend it didn't happen?

"Can you tell me about myself?" Legolas asked Raindul.

Raindul gave him a smile. "Well, I can't tell you much." Here he shrugged. "I didn't exactly know you when we were young."

"That's fine." Legolas responded. "Can you just tell me anything that you know?" Yesterday, after his talk with Estel and having one of the first peaceful nights in a while, Legolas had finally convinced himself that he might as well learn anything about himself. It was actually a pity that he didn't even know half of what Raindul knew about himself.

"Well," Raindul began, "I know that you know that you have an ada." Legolas just gave a nod. He didn't want to get his hopes about having a family to high. "In Mirkwood, you were the prince, which would only make sense, since you ada is the king. Anyways, you didn't have any siblings, just you mom, ada, and a whole bunch of councilors and advisors. Your parents were really happy when they had you." Here Raindul pause. He had a faraway look in his eyes. "I still remember the day that your ada showed you to everyone in the realm. I don't think that I have ever seen him so happy. Your mom was beaming with pride and joy."

Legolas could easily imagine his mom smiling a proud smile. It brought a smile to his own face. He chuckled lightly when he imagined his ada holding him up to let everyone see his new son. (If you have seen The Lion King, you would know what I'm talking about.)

Raindul let out a sigh. "That was perhaps the happiest day in many elves lives, besides the king getting married of course! Most of the time you were inside the palace, doing price things I guess. I don't know, seeing as I didn't go to the palace or anything. It wasn't till later, maybe five years, that I saw you again." Raindul paused once again. After a while he turned to look at Legolas. "You know what? You're the perfect combination of your parents. You have your mothers eyes and gentle nature, whenever you aren't beating or threatening someone, and you have your ada's features and determination. You have the best of both worlds as far as I can tell."

Legolas was shocked, to say the least. He hadn't expected Raindul to say something like that. "Thank you." That was all he managed to say.

"Will that be all, Legolas?" Raindul asked.

Legolas just nodded his head. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me."

Raindul threw Legolas a grin. "Don't mention it. If there is anything else you wish to know, don't hesitate to ask!" With that, Raindul rode to the front of the group, where he slowed down to talk to some of the other elves from Mirkwood.

"Learn anything interesting?"

Startled, Legolas quickly turned to face the speaker, who turned out to be Estel. Legolas said the most intelligent he could. "Huh?"

Estel laughed. "I said 'learn anything interesting'?"

"Oh! Yeah, I did." Legolas answered, his cheeks a bit pink from his embarrassment.

"That's good to know." Estel said as he looked behind him to see his brothers throwing each other glares. "Do you know what your going to do when we reach Mirkwood?"

"I figured that if I don't like it there, I would just leave and resume the life I'm living right now." Legolas said. In all honesty, he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was going to do once they reached their destination.

"What! You can't do that!" Estel almost yelled. "You can't just leave as if none of the elves over there didn't matter! What would your ada think? What would the elves of the realm think when the one that they thought gone comes back, only to leave them once again?"

"Estel, your making this a bigger deal than it really is." Legolas said calmly. Inside though, he was anything but calm. Everything that Estel had just said was racing around in his mind. Will he be able to leave once they get there? Or will they hold him against his will?

Legolas mentally shook his head. This was no place to think these thoughts. It was a beautiful day and he should enjoy the sunshine and fine weather.

Despite what Legolas said, Estel could see the doubt and worry swimming in the elf's eyes. _At least I got through to him._

* * *

Glorfindel let out another yawn as he rubbed his eyes and made his way to his room. He had just finished training some of his warriors and was now heading back to his room to finish those evil things called paper work.

He hadn't gotten much sleep as of late. Ever since the idea that he might turn into the next Erestor had crossed his mind, he had lost more and more sleep. But he will endure!

He hadn't seen much of Erestor, not that that's a bad thing. On the contrary, it was a good thing. No Erestor means no unwanted disturbances or trouble. Just as he reached his room, Glorfindel head the voice of the devil himself.

"Oi, Glorfindel! There you are! I was looking for you."

Glorfindel slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than Erestor himself. Glorfindel was a bit shocked to see Erestor in a light gray tunic and black leggings, something completely different than the usual robes the advisor wore.

"Something I can help you with Erestor?" Glorfindel asked, wanting to get this meeting over with.

Erestor just waved aside the question. "Glory, you will never guess what I just got!" Erestor said with a smile on his face.

"Glory?" Glorfindel asked. "Did you just call me Glory?" It was official. Erestor was having to much fun and free time.

Once again, Erestor waved the question away. "Guess what I have!"

Glorfindel crossed his arms. "A new set of clothes?"

Erestor just blinked before realizing what Glorfindel was talking about. "No you blockhead! And if you would just leave that room of yours, you would had known that I had been wearing these types of clothes for some time now. Anyways, I just got a message form Elrond. Actually, I got it yesterday, but I just didn't remember it till today when I was check the messages on my desk this morning."

"Wait." Glorfindel said as he replayed what Erestor just said over in his head. "You had that message since yesterday and your just now telling me about it!"

Erestor rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! Give me that!" Glorfindel said as he yanked the message out of Erestor's hand.

"Hey now, that wasn't nice!" Erestor said as he pointed a finger at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel ignored the advisor for the moment, paying more attention to the letter in his hand than to his friend. If he was lucky, it will say something about how soon Elrond will return so that things around the Homely Home will go back to normal.

As he opened the note, Erestor pecked from around him so that he too can read what his Lord sent them.

_To Erestor or Glorfindel, whichever of you two gets this:_

_I am just sending this to tell you that I will be staying at Mirkwood longer that expected. I was hoping to return home in about a few days, but I see now that I will probably be staying for a week or more. It appears that Thranduil is suffering from night terrors that deal with his family, who are no more. The healers and I, along with Talan, think that these night terrors have to deal with the fact that his sons birthday is coming up. I am trying to learn all that I can about the kings family so that I may be of more use. I do not know when I will return._

_Other than that, things here are quite peaceful. I would like to know how things are going over there with you two. I do hope that you haven't burned my home down to the ground. I would like to know if my sons have returned as well. I worry about them even though I know that they will be alright. I guess its probably because I'm a father and the fact that the twins and Estel seem to find trouble wherever they go. I do believe that it is time for me to end this letter so that I may get back to work. Hope to hear from you soon._

_- Lord Elrond_

Glorfindel reread the note that Elrond wrote, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. _Why mustI suffer so!_

"Well! It seems that our Lord Elrond won't be back for some time now. Ah well, I guess I should go write a response so that our Lord won't worry his head off." With that, Erestor snatched the letter out of Glorfindel's hands and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Glorfindel called out, making Erestor turn around and raise an eyebrow, waiting for the captain to say something. "How did the note get here so fast?"

"A pigeon." Erestor said while giving Glorfindel a look that said 'Are you that dumb'?

* * *

That's the next chapter. Hope that you guys enjoy this one as well. I hope to post more chapters over Thanksgiving break. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33 reviews:**

**Redleef**: See? Even little things like eating an apple can remind people of my story!

**Emily**: Yeah. I plan on making estel and legolas bond a little more before the end of the story. Elladan and Elrohir are bf's, they just like to argue a lot. Erestor is cool. He is one of my favorite. No, they never burned down the house. Elrond is just paranoid and doesn't want to risk it.

**Silverkonekotsukari**: writing about Erestor and Glorfindel is the best part for me. I can make them do thing that they would normally never do! Making the twins fight is also fun.

**Inwe Nolatari**: I couldn't resist putting that part in. Can you tell me of another story that has Thranduil holding Legolas like in the lion king? I don't think so! Makes my story more fun! Glad that you liked my decision.

**Avion Jade**: I think that I should give Legolas a split personality, but that might just ruin the story. Besides, the story is almost over. You're just going to have to wait for more chapters!

**Rebell**: what he said is true! He is gentle unless he is beating or threatening someone! You know what's not fair? School gave me homework over thanksgiving break!

**Moonlight Butterfly**: no, I don't think there is.

**Illeanah**: sounds like someone is eager to read about Mirkwood. Hahaha, I don't think they will flood Imladris, but they might do something else!

**Silver Mirror**: I'm just happy that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Animebishieluver**: now, now. No threatening the author! Don't panic, the story will continue.

**IwishChan**: I think that 'Glory' is a cute nickname for Glorfindel. Erestor is having to much fun. I think that it would be better if they didn't go gather fire wood and leave it to someone else.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The following two days went by like a blur. Nothing interesting happened, but with the approach of Mirkwood just about three to four days away, the small party had unconsciously picked up their pace.

They had crossed small rocky hills the day before, much to Shadow's discomfort. He did not like the fact that he had to be dragged across hard ground.

Elladan and Elrohir had stopped avoiding each other, after noticing that it was boring trying to avoid the other, and had started planning ways to pull pranks on the innocent elves that lived at the Homely Home.

Legolas, Raindul, and Estel usually stuck together, talking about anything that crossed their minds. They had spoken more about Legolas's past, learning that Legolas had once snuck out of the palace to play with the other elven children. That had made all the elves in the palace panic when they couldn't find the missing child. Besides, no one wanted to face a king who was about to explode at any moment. Of course, Legolas had been punished, but that didn't stop the young elf from sneaking out several more times.

They also realized that the more they spoke of the past, the more Legolas seemed to remember several things. This actually brought tears to Raindul's eyes, and he had hugged Legolas so tightly that said elfs face had actually turned a light shade of blue, much to the twins amusement.

At the moment, however, all the members of the small group were walking their horses. Riding a horse for several days straight at almost all waking hours can make you sore in several places.

Legolas yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. It felt so good to be walking! Riding horses was good and all, but he would rather walk, seeing as he had used his feet more during his life then riding a horse.

Next to him, Estel was patting his horses neck while whistling a merry elvish tune. Estel kept his eyes ahead of him, as if trying to spot the woods that gave Mirkwood its name. He had never seen Mirkwood before and was looking forward to reaching the realm from where his friend came form.

The twins were throwing a rock back and forth to each other. They had grown bored so, after Elladan had found a nice shaped rock, they had been passing it to each other since the morning.

Raindul looked at the sky, then at the land around them before smiling. "It won't be much longer now. From here, it's about a three day trip at this pace. It would be one day if we were riding the horses at a gallop."

"I didn't think that we were so close." Legolas said. He had been here, yes, but he didn't really pay to much attention to the land around a realm. To him, one place was the same as another. That is, until you actually enter the realm, then you can tell the difference.

Estel had stopped whistling and was studying the land around him. A few tress grew here and there, along with plenty of bushes. He also noticed that all the elves form Mirkwood, with the exception of Legolas, were loosening their swords, as if preparing for a battle.

Estel wasn't the only one to notice this. The twins shared a look before Elrohir handed the reins of his horse to his brother and went off to talk to Raindul.

"Raindul!" Elrohir called out when he spotted the captain talking to some of his men. Raindul nodded, showing that he had heard him. Elrohir walked up till he was next to the captain. "So we be expecting a battle?" Elrohir asked.

Raindul gave him a smile, but it had no humor in it. "Unfortunately, one can not expect were the enemy will attack from."

Elrohir blinked. "Aren't we a bit far to be bothered by the creatures that live in the dark woods?"

Raindul raised an eyebrow at the younger twin. "Not all the creatures live in the woods. Some of them like to hide out here, waiting. They just sit in a spot until someone walks to close and isn't paying attention to their surrounding. That is when the creatures usually attack." He said as he began looked closely at the bushes and trees that surrounded them.

Elrohir just nodded his head before heading back to his brother. As he made his way, he loosened his own sword.

"What's going on?" Elladan asked as soon as Elrohir got back.

Elrohir eyed the bushes next to him. "It seems that even at this distance, we might not be completely safe."

* * *

Elrond took another sip of his wine as he continued to read the book on the history of the royal family. Who would have thought that so much could happen in about ten years? He was a little bit after the halfway point when he heard a knock on the door to the small room.

_Who could that be?_

He opened to door to come face to face with Talan, who had a smile on his face. Elrond raised an eyebrow. Why would Talan wish to disturb him?

"This arrived for you just a few minutes ago." Talan said as he handed Elrond a letter.

"How do you know it's for me?" Elrond asked.

Talan's smile turned into an amused grin. "Other that the fact that it says : To Lord Elrond?"

Elrond, at that moment, felt very stupid. "Oh." That was all he said. He turned the letter over to where it addressed him. _Erestor's handwriting._ He thought. "Thank you Talan. I appreciate this."

Talan shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Just give you the message. I will take my leave, so that you may return to your reading." With that, Talan took his leave, his robes flowing behind him.

Elrond went back into the small room and closed the door behind him. Once he was seated, he opened the letter that Erestor sent him.

_To Lord Elrond:_

_Good day my lord, how is your day? I took it upon myself to write you a response, seeing as Glorfindel is a bit busy. Honestly, that elf hardly leaves his room anymore! But that is besides the point. I am afraid to say that I have not heard from the twins or Estel since they left on their little trip to Lothlorien. I would not worry if I were you, my lord. They are more than able to handle any difficulty that might face. I am also sorry to hear about Thranduil. I do hope that you can help him. I would not like to know that will continue to suffer._

_As for things here, nothing to bad has happened. Your home still stands and I don't think that anyone is going to burn it down anytime soon. Glorfindel is busier than ever and I do believe that he has forgotten what it was like to have some free time.--; I have found out that I have plenty of free time and spend that time in the library or in the Hall of Fire. Did you know that Lindir is a horrible dancer? He plays beautiful music, yes, but when it comes to dancing, -shivers- Oh the horror! I have been trying to get Glory to come out of his room, but so far I am not very successful. I am currently looking out the window and I do believe that I see Glory returning form his training session for the afternoon. Maybe I can make him enjoy himself today! )_

_-Your Chief Advisor, Erestor_

By the time Elrond had finished reading the letter, his eyebrows had risen to his hair line. Did Erestor really write this! Elrond quickly studied the handwriting, just to make sure. After checking and rechecking the handwriting, Elrond came to the conclusion that Erestor really had wrote this.

Since when had Erestor called Glorfindel 'Glory'? And as far as Elrond knew, Erestor doesn't put little faces on his notes, messages, or letters.

Something horrible must had happened while he was away.

Elrond sent a prayer to the Valar, hopping that by the time he returned home, the whole realm of Rivendell hadn't fallen into insanity.

* * *

Haha! I updated! I know that the chapter is short, but I plan on updating in a few days. Hope that yall don't mind though.

Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 reviews:**

**Jule Johnson**: Glad the you like my story! Lots of people want to see when Legolas and his ada finally meet. I'm trying to get to that part as fast as I can without making the story feel rushed.

**Twilight Shadow**: -.- I have bad grammar. But I hope that I'm improving. Nice to hear that you like my story! Thanks for the compliment!

**Arlad**: Thank you for that compliment. I haven't see a story like the one that I'm writhing, so I decided to write it! Yes, I can hardly wait myself. Glad that you like the cliffies!

**Angangang**: Thank you.

**Redleef**: That's right! Anything can hide in the bushes, which makes them really dangerous. I hope that you had a fun Thanksgiving. And be cautious of the bushes!

**Illeanah**: Well, without insanity, I would guess that this world would be very boring. Yup. I agree, Erestor + insanity horror!

**Emily**: You thought the chapter was funny? Huh. They will either reach Mirkwood this chapter or the next one. I already have plans on what is going to happen and stuff. Leggy still has that injury on his chest, but it's pretty much healed. Yes, Erestor drew small pictures on the letter. He was bored.

**IwishChan**: who wouldn't be confused if Erestor wrote something like that? Lol, that would have been funny if he really did write something like that! I should have that of that earlier. I think that Erestor just likes to bug Glorfindel, now that Glory is to stressed out to have fun.

**Rebell**: I like making Erestor do funny things, it's a relief from making so serious and stuff. Poor Shadow, woe is Shadow! Yes they gave me homework over the break. My break is longer, about nine days.

**Silver Mirror**: Happy to hear that you enjoyed this chapter. I personally didn't think that it was very good. Ah well, as long as the fans liked it.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Glorfindel sighed as he stretched and looked at the ceiling from where he was sitting. He looked back at his desk and glared at the pile that never seemed to get smaller. _Curse you, paper!_

He blinked as he thought about what he just thought. Did he really just curse at the paper? With a groan, he put his head in his hands. He didn't really know how much more of this he could take before he went mad. If only his Lord Elrond would return home!

He sighed again and got up from his chair. He then walked to the window and looked out into the garden that seemed to surround the whole palace. He watched as several elves walked around, enjoying the sunny day. He saw several female servants huddled together. They seemed to be giggling and sharing gossip. One of them pointed to her left, which wold be Glorfindel's right.

He followed the direction in which the she-elf pointed to another group, this time consisting of only male elfs. There were about five elves sitting on the grass, and two other elves were standing.

_Those elves look like the musicians._ Glorfindel thought. Each of the elves that were sitting down had an instrument lying next to him. Two of them were chatting quietly to each other, while the other three were paying attention to the two elves standing in front of them. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes a bit, to get a better look at the two elves standing.

_Hm, the one on the left looks like Lindir._ True enough, the elf on the left was Lindir. He seemed to be asking a question to the elf on the right, who shook his head and began to explain something. Lindir seemed to hang onto every word that the other elf said.

_That other elf looks like...?_ When Glorfindel realized who the other elf was, he pretty much smashed his face onto the window, just to see if what he saw was right. The other elf was none other than Erestor. _But what is he doing? What are they doing?_

As Glorfindel watched, Erestor turned to the five elves sitting down and said something. The five elves grabbed their instruments and began to play a cheery tune, one that even Glorfindel could hear. Erestor then turned to Lindir, and after saying something else, held out his hand, which Lindir took.

He watched as Erestor lead Lindir around in a small circle, occasionally correcting Lindir's steps and saying other things. It was at about this time that Glorfindel realized that Erestor was teaching Lindir how to dance. When he realized what was going on, Glorfindel's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. If his jaw wasn't attached to the rest of his skull, Glorfindel was pretty sure that it would have smacked the ground. Just then, another thought came to Glorfindel. _Where did Erestor learn to dance like that?_

He continued to watch the two below him dance.

As the music picked up speed, Erestor lead Lindir around faster and faster, occasionally spinning him. By now, several elves had stopped what they were doing to watch the two elves dance. Just as the music stopped, Erestor took Lindir into a bow. When both of them stood back up, the elves that were watching began to clap. The other five elves put their instruments to the side and also began to clap. Erestor started clapping soon after, saying something to Lindir. Even from where he was, Glorfindel saw Lindir's face glow red with embarrassment and pride.

Erestor then turned to the nice size group of elves that had gathered and seemed to ask a question, to which the group smiled and nodded their heads at. Erestor then turned to the five musicians sitting on the and asked something else. This made the musicians smile and laugh before they grabbed their instruments and began to play another song, which was set at a fast pace. The group of elves broke off to find a partner before they began to dance. Erestor stuck with Lindir, to teach him more dance moves.

_Oh wow, Erestor started a party._ Glorfindel walked away from the window and sat in his chair again and started doing his paper work.

Life wasn't fair.

* * *

"I must say, this is very intimidating." Elladan said as he looked at the trees that stood in front of them. His two brothers just nodded their heads. Legolas went back to check on Shadow and Raindul turned and began ordering his men around.

The trees that stood in front of them marked the beginning of Mirkwood. Some of the trees had twisted trunks. They were also black, or at least they looked black. Their branches seemed to try to reach out for them, as if to pull them into a darkness that they couldn't escape from. The trees were also big. Not as big as the one in Lothlorien, but bigger then the ones in Rivendell.

The horses that they had ridden pawed the ground nervously and shifted around. The three brothers stood near the front, trying to glance at everything at the same time. Raindul came to the front and cleared his throat.

"All right then, before we enter the woods, there are some rules that you have to follow. Rule number one, do not stray off the path for you may never find it or you could get attacked and eaten. Rule number two, do not eat or drink anything in this wood. It is not safe for any creature. Rule number three, do not talk louder than a whisper, as sound can carry far here. Rule number four, keep together and do not let the animals wander. Safety in numbers as they say. Last but not least, rule number five, we will not stop for anything. Stopping here can cause more problems than not. All clear?"

All the elves nodded their heads. Legolas turned to Shadow. "You hear that Shadow? You can't eat or drink anything, got it?" Shadow nodded his head. Legolas smiled and scratched behind his horse's ear, making Shadow neigh happily.

Raindul nodded his head. "Now that we got that done with, we can head into the woods. Keep on guard at all times. We should reach the gates to Mirkwood by tomorrow." With that, the group headed into the woods.

* * *

Elrond put the large book back where it went before heading out the room and locking the door behind him. He had finally finished reading about the royal family and was deeply sadden by how the royal family lost not only the queen, but also the young prince, in the same day.

He made his way to the kitchen, remembering how he had skipped breakfast. A small snack should stop the growling in his stomach.

After getting something to eat, Elrond made his way to his room. He should find Talan so that he could return the key to him, but a nice hot bath sounded so much better at the moment. After that, then he could go and find Talan. Then he can go find Thranduil and see if he can learn anything else about what happened after his friend lost his family. He only hopped that Thranduil wouldn't get offended when he asked.

Just as he was about to turn into the hallway that lead to his room, Elrond was hit by a wave of dizziness. Putting on hand on the wall to steady himself, Elrond put his other hand to his forehead. Just as the dizziness was about to leave, a sudden agonizing pain struck his head, making him lose conscious.

_Elrond woke up to find himself lying on a bed. He got up and looked around himself only to find that the area around him was completely white that stretched on miles. He turned around in a circle once then turned back to his bed. To his complete surprise he saw that the bed was gone and in its place were two doors. One of them had the symbol of Rivendell while the other had the symbol of Mirkwood. _What is going on? _Elrond thought. He walked over to the door with the symbol of Rivendell on it and opened it. He stepped through to find himself in his study. Not seeing anybody, he left and made his way to Erestor's room. Perhaps Erestor can explain to him what is happening._

_He found no one in Erestor either. Now frustrated, Elrond made his way to Glorfindel's room. When he opened the his room, Elrond found both Erestor and Glorfindel inside. Glorfindel had a look on his face that said that he wanted to strangle someone. Erestor was standing in front of him, talking away with a smile on his face. He also had on a dark red tunic and an dark gray leggings. Elrond didn't even know that Erestor owned tunics and leggings. They didn't seem to notice him. Elrond just shook his head before leaving and going back to his own room. When he opened the door to his study, he found himself in the same place where he woke up. The only thing there was the door that had the symbol of Mirkwood on it. With a shrug, he opened the door and stepped through. _

_He found himself in woods that seemed strangely familiar. _Oh yeah, these are the dark woods that surround Mirkwood._ He told himself. He looked down at his feet to see that he was on the path. He looked ahead of himself to see nothing but darkness, but when he looked behind him, he saw a group of travelers, or he thought they were travelers until he got a better look._

_Raindul was walking at the front, with Elladan and Elrohir on either side of him. Behind them was Estel and this other elf that he didn't know, and behind them were the rest of the Mirkwood troops that Raindul had taken. Elrond was standing right there, but they didn't seem to see him. At least until the elf next to Estel turned his eyes to him. Elrond watched as they elf's eyes got wide before grabbing Estel's arm and whispered something to him, still looking at Elrond. Estel snapped his head to where the strange elf was pointing. Estel looked in his direction before frowning and turning back to speak with the strange elf. Elrond couldn't hear anything, but he could tell that his human son didn't know what the strange elf was talking about. The strange elf continued to speak and tug on Estel's sleeve. This caught the attention of the three elves in front of them. They spoke for a bit then turned to look in Elrond's direction before frowning or rolling their eyes. They then spoke to the strange elf again before the elf got quiet. _

_Elrond watched as they marched past him, none of them seeing him, except for that elf he didn't know. He kept his eyes on Elrond, watching him until they passed and turned a small curve at the end. Elrond didn't understand what was going on. He also had the strangest feeling, as if someone was shaking him..._

Elrond woke to find the faces of Talan, Thranduil, and some healers looking down at him with worry.

"Elrond? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond groaned and put an arm over his eyes. "I had the weirdest dream just now." He mumbled.

Thranduil and Talan exchanged looks. "Uh huh. You didn't answer my questions though." Thranduil said.

Elrond let out a sigh. "Fine. Yes I can hear you and yes, I'm alright." Elrond suddenly remembered something and dug into one of his pockets hidden in his robs. "Oh yeah, here you go Talan. I've been meaning to return this to you." He handed Talan the key to the small room in the library.

"What happened Lord Elrond?" Talan asked as he took the key back.

Elrond removed the arm coving his eyes. "I have no idea. Maybe I just haven't been having enough sleep or something of that sort." He answered. He watched as Talan and Thranduil shared another look.

Elrond looked around to find that he was in his own room. He looked back to Talan and Thranduil, who were still sharing a look between themselves. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can you all leave my room for now? I would like to take a bath." Everyone in the room gave small nods before leaving.

When everyone had left, Elrond got up and made his way to the washroom. "That was a very strange dream."

Of course it was a dream, what else could it be?

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter! This was fun to write and I liked it better than the last chapter, but that's just me. Anyways, hope that you guys enjoy it as well!

And a happy late thanksgiving to you all!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35 reviews:**

**LOTR Lover 24 and 7 (Janani)**: I don't think that you have reviewed my story before. It makes my happy when someone tells me that they think that my story is awesome. Thank you for the review!

**Jule Johnson**: I plan on making them meet this chapter, and if they don't, then they will meet in the next chapter. This story is almost finished! Just be patient a little while longer and hopefully I won't disappoint you.

**Moonlight Butterfly**: I agree with that as well. That's what I tell all my friends whenever something bad happens. Glad that you liked the chapter!

**Avion Jade**: Ah, the dream of Elrond. Have no idea where that idea came from. And yes, Leggy really did see Elrond. It should be fun, but I'm still trying to figure out the little things.

**Eye of Newt**: Thank you for the review and I am so glad that you think my story is good.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: You liked the last three chapter? Alright! I don't think that Glory will actually strangle Erestor, although I have to agree with you when you said that Erestor deserves it. If things keep going as they are going, then I do think that Glory will be driven mad and go insane.

**Emily**: That's ok. Education is important, but I am glad that you took the time to read my chapter. I hope that you passed your test!

**Animebishieluver**: O.O ...ok...I'll get to work as fast I my schedule will let me...and I was so not stalling!

**Twilight Shadow**: Ah yes, the meeting that everyone is waiting for! It should be in this chapter, but if not, then it's in the next chapter. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Silver Mirror**: Glory and Erestor are so cool. Making people think is what I like best, and it's so easy to do, too! I'm happy to know that you liked so much about that chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Legolas kept looking around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elf he saw earlier, if only to prove to himself that he wasn't crazy. Every little noise made him jump.

He could have sworn that the elf looked surprised when Legolas had seen him. Legolas had told Estel first, seeing as he was the closest to him, but when Estel had looked to the place where the elf was, he had said that he didn't see anything. This had made Legolas frustrated. This, of corse, had caught then attention of the three elves in front of him. After telling them the same thing he told Estel, the twins and Raindul had looked at the same place as Estel had, they also said that they didn't see anything.

Estel had given him an apologetic look, Raindul had said something about being stressed and nervous, and one of the twins had called him crazy. Legolas didn't like it when people called him crazy, human or elf.

After that, Legolas had kept his eyes on the elf, watching him as he watched him back. It sent shivers up his spin whenever he thought about it. The elf also looked a bit confused, but Legolas could've cared less.

He was so lost in thought that when Estel gently tapped his arm, Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin and cried out. Instead, he turned to look at Estel, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Estel whispered.

Legolas was about to ask him why he was whispering before he remembered where they were. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he nodded his head.

Estel gave his friend a suspicious look. If he didn't know any better, he would've said that it looked more as if Legolas was trying to convince himself. Estel just let out a sigh and shook his head lightly.

Ahead of them, the twins and Raindul walked along, keeping their eyes on the surrounding woods.

"Hey Raindul," Elladan whispered, "how long until we get out of here?"

"That depends on how fast we walk." Raindul whispered back. He looked around them for a few moments. "I would say that we are just short of the halfway point right now." Next to him, Raindul could hear Elrohir give a soft groan.

"My feet are starting to hurt. How long have we been walking?" Elrohir whined in a soft voice.

Raindul looked over to the elf walking next to him. The twins were older than him, but they sure acted less mature. "Your feet probably hurt because you have been riding most of the time, and also don't forget that Shadow bit your leg. As for how long we have been walking? I would say several hours. It's getting dark and night will be upon us in about two hours."

Elrohir began muttering curses at Shadow under his breath while Elladan gave Raindul a surprised look. "How can you tell night from day in here? It's so dark!" He whispered.

"You have to be watching the little light there is closely."

The three elves in front turned to look at Legolas, who's eyes were trying to see everything at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Raindul asked. He was curious as to how his prince knew that.

Legolas turned to look at the three elves, then looked at Estel, who was also looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I have been here before. I learned that while I was trying to find out which way to travel."

"How long ago was it since you've been here?" Raindul asked.

Legolas shrugged. "Not sure. I do know that it happened before any of this happened."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Come on Legolas, even we knew that."

"What? I was just answering his question!" Legolas whispered harshly.

"Lets pick up the pace a bit. That way we can get out of here sooner." Raindul suggested. The others quickly agreed and picked up the pace of the march, wanting to get out of the woods as fast as they could.

* * *

Erestor whistled a tune as he made his way to the library. After what happened out in the garden, he decided that a little reading might be the best way to calm down and spend the time as he waited for dinner.

A few elves were in the library, other council members, to whom Erestor gave a polite nod of the head. It always helped to be friendly.

After selecting a nice book, about a thousand pages long, he took his favorite seat, which was by the fire place and provided the best light to read by. Once there, he settled down and began to read.

He was halfway through the book when the dinner bell rang, telling everyone inside that dinner was being served.

After carefully marking his place, he put the book down and made his way to dinner. _After dinner, I think I'll go to the Hall of Fire. Then I'll go and check on Glory. Just to make sure that he is actually eating something. Hmm, maybe I should bring him a snack._

As he was making his way to his seat, Erestor stopped short when he spotted Glorfindel sitting in his seat, which was located next to Erestor's.

"Glorfindel! How nice of you to join us for dinner." Erestor said with a smile on his face.

Glorfindel looked over to the advisor when he heard his name. He mentally groaned as he spotted Erestor making his way to sit next to him. In Glorfindel's opinion, Erestor looked a little too happy.

Not wanting to be rude, Glorfindel smiled as the advisor took his seat. "Yes, well, I managed to finish the work on time for dinner."

"You did? Well its about time! You're spending far to much time inside now a days, Glory." Erestor said.

Glorfindel felt his eye twitch at the nickname. "Yes, I agree." He couldn't help but say that with his teeth clenched. Erestor either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

Servants brought out dishes of meal and drinks and soon everyone was having dinner. Glorfindel felt as if he hadn't had a decent meal in years. After all, how can you have a decent meal if your working on evil paper work pretty much all day?

"Glorfindel! Long time no see!"

Glorfindel looked behind him to see Lindir making his way towards him. Lindir was carrying his lute in a pouch on his belt and his harp in one hand. Glorfindel gave the musician a smile and wave.

Lindir stopped and stood behind Glorfindel's chair. "Are you going to the Hall of Fire tonight? Some of us are beginning to think that you might never show up again."

"That's what I said!" Erestor said. He was eating without looking at his food, and that made Glorfindel wonder how Erestor knew where his food was on his plate.

Once Lindir and Erestor began to talk, Glorfindel tuned them out. Instead, he thought about what his Lord was doing and how the twins and Estel were. Shouldn't they be back by now? He knew from experience that it didn't take too long to travel to Lothlorien and back.

A poke to the side of the head brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at Erestor, who looked as if he was going to poke him in the head again. "What?"

"Ha! See? I told you he wasn't listening to what we were saying!" Erestor said with a smug look on his face. Lindir frowned.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Glorfindel asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"I asked if you were going to join us tonight, at the Hall of Fire." Lindir said.

"Oh. Oh, yes! I think that tonight I might be able to join you tonight. I have nothing else to do now that I finished everything." Glorfindel responded.

"Great!" Erestor said, then he stood up. "Hey everyone! Let us all go and have some fun at the Hall of Fire!" The other elves that were there cheered and quickly agreed, except for a few of the councilors, who sunk into their chairs with embarrassment at seeing their mentor and chief advisor acting the way he was.

Glorfindel almost felt sorry for them. Almost.

"Come on Glorfindel, let us go!" Lindir said as he grabbed the captains arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room. Erestor followed.

Before he knew it, Glorfindel found himself standing in front of the large double-doors that lead into the Hall. Just as he was about to go in, Erestor grabbed his arm.

"Glory, do you know how to dance?" Erestor said with a grin, which Lindir wore as well.

_Dear Valar, what have I gotten myself into?_ Glorfindel thought.

* * *

A shriek sounded throughout the night.

Raindul did a quick turn and brought a sword down, slashing a spiders head in half. He quickly turned around to see one of his men being dragged into the woods, only to hear the screams from the elf before a silence followed. He sent a quick prayer to the Valar's before continuing to attack the creatures from the woods.

Elladan hacked the legs off of another spider before stabbing another in the face. He wiped the blood that had splatted on his face off before stabbing another spider on the side, wincing as it shriek before dying.

Elrohir slashed a spider open from behind, watching as it gave a few kicks before curling up. He bent down to pick up a knife he dropped only to stand up when he felt a gust of wind fly over his head. He quickly brought his sword up and stabbed another spider in the mouth just as the creature tried to bit his head off.

Estel threw a dagger, hitting one of the spiders in the eye, making it shriek out in pain. He jumped up onto the body of a dead spider and turning around to attack the three spiders that were following him. When the closest one was about to strike, Estel jumped off the body and swung his sword, cutting the top of the spider's head off. The other two jumped over their dying comrade so that they can have a go at the human. Estel ducked underneath one and brought his sword up, stabbing the spider in the belly, before rolling to the side. He quickly stood up, only to come face to face with the last spider. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the spider lunged, only to meet the steel from Estel's sword.

Legolas stood somewhere in the middle, keeping the spiders far enough so that he can use his bow. He would shoot his arrows rapidly, always aiming true and hitting the spiders in the face or in the back of the head whenever they reared up. Only when he ran out of arrows did he pull out his twin swords and charge into the battle, hacking into any spider that got in his way.

Shadow, unable to move, had to rely on the two elven horses that had pulled him along. The two horses lashed out with both hooves and teeth, not allowing any of the spider creatures to get to close to Shadow.

"Raindul! We won't be able to hold them off for much longer!" Elladan shouted from his spot.

"I know that! I'm trying to find us a way out of here!" Raindul shouted back. His eyes landed on the two elven horses and an idea popped into his head. "Everyone! Listen! I need all of you to get as close together as possible! I have an idea!"

Raindul waited a few minutes before whistling at the horses, whom turned their attention to the Mirkwood elf. Raindul whistled out a short pattern and the two horses began to gallop towards him, smashing and spider that stood in their way as they dragged Shadow in his stretcher behind them.

When they got close enough, Raindul wrapped an arm around one of the horse's neck and swung himself up onto its back. When he looked over to where he heard Elladan's voice, he saw the group fighting off the creatures. As he drew closer, he shouted. "Hey! I need two of you to ride the other horse and the rest of you get on the stretcher with Shadow! I can have one more ride with me!"

When he rode up to them, Raindul grabbed the closes hand, which was Estel's, and pulled him up to sit behind him. He watched as the twins got on the other horse while Legolas and the other Mirkwood elves jumped onto the stretcher with Shadow. When he was sure that everyone was ready, he commanded the horses to run faster.

They trampled over any spider that was too slow to get out of the way in time as they raced by. They continued to race by, not stopping for anything, even when they were sure that they had left the spiders far behind. They continued throughout the night, never slowing, the horses continuing their risky rush.

The trees slowly began to become less dense, allowing the light from the rising sun to filter through. Only then did they slow the horses into a trot. Estel turned around to face the stretcher. "Are you guys alright back there?"

There were a few mumbles and groans before he heard Legolas call back. "A bit sore, but we'll live."

When they finally came out of the woods, all but the Mirkwood elves felt their eyes widen with wonder.

In front of them stood a set of huge double-doors that had vines and leaves carved into it. A large wall stood there as well, telling anyone that crossed it that they won't find an easy way inside.

Raindul smiled. "Welcome to the gates of Mirkwood."

* * *

-lets out a long sigh- wow, that took a bit to write, but I'm proud of the way that it turned out. Ok, I promise that Legolas and Thranduil will meet in the next chapter. I promise! I was going to make them meet in this one, but I wrote this instead. Don't hate me!

Okay, my hands are starting to hurt from typing this. Hope yall enjoy it!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36 reviews:**

**Reedleef**: well, i do hope that i don't disappoint you with this chapter.

**Jule Johnson**: Glad to know that! Also glad to know that you are being patient with me as I try go get these chapters up.

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Yes, they have finally reached Mirkwood!

: I'm sorry for making you have to wait so long, but I'm sure that you will last a bit longer! My Little Ponnies scary me with their cutness!

**Avion Jade**: I'm sorry for making all of you guys wait for me for so long, I feel so guilty right now. I don't think that Thranduil will meet Shadow, since Shadow will be in a stable while the king is in the castle/palace thingy.

**Emily**: It was more like a vision, when Leggy saw Elrond, and I'm sure that Leggy doesn't like being called crazy, who does? I do feel sort of bad for Glorfindel, making him suffer like that, but i can't help it! And they are finally at Mirkwood. Thank you for the last comment!

**IwishChan**: I'm sure that Glorfindel will have fun. Erestor will probable make sure of that!

**Eye of Newt**: Here is the update! And I hope that I don't disappoint you.

**Jenetru**: Thank you for that!

**Lady Lestat**: I'm going as fast as my life will let me. But I am really happy to know that you think so highly of my story.

**Blondi aka Lucius**: I ended it there so that i can keep you all in suspence! I will update as fast as possible!

**Rebell**: Actually, all the horses and three of the Mirkwood elves get eaten in this chapter. sorry if i spoiled it for you, but you'll find out in this chapter anyways. Well, as long as you enjoyed the chapter, then i don't care if you didn't review. I can tell that you enjoyed that part. Have fun poking everyone!

**Silver Mirror**: Glad you liked the chapter that much. I just hope that I don't make you regret it in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

They stood in front of the gate for a while, just staring at them. I mean, who wouldn't? It was the biggest set of gates any, except for the Mirkwood elves and Raindul, have ever seen!

"How many does it take to open it?" Elladan asked. He imagined hundreds of elves pulling or pushing just so that the gate would open or close.

"About ten elves, maybe twelve. No more than that." Raindul answered, keeping his eyes on the trail that they had taken, just incase the spiders decided to come back. After all, one could never be to careful.

Elrohir looked at Raindul with wide eyes. "Only ten! How the heck can ten elves move that huge thing? It must weigh at least several tons!" He couldn't help but think that Raindul was messing with him.

Raindul just shook his head. "I'm not lying. Even thought the gate looks heavy, it is actually rather light." When all he got was stares, he sighed and continued. "It is not made of stone."

Estel got off the elven horse and walked a bit closer to the gates. "If it is not made from stone, then what is it made of?"

Raindul and the twins climbed off the horse that they were on. The twins went to the back, to make sure that Legolas and the other elves, along with Shadow, were alright while Raindul walked up to Estel.

Raindul put a hand on Estel's shoulder. "They are made of elven steel, which is really actually light, along with some elven spiritual magic. It makes them light enough to move and strong enough to hold out against anything." Estel could hear the pride in Raindul's voice.

One of the Mirkwood elves, the one named Amarid, walked up to Estel and Raindul. "Captain, I think we should head in now." He looked Raindul over before speaking again. "I would also think that you would like to get out of those clothes."

Raindul looked down at himself just know realizing how he look. He had blood from the spiders all over him. He felt a small sting on his arm and was surprised to notice that it was bleeding. _Must not have noticed it with everything was going on. Maybe I should let one of the healers look at it, just in case it gets infected._

Estel was had some blood on him. He had a scratch on his cheek, but it wasn't bleeding. His hair was disheveled and was hanging in odd directions. He also had a slash on his leg, probably from one of the spiders fangs.

Elladan had blood all over the front of his face and some in his hair as well. There was also some on the front of his tunic, but other than that, he was pretty clean.

Elrohir was perhaps the cleanest. There were a few dark spots here and there, but it looked like he hadn't suffered from any wounds.

Legolas, who had finally joined them, had a small scratch on his forehead. His leggings had a few tears, probably from being dragged with Shadow. He had also lost his bow and he had no arrows.

Raindul looked over to his troops. He had taken six with him at the very beginning, and know he only had three left. And all the horses that they had rode had been killed, all of them except for the two elven horses and Shadow. He let out a soft sigh.

Then he turned to look at the others. "I think that we should head in now." He let out a loud whistle that lasted about ten seconds before stopping. After a moment of waiting, the gates slowly opened before them.

They made their way inside, Raindul leading the way followed by everyone else, in no order. The horses brought up the rear. Once the horses cleared the gate, they were quickly closed.

Raindul quickly lead them straight to the castle, not pausing when several elves came up to him, wanting to know what had happened and who the new people were. At least, he didn't stop until he was tackled to the ground by a blue blur.

Several of the elves that had surrounded the group began to chuckle while the three brothers and Legolas looked on with curiosity.

A she-elf, wearing a blue dress, was squeezing the life out of Raindul at the moment. She had light-brown hair that reached the middle of her back and was in a pony tail and brown eyes that were filled with tears and happiness.

"Raindul, your alive!" She cried. "When Lord Talan came back and you weren't with him, I had thought you gone!" She stopped hugging the captain and began to shake him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You could have given Talan a letter to give me so that I wouldn't worry so much!" A sudden thought came to her before she jumped off Raindul, who was very dizzy, and pointed an accusing figure at him. "You don't care about me!"

Raindul, after clearing his head, got back up. "You know that's not true."

Elladan cleared his throat. "Um, who are you, if you don't mind me asking."

Both Raindul and the she-elf turned to look at him, as if forgetting that he and the others were there.

"Oh! How rude of me." she did a small curtsy. "I'm Lithreal, Raindul's sister. And you are?"

"I'm Elladan." He pointed to both Elrohir and Estel. "These are my brothers, Elrohir and Estel, and this," He pointed to Legolas, "is Nieoral, a friend."

Legolas raised a brow at the name. Nieoral? What kind of name was that? The others, meaning Elrohir, Estel, Raindul, and the three elves that traveled with them, gave Elladan a look.

Lithreal just blinked before looking at Raindul again. "Oh my, your so dirty! Lets go get you cleaned, and your friends too!"

Raindul gently pushed her to the side. "Not now. I have something very important to do first, then I can go and get cleaned and all that stuff."

Lithreal just huffed. "You always have something important to do. Mom and dad have been very worried about you as well you know. The least you can do is go and say hi!"

Raindul let out an impatient sigh. "This has something to do with the king."

At that, Lithreal's eyes go big. "Oh." She looked down at her hands. Raindul tilted her face towards him and gave her a smile. "Why don't you go and tell our parents that I'm back. Then, after all of this is finished, we can have a nice, big meal."

Lithreal beamed, and after giving her brother a kiss on the cheek, ran back home to tell their parents the good news.

Raindul turned to look at his companions, who were looking back at him. "Lets get going before we waste anymore time." He then continued making his way to the castle.

Legolas walked so that he was next to Elladan. "What was the name for?"

Elladan looked over at Legolas, a bit surprised. "I just figured that you wouldn't want everyone to be staring at you and asking questions." Legolas thought about this for a short while before nodding and giving his thanks.

On their way, Raindul stopped a servant and told him to take the horses to a stable and have them looked over. The servant gave a nod before taking the horses by the rein and leading them to a stable.

Before any of them knew it, they were in front of the castle, then inside of it. Raindul turned down several halls, never slowing.

"Hey Raindul, were the heck are we going?" Estel asked as they turned down another hallway. He figured that if he was left on his own, he would had gotten lost in a couple of seconds.

"To the king." That was all he said.

* * *

Thranduil, Talan and Elrond were in the kings study at the moment. They had been there for the better part of the morning, seeing as if still morning and noon hasn't past yet.

Thranduil leaned back into his chair and sighed. Elrond wanted him to tell him about his dreams, again, with every little detail. He said that it would not only help Elrond find out what was causing them, but that it might also help him as well.

How, Thranduil didn't know.

"Alright." Elrond said as he wrote something down on the papers that he had brought with him. "Now I want you to tell me about the day that haunts you."

_That's a nice way to put it._ Thranduil thought as he rose an eyebrow at Talan, silently asking him what Elrond was doing.

Talan, who knew what his king was asking him, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how this was suppose to help out his king, but he didn't question Elrond. After all, Elrond was the healer here, not him.

Thranduil was about to speak, but stopped when he thought he heard voices out in the hall. Elrond and Talan gave Thranduil a confused look, before they too, heard voices out in the hall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of corse! What could possible go wrong?"

"Well, I'm sure that a lot of things could."

"Elladan, your suppose to make him feel better, not make him think of all the bad things that could happen!"

"I don't think that any of you are making him feel better."

"What if they don't believe me?"

"Well, then I guess that they will imprison you for lying and have you executed."

"Elrohir!"

"What? I'm only answering his question!"

"Listen to Estel. Don't answer anymore questions."

The voices were just on the other side of the door. Thranduil and Talan both looked amused. Elrond, on the other hand, had his mouth hanging open and was wide eyed.

What were his sons doing here? They shouldn't be here! They should have gone straight home after the visit to Lothlorien! Elrond felt sick for an odd reason.

"I bet they already know that we're here, since you all talk so loud." There was a knock on the door.

Thranduil and Talan looked over to Elrond, their amusement growing at the look on their friends face. Thranduil called out. "Come in."

Raindul opened the door and stepped through, giving a bow to the king. When the three occupants of the room saw him, however, they quickly paled and jumped up.

"By the Valar, Raindul!" Talan cried, seeing all the blood on the captains tunic. "What happened?"

Raindul looked down at his tunic before looking back to the three in the room. "Had a little run-in with the spiders on our way back." He stepped to the side and made a motion with his hand. The twins and Estel stepped into the room. They saw their ada and gave him smiles and a thumbs-up. Elrond wanted to strangle them.

"Captain Raindul, what is this all about?" Thranduil asked. He didn't expect to see Elrond's kids here.

"We have something to show you." Raindul said, before walking back out into the hall. They all heard him whispering something to someone out in the hall, though they couldn't make out the words. Soon Raindul came back into the room, dragging another elf behind him. The other elf had his head down, so they could only see the top of his head.

Estel gave the elf a nudge to the side before the elf lifted up his head. The two lords and king let out gasps.

Elrond's eyes widened. He knew the elf! Or at least, he had see the elf before in the strange dream that he had. He had thought that the whole thing was just a dream!

Talan had his mouth open. It couldn't be! Wasn't he dead?

Thranduil had gone stiff. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. The elf was only looking at him, ignoring everyone else in the room.The elf hadbright blue eyes and with hair the same color as his, only lighter.

_A child with bright blue eyes, the brightest he had ever seen and with hair the same color as his, only lighter_

Thranduil knew who stood in front of him, yet he couldn't say anything. The elf in front of him spoke first.

"Thranduil?" The elf asked. Thranduil only nodded. The elf in front of him opened his mouth, before closing it. He cleared his throat before beginning. "I'm Legolas, your son."

Silence.

No one moved.

Legolas was beginning to get uncomfortable. The twins and Estel exchanged glances with each other and with Raindul, who was getting nervous. The other three in the room didn't move.

Finally, Thranduil moved. He put a hand on his chest, then spoke. "Oh, my heart." His eyes rolled up into his head before he came crashing onto the ground, not moving.

The room exploded into action.

Elrond and Estel ran over to the fallen king's side while the twins stood near the door, making sure that no one could see what was going on inside the room. Raindul was holding Talan back, who had leaped at Legolas, screaming things like "You killed him!" and "Fake! When I get my hands on you, I'll strangle the life out of you!" Legolas was up against the closest wall. He looked like he wanted to cry.

Raindul was having a hard time holding onto Talan. Who would have thought that the advisor was so strong! He almost lost his grip more than once, and every time he did, Talan got closer and closer to the very pale Legolas, who was backed into a corner.

Suddenly Elrond quickly walked up to Talan, grabbed him and pushed Raindul away, and began to shake the advisor so hard that those in the room expected to hear a neck break. Elrond let go of Talan, who wobbled around for a while, wanting to know why the room was spinning. Elrond grabbed him again, just to steady him, and when he got Talan's attention, Elrond pointed to the king, who was still lying on the ground.

"He is not dead." Elrond said slowly, as if talking to someone who was slow. Then he pointed to Legolas, who was being helped from his sitting position by Raindul. "I don't think that you want to harm him, incase he is the prince."

Elrond then grabbed Talan's arm and dragged him to a chair, making him sit. "You stay here and don't move. Understand?" Talan nodded his head, eyes wide.

Elrond turned to Legolas and Raindul. "Captain, perhaps you should take him to one of the guest rooms." Raindul just nodded before carefully leading the still shaking Legolas out the room. Elrond turned to look at each one of his sons. "Get the king to his room, I'll show you the way." The twins and Estel didn't argue and quickly went to pick up the unconscious king. Elrond then turned to Talan and glared at him. "Don't move." Talan sunk into his seat, trying to become as small as possible.

Soon, Elrond, his kids, and the unconscious Thranduil left the room, leaving Talan alone. He just sank deeper into his chair.

* * *

There all done. They finally meet. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this. It was so much better in my head, but oh well.

I have a virus in my computer, so I was only able to update this by using the computer at school. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sorry about that people.

There is another part to this, which will be the next chapter. Legolas and Thranduil will get some alone time there.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37 reviews:**

**Moonlight Butterfly: **No, he didn't have a heart attack. He just got a really big shock.

**Jule Johnson: **Well, I'm sure that you could have used your imagination so picture a face for Thranduil. The king wakes up in this chapter, so you don't have to wait long.

**Illeanah:** Well, at least you liked it. I can imagine you grinning, seeing as I was grinning when I wrote this chapter myself.

**Inwe Nolatari: **You couldn't find my story? Well, you could have just typed in my user name. I hope that you have fun in Japan town. Use those bragging skills you have!

**Avion Jade: **Yes, they have finally met. I liked it when the king fainted as well, very entertaining! Thranduil will probably not let the twins and Estel anywhere near Legolas when he is told of everything that has happened.

**Anne: **I know that it was blunt, and I didn't mean to write it like that, but then I decided to leave it like that. It helps a little in this chapter.

**Eye of Newt: **Thanks for the compliment!

**Silver Mirror: **I'm glad to know that you enjoyed this chapter. Thranduil doesn't seem like the type to faint, so I can understand your surprise.

**IwishChan:** Let us pity everyone that was involved in the chapter, lord knows that they need it! I feel really sorry for Legolas, I think that I torture him a litte to much.

**Rebell: **I loved the conversation as well. I was going to add more, but I didn't want it to be too long. I am glad to know that you loved this version of the chapter. Well, as long as my fans are happy, then I'm happy! My vacation time is about 2 weeks, and starts on wednsday.

**Emily: **-giggles- I am soo happy that you love my story! I am planning to write another LOTR fic, but it's going to be a crossover and follow the movies. I hope that It's as good as this one but I won't know until I write it. Perhaps in the next chapter I'll write the wood-elves reaction to seeing their dead prince.

**Animebishieluver: **True, but I thought that this was better and more amusing.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

Once Elrond and his kids got to the king's room, he ordered them to put Thranduil on the bed and make him comfortable.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day that the King of Mirkwood fainted." Elrohir said as soon as they got the king comfy.

"Yes, well I'm sure that he had quite a shock." Elrond said as he moved over to stand next to his unconscious friend. "I wonder what's going on in that head of his."

"He's probably in too big of a shock to be thinking of anything, ada." Elladan said. He had moved to were he was standing next to his ada, looking down at the king.

Elrond looked at his oldest son before looking at Elrohir, who was sitting in a wooden chair and looking lost in thought. Estel was standing next to the door, and would look out into the hall every few minutes. A sudden thought came to Elrond right at that moment and he turned to regard Elladan. "Why are you all here?"

This question seemed to catch all three brothers off guard, by the looks on their faces. Elrond just raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Finally, Estel spoke. "We were just following Raindul. Besides, we accompanied Legolas all the way here. You know, just in case." He gave his ada the most innocent look he could make and Elrond, if he hadn't seen this before, would had believed him without a second guess. But, unfortunately, the look didn't work on Elrond.

Instead, Elrond a look that promised a lecture when they got home. Now he turned his attention to the twins, waiting for one of them to speak. The twins just kept glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes, not knowing what to say.

Surprisingly, it was Elrohir who spoke. "We came here because we didn't want to go home so soon. We wanted to see Mirkwood and follow Legolas and Raindul here. Neither of them minded, before you ask, and we didn't cause any trouble."

Elrond thought this over for a moment. It sounded reasonable, knowing that the three brothers would most likely find some trouble to get into before heading home. He let out a sigh. Oh well, nothing he could do there!

Elladan gave his twin a small smile. He hadn't expected Elrohir to tell the truth, or at least some of it. He looked at his ada, who had walked over to speak with Estel, probable giving him a lecture or something. He turned his gaze back to Thranduil, then blinked a few times.

Was the king drooling?

Eww, he was!

* * *

Raindul shut the door to the guest room as soon as both Legolas and he were inside. He didn't want any nosy servants to come snooping around!

Legolas made his way to the bed before collapsing onto it. He was still shaking a bit and was still a bit pale, but other than that, he was fine.

Raindul watched Legolas for a bit before moving over to him. "Hey, it wasn't that bad."

Legolas just groaned before putting his arm over his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that! What if I'm not his son? I probable made a huge mistake, and what kind of crap was that! 'I'm Legolas, your son.' And that other elf was trying to kill me!"

Raindul gave Legolas a look of pity, not that Legolas could see it or anything, before pulling Legolas off the bed. Legolas, of course, began to protest, but Raindul cut him off.

"Quit complaining, after all, it could have been worse. And don't worry about Thranduil, you'll get some time to talk with him." Raindul said, trying to calm Legolas down.

"But what if I'm not his real son!" Legolas cried. If the first meeting proved anything, it proved that Legolas had terrible luck.

Raindul grabbed Legolas and made him look into his eyes. "You are his son and he knows it. I saw the look in his eyes before he passed out. He knows, so you need to stop worrying over nothing."

This was new to Legolas. He didn't think that the king would have recognized him. But he did. Now the question is, how? How had the king known who Legolas was?

Legolas shook his head. It wouldn't help to think about these things right now. Instead, he looked at Raindul and nodded his head. Raindul smiled at him. Then he stepped back and looked Legolas over before raising an eyebrow.

"First things first. You need a bath."

* * *

Erestor watched as Glorfindel ran into the wall, again.

They had a wonderful time in the Hall of Fire. There was plenty of dancing and singing, and Glorfindel was finally able to relax, for like the first time in a while. There was also plenty of food and drinks being passed around by several of the servants.

At some point during this merry evening, Lindir had come up to Erestor with a, in Erestor's opinion, evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Lindir had grabbed onto Erestor and had dragged the confused advisor to a corner, away from the other elves in the room. Once there, Lindir had told the advisor to not drink any of the drinks being passed around, except for water. Of corse, Erestor had asked why. He was an advisor and it was his job to know what was going on around the Homely Home.

"I spiked the drinks!" Lindir had said before giggling like a little girl. Erestor just rolled his eyes.

"You do know that we elves can't get drunk, don't you?" Erestor had asked. Lindir just gave Erestor a goofy grin.

"True, but not in this case." Lindir said.

Now Erestor was curios. After all, it was unheard of an elf getting drunk, except about two thousand years ago. Back then, elves getting drunk was as common as humans getting drunk.

"Lindir, you know that the only way to get an elf drunk is to give him or her a very old wine with other potent drinks." Erestor explained.

"I know! And you won't believe what I found in the store room! I found a bottle of wine that was almost one thousand three hundred years old!" Lindir had said in a ver soft whisper.

Erestor's eyes had popped out of his head. But before he said anything, Lindir continued.

"After that, I went around finding the most potent things I could find. I have always wanted to do this, ever since I was an elfling!" With that, Lindir had disappeared into the crowd.

Erestor was left in the corner, watching in horror as all the elves drank the spiked drinks. Erestor just sighed after a while and went to find Glorfindel, knowing that the captain probably had more than just one cup of wine or something.

And that brought him to his present predicament.

Erestor had taken Glorfindel out of the Hall of Fire, not wanting the captain to do something stupid. On the way out, Glorfindel had crashed into not one, not two, but into four different things.

Erestor sighed as he watched Glorfindel crash into a statue of Celebrian.

"S'cuse me missy, I'ma try'n to find me room. You've seen it walking 'round here wit you eyes?" Glorfindel said as he waved his arms around.

Erestor raised his eyebrows, but couldn't hid his amusement as he watched Glorfindel.

"You be a pretty lady, lady. Why, if I had a pick a lady to be my lady, I be a picking you, yup!" Glorfindel said as he took hold of the statues hand. In the background, Erestor's laughter could be heard.

Glorfindel put his hands on his waist and struck a pose. "You knowing what I'ma do for ye? I'ma gonna slay me a dragon and bring you his head!" Here, Glorfindel bowed, and almost collapsed.

Erestor managed to control his laughter and walked to stand next to Glorfindel. "Come Glorfindel, I'm sure that the lady would love for you to bring the head of a dragon to her."

Glorfindel beamed. "I hopping to see you again lady!" He called down as Erestor dragged him away.

Once they turned a corner, Glorfindel turned to Erestor. "You seeing what I doing 'Restor? I leave the pretty lady speak, uh, speck, uh, no able to talk!"

Erestor nodded his head. "Yes my friend, you left the lady speechless." He continued to lead the captain to his rooms.

Glorfindel continued to babble random things and Erestor just nodded his head every now and then. Once they got to Glorfindel's room, Erestor led the captain to his bed and pointed to it.

"If your going to slay a dragon, you're going to have to get plenty of sleep." Erestor said while hiding his chuckles.

Glorfindel nodded his head. "That be good thinking 'Restor. I'ma gonna be needing me sleep to slay the evil dragon!" Then he jumped into bed and was asleep in seconds.

Erestor just shook his head and left the room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

* * *

"I look weird." Legolas said as he looked at himself in the full body mirror.

He was wearing a dark red silk tunic with some fancy designs on it along with black leggings that he thought were too tight. He was also wearing shiny black boots.

This was something new, as he had always worn brown leather boots and tunics made of cotton or some rough material. They were always either brown or green, never any other color. And his leggings were always a bit lose on him, unlike the leggings he wore at the moment.

"Nonsense, you look like a prince. Now quit complaining. And leave your hair alone!" Raindul said as Legolas reached up to mess with the braids in his hair.

Legolas frowned at his reflection and pulled at his tunic. "Do I have to wear this just to go talk to the king? It's uncomfortable!"

Raindul wanted to smack Legolas on the back of the head, but he being his prince, he couldn't. Instead, he settled with rolling his eyes. "Fine, go pick something else to wear."

Legolas quickly made his way to the closet, and after a few minutes, came out holding a plain, dark blue, silk tunic. He held it up to Raindul, who just nodded his head.

Legolas turned around and quickly removed the red tunic he had and threw it over his shoulder, were it landed on Raindul's head, and put the blue tunic on.

"Happy?" Raindul asked as he took the tunic off his head. Legolas nodded his head and then both made their way to Thranduil's room.

When they got there, Thranduil was still unconscious and the others were just sitting or standing around. They all looked at Legolas when he entered the room. Legolas ignored them all and made his way to stand next to the kings bed. He turned around to find everyone still in the room and frowned.

"Do you people mind?" He asked.

Everyone quickly left the room.

Legolas pulled a chair up to sit and wait till the king woke up. While he waited, Legolas looked around the room, trying to see if there was a book or something for him to read or do. A small painting on a table across from him caught his attention and he made his way towards it. When he got there, he picked the painting up to study.

On it, there was Thranduil, the kind, with his arms wrapped around a she-elf. They were both wearing big smiles and one could see the love they had for each other in their eyes. In the arms of the she-elf, was an elfling, probably no more that two years of age.

A groan from the bed startled Legolas and he almost dropped the painting. Instead he gently put it back and slowly made his way to the chair he was sitting on. Halfway to the chair, however, he stopped. What if when the king saw him, he passes out again? So instead Legolas played it safe and stayed standing in the middle of the room.

Thranduil's eyes slowly came into focus as he regained consciousness. Once that was done, he blinked a few times to get rid of any fogginess. _What happened?_ He asked himself. He closed his eyes, trying to remember.

He remembered hearing voices in the hall, then seeing Raindul and Elrond's three sons. _Then what?_ His eyes snapped open when he remembered. He had seen his son!

"But that's impossible!" He said out loud.

"What is?"

Thranduil sat up at the sound of the voice. He didn't think anyone else was in the room! He was going to look around the room, but his eyes landed on the figure standing in the middle of the room.

_This has got to be a dream!_ Thranduil's mind shouted at him, but he didn't hear it. He kept starring at the elf standing there, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The elf in the middle of the room began to look nervous and started twirling his fingers. Once he realized that he was staring, Thranduil forced himself to stop.

Neither of the elves spoke, they just avoided looking at each other. The silence between them began to thicken until it was unbearable.

Thranduil was about to speak, but Legolas beat him to it.

"Um, King Thranduil? You remember what I said to you at the beginning?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded. "Yeah, well, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was this." Legolas cleared his throat. "I'm Legolas, and am I your son?" Legolas mentally patted himself on the back.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded his head.

Was it really Legolas, his Legolas, that stood in front of him at this moment? After all this time, was his son really alive? _Of course he is! He's standing right in front of you, isn't he? _There was one way to find out.

"What was your mothers name?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas just starred. He didn't know! Noone had told him what his mothers name was. "I, I'm not sure. I don't know." He answered. He saw the disappointment in Thranduil's eyes.

"You don't remember, Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked. Once he realized what he said, Thranduil mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say Greenleaf, it just sort of came out! But it's a good thing he said it though.

_Greenleaf? That sounds so familiar..._Just as he thought that, a memory made its way into Legolas's mind.

"Greenleaf. That is what my mother used to call me." Legolas said, not even realizing he was speaking out loud. "It was her nick name for me. She called me that many times." Legolas smiled as more memories made themselves known. "She used to read to me every night before she put me to bed, sometimes with my ada there as well. When I was old enough to walk, we often went to the gardens to spend time together."

He closed his eyes as more and more memories came to him. He was starting to remember! When he opened his eyes, Thranduil stood a few feet away from him and he had tears running down his face. Legolas remembered him. He remembered his ada and all the things that they used to do together, before his mother had died, before he forgot everything. His eyes began to sting and he had a lump in his throat, making it hard to speak.

Thranduil opened his arms and smiled at Legolas. "Legolas, come here."

Legolas didn't need to be told twice and quickly went into his ada's hug, tears falling from his own eyes. He kept repeating the word 'ada' over and over and he cried and clutched onto Thranduil's tunic, not wanting to let go.

Thranduil just hugged Legolas tighter. "Legolas, you came back." He whispered. "Legolas, my son, my Greenleaf."

* * *

Yay! I finished this chapter! There is probably one or two more chapters after this, then the story is finished.

Just a reminder: my computer has a virus, so I'm updating this from my school. I hope that my dad gets the computer at home fixed soon so that I can update faster and stuff.

Well, I hope that yall enjoy this chapter! It could've been better, but this will do.

**Important Notice:** I don't think that I will be able to update this story until January! Unless the computer at home gets fixed, I'm going to have to wait until school starts again. Just giving you guys a heads up!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38 reviews:**

**KerowynGreenleaf**: Yeah, Legolas is starting to remember something's, and he meets his ada! I should be nice to Glorfindel and make Erestor stop teasing and torturing him. And the computer is finally fixed!

**Emily**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, you'll see the reaction from Mirkwood in this chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint you!

**Jule Johnson**: No, I didn't make it up. It is in other stories that deal with Legolas and his ada. Wish I did make it up though.

**Darklink123**: You need to stop getting yourself banned. About that drool thing. Yeah, that wasn't suppose to be there, but glad you liked it.

**Holiday-sap**: Aww, well I'm glad that you liked the way that I ended this chapter. I thought it was sweet as well. And your welcome.

**Redleef**: Hey, you don't have to wait till January anymore! Here is the next chapter for all of you guys!

**Rebell**: Correct! I don't think that his luck was present in that chapter and I don't think that it's going to be present in this chapter either. I hooked you? Hurray! Don't worry, I have another story that I plan to write. Merry belated Christmas and a happy new years!

**LOTR Lover 24 and 7**: I will finish it soon, but I don't think that I will write a sequel to it. I have no idea what the sequel will be about.

**Moonlight Butterfly**: I feel sorry for Glorfindel, but what's done is done. Glad that you thought this chapter was funny!

**Inwe Nolatari**: Oh! I know that story that your talking about! I haven't read that story in so long, cause to be honest, I forgot about it. I don't remember what it was called, but I do know what your talking about. See? Now I feel so bad about not being able to help you. I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

**Kim**: I know what you mean. That ruined everything! It wasn't even suppose to be in the story! I was talking to a friend while I was writing that chapter and we were talking about our friend, who drools when she sleeps, and I guess I wrote this. Oh the horror!

**Animebishieluver**: Yeah, I put some fluff in that chapter. Hope you had a great Christmas and happy new years!

**IwishChan**: Well, Legolas doesn't know anything about behaving like a prince, so I'm sure that he would do something like that. I don't know what Elrond will do to his boys, probably look them in a cell or something. Lets take this time to pity Glory.

**Illeanah**: Yeah, well I couldn't leave you all hanging there waiting for the next chapter, now could I? And you just keep on grinning!

**Silver Mirror**: The chapter made you cry? Aww, I wasn't expecting that! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Glad that you like the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

The twins, Estel, Raindul, Elrond, and Talan were in the king's study. They, except Talan, had come here when Legolas shooed them out of Thranduil's room. Now they were all waiting for Legolas to come back so that they could find out what happened.

Elrond had taken Talan to a corner and was giving the advisor a lecture. Talan had his head down, looking very ashamed of himself.

The other four were either standing around or were sitting on the floor, since they didn't want to get any of the chairs dirty. They hadn't cleaned up yet.

Estel sighed as he continued to pluck at the rug he was sitting next to. It was more entertaining then just sitting there and staring at the door, which was what Elladan was doing.

Elladan just sat on the floor a few feet away form Estel, staring at the door. He was hopping that at any moment, the door would fly open with Legolas on the other side.

Raindul wasn't do much better, except for the fact that he was standing instead of sitting. He just continued to look in the direction the door was in, but his eyes were clouded, telling everyone in the room that he was lost in though at the moment.

Elrohir was leaning against the wall opposite of the door, looking at everyone and everything in the room. He was bored! Not to mention, he felt dirty.

Estel stopped plucking at the rug long enough to ask a question. "Do you guys have a place where I can wash?"

The others jumped at the sound of the voice. Raindul tore his gaze from the door to look at Estel. Now that Estel mentioned it, he felt dirty as well. He looked down at himself and frowned. The blood on his tunic had dried, making the shirt had and uncomfortable to wear. He sighed. "I think that we could all do with a bath."

Elrohir pushed himself away from the wall. "I was just about to suggest the same thing!" He stretched his arms above his head as he made his way to the door. "So, where is the nearest washroom?"

* * *

Glorfindel groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He put his head under his pillow and pulled the covers over that, leaving him in blessed darkness. He was just about to go back to sleep when the door to his room was thrown open, banging into the wall. The sound caused Glorfindel's head to throb with pain and he hissed.

"Good morning Glory!" Erestor practically yelled form the doorway. "Did you have a good night?"

Glorfindel poked his head out from beneath both the pillow and cover and glared at Erestor, hoping that the advisor would have a nasty accident later on in the day. The pounding in his head wasn't helping his mood either.

Erestor ignored the glare and walked over to stand next to the bed. He looked down at the figure on the bed and couldn't keep a grin off his face as last night repeated itself in his head. "I hope that you feel fine this morning."

Glorfindel just sighed and laid his head on the pillow, hoping that it would stop the pain in his head. "My head hurts." He said in a soft voice.

Erestor just nodded. "I know." Glorfindel threw him a surprised, but suspicious, look. "Trust me Glory, you don't want to know." Erestor answered the unasked question.

Glorfindel just nodded his head and pulled the covers over it. "What do you want?"

Erestor lifted the edge of the covers up a bit, so that he was able to see Glorfindel's face. "I was going to tell you to get up and work, since it is passed midday, but I don't-" Erestor was cut off.

"Midday! How long was I asleep?" Glorfindel cried as he jumped out of bed, making his head feel as if it was going to crack in two. He sank to the floor, clutching onto his head. Erestor kneeled next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay in bed today, or at least until your headache, coughhangovercough, goes away?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel just gave him a strange look, and did he just say hangover?

"Uh, yeah." Glorfindel said as he got back in bed, hoping that the pounding in his head would disappear soon.

"Great!" Erestor said as he made his way to the door. "And I don't want to see you up until you feel like your old self!" Erestor called back as he shut the door and left Glorfindel lying in bed, wondering if the advisor had lost a bit of his sanity.

* * *

After getting cleaned and dressing in clean clothes, the three brothers and Raindul returned to the king's study, finding both Talan and Elrond sitting in some of the chairs in the room.

"Has Legolas come back?" Raindul asked as soon as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

"No." Talan answered. "I don't even think that he has left the room." He sighed, still finding it a bit hard to believe that the prince that he thought was dead was in fact alive and well.

"Perhaps Thranduil is still out. He did suffer from quite a shock earlier." Elrond said from his position.

Elrohir mumbled something under his breath. "I think that the king would had woken up by now."

Elladan sighed. "He probable did, and he probable fainted again once he saw Legolas." He said.

Talan ran a hand over his face. "If his earlier reaction is anything to go by, then I'm afraid that Elladan is right."

And so they sat there, or stood there, for several minutes. Soon, those minutes turned into half and hour, and that turned into an hour. As you can imagine, standing or sitting in the same spot doing absolutely nothing can make peopled very irritated.

"Oh for the love of the Valar! This is taking waaay to long!" Elrohir cried as he stood up and made his way to the door.

Estel jumped up from his spot to quickly follow his brother, followed by the rest in the room.

"Elrohir, where are you going?" Estel said as he caught up to his brother.

"I'm going to find out what's taking so damn long!" Elrohir replied. He quickened his pace when he got closer to Thranduil's room. The others followed as well, standing a bit behind the irritated elf, just incase something happens.

Just as Elrohir was about to reach for the handle, he stopped. The others threw each other glances before going to see what it was that made Elrohir pause. When they got closer, they understood what caused the younger twin to pause. They could hear voices! They couldn't make out what was being said, but they did hear voices on the other side on the door. Two voices to be exact. Then that must mean that Thranduil was awake!

Talan made his way to the door and slowly opened it, peeking his head inside to see. The others looked at each other before sticking their heads in to see. Estel was at the bottom, Raindul above him, followed by Talan, then by the twins, and finally Elrond, who was at the very top. (Imagine the 7 dwarfs when they were checking to see if the "monster" had come out)

What they saw made them all smile.

Both Legolas and Thranduil were sitting on the bed. Thranduil had a smile on his face and he radiated happiness. Legolas was speaking, most likely telling his ada everything that has happened to him during his journey. His eyes shone with happiness as well.

Thranduil caught them peeking in and held up his hand, telling Legolas to stop talking. Legolas looked over to where his ada was looking and raised his eyebrows when he saw six heads peeking through the door.

"You do know that its rude to eavesdrop on people, don't you?" Thranduil asked.

The six at the door once again cast each other glances before stepping into the room.

"Sorry about that, my King." Talan said as he and Raindul bowed.

"Yeah, we were just wondering what happened to Legolas, since he was taking his sweet time and all." Elrohir said. Estel elbowed him in the side.

Elrond looked between Thranduil and Legolas before nodding his head. "I believe that its safe to say that you two know who each of you are?" He asked.

Both Thranduil and Legolas smiled and nodded their heads.

Talan clapped his hands together. "Wonderful!" He cleared his throat. "Now, let us get down to business." He turned to face Raindul. "Did you find out where those arrows came from?"

Raindul shook his head. "No. They said that they haven't been anywhere near Mirkwood." He sighed. "I don't know who did it, but I don't think that we will ever find out."

Legolas turned to look at Raindul. "Arrows? What arrows?"

Raindul left and came back several minutes later holding the two arrows that had started the whole thing. He handed them to Legolas, who looked at them for a minute before smiling and handing them back to Raindul. "Oh, I shot those." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The others in the room blinked. Then they blinked again. Elladan cleaned his ears.

"What did you say?" Estel asked.

Legolas looked at him before he began to speak, slowly, as if to a child. "I said that I shot both of those arrows. Do you understand?"

If it wasn't for the fact that his ada and Legolas's ada were there, Estel would have happily tackled the elf and strangle the life out of him.

"You could have told us that in the first place!" Elladan cried out, thinking of all the time that was wasted traveling to Lothlorien and then to Mirkwood.

"Yeah, well, none of you guys ever asked." Legolas shot back. Honestly, it wasn't his fault if none of them were smart enough to ask!

* * *

Later that day, Legolas once again found himself looking at himself through a mirror. He was wearing a golden colored silk tunic that had silver designs sewed into it. His hair was braided into the style used by royalty, which was three small braids at the front, which were then tied together in the back, then tied into another braid. Instead of the black leggings he had on earlier, he was now wearing a light brown-gold color legging. He also had brown leather boots on.

"I look like a freak." Legolas said as he continued to look at himself. "This makes me look either to dark, or to light." He turns to look at his ada, who was standing behind him rubbing his temples. "Ada! I don't want to wear this. Can I try something else?"

Thranduil sighed as the looked over at the bed, were a large pile of clothes laid, all the clothes that Legolas said he didn't like. He looked over at the pile that was slowly building and sighed again. How hard was it to find something to wear!

"Legolas," Thranduil began. "How long does it take to find a pair of clothes?"

Legolas sat on the ground and tugged both of the boots off. "Until I find something that I like." He answered.

Thranduil's eye twitched. This was getting ridicules! "Legolas, just pick something!" He said.

Legolas looked back to his ada before sighing and standing up. "I will, as soon as I find something I like." He looked at the pile on the bed and frowned. "Who's clothes were these? They sure had bad taste." Legolas said as he picked up a light red, almost pick, tunic with yellow swirls on them.

_Oh, for the love of-!_ Thranduil stalked over to the closet, which was almost completely empty, dug through the clothes that was on the floor of the carpet, before pulling out a dark blue tunic that had a small light blue design near the sleeves. He held them out to Legolas, and after starring at it a while, Legolas smiled and took it. Thranduil turned around so that Legolas could have his privacy as he changed.

"This is much better!" Legolas said as soon as he had the tunic on. It wasn't as fancy as the others, not that he cared, but he thought it was perfect. Besides, he didn't like fancy clothes, they made him feel odd and a little misplaced. "Now all I have to do is find some leggings to go with this." Behind him, Thranduil groaned.

Not long after, Legolas settled with some black leggings that were a bit lose on him and black leather boots. The bed was completely covered by clothes at that time and Thranduil had never been more happy to leave a room before.

Earlier in the day, since it was almost sunset, Thranduil had told everyone that he had an announcement to make, which was suppose to happen soon. Of course, this had everyone buzzing with curiosity.

They were both walking down the hall, Talan and Elrond joining them after a while. Legolas couldn't help but wonder where the others were, so he asked.

"Raindul went home to get ready, as well as have dinner with his family." Talan said.

"As for my sons, they are probably trying to find something to wear. It shouldn't take to long, seeing as they can get ready in five minutes if they want." Elrond said. Legolas nodded his head.

Talan turned to Thranduil. "What do you plan to say?" He asked.

Thranduil scratched his head. "Well, I was thinking of talking about the past for a bit before I introduce Legolas. Just incase." He said as he thought about what he might say.

Legolas began to grow a bit nervous. Talan had told him what was going to take place shortly. His ada was going to introduce him to the other Mirkwood elves as their prince, who had survived and had finally returned home. He still wasn't comfortable about the idea of being a prince, but he figure that he will give it a try before deciding whether he was going to stay or leave.

Before too long, they stood at the doorway to a large balcony that allowed everyone below, which was pretty much all of Mirkwood, to see the speaker. Talan turned to Legolas. "Now my prince, listen to what I have to say. Your adar is going to make a small speech before he introduces you. All you have to do is go out there and accept the Crown of the Prince, which he will put on your head. If you want, you can say something as well, but I think that the crowd will be to loud and excited for you to actually say anything." Legolas nodded his head when Talan finished. He was so nervous! Talan patted his shoulder. "Don't worry to much."

Thranduil walked out into the balcony, to the cheers and cries from the crowd below. He waited a moment before holding his hand out, silently telling the crowd to fall silent. And fall silent they did. Thranduil cleared his throat before beginning. "Many years ago, my wife and child, your queen and prince, left to visit the realm of Lord Elrond. They were returning on my child's birthday, but they never reached home. They were attacked in the woods as they made their way back. My wife was found, but my child was not. We feared that he was taken away." He paused, reliving all that he had felt when he thought that the creatures of the woods had taken his son and done god knows what to him. He swallowed a small lump before he continued. "We feared that he was taken from us, never to know what life he could have had." Another pause.

Below him, the crowd had begun to whisper to each other, most of them remembering how devastated the king had been when he received the news that his wife and child were dead, as well as all the elves that were protecting them.

"All was not lost, however." Thranduil continued. He smiled as he looked behind him and beaconed Legolas to come and stand next to him.

Legolas looked over to Talan and Elrond, who both nodded their heads. Legolas took a deep breath before stepping out and making his way over to stand next to his ada. He heard several elves gasp when they saw him and he heard several more whisper rapidly to each other. He looked down at the crowd and saw the twins and Estel, along with Raindul and his sister, standing next to each other, near the front. He gave them a nervous smile.

Thranduil put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I would like to introduce my son, Legolas, who has finally returned to us." As soon as he finished, the crowd, after a moment of silence, erupted into cheers. Thranduil grabbed a small, thin crown, which was more of a circlet, from a pillar that was next to him and held it up. Legolas, unsure of what to do, gave him a confused look. "Lower your head." Thranduil whispered lowly so that only Legolas could hear, not that it mattered to much with all the noise from the crowd.

Legolas lowered his head and Thranduil put the crown on his head. The he turned back to the crowd. "Your prince has returned!"

* * *

Yeah, well, I think that I'm just going to stop right there. The next chapter is going to be the last one, then yall can tell me if you guys want an epilog or not. After that, I'm going to get started on my LOTR x FE crossover.

My daddy fixed the computer! Yes! You guys are soo luck yall don't have to wait till January for the next update!

Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39 reviews:**

**mia of the valley**: I do plan on writing another LOTR story, but it's not a slash story. The next story is based on the movie, but with more characters. The one after that will probably be a slash story between legolas and aragorn. Hope that satisfies you for now.

**IwishSan**: So true! But it can't be helped that leggy cares about his appearance. I think that all elves like to look their best and such.

**Darklink231**: Glad that you loved that chapter.

**Rebell**: FE stands for a game called fire emblem. Such a cool game! Yeah, wishing something bad to happen to Erestor is such a bad thing.

**Silver Mirror**: If you guys really want an epilog, then I'll write one. I'm so glad that you liked most of the chapters that I wrote for this story.

**Phantomlover07**: Glad that you enjoyed that chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Illeanah**: -blush- I'm so glad that I wrote this chapter well enough for you to envision it in your head (which is so full of stuff)! Thank you for the compliment.

**Inwe Nolatari**: You saw Narnia? I'm guessing that from your expression it wasn't such a good movie. Don't worry, I'll be writing other stories after this.

**LOTR Lover 24 and 7**: Yes, now he is to be addressed as Prince Legolas, since he is now an official prince and all. Sorry I didn't update so soon.

**Emily**: I was going to make Legolas go out in public, but I figured that his ada probably wouldn't want that. I wasn't even thinking about the movie when I wrote this chapter. FE stands for fire emblem, which is a game. A cool one at that, too! I'll write an epilogue, so don't worry.

**Lilfda2352**: Glad that you like my story. I know that I haven't updated in like, forever. The only excuse that I have to offer is that since school has started, and since I have anatomy, I've been really busy. Don't fret to much. Here is the next update!

**Sunlit-leaf**: That's not such a bad idea, but I don't think that I'm going to use it. Well, I might mention it, but I don't think that's likely.

**KerowynGreenleaf**: I should have made him dress in green. --; oh well. I'm happy to know that you love that chapter. Makes my ego bigger!

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Yeah, fussy leggy. I got the idea about the heads from Snow White. Not a big fan of that movie, but it was still good.

**Deana**: Alrighty then, I'll write yall an epilogue! Sadly chapter 40 is the last one. But I'm going to be working on another LOTR story, so yeah.

**Animebishieluver**: Okie dokie, I'll write an epilogue. I hope that I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

It has been three days since the crowning of the prince, and the elves of Mirkwood were still celebrating. They couldn't help but be overjoyed about the fact that their prince was still alive and had finally come home. All day, the sound of music, singing and laughter could be heard.

They would go crazy whenever they caught a glimpse of the prince, and if Legolas didn't keep an eye out for overjoyed elves, he would find himself being chased from one place to another. Thus, the preferred the safety of the castle. But even there, he had to watch out for over-friendly servant elves.

At the moment, Legolas was at the tailors, getting fitted for some new clothes, since he didn't like any of the clothes that they had. The twins and Estel, along with Raindul, were with him as well.

Thranduil, Talan and Elrond were at a meeting, discussing trades and whatever else it was that they discussed with the other members of the council.

Estel watched as the tailors ran around his friend, taking his measurements and holding different colored fabric up, then either nodding or shaking their heads. Legolas just stood there, with his arms out to his sides, and tried not to move to much, since the tailors didn't seem to like that too much.

The twins and Raindul were having a conversation a small distance from Estel, not wanting to get in the way of the tailors, who had already yelled at them and threaten them for standing in the "way of their work," as they had put it.

Along with some regular clothes, Legolas was getting a suit made for the feast that was to take place two days from now, as a way to celebrate the return of the prince. Legolas had picked a golden color robe the hugged the body for that, with a dark red for the trimming. Underneath that, he was going to wear a light brown pair of leggings with brown leather boots. His ada had helped him pick it out, since he basically knew nothing about formal dinners and such.

Just then, a servant came and whispered something into Legolas's ear, ignoring the glares that the tailor elves threw him. Legolas gave a nod and after saying something softly to the head tailor, made his way out of the room, the servant in front to lead the way. The three brothers and Raindul were quick to follow.

"Hey Legolas, where are you going?" Elrohir asked when they caught up with the prince.

Legolas gave them a smile when he looked over his shoulder at them. "My ada wants me for something. I don't know what though."

Raindul scratched his head. "Maybe he wants your opinion for something." Elladan and Estel gave him a look. "Hey, you never know!"

Legolas just shook his head. "I doubt that my ada would want my opinion for something. I don't know much about trades or any of that stuff."

The servant lead them down the halls that would lead to the meeting room, where Thranduil, Talan, Elrond and all the others were. It didn't take to long to get there, and once they were there, the servant bowed and left to continue with his duties.

Legolas gave a soft knock on the door and went inside after hearing an "enter."

When Legolas went inside, everyone in the room, excluding Thranduil and Elrond, stood up and bowed to him. Legolas just gave a shaky smile and a soft "hi," along with a little wave. He still wasn't used to have others bow to him or calling him 'prince' and all that. It made him feel a bit out of place.

"Legolas." Thranduil said as he pointed to a chair next to him, obviously for Legolas. "Take a seat. I would like to have your opinion on some of these things for the celebration, since it is for you. I also think that this would be a good time to teach you about the council and how it runs."

Behind him, Legolas heard Raindul whisper "I told you so." before he made his way to the chair. Elrond got up and walked over to the four that were still by the door, before leading them out. After a few moments, Elrond came back in and shut the door behind him.

"Now then!" Thranduil said as soon as Elrond took his seat. "Lets begin."

* * *

The next two days were so full of activity, that the five friends didn't get to see each other all that much.

Raindul spend the majority of that time at home, telling his family about what had happened during all the time that he was gone while listen to his sister talk about an elf that she had a crush on. He teased her about that.

The twins and Estel were running all over the place, since Elrond kept them busy and didn't really give them a moments rest. They even did some of the work that was suppose to be for the servants, not that they knew.

Legolas was kept in classes, where he was taught different types of things so that he would have the right knowledge for when he became king. He was also being dragged around either by his ada or Talan. The only breaks he got were when he went to visit Shadow, who was now able to stand on his leg and move it a bit.

Since tonight was the big feast, everyone was in a jolly mood while they got the courtyard decorated and set things up for the meal. Everyone was busy and having fun while doing whatever it was that they had to do.

The five friends managed to get away from all the activity and were in the stables right now, in the pen with Shadow, who was nuzzling Legolas.

Legolas sighed and gave Shadow an apple while patting his neck. "This is the first break I had in two days!"

The others just nodded their heads. The three brothers were lying on the ground while Raindul was sitting against the wall of the pen. Legolas was leaning sitting against Shadow, as always.

"I think that I had an easier time then the rest of you." Raindul said from his spot. "I didn't really have to do much, just look after my sister and have nice family chats. Nothing hard."

Elladan snorted. "Our ada had us running all over the place, just trying to get everything and clean up for today." There was a pause as Elladan recalled everything that his ada had made him do. "You know, now that I think about it, I think that some of the things that we did were the jobs of the servants." Elrohir and Estel blinked before groaning at the same time.

"I didn't really have to _do_ anything, it was just everything that I had to remember and learn. I didn't know that there was soo much to remember!" He sighed again.

"I could have told you that!" Elrohir said. "After all, me and Elladan are prince's."

There was a few minutes of silence as the five in the pen thought about the pass two days. The silence was broken by Raindul.

"What are going to do Legolas?"

This received questioning looks from all that were in the pen. Estel looked between Legolas and Raindul, the twins gave Raindul a strangle look, and Legolas just rose and eyebrow in question.

"What am I going to do about what?" Legolas asked. He wasn't exactly sure what Raindul was talking about.

Raindul looked at Legolas. "I mean, are you going to stay or are you going to leave. I'm sure that you haven't made your mind up yet. I'm sure that you want to stay with your ada now that you know that you have one, but I'm also sure that you want to return back to the open lands, away from the castle so that you can be like you were before coming here, free and able to do what you want."

By know, all eyes had turned to Legolas. The young prince had a frown on his face and a bit of anger could be seen in his eyes. Of course he wanted to stay! Who wouldn't? He had an ada here and some friends, but at the same time, he didn't want to give his freedom up. It was a part of him and to give that up was as if they were going to lock him away from it forever. Well, maybe not forever, but for a long time.

His eyes lost their anger and he bit his bottom lip as he thought about the choice he still had to make. Could he really give up everything that he knew just to stay here? Could he give up everything he had here just to go back to his life before all this?

Estel got up and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't think about it to much Legolas. I'm sure that the answer to that question will make itself know. Besides, we have more things to think about, such as that feast that's going to take place in a few hours."

Before anyone could say anything, a voice broke out.

"Oh Raindul, dear brother of mine, where are you!"

Raindul slapped his forehead. "Aw man, I thought I lost her."

Suddenly, a figure leaped over the door to the pen and landed gracefully on the ground. When the figures eyes landed on Raindul, they brightened and the figure went crashing into the young captain.

"There you are Raindul! I was looking all over for you!" Lithreal said as she continued to hug the life out of the poor elf. The others just chuckled.

"Lithreal! Can't...breathe!" Raindul said, his face taking on a blue hue. Lithreal reluctantly took her arms from her brothers waist. She put them on her hips.

"How come you didn't come looking for me? You said that you were going to look for me! But I had to go look for you! Did you get lost trying to find me? I bet you did, after all, I am a great hider!" Lithreal babbled as she began to pull her brothers arm.

"Lithreal, what is it that you want?" Raindul asked as he glared at the others as they tried to hide their laughter.

"Mom wants you to come home so that we can help decorate for the party later on! Isn't that great?" With strength that you wouldn't believe came from the girl, Lithreal pulled her brother up and proceeded to drag him out of the stable. He barley managed to say 'bye' as he was whisked away.

The others broke out into laughter, not expecting the almighty captain to be dragged away by his baby sister. The clearing of a throat made them all stop and look over to the door of the pen, where Talan and Elrond stood, none looking to happy. It was safe to say that they were kept busy until the feast.

* * *

The feast was in full blast. Many of the elves were fulling enjoying themselves. Lithreal was even dancing with the boy she had a crush on. Of course, Raindul was nearby, just in case.

Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes that ranged in different colors. It seemed as if a rainbow had landed in the courtyard of the castle, since there were bright colors and pale colors, dark colors and soft colors. The fire from the torches and the bomb fire also made the place look more jolly.

Thranduil was walking with Legolas, introducing him to as many elves as he could, trying to get his son to interact with the other elves. Legolas was still feeling a bit shy, but he easily got into conversations with the guests.

After a while, Thranduil took Legolas to a corner of the courtyard where they could look over all the elves at the feast.

"Do you see everyone here, Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas just looked out over the people in the yard. "I'm responsible for the safety of everyone here. They look to me to help defend them and keep them safe. It can be a bit demanding, but I wouldn't give this up for anything." Legolas looked over to his ada. "You see Legolas, when you become king, they will become your responsibility. They are going to look up to you, they are going to give you their trust because they believe that you are going to be get them out of whatever troubles head your way." Thranduil rubbed his chin. "I guess, in a strange way, they're sort of like your family, with you being the wise old grandfather."

A cry from the side drew Thranduil's attention. "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening." Then Thranduil left.

Legolas stood there for a while, deep in thought, before a smile crossed his face and he looked for Raindul.

It took a while, but he managed to find the captain standing underneath a tree, looking over to his sister, who was dancing with a male elf. Raindul had a smile on his face as he watched his sister dance with the boy around in circles and laugh together.

Legolas stood next to Raindul and it didn't take long for the captain to realize that he wasn't alone. He looked over to Legolas and gave him a smile, one that Legolas returned.

"I've think that I made my decision." Legolas said.

Raindul looked back over to Legolas, as he had been watching his sister again, and sighed. "I hope that you make the right choice. I'll support you, you know that right?"

Legolas nodded. "You know, I learned something a few minutes ago. Something from my ada. He said that everyone here is kind of like my family." Legolas turned to look at the sky. "I've always wanted a family, ever since I realized that I might have been alone in the world." Since he was looking at the sky, he didn't see Raindul give him a soft smile.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Raindul asked.

Legolas gave him a grin. "I think I am. I'm staying."

* * *

The End.

Well, there is the last chapter. I hope yall enjoyed this. I had a bit of writers block and I also didn't really feel like writing, along with soo much work from school. So that is the reason for the incredibly long update. I hope you all forgive me.

I will write an epilogue, so don't worry about that. I think that it's going to be short, but I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it. Yeah, well, review!

oh! and sorry if it seems a bit rushed, i didn't mean that to happen.


	41. Epilogue

**Chapter 40 reviews:**

**darklink231**: Aw, see, now I feel so much better! I thought that I might have made the chapter sound rushed. Glad that I didn't! One of your favorite authors? I feel honored!

**Silverkonekotsukari**: Glad to know that you enjoyed my fic.!

**Redleef**: I think that I has been about a year and a month since I started this. Wow, I had no idea that it could take that long just to write a story. Well, at least you have a gamecube. I want to get one!

**Rebell**: Of course he was going to stay. You didn't honestly think that he was going to leave, did you? It shouldn't take too much time to start writing my other story. I just have to get the whole thing right in my head before I start typing it. Helps get rid of writers-block.

**IwishSan**: Hehehehe, well, what did you expect? He has to teach his boys one way or another.

**Emily**: Wow, you made me feel really special just now. When I first started this story, I had no idea that so many people would like it! I don't think that I will write a sequel. I have no ideas for one, but I will write an epilogue!

**Illeanah**: Oh, how nice! Thank you for the review!

**Moonlight Butterfly**: Yeah, all things must end at some point or another. But don't worry, I have another story coming up sometime in the future!

**Kim**: An epilogue I can make, but a sequel? I don't know about that. I have no ideas for a sequel.

**Inwe Nolatari**: You still have to read the epilogue for this story. I'll continue writing, so don't worry about that.

**Silver Mirror**: That is so true! I tried to rush one of my chapters before, and it came out like crap. Never did that again. I'm happy to know that you loved the way that I ended that chapter!

**PhantomLover07**: Well, I hope that you write something soon so that I may come and read. The best you read? I don't know about that, but I'll take the complement. Writing on paper first sounds like a good idea, but I can't do that. I'll probably lose the papers.

**Deana**: Glad you like the chapter and thank you for the review!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elrond sighed as he and his sons crossed the border into Rivendell. They have been riding at a steady pace for the last week, since there was no need to hurry. He let out another sigh as his thoughts turned from that of the road to his home. Over the last day, that was pretty much all he could think about. He couldn't help but worry over the state of his home, he didn't want to return home to find the palace burned down to the ground.

With a groan, he quickly banished the thought from his head. He shouldn't worry. He trusted both Glorfindel and Erestor with his home, and he knew for a fact that they didn't play around when they had a job to perform. That thought made him relax and he turned around on his horse to look back at his sons.

Estel was riding in the middle, with Elladan on his left and Elrohir on his right. They were riding new horses, since the ones that they had been riding had been killed in the woods while on there way to Mirkwood. Right now, they were playing around with each other and cracking jokes.

They had stayed at Mirkwood three days after the feast for Legolas. During that time, the twins had told Legolas about what they knew about being a prince, so that Legolas could have an idea of what it's like. Estel, even though he wasn't a prince, threw in his comments every now and then.

While they were doing that, Elrond had spent most of his time with Talan and Thranduil. They were still trying to do some catching up. On the last night that they were spending in Mirkwood, Elrond had sent a message telling Glorfindel and Erestor that he was preparing to return to return home. The message would have reached them in about two-to-three days, so they were aware that they were on their way home.

"Ada!" Estel called, drawing Elrond away from his thoughts. He turned around to find the young human making his way towards him. Estel pulled his horse up next to Elrond's and gave his ada a smile. "Ada? When should we reach home?"

"Well." Elrond said as he looked up at the sky. "I would say that we should reach home either early the next morning, or very later tonight."

"Why don't we just ride till we get there? I would like to sleep in a soft bed tonight." Elrohir said as he rode next to Estel.

"Can't argue with you there. I'm ready for a nice long soak in the tub as well." Elladan added as he made his way to his ada's other side.

Elrond chuckled. "Very well, but I suggest that we speed things up if we want to get there before it gets to dark!"

With that, they spurred their mounts into a gallop.

* * *

By the time they reached the palace, the sun had set and the stars were out. It was still a bit early in the night, and there were several elves walking around, talking with each other or making their way to wherever it was that they had to be.

A stable boy quickly came and took the horses away to water, feed, and brush them down. The three brothers and their ada made their way to the palace door, where they were greeted by Erestor, who was wearing his regular robes and a calm face.

"Welcome home my Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel." Erestor said with a bow of his head. "Should I fetch someone and tell them to get some baths ready?"

"Yes, please." Elrond said as the three brothers face lit-up at the mention of the word "bath."

While the boys ran off to there bath, Elrond walked with Erestor down the halls that lead to his study.

"Erestor, where is Glorfindel?" Elrond asked after not seeing the golden haired elf after a while.

"I do believe that he is in his room." Erestor said, while he hid his smile, or more like grin.

They made their way to Glorfindel's room, and once they got there, Erestor knocked once before opening the door to let Elrond in. What he saw surprised him.

Glorfindel's room was a mess. There were papers all over the place, clothes lying all over the floor, the bed hadn't been made, and sitting behind a desk completely covered with stacks of paper was a very shocked Glorfindel.

"Lord Elrond!" Glorfindel jumped out of his seat, causing one of the piles of paper to fall to the ground. "I-how-when did you get back!"

Both Elrond and Erestor raised their eyebrows. "I just now got back." Elrond answered. "Didn't you get my message?"

"Message?" Glorfindel thought back to all the papers he had read over the past week, before realizing that he had not gotten anything from his Lord. He glared at Erestor, who gave him a small smile. "No, I did not get you message."

"Now, that's not true." Erestor said as he made his way to Glorfindel's desk. "I put the letter here for you to read when you got back from training. It's not my fault if you didn't see it or buried it underneath all of this." Erestor motioned to all the papers. He dug through for a while before pulling out a single sheet of paper. "Here it is!" He handed it to Glorfindel, who quickly read through it.

Glorfindel opened his mouth to say something, but Erestor beat him to it.

"How was your trip, Elrond?" Erestor asked.

Elrond smiled. "It was quite interesting, actually."

Glorfindel opened his mouth again, but Erestor once again beat him to it.

"Is that so? Hmm, you know my Lord, I couldn't help but notice that you look far more relaxed now than the last time I saw you."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hmm."

Erestor nodded his head. "Why, if I were you, I would take some more vacations and leave Glorfindel in charge. He did love being in charge, didn't you Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel gave Erestor the mother of all glares and opened his mouth to say something, but this time it was Elrond that cut him off.

"I think that's a swell idea. You won't mind, will you Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel suddenly paled at the thought of taking care of the realm. Not to mention all the things that those evil papers did to him.

"Look at that! He is filled with so much joy that he can't even speak!" Erestor said with an evil smile that only Glorfindel saw.

"Well, that settles it then. I'm going to take a nice long trip to Lothlorien. It has been a while since I last went there." Elrond gave Glorfindel a smile. "I must say, Glorfindel, I'm glad that you are willing to do this."

With that, Elrond left to take his bath, leaving Erestor and Glorfindel alone.

Erestor burst out laughing. "Well, that went better than I expected." He turned to Glorfindel and gave him a smirk. "I hope you enjoy being buried in paper work!" Then Erestor left the room, leaving Glorfindel alone. This time, when Glorfindel finally spoke, the whole realm heard him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoy the epilogue! I hope to start my next story soon!

Bye for now!


End file.
